Who killed JR
by jediknigh5
Summary: We begin ten years after the series finale and ignore Prospect Park. JR dies in chapter 1, then we go back ten years to that fateful night at Chandler Mansion. See if you can figure out which suspect eventually murders him.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

.

Note: We begin our story in 2021, ten years to the day after the series finale. We'll ignore Prospect Park. After this we'll go back to that fateful night at Chandler mansion and pick up where the series left off. You'll then have to figure out who had the most motive to murder JR. Some of you might be shocked, others will see it coming a mile away. Please give any theories to me in private messages. And now, on with the show.

.

JR sat back in his chair. She was ranting, saying how much she hated him. It was all a blur to JR. He wasn't drunk, he just didn't care about her pain. He actually enjoyed it, seeing her suffer, as all his enemies would suffer. In his state, and with the lights off, JR din't even notice she was holding a gun in her hands. Then JR said something, a particularly vicious dig. Then this woman shot JR in the chest. He was shocked, who would've thought she of all people was capable of this. He tried pleading for his life, saying they could work it out. But it was too late. She shot him again, this time in the head, killing him instantly and ending his reign of terror once and for all.

.

End of chapter 1


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

.

2011

.

Bianca held Marissa's hand. Tad was making a beautiful speech about love, Erica was being her usual diva-self, and Bianca was with the woman she loved. Maybe, someday, she and Marissa would be married. The laws on same-sex marriage were evolving. And even if they didn't Bianca and Marissa could always just vow to always love each other. They were already living together, Miranda and Gabby were becoming siblings with AJ. They were a family now. Then Bianca heard the gunshots. Without even thinking she stepped in front of her girlfriend. Then she fell, she saw blood on Marissa's dress. The first thought was horrifying, had her beloved been hurt. Then Bianca realized that Marissa was screaming, begging Bianca to be okay. Bianca realized she had been shot. She was relieved that Marissa was okay, but she tried to fight to live, to see her children again. Bianca soon saw others. Some others from the party were standing over her, but Marissa was gone now. Bianca was confused, where was Marissa. Then she saw her father, her grandmother Mona, David and Annie's daughter Leora, other children who had died. Then Bianca realized what had happenned. She had been murdered, so had these two others at the party. Bianca was glad to see these people again, but she knew she's be leaving her girls behind. Either way, it seemed Bianca had little choice in the matter. Someone had taken that life away from her.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

.

Greenlee sat in the hospital waiting area, waiting for news. It was amazing how she could both want news, and not want it at the same time. Greenlee's husband Ryan, and her father Jackson, had been shot by that sociopath JR. He was lucky to be in police custody right now. If Greenlee had a gun, and were allowed to see him, she'd kill JR on the spot. Kendall would probably help with that. Kendall's husband Zack was in surgery right now because of JR's rampage. Even David, who everyone in town hated at one time or another, was in critical condition. And Bianca, she was dead. How many wanted to kill JR for killing Bianca, that line probably went around the block. Kendall saw Greenlee there and sat down next to her. They needed each other right now.

.

Greenlee: Any word on Zack?

Kendall: Not yet. What about Ryan, Jack?

Greenlee: Still waiting.

Kendall: Five bullets. JR's gun held six bullets, he only fired five. I think he planned to kill himself, but didn't have the guts. How is it the piece of slime is still alive, and my sister is dead. After all Bianca did for others.

Greenlee: JR will pay. He will go to prison for the rest of his worthless life. The only question is whether that's 100 years, or a few years waiting for the electric chair.

Kendall: Right now Marissa is telling Miranda and Gabby that their mommy is never coming home. I might have to tell Ian and Spike the same about their father.

Greenlee: I'm waiting until I know for certain about Ryan before I tell Emma.

Kendall: If JR weasles out of this, I swear to God, I'll kill him.

Greenlee: Feel free to make me your alibi.

.

As Kendall and Greenlee leaned on each other Dr Maria Santos came to them. It was clear she had some bad news for at least one of these women.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

.

JR sat in his jail cell, waiting for his lawyer. He knew they's be charging him with at least one murder. He was glad Bianca was dead. He'd tried to kill that redhead who left him, but maybe it was better to kill that lesbian slut who stole Marissa from him. Unfortunately Davi Haywood was still breathing. JR would've loved killing Pine Valley's own Dr Frankenstein, but maybe someone down there liked David. JR thought about his actions, he didn't regret murdering Bianca, and he didn't care who else died tonight. But he had to admit he'd been stupid, just wanting revenge, hadn't thought this through. JR wanted all of his enemies to suffer, and they would. It would just take some time. The good thing about prison, he'd have plenty of time to plan his revenge. With his money he could bribe guards, and the warden, for special treatment. Ofcourse this would mean he couldn't be a part of his son's life for awhile, but JR found himself not caring about his offspring anymore. If these fools thought they were spared his further wrath, they would soon learn how wrong they were.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

.

This was the part of her job that Maria hated most. Telling people that their loved one was dead. There were no magick words to make it any easier on them or herself, and no matter how many times she had to do it, it never got any easier. Seeing Greenlee an Kendall together Maria prepared herself.

.

Kendall: What is it?

Maria: I could speak to you both privately if you'd like.

Greenlee: Dr, I'm Jackson's daughter and Ryan's wife, this woman is Zack's wife. Whatever you're about to say, we need each other right now.

Maria: Fair enough. I'm sorry to have to tell you both, Ryan and Zack are both dead.

.

Greenlee and Kendall knew there was a possibility that one or both of them woul become widows tonight, but they hadn't expected to hear it both at once. Maybe Maria should've told them seperately, but there really was no good way to hear this kind of news. Kendall and Greenlee hugged, and cried in each other's arms. Right now they both just needed to cry together.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

.

Marissa looked around the kitchen. There was enough cereal for breakfast for everyone. It might last longer now that... Marissa couldn't even finish that thought. She felt guilty eating anything at all, Bianca woul never be eating cereal with her and the children again. But the kids would be awake soon and they needed to eat. And she should probably set some kin of example for them. Marissa heard a knock on the door, it was Kendall. Marissa had been expecting Kendall. With Bianca gone there was the question of exactly who had custody of Miranda an Gabby. As Bianca's lawyer Marissa knew that she had wanted Kendall to take her children if anything ever happenned to her. But Miranda and Gabby had begun to think of this as their home, and with Zack gone Kendall was now a single mother to two young boys. Clearly Kendall and Marissa had some things to discuss.

.

Marissa: I'm sorry to hear about Zack.

Kendall: Thank you. We should talk about Miranda and Gabby. Are the children asleep?

Marissa: For now. They were up late last night crying. I tried to comfort them as best I could.

Kendall: Thank you. I think we need to create as stable an environment as possible for them.

Marissa: I agree. What exactly do you have in mind?

Kendall: I don't know. Bianca and I always agreed that if anything ever happenned to either of us, the other would take care of her children.

Marissa: I know, I helped draw up the paperwork.

Kendall: Right. Before she died Bianca said that you and her, Miranda, Gabby, and AJ were starting to become a family. So, would you be willing to take care of Miranda an Gabby, at least for now?

Marissa: Yes, absolutely. But Reese, if she sues for custody, it could prove problematic.

Kendall: That woman chose a job over her children.

Marissa: That was when they still had Bianca. Reese at least thought she was giving them to a loving mother.

Kendall: If Reese wants to be a part of her daughters' lives, fine. If she does want custody, we'll deal with it then.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

.

Erica looked at her watch. It was 8:46pm. Almost exactly 24 hours since JR fired into the crowd. Less than a day ago her baby Bianca was alive, smiling. Now she was planning her daughter's funeral. Marissa said that Bianca stepped in front of her when the first gunshots were fired. Erica tried to remember, did Jack step in front of her, did Ryan step in front of Greenlee, did Zack step in front of Kendall. Erica couldn't remember who was shot first. Maybe that was irrelevant now. But it was a good story to tell their children. Either way, JR was the reason their parent couldn't be with them anymore. As Erica waited for news about Jackson detective Jessie Hubbard came up to her.

.

Jessie: You should know, they've offered JR a plea bargain.

Erica: What kind of plea bargain?

Jessie: Murder in the second degree. 25 years to life, sentances to run concurrent.

Erica: I know I'm not a lawyer but concurrent, that means 25 years regardless of how many people died, how many children lost their parents. That even if my fiancee dies later, no more prison time for that monster.

Jessie: That pretty well sums it up yes.

Erica: Miranda, Gabby,Emma, Spike, Ian. That's five children who lost a parent last night. Jackson has three children, Greenlee, Reggie, and Lily. I know they're grown but they still need him. If he dies, that's three more who will never see their father again.

Jessie: You can speak to the district attorney if you like.

Erica: Damn right I will.

Jessie: On the off chance he's ever up for parole, you can speak to the parole board then.

Erica: I don't care if they have to wheel me into there with oxygen tanks. If he ever gets out, maybe I shouldn't finish that thought in front of the chief of police.

Jessie: That's probably a good idea. Is Jackson going to make it?

Erica: The next few hours are critical. I pray he will wake up again, I need him right now.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

.

David woke up in the hospital bed. Cara was sitting here by his side. David was grateful that someone, particularly the woman carrying his child, cared enough about him to be here. As the doctor examined David Cara filled him in on what happened. JR was the shooter. Bianca, Ryan, and Zack were all dead. David wanted to make that monster pay, but he couldn't. David was in the hospital, JR was in police custody. David could only hope that JR got to sweat out the few years he had left, waiting for that lethal injection. As this went on a man came into the room. This man, mr Smith, represented the district attorney's office, and wanted to discuss a plea bargain for the criminal charges David was currently facing.

.

Smith: You can have your lawyer with you if you like.

David: I'm fine. for now.

Smith: There were large amounts of cash on you when you were shot. You weren't by any chance planning to flee to a country with a weak extradition treaty.

David: After I saved Staurt's life, his brother Adam gave it to me. I told him it was for my upcoming legal expenses.

Smith: I'll take your word on that. My office is willing to give you a ten year sentance for everything, all sentances to run concurrent. And there's one more thing to sweeten the pot.

David: Gee, ten years in prison already sounds so good, what could make it better?

Smith: Prisoners are expected to contribute, washing the floors, cooking meals, hard labor. In your case, that might be a waste of talent. We can arrange for you to be in the prison infirmary the whole time. Most of the regular doctors get to go home every night. If you don't mind working nights, you could do some real good.

Cara: What about visitations?

Smith: Dr Haywood would have the same rights to visitors as every prisoner.

Cara: But I could only bring our child to see him on certain days?

Smith: We can have him serve his sentance in a facility close by.

Cara: That still means he wouldn't have much involvement in our child's life unti the kid is nine.

Smith: All due respect, his crimes could qualify as crimes against humanity.

David: That seems a bit much. But it looks like prison is unavoidable. And one year of not being able to do medical research or help people, for me that would be worse than 25 years of prison being able to do that. I want my lawyer to look it over and I want that guarantee in writing before I say or sign anything.

Smith: That's understandable Dr Haywood.

David: All things considered, maybe this is justice.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

.

Kendall, Marissa, Greenlee, and Erica were planning the funerals. They wanted them on seperate days, each of the deceased deserved their own memorial service. It was decided that Bianca's funeral would be next Saturday, twelve days from now. Marissa hadn't been able to contact certain people yet. Reese, Maggie, Lena, Bianca's siblings from Seatle, they and numerous others would probably want to say goodbye. Zack's service would be this coming Saturday, Ryan's the Tuesday in between. As they were discussing the particulars of this the doorbell rang. It was Bianca's ex-wife Reese. It was clear that Reese had been crying, she hugged Kendall for support.

.

Reese: Where are the girls?

Kendall: Miranda and Gabby are upstairs.

Reese: I should talk to them. Explain how I'll be taking care of them from now on.

Marissa: I'm not sure that's what Bianca would've wanted.

Reese: Ms Tasker, I remember you. I am their mother. If Kendall wants to make a claim, you should talk to my lawyer.

Marissa: Actually, we haven't talked about custody. Bianca and I were living together before she was murdered. We were in love, raising our children together.

Reese: Did you get married, or make any kind of formal adoption arrangements with Bianca?

Marissa: No.

Reese: And you're not their family.

Kendall: I am. And I can always back Marissa if she feels she's the better mother.

Marissa: Can we not talk about this now. We haven't even buried her yet. I want what's best for those kids. Having us fight over them would not be good right now.

Reese: You're right. We can set aside our differences until later. I'd like to see them. Would it be allright with you if I stayed here for a little while?

Marissa: Ofcourse. The girls need family right now.


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

.

Zack's funeral service was Saturday afternoon. Kendall tried to comfort her boys, Spike and Ian. Ian was Zack's son, Ryan was Spike's father. Their family has always been a bit unusual, but it was family. Zack had been a second father to Spike. It wasn't right that Spike had to lose them both at once. And aunt Bianca, she was partly the reason why she'd named him Spike. Bianca had been a fan of "Buffy the vampire slayer" she seemed to have a crush on that red-headed witch. At Bianca's urging Kendall watched that show, and predictably she got attracted to the bad boy vampire Spike. And they were all gone now. It wasn't right that Kendall's boys had to lose both their fathers at once. Five children were here at this funeral. In the next week they all had to say goodbye to their parent. It wasn't right. Even if some tragic accident takes the life of a parent, the children would have friends to help them through it. Over time these five children would have each other to lean on, they shouldn't have had it happen all at once. Kendall was upset that JR wasn't getting the death penalty. But at least he'd spend at least 25 years before he'd be free again. And if he was ever freed, Kendall could deal with it then. She did the math, she was 42 now, in 25 years she's be 67. Spike and Ian would be all grown up by then. If caught there was the danger of not being a part of her grandchildren's lives, but that seemed like a fair trade to Kendall.


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11

.

On Sunday Greenlee visited her father Jack in the hospital. He was doing okay, considering his wound and the fact that his niece had been murdered.

.

Jack: How was the service yesterday?

Greenlee: As well as can be expected. I hear they're letting you out for Ryan's service on Tuesday.

Jack: Yeah, I want to be there for you. And I'll be able to say goodbye to Bianca on Saturday.

Greenlee: Reggie and Lily will be here for that.

Jack: Good. If you need anything, we're all here for you.

Greenlee: Thank you.

.

Jack noticed that Greenlee kept her eye on the door.

.

Jack: Do you need to be somewhere?

Greenlee: Not yet. Later I'm taking Emma over to Kendall's. I think it helps her to be around other kids who know what she's going through.

Jack: That's thoughtful. Is that why you keep eying the door?

Greenlee: No. It's just, this is embarassing. I just want to always know where the exits are. I'm just a little jumpy these days.

Jack: That's understandable. Don't be ashamed to be cautious, especially with Emma.

Greenlee: Yeah. I'm the closest thing that girl has to a parent right now, sad as that may be. I have to stay safe and protect that little girl.


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12

.

Adam sat in his study at the Chandler mansion. The tv was showing news coverage of Bianca's funeral. It was suppossed to be a private family matter. But because of all of Bianca's great work with the Miranda center there was coverage from a distance. Some politicians that Bianca had worked with, both republican and democrat, were using this opportunity to make speeches. To be fair, they were also talking about the great work the Miranda center did for abused women and children. Bianca might've liked that. And ofcourse, the sociopathic idiots from the Westboro Baptist church were using this press coverage to shout their homophobic slurs at the cameras. Adam wasn't at the funeral, everyone knew why. His son had murdered this woman, anything he said in public would seem wrong. Jr was in prison, he'd already been sentanced. David would begin serving his sentance within the week. Maybe then this town could finally know some peace. Brooke was here with him. She was an amzing woman, to stand by Adam after all this. They had a toast to honor Bianca. They talked privately about what an amazing woman she was, and said a short prayer for the departed souls.


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 13

.

After the funeral many of the guests went to the reception. Kendall had almost attacked the idiot protestors, but Greenlee had held her back. Greenlee reminded Kendall that she still had to take care of Spike and Ian, they'd already lost their fathers, they couldn't see their mother go to prison today. The children were playing. As hard as this whole thing had been they were starting to be okay again. Marissa wondered if Reese was really going to try to take Miranda and Gabby back. Marissa remembered how Bianca had told her that Reese had often concentrated on her job and not been such a great mother. It had been one thing when Bianca was there for the girls, but now. But Marissa knew that could wait until tomorrow. Kendall and Greenlee held each other's hands as they watched their children play. These last two weeks they'd focused on their children, the funerals, JR's eventual trial. But JR had already gone to prison. The funerals were over. They would always have their children. But tomorrow they'd have to go back to their normal lives, hope that everything would be okay. They still feared having a meltdown, but they had to try. Try to live their normal lives without their loved ones, alone.


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter 14

.

From his prison cell Jr heard about Bianca's funeral. The whores and politicians were praising her memory, the Westboro baptist church was ruining the funeral with their usual protests. Jr was glad they were harrassing Bianca's friends and family at her own funeral. He liked knowing that they were suffering. But JR knew he couldn't say these things outloud, at least not yet. Eventually, they'd all suffer, but for know he would have to settle for silently savoring it. JR had already bribed the warden to keep him isolated from the general population, soon he would find a way to take everything they had. They wouldn't suspect that a man in prison could execute such a plan, if they underestimated him it would be to there own detriment. It would take time, but in the end, it would be worth it.


	15. Chapter 15

Chapter 15

.

The Monday after Bianca's funeral Miranda, Gabby, and AJ went to school. Marissa and Reese used this opportunity to discuss custody.

.

Reese: I do appreciate all you've done for my girls. But I am their mother. They belong with me.

Marissa: Why did you let Bianca have full custody?

Reese: I believed Bianca was a better mother. But with her gone, it's my duty to take care of them.

Marissa: I think what's best for them is a stable evironment. That's here in Pine Valley.

Reese: You're not their mother.

Marissa: I was becoming their mother.

Reese: So you say. My lawyer says you have no standing. I realize that Miranda and Gabby are friens with your son AJ. I'm therefore willing to let you be part of their lives, in a limited capacity.

Marissa: Gabby barely has any memories of you. Miranda remembers, particularly you abandoning them. Maybe I have no chance of winning, but if it means they have a stable environmentm I'm willing to try.


	16. Chapter 16

Chapter 16

.

Marissa called Jackson and told him about Reese's plan to sue for custody of Miranda and Gabby. Jackson had feared this and asked Marissa to come to his house so they could discuss the matter.

.

Marissa: I've had a little experience with this matter, but I figure I might need another lawyer helping me.

Jackson: True. They say anyone who represents themselves in court has a fool for a lawyer and a jackass for a client.

Marissa: So, do I have a chance of keeping custody.

Jackson: If you and Biana had been married yes. But Reese legally adopted them when they were married. Giving up custody to her ex-wife doesn't change the fact that legally, Reese is their mother.

Marissa: But Bianca was clear in her will that she wanted Kendall to have custody if anything happenned to her.

Jackson: That doesn't help you. Also Kendall is now a single mother to two children, asking her to take in two more children might be too much to ask. At any rate the will was made after Reese gave up custody. Bianca was angry, didn't think Reese even wanted custody. Kendall would have a legal claim, but as far as I can tell, you don't. I'm sorry, but legally I don't see any other options.

Marissa: I appreciate your honesty. I guess all I can do is try to reason with Reese, make her realize that the girls are better off here.

Jackson: As your attorney I advise you not to talk to Reese alone. Myself and her lawyer should be there. And as their great-uncle, I wish you the best.


	17. Chapter 17

Chapter 17

.

Kendall was somewhat torn about what Marissa told her. Kendall had truley believed Marissa was the best mother for Miranda and Gabby at the moment, she was willing to swear to that in court. But could Kendall raise the kids herself. As it was she was now a single mother to two kids, four children might be more than she could handle. Kendall decided to talk to Greenlee about it.

.

Kendall: Marissa doesn't have much legal recourse to adopt them. I could try to fight Reese, but I told Marissa I'd have to think about it. So, am I being selfish?

Greenlee: I don't think so, at least not for this. You already have two sons, both of whom just lost their fathers. Raising Emma alone is hard enough, and you have twice as many. It's understandable if four is too much to handle.

Kendall: Yeah, but I do worry about Miranda and Gabby. What if Reese just gives them to the nanny and becomes a stranger.

Greenlee: Don't forget boarding school. As an example of boarding school, you don't want them to turn out like me.

Kendall: You turned out okay, in the end.

Greenlee: To be fair to boarding school, I didn't have a great mother to begin with.

Kendall: Marissa says she's going to talk to Reese, we'll see what happens with that.


	18. Chapter 18

Chapter 18

.

Jackson arranged a meeting with Marissa, Reese, and Reese's attorney.

.

Reese: I've been thinking. The truth is that Miranda and Gabby do need stability and family right now. My family basically disowned me for being gay. They have family here, Kendall, Erica, Jackson. So I've decided to move back to Pine Valley. I'd like your help ms Tasker, in explaining to them that they'll still be able to see all of their old friends.

Marissa: That might be for the best. Thank you for not uprooting them.

Reese: I think we should make it clear that I'm their mother now. Since they're friends with your son, you will see them still. That's fine, provided we respect each other's roles.

Marissa: That's understandable. And I accept your terms.


	19. Chapter 19

Chapter 19

.

After her meeting with Reese Marissa spoke to her mother Krystal.

.

Marissa: Do you think I'm doing the right thing? It feels like I'm abandoning Miranda and Gabby. The irony is Reese did abandon them, and I'm giving them back to her.

Krystal: To be fair to Reese, she did let Bianca have custody. She knew they'd be in good hands. Take it from me, sometimes a mother really believes that the best thing they can do for a child, is giving them to someone else. I never would've given you up if I wasn't absolutely certain, that you'd have a good life.

Marissa: Reese knew Bianca was an amazing mother. I wish she were still here. Bianca would always know what to do.

Krystal: Maybe she would. We all wish she were here, along with Zack and Ryan.

Marissa: I can't believe I married that sociopath.

Krystal: What happenned wasn't your fault. And you should make sure AJ knows its not his fault what his father did.

Marissa: You're right. It might also be rough for him now that he'll be somewhat seperated from Miranda and Gabby, I need to be there for him and help him get though it. Thanks for your help.


	20. Chapter 20

Chapter 20

.

Marissa and Reese sat AJ, Miranda, and Gabby down. They gently explained that they wouldn't all be living together anymore. Marissa and AJ would be leaving soon, Marissa was already looking for apartments. They would all still see each other. They shouldn't feel the need to avoid each other at school or other places. It was hard, like explaining to young children about divorce. And they were young, Miranda and AJ weren't even eight yet, Gabby was barely three. The important part seemed to be to assure them all that they were loved. Later Reese tried to make amends with Kendall.

.

Reese: I realize you and I haven't always gotten along.

Kendall: That's putting it mildly.

Reese: Well, I'm here to stay. And since our children are cousins, maybe we should try to get along, for their sake.

Kendall: We can try. As long as you really put in the effort to be mother to my nieces.

Reese: I will. There will be one thing I'll need you for. Right now Miranda just accepts that some people have two mommies. But eventually, she's going to realize that she has, or had, a biological father.

Kendall: What are you going to tell her?

Reese: I don't know. Lying seems like a good option.

Kendall: Lying is a good strategy.

Reese: But if Miranda learns the truth, will you help me. I don't mean to be rude, I just figure...

Kendall: I know what you're asking me to do. And the answer i yes. If you decide to tell Miranda the truth, or she learns it on her own, I will help you get through to her. In the meantime it's important, for both of us, to show Miranda that she is loved. The later pain will be easier this way.

Reese: Thank you. I know you're not doing this for me, but you can't stop me from being grateful.


	21. Chapter 21

Chapter 21

.

Over the next few months everyone tried to rebuild their lives. They knew they would always miss Bianca, Zack, Ryan. But they had a responsibility to the children, and they knew those three would want them to be happy. Reese took several months off from work to focus on Miranda and Gabby. She was at all of Gabby's "Mommy and Me" events. She was at all of Miranda's school plays and soccer games. Even Erica came to respect how Reese became a better mother to her grandchildren. One day, six months after the murders, Greenlee went to see Kendall. They had been supporting each other this whole time and often checked on each other, just to make sure the other was doing okay. Often when they did this they found the other was okay. On this day however, Greenlee found Kendall in tears.

.

Greenlee: What's wrong?

Kendall: Nothing. It's stupid.

Greenlee: I have moments like this too. One minute, you thin you've got it under control, the next...

Kendall: Yeah. I sent Spike and Ian to see AJ because I could tell it was coming when, like I said it's stupid.

Greenlee: What if it is? After Leo died I cried during a cereal commercial. He used to empty the box right away, just to get the prize at the bottom. It drove me crazy. After he died I saw this commercial and I thought, "What I wouldn't give to have him drive me crazy just once more. So what was it for you?

Kendall: An episode of Buffy. Bianca convinced me to start watching it. They were showing one where Buffy tries to protect her little sister Dawn from the apocalypse. At the end Buffy died protecting Dawn.

Greenlee: Unless that was the series finale I think they probably brought her back.

Kendall: Ofcourse they did. But I got to thinking, why couldn't I have died to save my little sister. That's when I sent Spike and Ian because, well you walked in on it.

Greenlee: Yeah. I'm here for you, you know that right. Truth is, I might have a moment like this, and I'll need you.

Kendall: Yeah. You won't mention this to anyone.

Greenlee: Ofcourse not. I love you. You're my best friend.

Kendall: I love you too.


	22. Chapter 22

Chapter 22

.

David was well aware that prison was not suppossed to be a nice place. The basic idea was always to keep the bad apples safely away from the good ones, act as a deterrent to others who were considering a life of crime. David tried to make the best of it, working at the prison hospital, doing what he was meant to do, help people. This job had its own frustrations, for instance prisoners who assumed doctors like him could provide some magick pill for cancer, but were unwilling to quit smoking. This day however, was the bright spot in David's week. It was visiting day. Marissa and/or Cara usually came to see him. Marissa did indeed show up, Cara did not.

.

David: Hey Marissa. It's good to see you again.

Marissa: It's good to see you too.

David: Still not willing to bring AJ here.

Marissa: I think it's best not to bring him to prison until he's at least ten.

David: I don't agree with that, but I understand. You have to do what you feel is best for your son.

Marissa: Thank you.

David: How's Cara?

Marissa: She's okay. One month away from having your child, my little brother or sister. The doctor ordered bed rest for the next month.

David: Is everything okay?

Marissa: Just a precaution.

David: Good. Had me worried for a second.

Marissa: AJ's friends with Miranda and Gabby, so I see them occassionally. They seem to be doing well. I guess I underestimated Reese, she turned out to be a pretty good mother.

David: That's a relief. Looks like Pine Valley is doing better without me, or him.

Marissa: There's a difference. You did some bad things, I think you might technically qualify as a war criminal. But you were always at heart a healer, you saved many lives.

David: You have no idea what a relief it is to hear my child say that.

Marissa: I haven't been to see JR yet. AJ might want to see him one day, but I fear the day he gets out. The man murdered the love of my life, tried to kill me. If he gets out, Go help us all.


	23. Chapter 23

Chapter 23

.

JR sat in his cell. Marissa still wouldn't let him see his son, how dare she. He would make her suffer even more for that. So far he'd bribed enough guards for his own private cell, they said he was isolating him from the general population for protection. In truth he'd also bribed the leaders of the gangs for protection, and assorted favors. He planned to bribe them more to have their friends on the outside kill his enemies. Then JR heard a voice. The voice said "Not yet my friend." JR turned around to see a man in his cell. He wasn't wearing the usual prion uniform, it was a nice suit. JR had never seen this man personally, but he recognized him from photographs. It was Michael Cambias, the man who raped Bianca, Miranda's biological father, the man Bianca had shot and killed. Then JR looked around and realized the prison was empty. No other prisoners asleep, no guards at their posts.

.

JR: I must be asleep.

Michael: Yeah, that doesn't mean this isn't real.

JR: So you're the infamous Michael Cambias. What do you want?

Michael: To help you. Ever since that bitch Bianca shot me I've been stuck here. All I've ever been able to do is haunt people and occassionally appear in dreams.

JR: That why you want to help me, boredome?

Michael: Partly. But also because you helped me. You murdered the woman who killed me, my brother who abandoned me, and that bastard who tried to steal my inheritance.

JR: The enemy of my enemy is my friend.

Michael: Basically yes. With my help, we can have revenge against those who wronged us both. You can have more wealth and power than any of those fools ever dreamed.

JR: What's the catch? What's in it for you?

Michael: I have nothing better to do, and there are still those I want to make suffer. Ofcourse I haven't really seen any other ghosts here. Bianca and the others are probably elsewhere. Maybe eating roast beef and mashed potatoes with Jesus or something like that. I don't think that's a meal either of us will be invited to.

JR: Just as well. Any table where I'm not at the head isn't one I want to be eating.

Michael: I like where you're head's at. It'll take some time, you'll have to hold off any hits for now.

JR: Fine, I'll wait. But don't play salesman with me Michael. Whoever you want revenge against, It'll get done. As long as I get what I want, you'll get what you want.


	24. Chapter 24

Chapter 24

.

Cara soon gave birth to a healthy and happy baby boy. David had suggested they name him Albert, after Albert Schweitzer. But he understood when she named him Griff, after his uncle. Marissa cried when she held her little brother for the first time. That night the children, AJ, Emma, Spike, Ian, Miranda, and Gabby all had a sleepover at Marissa's home. She and Reese agreed that Reese would host the next sleepover. Kendall and Greenlee had a bit of a girls night this night. They were both happy for Cara. They also realized they would always be afraid to send their children out, but they had to learn to cope with it. Greenlee and Kendall ate pizza and watched movies together. They also talked about things.

.

Kendall: I heard Annie is trying to get visitation right for Emma.

Greenlee: Yeah. Maybe supervised visits could be good for Emma.

Kendall: You okay with that?

Greenlee: I'm scared to let Emma go to a sleepover, hosted by a woman I trust. How should I feel about my daughter visiting her mother in a mental institution?

Kendall: Very scared. But if you think it'll help Emma.

Greenlee: Yeah. She already lost her father, she should have some relationship with her mother. I'm also worried about what kind of a mother Annie would be if they let her out.

Kendall: Understandable. But then, who would've ever thought I'd be a good mother.

Greenlee: Or me. But considering my own mother, I think I turned out okay.

Kendall: Yeah. And take it from someone who grew up without her birth mother. Emma will want some kind of a relationship with Annie. You are a good mother, I had good foster parents too. But a part of me always wanted to know my birth mother, to be accepted by her. I know I did some stupid things, I guess I figured I wanted her attention. If I couldn't have Erica's love, I'd settle for her hatred.

Greenlee: Sometimes I wonder, if my stupid little stunts were to get my mother's attention, her love. They just didn't work.

Kendall: I'm sorry. But at least you have a good father, it just took you a little while to find him.

Greenlee: That's true. And I have you.

.

In this moment of bonding, Greenlee decided to do something she'd been wanting to do for awhile. She kissed Kendall on the lips.


	25. Chapter 25

Chapter 25

.

Kendall was suprised when Greenlee kised her. But she didn't stop her. They kissed for a few seconds. Then Greenlee pulled away.

.

Greenlee: I'm sorry.

Kendall: It's fine. I haven't been kissed in a little while, it wasn't bad. I just didn't realize you liked girls.

Greenlee: I don't, normally. It's just, after Ryan was murdered, along with Zack an Bianca. We really bonded. Maybe, I just confused our friendship with something else. Sorry. Won't happen again.

Kendall: Okay then. We don't need to tell anyone else about this.

Greenlee: Fine. We'll take this secret to our graves.

.

Kendall and Greenlee didn't talk about this the rest of the night. A thought occurred to Kendall. If they never did this again, they could make sure noone else found out. But if it ever happenned again, if they ever did anything like this more than once, the risk of being found out was much greater.


	26. Chapter 26

Chapter 26

.

About an hour after their awkward kiss Greenlee left Kendall's house. She said she was going home to sleep. In reality she snuck herself to the cemetary. It was locked, but she had made herself a duplicate key. She found the grave of her cousin, Bianca Montgomery. Her tombstone read "Bianca Montgomery, 1984-2011. Beloved mother, sister, and friend."

.

Greenlee: Hey Bianca. God I wish you were really here. Maybe you could help me with something. I kissed Kendall. It was stupid, she's straight, and I'm apparently not. I wonder what you'd say. My best guess is something like "You're not good enough for my sister." And you'd probably be right. But I do care about her. Maybe that's why I did it. She and I are both very imperfect people. We've come to accept each other's flaws, like Ryan and I did, like Kendall did with Zack. Sorry about it. Won't happen again.


	27. Chapter 27

Chapter 27

.

JR was suprised to get this visitor. It was usually just his parents, at different times, and his lawyer. But Marissa wanted to see him. JR wasn't sure why, but it might help his parole chances later if he pretended to try and make amends. It was just one week until the one year anniversary of when he'd murdered Bianca and the others.

.

JR: I'm glad you came.

Marissa: AJ's therapist thinks reconciliation with you might be good for him. I wanted to see you first, judge for myself.

JR: AJ, he's doing okay?

Marissa: Actually yes. I've convinced him he's nothing like you, that what happenne wasn't his fault.

JR: You shouldn't tell my son that he's nothing like me.

Marissa: You murdered an innocent woman. I don't want my son to carry around guilt for your actions.

JR: She was an anarexic lesbian with a narcisstic mother. I wasn't about to have her raise my son.

Marissa; I came to see if you were stable enough for AJ to see you. Clearly you're not.

JR: Don't think you're keeping him from me forever.


	28. Chapter 28

Chapter 28

.

Kendall seemed to avoid Greenlee after the awkward kiss. They still saw each other at school functions, but made only occassional small talk. Greenlee's father and Kendall's mother were still together, might even get around to marriage one day. But it seemed that at their family get-togethers Greenlee an Kendall rarely talked directly to each other. Then, a few months after the kiss, Kendall called Greenlee and asked her to come over.

.

Greenlee: Is everything okay?

Kendall: Not really. In three days, it will be exactly one year since, that night.

Greenlee: I know. I'm worried Emma will take the whole thing hard. I'm also worried that, come Sunday, I could fall apart in front of her.

Kendall: We lost our husbands, I lost my sister, you lost a great friend. But we're mothers. We have to set a strong example, even when we want to just collapse.

Greenlee: I know. That's the hardest part of being a mother, putting someone else first.

Kendall: The truth is, there's another reason I called you. I hate how things have been awkward between us. I miss my best friend.

Greenlee: I miss you too. You're the best friend I ever had. I was stupid to kiss you. I'm pretty sure I'm not really gay. Can't we just chalk that up to a moment of weakness?

Kendall: Yes. We supported each other after that night. You saw me crying on the floor over an episode of Buffy. We might have occassional moments of weakness, we'll just help each other through them.


	29. Chapter 29

Chapter 29

.

After seeing JR Marissa went to see Kendall. She also found Greenlee here. She and Kendall seemed a bit embarrassed.

.

Marissa: Is anything wrong?

Kendall: No. Greenlee was just helping me in a moment of weakness. What's up?

Marissa: I went to see JR today. I thought maybe reconciliation might be good for AJ. But the truth is JR is worse than ever. The way he talked about Bianca, I thought I'd seen the worst of JR.

Greenlee: Did he use words that I'm too much of a lady to use?

.

With that Kendall and Marissa gave Greenlee awkward looks.

.

Greenlee: What, I have my limits.

Marissa: It wasn't the words he used, more like how he said it. He called Bianca an anarexic lesbian with a narcicistic mother.

Kendall: Oh my god.

Marissa: What's wrong?

Kendall: I heard someone say that about Bianca once. Michael Cambias.

Marissa: The bastard who raped her?

Kendall: Yes. How could he have know that?

Greenlee: Well let's look at this logically. It wasn't a huge secret that Bianca was a recovering anarexic. She also wasn't ashamed of being gay. I don't want to comment on te last one except to say he could've heard that anywhere.

Kendall: All true. It just frightens me.

Marissa: I don't suppose they could've been allies.

Kendall: I don't see how. JR left town in 2002, Michael didn't come here until early 2003. By the time JR returned Bianca had already shot and killed Michael.

Greenlee: Bianca shot Michael, then his corpse spent a month in a gian freezer, then his body was tossed into a garbage dump where he's rotting with the rest of the trash, I think. I'm starting to think we should've stuffed his mouth with garlic and chopped his head off.

.

Marissa and Kendall laughed a little at this, but only a little. JR was turning out to be as evil as Michael Cambias. Michael was rotting in Hell, JR would join him, but not soon enough. JR could no more damage, Michael couldn't, or so they hoped.


	30. Chapter 30

Chapter 30

.

Marissa always considered herself to be in favor of gun-control, never thought she'd buy a gun for herself. But after speaking to JR, and after what Kendall said to her. Marissa found herself worrying about the day her ex-husband got out of prison. She went to the shooting range and asked the local manager, Patrick, certain things.

.

Marissa: I want to learn how to shoot. Do you have classes on Fridays? It's my day off.

Patrick: Yes. We have a series of three one-hour classes, taught by a police officer. The next cycle begins next Friday. May I ask what kind of gun you want to learn?

Marissa: Something small. I don't have one yet. I went to the gun-shop today, filled out the form, and they're doing a background check. They say I should be able to buy a gun in five days. Would I be able to start renting a locker today?

Patrick: Yes maam. It's 75 dollars per month. As long as you keep paying the rent, we'll stay out of it. Noone else will be allowed in, unless the police give us a vali search warrent.

Marissa: Good. And would I be allowed to keep my gun and box in this locker?

Patrick: Its your locker, what you put in there is your own business.

Marissa: That's a relief.

.

Marissa didn't feel the need to go into the whole story. In addition to AJ there were any number of children in Marissa's home on a regular basis. She didn't feel comfortable with a gun, and children in the same home. Marissa wanted the gun for when JR got out of prison. Her experience as a lawyer taught her not to say anything that could be used against her in court later. And in truth, if JR ever did gain his freedom, Marissa might use this gun on him.


	31. Chapter 31

Chapter 31

.

It was now September 22nd 2012. In one day it would be exactly one year since JR took Miranda and Gabby's mother from them, Greenlee's husband from her, took Ian's father from him. Greenlee was talking to her father Jackson.

.

Jackson: Are you okay, with tomorrow coming?

Greenlee: I think so. I'll always miss Ryan, but I've learned to live with the lonliness.

Jackson: You're not alone. You have me, Emma, Kendall. And someday you'll finda new man. Ryan would want you to move on eventually.

Greenlee: Actually, there is someone I like.

Jackson: Who's the lucky man?

Greenlee: I don't think this person would want me to say.

Jackson: Fair enough, as long as he's not married.

Greenlee: Not anymore. They lost the love of their life, same as me. Actually, I kissed this person. We tried to chalk it up to just a moment of weakness, but then, months later, they kissed me.

Jackson: Well, that sounds understandable. You've both suffered a tragedy, you're bound to have these moments of weakness. You and he will have to be understanding and help each other. I'm sure Kendall can help you too.

Greenlee: Maybe, but it might be awkward talking to Kendall aout this.

Jackson: Why? Is Kendall sleeping with this person?

.

Greenlee let out a little laugh at this that her father didn't quite understand.

.

Greenlee: I don't know for certain, but I can't rule it out.


	32. Chapter 32

Chapter 32

.

Sunday September 23rd. Exactly one year since JR murdered Bianca, Ryan, and Zack. Kendall brought her sons to the cemetary to remember their fathers. Although Zack was not Spike's biological father, he raised and loved Spike as much as Ryan had. Spike loved both of them, an lost them both. When Kendall brought Spike to Ryan's grave, Greenlee was already here with Emma. The five of them stood there for awhile, then they went to Bianca's grave. Marissa was here with AJ, Reese soon arrived with Miranda and Gabby. Marissa and Reese got along okay, but were not exactly friends. Whatever issues they may have had with each other, they could be set aside for today. Jackson and Erica soon arrived, along with Lily and Reggie. Reggie and Lily knew that their father might need some cheering up today and wanted to be there for him. This group was united in their grief, their collective love for Bianca. They hoped that Bianca was looking down on them. She would ofcourse want them to get along. For her sake, they could try their best.

After this group left the cemetary they all decided to go back to Jackson's house. Jackson admitted that it felt good to have the whole family together, if only briefly. With Ryan and Zack gone he'd become a surrogate father figure to these children. Jackson felt it was important for a child to have positive male and female influences. The group ordered pizza and watched movies. Even Erica, who normally ordered salad, had a small piece of pizza. Greenlee whispered something to Kendall, and Kendall laughed. When Emma asked what they were laughing about Kendall said it was a grown-up joke. Jackson heard enough to know it had something to do with the conversation he had with Greenlee the night before. This day was fun, oddly enough given the date. That was part of being a parent, trying to give your child happy memories, even in tragedy. It was exhausting, during one movie Kendall and Greenlee both nodded off, fell asleep next to each other. Jackson saw them like this and a thought occurred to him. Maybe Kendall and Greenlee had found a way to move on. At least they had each other, although God only knew what Erica would think when she learned about this. But that could wait until another day.


	33. Chapter 33

Chapter 33

.

As Jackson tried to help his family through a particularly hard day JR sat in his cell. His "friend" Michael Cambias showed up. JR realized he was probably asleep, but Michael's advice usually proved useful.

.

JR: That politician you recommended has proven effective. In less than two months assemblyman Davis will be elected governor.

Michael: Just remember, he won't pardon you yet. Not until after his re-election in four years.

JR: I know. He won't damage his political image when there are still votes to gain.

Michael: Hence those accounts I managed to hide from the IRS. He can't be seen taking money from you, and nobody will look too hard at a dead man's account, especially given the alias I used. I have some more advice. You should start attending church services. Make people think you're genuinly repenting for your actions.

JR: Why? Once the governor pardons me who cares what they think?

Michael: Governor Davis needs some political cover. More important, it could get our enemies to let their guard down.

JR: I see your point. I'll start next Sunday, learn the lingo, how to pretent I'm sorry.

Michael: Just be warned, some of these chaplains are suprisingly good at getting people to actually repent. If that happens, you might abandon our plans.

JR: Not a chance. Better to reign in Hell than serve in Heaven.


	34. Chapter 34

Chapter 34

.

In mid-October Greenlee incited Kendall, Marissa, Reese, and their children over for Halloween rituals like pumpkin carving, picking out costumes. It was a fun day. Marissa and AJ were the first to leave. Shortly after Reese took Miranda and Gabby. By this time Emma was watching a movie with Spike and Ian. Kendall and Greenlee went to the kitchen for some snacks. They decided to sneak a quick kiss. This had become their routine, to kiss only when they were certain nobody was watching. But on this day someone saw them. Miranda had forgotten her backpack, which still had her homework. Reese waited in the car with Gabby while Miranda went to check inside. Miranda, being 8, had grown up around same-sex parents. But since she called these two "aunt Kendall" and "aunt Greenlee" she naturally thought that Greenlee and Kendall were sisters. Seeing them kiss, shocked little Miranda. Kendall and Greenlee sat Miranda down and explained that they weren't sisters. What they were doing was for comfort, like when Miranda had a bad dream and went to sleep in mommy Reese's bed. Miranda said she hardly ever did that anymore, it was mostly Gabby who slept in their mommy's bed. Miranda asked if this was a secret. Kendall didn't want to set a precedent for telling a child not to tell their mother a secret. She said Miranda could tell Reese, but noone else. After Miranda found her backpack she went back to Reese, leaving Greenlee and Kendall to wonder how long their relationship would be a secret.


	35. Chapter 35

Chapter 35

.

After Miranda left Greenlee and Kendall talked. They spoke quietly, fearing the children could hear them.

.

Greenlee: Do you think Miranda will tell Reese what she saw?

Kendall: Yeah. But Reese would have little reason to tell others. We got careless.

Greenlee: What are we Kendall. Are girlfriends? Friends with benefits. We used to call these "momentary weakness." Now, I don't want them to end.

Kendall: Do we have to define it? Do we really want people to dissect this, give their unwanted opinions?

Greenlee: I'm not ashamed of being with you. And there's something else. What if it had been one of our children who saw us? Is this really how we want to tell them?

Kendall: You have a point. Okay. Tonight I'll tell Spike and Ian, you tell Emma.

Greenlee: Deal.


	36. Chapter 36

Chapter 36

.

That night Kendall and Greenlee told their respective children aout their relationship. Spike and Ian took it well. They were six and four. They understood little about dating other than that their aunt Greenlee would be over the house. Emma however was considerably older. To her, Greenlee was betraying her father's memory. All the goodwill Greenlee had built up over the last year as Emma's mother seemed to dissapear in a matter of minutes. The next day Greenlee saw Kendall at work and they spoke privately.

.

Greenlee: Emma's mad at me.

Kendall: Because of me.

Greenlee: I wouldn't say that. She thinks I'm betraying Ryan's memory. I need to take a leave of absense from Fusion.

Kendall: I understand, you need to be there for your daughter.

Greenlee: For the forseable future Emma will only speak to me to yell or say something nasty. But I will be there when she needs me. I'll win her back, just you wait.

Kendall: I know you will.

Greenlee: The thing is, I can't betray Emma. I'm sorry Kendall, but whatever we had, it's over.

Kendall: I'm sorry too. Just know that, I'll never forget how you were there for me when I really needed it. It'll be with me forever.


	37. Chapter 37

Chapter 37

.

Greenlee tried to show Emma that she would always be there for her. Emma was still angry at Greenlee hardly spoke to her at all. Greenlee made her daughter breakfast and dinner, brought her to school, made sure she did her homework. Greenlee tried not to miss Kendall, didn't want Emma to know how much this hurt her mommy. One day Jackson went to see his daughter while Emma was at school. He found Greenlee in tears. Jackson immediately hugged her and gave her a tissue.

.

Greenlee: Thank you.

Jackson: What's wrong?

Greenlee: I tried to explain to Emma that I might start dating again. She didn't take it well.

Jackson: She feels you're betraying Ryan?

Greenlee: Basically, yeah. She also used words that a ten year old should not know.

Jackson: For what it's worth, I think Ryan would want you to be happy.

Greenlee: Thank you. But Emma has to come first. And if she's not ready to see her mom date, it's just something I have to live with.

Jackson: We all have to make sacrifices for our children. Maybe Emma will be ready to accept this later.

Greenlee: Maybe, but I shouldn't get my hopes up. And I shouldn't expect someone to just wait around.

Jackson: True. But I think Kendall really cares about you.

Greenlee: Yeah, wait, how did you know it was her?

Jackson: I had a feeling. I didn't specifically know until right now. But it was obvious that you two care about each other, helped make each other happy.

Greenlee: We never really established what our relationship was, but we do care about each other. Whatever we had is over.

Jackson: For now. But I really think if you're meant to be together, you''l find your way back to her.


	38. Chapter 38

Chapter 38

.

Kendall visited the cemetary. After her break-up with Greenlee she barely noticed when assemblyman Davis was elected governor. Being a convicted felon she couldn't vote anyway. As Kendall talked to Zack's tombstone she wondered how Zack would feel about her being with Greenlee. She believed if Ryan saw her and Greenlee kissing, he would've pulled up a chair and eat a sandwich during the show. After this Kendall went to Bianca's grave. She probably shouldn't have been suprised to see Marissa already here.

.

Kendall: Hello Marissa.

Marissa: Hello Kendall. Are you okay?

Kendall: I supposse, considering where I am.

Marissa: I can leave if you want to talk to her in private. It's fine, I prefer to talk to Babe's grave alone.

Kendall: It's not that. Do you mind if I ask you something personal?

Marissa: Go ahead.

Kendall: Do you ever think about dating again?

Marissa: Sometimes. But there is a lot I need to take into consideration.

Kendall: You mean AJ?

Marissa: That's the top of my list. Also the fact that my ex-husband murdered the woman I loved. And honestly, Bianca may have been the love of my life. I'm not sure I could ever love anyone like that again.

Kendall: I know. Bianca would want you to be happy, just like Zack would want me to be happy, and Ryan would want Greenlee to be happy. But only you can decide if you're ready.

Marissa: And you? Are you asking me this for a reason?

Kendall: There may have been someone, but that can't happen. At least not yet. Thanks for listening.


	39. Chapter 39

Chapter 39

.

Over the next few months Greenlee tried to be the best mother she could be to Emma. It wasn't easy, Emma was still angry. Greenlee sometimes had to be strict, taking away Emma's television or grounding her as punishment when Emma yelled at her. Once, when taking her daughter clothes shopping, Greenlee held her hand almost the entire time. She was worried Emma might try to run away, she also feared she couldn't watch her all the time. Emma wouldn't even play with Spike or Ian, not wanting to give Greenlee an excuse to see Kendall. Then one morning in December, Greenlee went to Emma's room to make sure she was okay. She found her child in tears. All the anger she'd been giving off had somehow turned inwards.

.

Greenlee: What's wrong sweetheart?

Emma: I had a bad dream.

Greenlee: It was just a dream.

Emma: You died in the dream.

Greenlee: Don't worry. I'm not going anywhere.

Emma: That's what daddy said. I'm sorry I was so bad.

Greenlee: It's okay. I wasn't so good when I was a child either. But I got over it and turned out normal. Well, normal-ish.

Emma: You said he took a bullet for you. Is that true?

Greenlee: I don't know. I can't remember who was shot first. But I hoped that if you thought of your dad as a hero, you deserved a role model.

Emma: I miss him.

Greenlee: I do to. But I like to think he's looking down on us from Heaven.

Emma: Do you think he likes what he sees.

Greenlee: Not all the time. But I really think he'd want us to get along, and for both of us to be happy.

Emma: Okay mom.


	40. Chapter 40

Chapter 40

Adam Chandler visited his son on December 23rd. Visitors to this prison had to come today instead of Christmas Eve or day, the idea was to give each guard at least one day off for their families.

.

JR: Thanks for coming to see me dad. How's AJ?

Adam: He's fine, doing well with Marissa.

JR: AJ deserves a good mother.

Adam: I hear you're doing better too. Attending AA meetings, and church services.

JR: The church is an hour out of my cell. Not as bad as I thought.

Adam: Good. I've never been one for religion, but if it helps you I'm glad you have it.

JR: Thanks. I heard you married Brooke.

Adam: Yes, trying to be a better husband than I was the last time.

JR: I'm glad you have her. Is there any chance you could get Marissa to bring AJ to see me?

Adam: I'll try, but I can't promise anything. Marissa said the last time you saw her you practically threatened her.

JR: I lost my temper, but that was before church and AA.

Adam: I'll talk to her.

.

JR hoped he was convincing Adam. Michael had told him not to over-sell this, his alleged penance, too much too soon. He'd have to be patient, but he'd get what he wanted. And what JR Chandler truley wanted was revenge and power.


	41. Chapter 41

Chapter 41

.

After his visit from his father JR was once again sitting alone in his cell. He got a visitor. Not Michael Cambias. This one looked like a priest. JR had never seen him before at the church, but he might be a new chaplain. This was father Clarence. For the new chaplain JR remembered Michael's advice, not to lay it on too thick.

.

Clarence: Hello JR.

JR: Hello, father. What do you need?

Clarence: Nothing. I just want to help you.

JR: Okay, I'm listening.

Clarence: I know you've been to the prison chapel, you've heard the lord's messages of charity, mercy, forgiveness. But you seem unwilling to embrace them.

JR: I wouldn't say that. I'm listening, giving that message a fair shake.

Clarence: Actually, you haven't. You're only using the church to gain your eventual freedom.

JR: Okay, I'd be lying if I said the possiility of parole hasn't crossed my mind. But, who knows.

Clarence: You plan to use this to gain your freedom, and vengeance.

JR: I realize you've heard about every excuse I could think of, maybe a few I couldn't. But you can't tell what's really in my heart.

Clarence: True. But I know you have been taking council from the devil, or specifically one of his demons. Michael Cambias.

,

This hit JR hard. How could this priest possibly know about Michael? Then JR realized he was again dreaming.

.

JR: What do you want?

Clarence: To help you. Despite what you've done salvation is not beyond reach.

JR: I get it now. You and your "boss" want to keep me from my destiny.

Clarence: I don't know about your earthly destiny. You may very well have power over others, you may make some suffer for your pleasure.

JR: That's the plan.

Clarence: Then what? If you follow Michael and his master, your destiny will be the same as his. Why do you think the devil has given him leave. He wants your soul, and right now you seem willing to give it to him.

JR: Than I'll take over down there.

Clarence: It doesn't work like that.

JR: Says you.

Clarence: This path you're committing to will only lead to misery, for yourself included.

JR: We'll see. I will make all of my enemies pay.

Clarence: That kind of thinking brought you here.

JR: I was rash, I'm seeing things more clearly now. I just have to be patient, then they'll all pay.

Clarence: When does your pain end JR? Will you have to kill all the thousands of people who won't do what you want?

JR: Yes, it's that simple. And tell your boss that if he tries to hurt me, I'll defeat him too.


	42. Chapter 42

Chapter 42

.

Jackson was happy when Greenlee told him that Emma had agreed that they could all spend Christmas together. The last time they'd all been together, was the anniversary of the shooting. Today, it was a more joyous occasion. Jackson, Erica, Kendall, Spike, Ian, Greenlee, Emma, Marissa, AJ, Reese, Miranda, Gabby, Reggie, Lily. The children played with their new toys, tried to sing christmas carols, ate dinner together. Marissa could only stay for dinner for a couple of hours. She was also taking AJ to see his Grandpa Adam and his wife Brooke, Later they were going to see grandmother Krystal. But it was a moment, and Jackson got them all to pose for a picture. This could be proof to them later, that they could all get along. That might be neccessary when they had later issues. Greenlee and Kendall said nothing, but they were clearly happy to be able to see each other again. Jackson hadn't told Erica what he knew, it wasn't his place to tell Erica what his daughter was doing with her daughter, both were grown women. Jackson decided to savor this day while it lasted.


	43. Chapter 43

Chapter 43

.

One night in January 2013 Greenlee took Emma to Chuck E Cheese's. Emma was almost 12, soon she'd consider hersef too old for such "kids' stuff." Greenlee wished she had been there when Emma was growing up, but this was good too. As they went inside they saw another family leaving. Then Greenlee realized that some of these faces were familiar. There was Kendall, Spike, Ian. There was also a man Greenlee didn't recognize, and another little boy about Ian's age. At first Greenlee thought they were a family, they seemed so comfortable together. Greenlee decided to compose herself as best she could. If Kendall had moved on Greenlee wanted to at least keep her dignity. She went over and said hello to them. The man's name was Brian.

.

Greenlee: Hello Kendall.

Kendall: Hello Greenlee.

Brian: I'm Brian.

Greenlee: Nice to meet you. So how do you two know each other?

Brian: My son, Rick here, is in pre-school with Ian. We ran into Kendall and the boys, we all decided to make a night of it. So how do you know each other.

Greenlee: We used to work together, but I had to take a leave of absence to take care of my daughter. Kendall's my best friend but it's been a little while.

Brian: It was nice to meet you. We better get going, we promised the boys a movie night.

Greenlee: Well I'll let you get back to your evening. Come on Emma, let's play some skeeball.


	44. Chapter 44

Chapter 44

.

When Greenlee and Emma got home Emma asked Greenlee a personal question.

.

Emma: Do you still love Kendall?

Greenlee: It's complicated. But yeah, I think I do.

Emma: I'm sorry about what I said.

Greenlee: It's okay.

Emma: Do you want to be with her?

Greenlee: It doesn't matter. It seems she's moved on with this Brian.

Emma: Maybe you should fight for her.

Greenlee: Emma, it's really weird to be getting relationship advice from an 11 year old. I'm suppossed to be giving you advice. You'd tell me if you lied someone right?

Emma: Yeah.

Greenlee: Okay. I think we should have a talk. Maybe I should've done this earlier. Anyway this may be uncomfortable, for both of us, but I think it's neccesary.

.

Greenlee had the long talk with her daughter about sex. It was the embarrasing talk every parent dreads, but Greenlee knew it was important. After they were done and Greenlee went to bed a thought occurred to her. Emma had basically given Greenlee permission to date Kendall. But was it too late?


	45. Chapter 45

Chapter 45

.

Erica and Greenlee had a meeting scheduled one day. Greenlee wasn't really sure whether this was about business between Fusion and Enchantment, or about Erica's engagement to Greenlee's father, but she came for this meeting.

.

Erica: Thank you for coming Greenlee.

Greenlee: Well to be honest, I'd like to know what it's about.

Erica: I was talking to Miranda the other day, trying to make preperations for her 9th birthday. She let something slip. Miranda asked if aunt Greenlee and aunt Kendall were still dating. We had a long conversation but she seemed certain that she saw you two kissing.

Greenlee: That's between me and Kendall. Not exactly how I wanted you to find out. Is this where you tell me I'm not good enough for your daughter.

Erica: I find it a little odd. I still remember the time you blackmailed Bianca over her sexuality.

Greenlee: Yes, I made mistakes. As I recall you sent Bianca to a shrink, trying to make her straight. Kendall made some mistakes as well.

Erica: At any rate, it seems to me you took advantage of Kendall in her grief.

Greenlee: I lost my husband that night too. I had to become a single mother overnight.

Erica: Yes you lost Ryan, and a cousin who you were often at war with. Bianca was Kendall's sister and closest friend. She lost her husband, she loved Ryan too. Kendall had to tell both of her sons that their fathers were both dead.

Greenlee: You're saying Kendall lost more than me?

Erica: Yes. And you took advantage of her to placate your own grief. If you really care about Kendall, stay away from her. For her sake.


	46. Chapter 46

Chapter 46

.

Greenlee walked out of Erica's office feeling blue. She began to wonder if Erica was right, had she taken advantage of Kendall's grief. When she did the math it did seem that Kendall had sufferred much more than she had. As she reached the lobby she saw Kendall. It was ironic, just as Emma had been willing to accept Greenlee dating, Erica had said those things. Kendall went to talk with her friend.

.

Kendall: What's wrong?

Greenlee: I'm sorry.

Kendall: For what?

Greenlee: For taking advantage of your grief.

Kendall: How do you figure that?

Greenlee: You suffered much more than I did.

Kendall: That doesn't mean you idn't lose a lot.

Greenlee: It just feels like I took advantage of you.

Kendall: You're not making sense. You're saying that you were taking advantage of me, and I was somehow helpless. You coul just as easily say I took advantage of you.

Greenlee: It's just, the way Erica explained it...

Kendall: Erica?

Greenlee: Nothing. Forget I said anything.

Kendall: Did my mother try and tell you that you weren't good enough for me?

Greenlee: Not in those words. I'm sorry but, she's your mother.

Kendall: Not for long!

.

As Kendall stormed upstairs Greenlee regretted mentioning this to Kendall. Greenlee followed Kendall upstairs as she burst into Erica's office.

.

Kendall: Where the hell do you get off interfering with my love life?

Erica: Kendall, we should shut the door and use our in-door voices.

Kendall: Why? Are you afraid they'll think I'm gay? That both of your daughters were lesbians?

Erica: Bianca knew what she was, probably since she was 13. You, and Greenlee for that matter, have been with many men between you, with some overlap.

Kendall: So you'd be fine with me being a slut as long as I'm heterosexual.

Erica: You're putting words in my mouth. I just don't think you're in the best state to make decisions, so soon after, that night.

Kendall: Let me be clear. My love life is my business. Don't interfere and especially don't talk to my girlfriend like she's trash.

.

Kendall began to storm out, and she soon realized something. In her anger she hadn't noticed the secretaries and other workers who overheard that conversation. It seemed that she had just outed herself and Greenlee to Pine Valley.


	47. Chapter 47

Chapter 47

.

Greenlee and Kendall walked out of the building and found a private place to talk. Although they knew that between text and e-mails, they'd pretty much just been outed to all of Pine Valley.

.

Kendall: I guess by now everyone knows about us, or at least what we used to do.

Greenlee: I believe that's the first time you ever officially called me your girlfriend.

Kendall: Too much too soon?

Greenlee: Actually, I think it's long overdue.

Kendall: I just meant, is it too much for Emma.

Greenlee: I haven't had a chance to tell you, Emma's okay with me dating. She told me to fight for you, after seeing you with Brian.

Kendall: Brian's a friend, partly due to Rick's friendship with Ian.

Greenlee: So, there's nothing stopping us from dating?

Kendall: Just my nosy mother. I don't think it's homophobia it's just, Erica being Erica. And for better or worse, love me put up with her.

Greenlee: I think I can handle Erica, you're worth it. I'm in if you are.

Kendall: Oh yes.

.

With that Kendall and Greenlee had their first official public kiss.


	48. Chapter 48

Chapter 48

.

Marissa got a text while she was driving to prison to visit David. She figured it could wait. But she started to think, her friends and family knew where she was going, this might be an emergency. Marissa pulled over and read the text. This was interesting gossip, Greenlee and Kendall were a couple. Marissa brought this up when she was speaking to her father.

.

David: I have to admit, I did not expect that.

Marissa: I know, but at least they're happy. And, I guess the same could be said of me. I was happy with Bianca, before.

David: Have you ever heard of the Kinsey scale?

Marissa: Vaguely.

David: Alfred Kinsey was a pioneer in studies of sexuality. He created the Kinsey scale for people. 0 means exclusively heterosexual, 6 means exclusively homsexual. Most people, according to Alfred Kinsey, fall somewhere in the middle.

Marissa: And where would you fall?

David: I'm comfortable with my sexuality to admit I'm probably 1.

Marissa: And me?

David: I'd have to conduct the test, but it would be innapropriate to do it on my daughter.

Marissa: Not to mention uncomfortable. Truth is, a part of me is attracted to men. But with Bianca, it was about more than just attraction.

David: She was an amazing woman. However briefly you were together, I'm glad you were happy together.

Marissa: She was my soulmate. I'm happy for Kendall and Greenlee, but I'm not sure I can move on, ever.

David: I'm sorry to hear that. Just know that I'm here for you, as are many others, who at the moment are physically closer.

Marissa: Thank you dad.


	49. Chapter 49

Chapter 49

.

In Febuary 2013 Erica and Jackson visited the cemetary. Today would have been Bianca's 29th birthday. Erica wasn't suprised to see Kendall here. She was suprised, and angry, to see Greenlee here with Kendall.

.

Erica: What is she doing here?

Greenlee: "She" has a name and can speak for herself. And I'm here to see my cousin's grave on what would have been her birthday.

Erica: You should not be here.

Kendall: Well I need her. This day is hard on me, my sister should be here celebrating with me. Because that's not possible, I need my girlfriend with me for this. So can you please keep a civil tongue, here of all places.

Erica: Fine, we'll talk later.

.

The four of them stood silently by Bianca's grave for a little while. Greenlee coul feel Erica giving her the evil eye. It got to be too much for her and she and Kendall left. Erica felt a small twinge of victory at this. She would keep this up and keep Greenlee from hurting her daughter.


	50. Chapter 50

Chapter 50

.

JR looked over the documents in his private cell. This part of his and Michael's plan was just beginning. With help from his attorney he would get involved in some illegal dealings, two sets actually. In about three years he would confess to this first set, testify against some very powerful people. Some would be governor Davis' political rivals, others were his doners. Thus, around re-election time, governor Davis would be seen going after his own friends to enforce the law. He would be seen as a hero to his constituents, be re-elected easily, it might even help his chances of running for president in 2020. After Davis' re-election, he would reward JR's repentance with a pardon. The second set of deals had to be kept secret. If all went well they would make JR much more wealthy, and covertly fund Davis' political career. Four years from now JR would be a free man. He looked forward to the look on everyone's faces when they saw him out of prison. They say that living well is the best revenge. But JR wanted even more vengeance for those who had wronged him.


	51. Chapter 51

Chapter 51

.

Greenlee and Kendall stared each other down. Each took a pistol, each gun had only one bullet. Kendall and Greenlee walked ten paces in opposite directions. They aimed their guns at each other and observed the referee. The referee dropped her hankerchief, signaling that each woman could fire at her pleasure. Kendall was impulsive, fired first, missing Greenlee by a long shot. As per the rules she stood calmly, waiting for Greenlee to fire at her. Greenlee shot Kendall, killing her instantly.

.

Erica woke up screaming from this nightmare. She was alone, Jackson had grown distant since his daughter began taking advantage of hers. Erica knew the reason for this dream. Her psychiatrist had made it clear that it was normal for a parent to have nightmares about their child being hurt, killed, especially if the parent had already had to bury one child. Erica didn't really need a shrink to tell her these things. This nightmare might have been a new twist on that old fear, but the basics were the same. Greenlee was going to hurt Kendall, and Kendall was either too blind to see it, or she would just let Greenlee hurt Kendall. Erica and Greenlee had been rivals for over a decade, this was simply Greenlee's nature. Erica was well aware that she hadn't always been the best mother to Kendall, but she could maybe protect her from this. And ultimately, Erica had already lost too much for her to lose Kendall too.


	52. Chapter 52

Chapter 52

.

Reese and Marissa coordinated a joint birthday party for AJ and Miranda. Kendall brought Spike and Ian. Krystal brought Jenny. Erica and Jackson came. Marissa feared the bad blood between Erica and Krystal, but they were civil to each other. She didn't realize that Erica had other projects in the works at the moment. This was a good kid's party. Reese suspected the lack of alcohol was part of what kept Erica's temper under control. Erica spoke to Kendall privately.

.

Erica: So, Greenlee didn't show up?

Kendall: No. Emma feels she's too old to be hanging out with all these "little kids" So she and Greenlee are spending the day together.

Erica: Oh, well if that's what Greenlee says I have no reason to doubt her.

.

Kendall began to be a little afraid of what Erica might mean, or what she apparently had up her sleeve.


	53. Chapter 53

Chapter 53

.

While Kendall took Spike and Ian to Miranda and AJ's birthday Greenlee took Emma to the park. She was getting big, wanted to play with the other children, with her mother watching from a distance. As Greenlee watched from a distance she saw another young family walk by. Two parents with a baby carriage. She didn't recognize them right away, but the man recognized Greenlee, they stopped to say hello. Greenlee saw his face and rememered him, Juan Pablo, her ex-boyfriend.

.

Juan Pablo: Greenlee?

Greenlee: Juan Pablo? It's nice to see you again.

Juan Pablo: You too. This is my wife Roberta, our son Carlos.

Greenlee: Nice to meet you Roberta. And your son, you named him after your brother.

Roberta: Yes, we felt it appropriate our child know his heritage.

Greenlee: So what brings you to town?

Juan Pablo: Business. We are only here for a week, but I couldn't leave my wife and newborn child for that long.

Greenlee: I'm happy for you, all of you.

Roberta: Thank you.

Juan Pablo: I heard about Ryan, I'm sorry.

Greenlee: Thank you. I still miss him at times, but I've tried to focus on being the best mother I can be to Emma.

Juan Pablo: You are a good woman, I wish you the best.

Greenlee: You too. It was nice to meet you Roberta.

Roberta: It was nice to meet you too.


	54. Chapter 54

Chapter 54

.

Kendall was going to have lunch with her mother. It seemed a bit odd, but she was hoping for a pleasant lunch. Kendall hoped Erica could accept her relationship with Greenlee, in truth maybe she had lost her temper last month. As Kendall walked into Erica's office she saw her talking to a man in a business suit. She recognized this man, Juan Pablo, whom Greenlee had dated years ago.

.

Juan Pablo: Kendall, it's good to see you again.

Kendall: Good to see you too. Greenlee told me you were back in town, with your wife and son.

Juan Pablo: Indeed. I have pictures on my cellphone.

Kendall: I'd love to see.

.

Juan Pablo and Kendall spent the next few minutes exchanging pictures of their children. Erica tried to keep up her poker face, but this had not gone according to plan. She assumed that Greenlee wouldn't tell Kendall about running into her ex-boyfriend, that this would be a suprise to Kendall. And while Erica knew Juan Pablo was now married with a son, she didn't think he'd bring them along on this business trip. She needed an alternate plan to drive Kendall and Greenlee apart, but it could and would be done.


	55. Chapter 55

Chapter 55

.

Marissa had the dream again. She was maid Marian from the Robin Hood legend. Prince John, who looked like JR Chandler in this dream, organized an archery contest. The first prize was a kiss from maid Marian, who had no choice in the matter. The contest was won by a young man called "Robin Hood." As maid Marissa got ready to give the victor his prize she realized. This young man was really Bianca in disguise. Marissa leaned down and kissed her beloved.

As usual this dream ended just after Marissa kissed Bianca. Marissa woke up, for a moment she coul still feel Bianca's lips on her own. Then she remembered the truth, and she was again alone. Marissa knew there was no point in trying to go back to sleep. She didn't want to fall apart in front of AJ. So Marissa decided to just let the pain in, and fall apart alone in her bedroom.


	56. Chapter 56

Chapter 56

.

David was suprised when he was told he had a visitor. Admittedly he had put her on his list of approved visitors list, but he hadn't expected her to come. He had been in prison more than a year and a half, she hadn't come, neither had most of the people on this list. But here she was, David's ex-wife, the mother of their deceased baby Leora. It was Anna.

.

Anna: David, how have you been?

David: I've been better.

Anna: Right, stupid question.

David: I don't want to sound ungrateful, but why are you here?

Anna: I got nostalgic. We haven't always gotten along, but we are parents, even if Leora isn't with us anymore.

David: Yeah. I miss her everyday. I missed you too, I'm sorry I screwed up.

Anna: I'm sorry too. I should've stayed with you. You were in as much pain as I was, we could've helped each other. Maybe if I had stayed, you wouldn't be here.

David: Don't blame yourself for this. Whatever you think of my actions, I did them. That's on me, noone else.

Anna: You've changed. I don't remember you being this honest.

David: I'm trying to do better. Partly hoping for eventual parole.

Anna: Fair enough. I hope you get out one day.

David: Thank you.


	57. Chapter 57

Chapter 57

.

Erica ran into Marissa in the park one day. Marissa seemed down, Erica asked what was wrong. Marissa told Erica about her dream, where Robin Hood turned out to be Bianca. Erica understood, she had dreams where Bianca was alive. Both women often awakened from these dreams sad, remembering that Bianca was gone. As Marissa and Erica bonded over their grief a few thoughts occurred to Erica. Greenlee and Kendall had gotten together partly because of their mutual grief. Marissa and Kendall certainly had mutual grief over Bianca. As much as Erica would've preferred Kendall not date the daughter of Krystal and David, Marissa was better than Greenlee. Erica asked Marissa to attend a cosmetics convention with her in two weeks. She said if a good deal presented itself it might be a good idea to have a lawyer with her. Marissa agreed to this, it seemed like good work, she didn't seem to realize that Erica was manipulating her, and others.


	58. Chapter 58

Chapter 58

.

Part of Erica's plan involved broaching the subject with Kendall during dinner with Kendall, Spike, and Ian. Erica loved her grandchildren, and Greenlee would not be here. It had become tradition lately that on Sunday's Jackson had dinner with Greenlee and Emma, Erica took the opportunity to eat with her daughter and grandsons. After dinner Spike and Ian went outside to play, Erica and Kendall spoke privately.

.

Erica: You know about the cosmetics conference in Paris next week?

Kendall: Ofcourse. Fusion is sending someone, I probably shouldn't tell too much to the competition.

Erica: I was thinking of going myself. Actually, I was hoping we could go together.

Kendall: But we're running rival companies.

Erica: That doesn't mean we're not mother and daughter. And as long as we don't collaborate, I'm pretty sure it's all legal.

Kendall: I guess this could be a good bonding experience. I just need to make sure Greenlee can watch the boys while I'm gone.

Erica: Fine.


	59. Chapter 59

Chapter 59

.

At the airport Kendall had a feeling that something was off. She met Marissa in the lobby waiting for their plane. It might not be unusual that Erica would use this convention as both a bonding experience with her and a business opportunity for herself. It did make sense that she'd want a female lawyer for a cosmetics deal. But where was Erica? As they began boarding the plane Kendall called Erica again. Erica answered this time. She said that something had come up, something she couldn't talk about. Kendall believed it had something to do with AA, Erica had these moments she couldn't talk about. Maybe Erica needed to talk with her sponser in a moment of weakness. Maybe someone was asking Erica for help. Either way Erica said she'd try to fly tomorrow before the conference. Kendall and Marissa had seats in the same row, Erica's seat was apparently the middle one. During the flight the flight attendant accidentally hit Marissa with her cart. Marissa then moved into the seat next to Kendall. When they arrived in Paris they discovered that the hotel had apparently lost Marissa's reservation. Kendall again came to Marissa's aid. She and Erica were suppossed to share a room, but it seemed she had the room to herself for the night. Kendall and Marissa decided to eat dinner at a restaurant near the Eifel Tower. Kendall had eaten here with Bianca when she visited. Marissa remembered Bianca mentioning this restaurant, but they'd never had the chance to eat here together. Kendall and Marissa toasted Bianca's memory together.


	60. Chapter 60

Chapter 60

.

Greenlee tried to make this a fun night for the children, Emma, Spike, and Ian. After they all went to bed Greenlee did a little work on her computer, then went to sleep herself. She was however woken up when she heard someone knocking on her door. Given how they usually didn't get along Greenlee was worried it was an emergency.

.

Greenlee: Is something wrong?

Erica: I wanted to make sure you were okay.

Greenlee: Why wouldn't I be?

Erica: Well, given what the tabloids are getting ready to say, the scandal.

Greenlee: What scandal? On second thought, if Erica Kane is concerned about me, that means I never woke up.

Erica: A friend gave me a heads-up. One of their correspondants in Paris has taken pictures of Marissa and Kendall.

Greenlee: I know they're both in Paris. As for the tabloids, I've seen episodes of the "Twilight Zone" more believable than much of what they print.

.

Erica then produced pictures of Kendall and Marissa eating dinner together, and one of them both going into the same hotel room. The last one suprised Greenlee.

.

Erica: Call Kendall if you don't believe me.

Greenlee: I don't need to call Kendall, I trust her. I don't trust you, so get out of my house.

.

Greenlee slammed the door in Erica's face. Once she was sure Erica had driven away she called Kendall.


	61. Chapter 61

Chapter 61

.

Erica did indeed fly to Paris the next day. If Kendall and Marissa had been intimate in her absence they hid it fairly well. A few days later they all flew home again. Greenlee was at the airport to pick up Kendall. Kendall couldn't help but notice Greenlee was strangely quiet.

.

Kendall: Did I do something to piss you off, in the 45 minutes I've been back?

Greenlee: I just want to say that I think what we have is worth fighting for, so I hope we can work past this.

Kendall: Get past what?

Greenlee: I know about you and Marissa. I heard her with you when I called.

Kendall: What are you talking about? We had dinner together, that's it.

Greenlee: You didn't even bother to get seperate rooms in Paris.

Kendall: The hotel lost her reservation in the chaos with the convention. We had to share a room, for most of the trip my mother was in the room.

Greenlee: So you and Marissa weren't intimate?

Kendall: Absolutely not.

Greenlee: Thank God. I'm sorry.

Kendall: Who told you I was sleeping with Marissa?

Greenlee: Some tabloid is printing a story.

Kendall: And they're always reliable?

Greenlee: Specifically, Erica said a friend of hers was giving her advance warning.

Kendall: Erica implied she was busy with AA stuff, yet she had the time to tell you?

Greenlee: Come to think of it, Juan Pablo was in town on business, helping Erica set up Enchantment operations in Argentinia.

Kendall: And then she just happens to ask both me and Marissa to come with her to Paris and bail at the last minute.

Greenlee: Leaving you and Marissa alone in a romantic city. But did she really think you'd sleep with your sister's girlfriend?

Kendall: Yes she did, and I'm suddenly remembering what day is coming up soon.


	62. Chapter 62

Chapter 62

.

Greenlee knew her father was planning a romantic evening with Erica their first night back. A part of her didn't want to spoil this, but she and Kendall needed to confront her, without the kids in the room. They did indeed burst into Erica's penthouse while Jackson was making dinner.

.

Jackson: Greenlee, Kendall, is this important.

Kendall: Yes. Your girlfriend is trying to drive a wedge between me and Greenlee.

Erica: I don't know what she's talking about.

Greenlee: First you brought Juan Pablo here. You assumed what? That I'd fall into bed with every old boyfriend? Did you even know he has a wife and a son?

Erica: I asked him to come for a business deal. I had no idea he'd bring them here.

Kendall: So you assumed he'd cheat on his wife if she was in a different time zone. And ofcourse you tried to trick me and Marissa into sleeping together. That actually half-worked, just half. Greenlee did think I was with Marissa, and she forgave me.

Erica: That was a series of coincidences.

Kendall: I can't believe you would do this, especially now. Next month is exactly two years since Bianca and our husbands were murdered.

Erica: I never forced you into anything.

Greenlee: That's true I supposse. Erica just puts the temptation in front of us, and it's up to us to give in or not. She's like Lucifer.

Kendall: Interesting analogy. Maybe she's right. So, Lucifer, I'll say this once. Stay away from me and my girlfriend!


	63. Chapter 63

Chapter 63

.

Michael came to visit JR in his cell again. JR knew this was a dream, but Michael usually came with good advice.

.

Michael: So JR, How's church going?

JR: Okay. The chaplain thinks he's making progress. In a few days it'll be the two month anniversary of my killings. He asked how I felt.

Michael: What did you say?

JR: That the days all blend together in here, I hadn't really thought about it.

Michael: For next year, we'll have to come up with a better thing.

JR: Shouldn't be too hard. He believes in his ghosts in the sky, he'll believe in anything.

Michael: "Ghosts in the sky." What do you think that makes me?

JR: Hell if I care. All I know is you've given me useful knowledge, things I couldn't possibly know. That's how I know I'm not crazy.

Michael: I'm about to give you more knowledge. Erica Kane is trying to break up Kendall and Greenlee.

JR: Sometimes I think every woman is two drinks away from full-blown lesbain orgy.

Michael: You've seen too many porno movies. Anyway, there's an ally we might want to recruit for this.

JR: And why do we care if Kendall and Greenlee are together?

Michael: A chance to spread misery to our enemies. Not to mention put certain things in place for the master plan. We'll use those cards when the time is right.

JR: You had me at spreading misery.


	64. Chapter 64

Chapter 64

.

David appreciated the visits from Anna. Before she left him they hadn't spoken in a long time, but any link to the outside world was refreshing. They had grown closer these last six months. But a part of David did wonder why she came to him now. They had lost a child together, who was he to judge when exactly that became too much to bear alone? But other thing David noticed. He might not have a medical license any more, but they couldn't take away his knowledge. When she visited him in October 2013 he asked the questions that had been building.

.

David: Have you lost weight?

Anna: You're particularly charming today.

David: Actually I'm not. And, in all honesty, you seem weaker lately.

Anna: It's called getting old David. It's happenning to you too.

David: True. And even here, where the food is terrible, I've put on some retirement flab. Tell me the truth Anna. Is it cancer?

Anna: Yes. The doctor is going to start chemo next month. I have a 50/50 chance. That's why I started coming to see you. I know you can't hold my hand in the hospital room, but talking to you, knowing someone is pulling for me, I need that right now.


	65. Chapter 65

Chapter 65

.

Despite their animosoty to Erica Kendall and Greenlee did agree to Thaksgiving dinner. Dinner was scheduled for the Pine Valley Inn. Greenlee agreed to it mainly for her father's sake. Reggie and Lily couldn't come, so he needed family around. It seemed important to him, so Greenlee encouraged Kendall to agree to this truce. Reggie was in the army, stationed in Afghanistan. Lily was also in the army, specifically as a code breaker. As much as things had calmed down somewhat in Afghanistan, and much of Lily's job was classified, Jackson feared something could happen to them. So this family was getting ready to celebrate together. Jackson, Erica, Kendall, Greenlee, Emma, Spike, Ian, Marissa, AJ, Reese, Miranda, and Gabby. But there was one more guest Greenlee did not expect to come, her mother Mary Smythe. Thus Greenlee was suprised when Mary showed up the Tuesday before Thanksgiving.

.

Greenlee: What are you doing here mother?

Mary: I was hoping we could reconcile.

Greenlee: You need money?

Mary: My finances aren't the best at the moment. But I would like to see my daughter, and my granddaughter.

Greenlee: I've been Emma's mother for over two years, her only parent for almost as long. Why didn't you come for Ryan's funeral?

Mary: I didn't want to cause a disturbance during your mourning period. Although, from what I hear, you're more interested in the ladies now.

Greenlee: You seem to have the word "lesbian" confused with "sociopath."

Mary: Please Greenlee. You wouldn't want to throw your mother out on the streets so close to Thanksgiving.

Greenlee: This from the woman who left me alone at boarding school on numerous Thanksgivings, among other holidays. But why repeat your mistakes. I'll rent you a room at the Pine Valley Inn. You go there and I'll call them now to make reservations. And to apologize in advance for sticking you with them.


	66. Chapter 66

Chapter 66

.

When Greenlee arrived with Emma for Thanksgiving she saw her mother was already making herself known. Specifically Mary was talking with Jackson and Erica. Greenlee had warned her family and friends via e-mails and texts. She could only imagine what Jackson was thinking right now. He might be regreting ever getting involved with Mary Smythe, but then Greenlee never would've been born. Erica was probably wishing that right now. Greenlee assumed Mary was trying to hit on Jackson, steal him from Erica right in front of her. She also figured that if Jackson cheated on Erica with Mary he deserved what he got, let the punishment fit the crime. The dinner itself was mostly un-eventful. Mary was on what amounted to her best behavior. She drank fine wine in front of Erica, a recovering alcoholic, and made suggestive comments to Jackson. But Greenlee knew from experience that her mother could be much worse. She thought about the first Thanksgiving between pilgrims and Native Americans. That peace didn't last forever. But it did last for 50 years. That was impressive, given that the average life expectancy at the time was roughly half that. Greenlee feared that the peace from this Thanksgiving, between these particular participants, wouldn't last as long.


	67. Chapter 67

Chapter 67

.

A few days after Thanksgiving Greenlee and Kendall made a decision together as a couple. They decided to purchase a firearm together. Given that they had three children between them they agreed to keep the gun in a locker at the shooting range, away from the kids. They had talked about this for some time. Perhaps Mary Smythe was the last straw, though they would never admit this on an application. Over the next month they took a refresher course at the range. Both ladies imagined that JR Chandler's face was on the target. He had murdered both of their husbands, and Kendall's sister. JR was serving a sentance of 25 years to life, he had already served barely two years. In 23 years he might be a free man. Neither Kendall nor Greenlee believed they would have forgiven JR at that point, both were certain they wouldn't forgive. When that day came, Kendall and Greenlee wanted this gun.


	68. Chapter 68

Chapter 68

.

Erica went to an AA meeting. To her dismay Mary Smythe walked in. Mary said nothing, during the meeting. After Erica confronted her.

.

Erica: Mary, if you are an alcoholic you should come here, I'll just go to a different meeting. If you're not, you have no right to intrude.

Mary: I needed to speak with you, and here's the only place you wouldn't throw me out.

Erica: People need these meetings, how dare you come.

Mary: It's about our daughters. You're no happier about this than I am.

Erica: It's mostly that I don't want to ever be related to you.

Mary: So, an alliance might be neccessary.

Erica: First, I'm trying to stay out of their business, at least for now. Secondly, if I were going to try and break them up, I wouldn't work with you.

Mary: As I recall your daughter once held a gun on my daughter, and her husband Ryan.

Erica: Was that before or after your daughter exposed Kendall's fake pregnancy and nearly sent her to the electric chair?

Mary: Hence you should be as concerned as I am, especially concerning our grandchildren.

Erica: What about them?

Mary: Simply put, I don't want Emma around the piece of trash you call Kendall.

Erica: You know, all those times I've been so hard on Greenlee. But given what she grew up with, I've been too harsh. You want to fight me , go ahead. I can handle myself. But go after Kendall, or any of my grandchildren, you'll be as dead as Michael Cambias.


	69. Chapter 69

Chapter 69

.

After her failure with Erica Mary reported to JR, her benefactor. Mary's ultimate plan was to steal Adam away from Brooke, get Adam to marry her, and live quite comfortably off Adam's money. And if she could steal Jackson from Erica on the side, all the better. But for now Mary was sponging off of Greenlee, and trusting JR to take care of her when things went south. JR had figured out Mary's plan. The good news for him was that he could explain Mary's visits to the prison as her pathetic attempts to get in good with Adam's son. For now, JR an Mary were stuck with each other.

.

Mary: It didn't work. Erica didn't accept my offer to be an ally.

JR: I didn't think she would. But you did record your conversation right?

Mary: Yes, why does that matter now?

JR: You really don't understand. Give the recording to my people, they'll edit that together with what they've recorded from Erica's office and penthouse. That, combined with the fact that Erica didn't tell Kendall about your little conversation, will make them suspicious enough.

Mary: How can you be certain Erica won't mention it?

JR: She won't talk about anything to do with AA. Whatever little honer she has won't let her betray the confidence of anything to do with the meeting.

Mary: So she has more honer than the two of us. Just as well, it's overrated anyway.

JR: True, now get to it.


	70. Chapter 70

Chapter 70

.

David was alone in his cell. It was Christmas, the third that David spent in this cell. Marissa had seen him a few day earlier, but was spending this day with AJ, Adam, and Brooke. Anna was undergoing chemo therapy. For some Christmas involved praying, for David, it was a day to be angry with God. Maybe he deserved to be alone in here, but Anna deserved better. He remembered that night. The night JR shot him and Bianca. Bianca was the best person he ever knew, himself and JR were the worst. It didn't make sense that he survived and Bianca didn't. Two fathers were taken from their children that night. While David, a man already on his way to prison, survived. David said, to noone in particular, "will somebody just tell me why." To his suprise David heard a response. A man said "Noone can know the will of God." David looked up and saw an old man who looked like a priest. David wasn't sure if he'd seen this man before, but he looked oddly familiar. This was father Clarence, and David assumed he was a new chaplain.

.

David: So in other words, you don't know the answer to my question.

Clarence; I do not. But I can sit here with you, provide what comfort I can.

David: I must be desperate, because yes, I'll take the company of a priest. Kind of suprised you're working Christmas.

Clarence: Where else should I be, giving hope to those who need it.

David: But not those who deserve it.

Clarence: Everyone deserves hope, comfort, love.

David: Did you read my file. My crimes might qualify as crimes against humanity.

Clarence: Christ's target audience were thieves and prostitutes.

David: And he healed sick people, or so the legend goes. So why is Anna fighting for her life?

Clarence: Because she has cancer. You might not be able to heal her, but you can provide her comfort when she needs it.

David: I don't have the best bed-side manner.

Clarence: We could work on that. Would you like my help?

David: Yes. I don't really like the man I've become. Maybe all you have is a bed-side manner, but that's something I need help with. So, will you please help me.

Clarence: Yes David. As long as you need it, I will be here to help you.


	71. Chapter 71

Chapter 71

.

It seemed to be a good Christmas day in Pine Valley. Adam Chandler invited his friends, even people he normally considered to be his enemies. That was probably Brooke and Staurt's influence more than anything else. This party featured Brooke, Stuart, Marian, Mary, Erica, Jackson, Greenlee, Emma, Kendall, Spike, Ian, Reese, Miranda, Gabby, AJ, Marissa, Tad, Dixie, Jamie, Krystal, Jenny, Liza, Colby. All were here, all getting along, at least for now. Adam didn't mention how he'd visited JR recently, and feared he was somehow getting even worse. Mary tried to flirt with Adam at one point, he re-buffed her. He still remembered the time Mary saw Brooke holding Adam at gunpoint, even Adam admitted that he probably had it coming. And he still chose Brooke over Mary, thinking back he knew he'd made the right choice. Kendall and Reese saw Miranda and Spike playing together. Kendall joked that Spike and Miranda were cousins, friends, and probably future co-conspirators. They laughed for a few seconds. Then they realized, those two were going to drive them crazy when they became teenagers. Towards the end of the night Kendall and Greenlee snuck off for a private moment.

.

Kendall: What was so important that we had to sneak away?

Greenlee: Well, this night has been so magical, I couldn't think of a better time. But if it doesn't work, I'd rather not do it in front of everyone.

Kendall: If what doesn't work?

.

Greenlee got on her knees, and pulled out a ring. In private Greenlee asked Kendall to marry her. Kendall had a weird look on her face, she had not expected. At first Greenlee believed the answer was "No." Then Kendall reached into her pocket, and pulled out another engagement ring. It seemed Kendall was waiting for the right time to propose to Greenlee. Kendall and Greenlee both nodded and smiled. Then they went back inside to announce their engagement to everyone.


	72. Chapter 72

Chapter 72

.

Greenlee and Kendall decided to hold off on telling people of their engagement. It was best to tell their children and other family members in private. Emma, Spike, and Ian were all happy about this. Erica was not quite so happy, she began having nightmares, variations of Greenlee shooting Kendall. Her psychiatrist told her that dreams were usually about hidden desires, or fears. It didn't exactly take a rocket scientist to figure out which one this dream represented. Mary reported this to JR, not sure what exactly he wanted her to do. One other person who wasn't quite so happy was Marissa. She put on a good face, she knew she shoul be happy for Kendall and Greenlee. Then she thought back to those tabloids, claiming that she and Kendall were lovers. She hadn't thought about it at the time. But now, when Greenlee and Kendall were getting married. Marissa realized, maybe she did like Kendall in that way. Or maybe it was just loneliness. Kendall and Greenlee had sufferred tragedy, but they'd moved on with each other. Reese had started dating another woman. Maybe it was time for Marissa to move on.


	73. Chapter 73

Chapter 73

.

In January 2014 Greenlee and Kendall planned the details of their wedding. Pennsylvania didn't yet allow same-sex couples to marry. New Jersey did, they could do a quick trip to this state. They wanted to make this fun for their children, who had sufferred the deaths of their fathers. Kendall suggested "How about Disneyworld?" Both women laughed at this. Then they thought, why not. Disneyworld performed wedding ceremonies, including for same-sex couples. But they weren't legal under Florida law. Still, they could have the ceremony, the children would have fun, and they could go to Newark City Hall when they came back. They decided on a two week trip in late July and early August. They decided to have the ceremony in Epcot, specifically the France pavilion. It could be in full view of Disney's "Eifel Tower." A few days of taking the kids to the parks, one day of the ceremony, and if they could get Erica and Jackson to take the kids the last few days so that Greenlee and Kendall could be alone, all the better. Erica seemed like she was making a real effort to play nice. She might not be happy about Greenlee becoming her daughter-in-law, but she was willing to accept it.


	74. Chapter 74

Chapter 74

.

One day, in early Febuary, Marissa came to see Kendall. Greenlee was also here, Marissa tried to hide her frustration at this.

.

Kendall: Marissa, is everything okay?

Marissa: Yes, sort of. Tomorrow would've been Bianca's birthday.

Kendall: I know. I keep wishing she was here, helping me plan my wedding.

Marissa: I was planning to see her grave. This is embarrassing to admit, but I'm not strong enough to do it alone. I was hoping you could come with me tomorrow.

Kendall: Yeah, ofcourse I'll come with you.

Marissa: Thank you.

Kendall: By the way, you an AJ are coming to our wedding right?

Marissa: A trip to Disneyworld, I wouldn't deprive my son of that.


	75. Chapter 75

Chapter 75

.

While Kendall and Marissa were visiting Bianca's grave Greenlee was working in her office. To her dismay her mother came to visit.

.

Mary: I'm here to talk to you about your wedding.

Greenlee: If you promise to be on your best behavior, you're invited.

Mary: Actually, I've been thinking. I'm afraid I can't allow you to marry someone like that.

Greenlee: What exactly do you mean by "Someone like that?"

Mary: First there's her upbringing. She's a swamprat and trailer trash.

Greenlee: You ever call my fiancee any name again I will throw you out this window.

Mary: And let's face it, you would disgrace our family by marrying a woman.

Greenlee: Mother it's 2014, not 1914. Admittedly the marriage may not yet be recognized by the commonwealth of Pennsylvania. But I want people to know I love her.

Mary: These kinds of things are done privately, while you have a more respectable husband in public. Finally, there's the issue of my granddaughter. There are certain things she shouldn't be subjected to.

Greenlee: I agree on that part. Emma should not be subjected to a narcistic grandmother. So if you don't approve of my life you're not only free to leave you're encouraged to do so.

Mary: And Kendall? She held a gun on you and Ryan, tried to frame you for kidnapping, drove you off the road and nearly killed you.

Greenlee: I've done plenty to her as well. We've managed to forgive each other and move on. Deal with it you worthless b...

Mary: And Emma? Do you want her to learn what kind of a woman you want to help raise her? For that matter, do you want Spike and Ian to learn some of the things you've done? So you leave me no choice. If you don't want those brats to learn about the skeletons in the closet, end your engagement to the swamp trash.


	76. Chapter 76

Chapter 76

.

JR was going over the details of a business deal with one of his lawyers. The governor was worried about exposure on this one. It was a pharmecutical company, their drug trials indicated that people would die from this energy drink, maybe 100 or more. JR wasn't worried. Eventually, in five years or so, people would start dying. Some of their families would figure it out and sue. Perhaps the FDA would even make them issue a very public and "heartfelt" apology. In the meantime, this shell company would earn JR billions. There might be fines. Michael had told JR about one of his companies, forced to pay a fine of 3 billion dollars. But that drug earned Michael almost 20 billion. So the fine amounted to less than punishment. More like saying to the Justice Department, "I'm not saying we did anything wrong. But I know your time is valuable so, here's a little something for your trouble. Buy mrs Justice Department something nice." As JR went over the details Mary Smythe walked into the visiting room. She looked like she'd just gone six rounds with Muhammed Ali.

.

JR: Greenlee didn't like your ultimatum?

Mary: I really think she would've thrown me out the window if security hadn't pulled her off me. She's not paying for my room at the Pine Valley Inn anymore.

JR: Blackmail her. Threaten to press charges for assault.

Mary: And if that doesn't work?

JR: Give her the doctored recording. Make her believe it was all Erica's idea.

Mary: And then you'll take care of me?

JR: Ofcourse. You're a valuable operative. Remember that if you continue to be valuable you'll live a life of luxury. But if you ever betray me, you'll watch your insides spill out as Judas did when he betrayed his master.


	77. Chapter 77

Chapter 77

.

After her encounter with Mary Greenlee visited her father, who was also a lawyer. Jackson called Marissa for help. Marissa suggested Greenlee and Kendall get restraining orders to keep Mary away from them and their children. While she worked on that Jackson went over the incident with Greenlee.

.

Greenlee: So, can she have me arrested?

Jackson: Absolutely. But she can also sue you for this. Believe it or not that actually works in our favor.

Greenlee: How?

Jackson: We can settle out of court on that one. Include a non-disclosure agreement.

Greenlee: Meaning she can't say what I "allegedly" did to her?

Jackson: Correct. We could also include a provision that if she breals that agreement, she has to pay back everything, with interest.

Greenlee: Fine. My mother cares about just one thing in the end, money. Let's negotiate a price.

Jackson: We also remind her that she could be prosecuted for extortion. We agree to drop those charges, and pay her, if she comes near you or Kendall, or any of your children.

Greenlee: Thank you, I really appreciate all you've done for me.

Jackson: As your lawyer I advise you not to do anything illegal or violent. As your father, please be careful.


	78. Chapter 78

Chapter 78

.

Jackson negotiated a deal with Mary Smythe's attorney. Mary agreed not to press charges against Greenlee for assault, Greenlee agreed not to press charges against Mary for extortion. Mary was given a settlement of one million dollars in exchange for not suing Greenlee. That agreement would be null and void if Mary mentioned it in public, or if she came within 500 feet of Greenlee, Kendall, Marissa, or any of their children. Mary didn't seem upset about not being able to contact her daughter or her granddaughter.

.

Mary: Greenlee, I'm just sorry we couldn't work things out.

Jackson: Do not address my client directly.

Greenlee: Just go away. After today, we never have to see each other again.

Mary: I guess this is goodbye. I supposse I should leave you with a final gift.

Jackson: I think the sight of you leaving forever is enough of a gift.

Mary: Whose idea do you think it was for me to talk to Emma? Erica Kane was my ally in this.

Greenlee: I usually don't get along with Erica, but I trust her more than I trust you.

Mary: That's fair. That's why I took the liberty of recording one of my conversations with her. Listen to this or not, your choice.


	79. Chapter 79

Chapter 79

.

David was pacing nervously in his cell. Anna was undergoing surgery today. She might be saved, she might die, she might get any kind of serious injury between the two of them. Parker, a guard whom David had befriended, promised to tell him immediately once word was sent to the prison. David couldn't remember ever having prayed before. Even after all these months of father Clarence helping him, David refused to do that. He's always considered prayer to be begging, and he refused to beg. But today, he was indeed desperate. As hard as it was David got on his knees and began talking to God.

.

David: God, I've never really prayed before, I'm not sure what I'm suppossed to say. I'm sorry for all the bad things I've done. You know them all, even the ones I've forgotted, or tried to forget. I don't really know how this is suppossed to work. If I have to do something in return I'll do it. Just please let Anna be okay.


	80. Chapter 80

Chapter 80

.

Erica was suprised when Jackson called her, he sounded angry. He told Erica to meet him at her penthouse. She went home. Jackson, Greenlee, and Kendall were all there, none of them looked happy to see Erica.

.

Erica: Why do I get the feeling you all want to kill me?

Greenlee: You know Erica, when I asked Kendall to marry me, I accepted that I'd have to live with you as my mother-in-law. I knew you'd always be meddling in our lives. But this doesn't just cross a line, it polvults over it.

Erica: You're going to have to be specific.

.

Greenlee then played the recording her mother gave her.

.

Erica: That wasn't me. I never allied with your mother.

Kendall: You're saying you never tried to break us up.

Erica: I admit, I tried to trick Greenlee into sleeping with Juan Pablo. I tried to set you and Marissa up. But I would never hurt my grandchildren, or Emma, like that.

Kendall: I want to believe you. Did Mary try to ally with you?

Erica: Yes. She approached me at an AA meeting. I knew she was manipulating the situation. But I couldn't say anything because, if there was the slightest chance she was an alcoholic seeking help, I couldn't betray that. Mary must've recorded our conversation. Except this contains some things I never said. Someone must've recorded me at other times.

Jackson: I have to admit, there seems no logical pattern in this conversation. What Erica says might actually be true.

Greenlee: Maybe. But I'm not sure I can trust you.

Kendall: And that puts me in an awkward position. Because despite the problems I've had with both of you, I want you both in my life. I want to marry Greenlee, and I want my mother by my side when I do. So, where does this leave all of us.


	81. Chapter 81

Chapter 81

.

Marissa sat in the hospital waiting room, waiting for news about Anna. They had become friends these last few months. Marissa helped Anna write a will, should she not survive the cancer. They were family, Anna was the mother of Leora, the little sister Marissa never got to meet. Marissa had promised to call the prison and they would let David know, whatever the news was. To Marissa's delight Kendall showed up.

.

Kendall: I figured you could use a friend right now.

Marissa: Thank you. I realize you and my father didn't always get along.

Kendall: We still don't. But I know you're closer to him. Besides this, really makes my fight with Greenlee seem insignificant.

Marissa: You two fought.

Kendall: I'm sorry, this really isn't the time or place.

Marissa: It's fine. I could use a break from worrying.

Kendall: You heard about the recording Greenlee's mother gave her?

Marissa; In which Erica and Mary ally with each other.

Kendall: My mother says the recording is fabricated. I want to believe her, but Greenlee refuses to consider that possibility.

Marissa: Well, Erica did try to break you two up.

Kendall: I've gotten used to her meddling. But using our children, potentially scarring them for life. I have to believe she wouldn't cross that line.

Marissa: Either way, do you think Erica would be willing to attend your wedding? To accept Greenlee as a daughter-in-law?

Kendall: She is trying to make it work with Jackson, she knows that means Greenlee as a step-daughter.

Marissa: And I think Greenlee accepts that Erica will always be meddling. She wants to marry you anyway. You'll get over this fight, what you two have is worth fighting for. And from what I know of you and Erica, you two weren't always close, but you worked it out. So ultimately you can work things out with both of them, it's just going to be a painful road.

Kendall: Thank you Marissa. You're a good friend.

.

Marissa didn't tell Kendall the truth, she wanted to be more than friends with Kendall. But she wouldn't break up the family that they were creating together. Then the doctor came. Marissa braced herself for the news.


	82. Chapter 82

Chapter 82

.

David found that pacing around in a small cell could be exhausting, but it was still better than sitting still. Finally Parker came with news of Anna's surgery. Parker was smiling, so unless he was a sadist David believed it was good news.

.

Parker: She's alive. Marissa said Anna's in post-op, and she's expected to make a full recovery.

David: Thank God. And thank you Parker.

Parker: It's nice to bring some occasional good news.

David: You know I was praying. I don't think I've ever really done that before. I promised God basically anything he wanted if he'd save Anna.

Parker: I'm a marine who served in Afghanistan. Believe me I'm familiar with the concept.

David: I didn't know you were a marine.

Parker: Am a marine. We believe "Once a marine, always a marine."

David: I stand corrected. Any idea what God wants in return?

Parker: I just do the best I can. I figure if God wants anything specific, he'll find a way to let me know.


	83. Chapter 83

Chapter 83

.

Kendall and Greenlee had dinner the night of Anna's surgery. They tried not to bring up their recent fight.

.

Greenlee: I'm glad Anna's going to be okay.

Kendall: Yeah. Who knows, maybe they'll even get back together after David gets out.

Greenlee: Or before. I heard that Richard Ramirez got married on death row.

Kendall: Evidently there really is someone for everyone. I heard about a bridal shop that caters to same-sex couples. They could make sure we don't wear the same dress.

Greenlee: I don't think I should wear white. It would be one thing to hear snickers coming down the aisle but, me wear white? Even I couldn't keep a straight face.

Kendall: Same could be said for me. But if we explain to our children what that means, we could lie.

Greenlee: Fair point.

Kendall: If my mother wants to be at our wedding, I want her there.

Greenlee: Why? Threatening to tell our children certain things there's no going back from that.

Kendall: I've listened to that tape, I really do think the tape was forged.

Greenlee: I'll admit, it did seem odd that my mother would give anything away for free. So the question is, which of our manipulative mothers is telling the truth. Maybe, we should start playing detective.


	84. Chapter 84

Chapter 84

.

Miranda and AJ celebrated their 10th birthday together. They were birthday twins, born in the same cabin on the same day. And there were things neither knew, how AJ's parents kidnapped Miranda when Bianca thought she was dead. Hopefully they wouldn't find out. And there was the beautiful, and brief, time when it seemed like Bianca and Marissa might get married one day, making Miranda and AJ officially brother and sister. This party went okay. Greenlee stayed away. She knew Erica would be there and she didn't want to spoil the children's party by fighting. A few days later Miranda came home from school and asked Reese a question that shocked her.

.

Miranda: Who's my father?

Reese: Well sweetheart, we've been through this. Some people have a mommy and a daddy. Some people have two mommies or two daddies.

Miranda: My science teacher says that everyone has a biological father and mother.

Reese: That's true. The thing is, when two people want to make a baby, it requires an act. It's called "sex." You're too young to know much about it. And you'd tell me if anyone tries to make you do it?

Miranda: Yes. You told me about bad strangers.

Reese: Okay. Sometimes a man and a woman do this together. Other times a man goes to a clinic and does it alone. Later, the woman goes to the clinic and does this without the man in the room. This is what's known as "In-vitro fertilization." And that's what your mommy Bianca did to make you, and later Gabby.

Miranda: Did she know who the daddy was?

Reese: No. We may not know who your biological father was but he loved you enought o give you life, just like Bianca did. And she had her uncle Jack, and he's been a bit like a daddy to you. Just know Miranda that you have many people who love you Miranda.


	85. Chapter 85

Chapter 85

.

Greenlee hired Tad to investigate her mother. He discovered some interesting things and reported back to Greenlee and Kendall.

.

Tad: You sid you're no longer fitting the bill for your mother at the Pine Valley Inn right?

Greenlee: Yes. I spoke to the manager and he confirmed that she's no longer using my credit card, but he couldn't tell me anything else.

Tad: Fortunately your mother's bitchness works in our favor. Some dis-gruntled employees are willing to share what they know. The account is not in Erica Kane's name. It seems she's living the high life on a Chandler account.

Kendall: Adam?

Tad: Doubtful. Even if Adam cheated on Brooke, and I'm not ruling out the possibility, he could do much better that Mary Smythe. I was able to trace it to JR Chandler.

Kendall: Why would JR want to break up me and Greenlee?

Tad: Because he's a vindictive sociopath who hates gay couples.

Greenlee: So, it's not enough to murder my husband, and hers, and Bianca. He can't let us be happy at all. I can't believe I'm saying this, but I owe Erica an apology.


	86. Chapter 86

Chapter 86

.

When Kendall told Marissa what JR had done she visited him in prison. She seemed angry, that made him smile.

.

JR: What brings you to my little paradise?

Marissa: We know what you did. Using Mary Smythe to break up Kendall and Greenlee. Haven't you made them suffer enough?

JR: You try being stuck here 24/7, see how bored you get.

Marissa: Adam's trying to cut off that account. Soon Mary, whom you have to pay to be a friend, will be out on the street.

JR: That account's mine, legitimately. And there are plenty of allies who are a lot cheaper than Mary Smythe.

Marissa: You're a monster.

JR: And they're a couple of queers who you let into my son's life.

Marissa: Kendall and Greenlee fell in love because you took their husbands from them. So really you're responsile for them getting engaged. And what about AJ. Would you hate him if he turned out to be gay?

.

This suggestion, that his own son could be gay, suddenly enraged JR. He reached out and tried to strangle Marissa. She tried to fight him off. Within ten seconds the guards hit JR with their nightsticks and dragged him away. Marissa was ofcourse given medical attention and recommended to a psychiatrist.


	87. Chapter 87

Chapter 87

.

As soon as JR was treated for his wounds he was taken to solitary confinement. Michael's ghost sure took his sweet time getting here, but he came.

.

Michael: Have you learned nothing from me?

JR: That bitch had it coming. Implying my son was queer like her. I only wish I could've strangled her to death.

Michael: And how easy would it have been to make your business deals? You can't even contact Mary for three weeks to give her orders. Plus, she's denying everything, she might try to distance herself from you.

JR: She still needs my money, and she'll do whatever I say, having burned every other bridge.

Michael: Maybe. But once again your rage put our plans in jeopardy.

JR: You're the one who wanted to make Greenlee and Kendall suffer. That's what put our plans in danger.

Michael: Fine, we both screwed up. We'll have to lay low for awhile. At least a year. But rest assured we'll make our enemies pay, we just have to be patient.


	88. Chapter 88

Chapter 88

.

When Kendall heard what JR did to Marissa, she hated him even more, and she didn't think that was even possible. Marissa was at the hospital, Kendall went to see her.

.

Kendall: I'm so sorry for what that monster did to you.

Marissa: It's not your fault. Anyway, he admitted that Mary was on his payroll. I'm not sure why exactly but JR tried to break up you and Greenlee.

Kendall: Because he's a monster who can't let anyone be happy. Promise me you'll never go near JR again. I don't want you to get hurt like this ever again.

Marissa: I'm fine. Swallowing might hurt for a bit, but mostly they want to keep me here overnight as a precaution.

Kendall: Thank you, for everything.


	89. Chapter 89

Chapter 89

.

Over the next few weeks Greenlee had to do two things she hated. One was admitting to Erica she had been wrong. But with this one Erica had to accept that Greenlee was about to be her daughter in law. The second thing Greenlee had to do involved Emma. Emma' mother Annie was being released from Oakhaven psychiatric facility. Annie's doctors said she might not be able to handle being a full-time mother just yet. Annie said she accepted that Emma might be better off with Greenlee and Kendall, but she still wanted to be a part of her daughter's life. Greenlee approved of supervised visits. If Annie proved herself reliable Greenlee might consent to unsupervised visits. Emma was 14 by this point. In half a year she'd be starting highschool. Greenlee remembered herself at that age, knew she was going to worry about Emma for the forseable future. But she also knew that if she forbade Emma from seing Annie, Emma would inevitably rebel. Greenlee tried to focus on her upcoming wedding. Marissa was helping them coordinate, among other things making sure they didn't wear the same dress. Greenlee knew that Marissa and Kendall bonded over their mutual loss of Bianca. Greenlee had loved Bianca as a friend and cousin. But Bianca wasn't Greenlee's sister, or the love of her life. Maybe she couldn't be there for Kendall the way Marissa could. All she could do was let Kendall know she was there for her if and when she needed it.


	90. Chapter 90

Chapter 90

.

By July 2014 Kendall and Greenlee had their wedding planned out. Their party would fly to Disneyworld on July 25th, fly back on August 11th. Their actual wedding ceremony was scheduled for August 7th. Reese, Marissa, Jackson and Erica had agreed to take the children for these final few days to give the new brides some privacy. In early July Marissa and Kendall were toasting that it was done. As often happenned with these two, they began talking about Bianca.

.

Marissa: Do you ever dream about her?

Kendall: Yeah, sometimes. In one dream I rescue her from some vampire cult.

Marissa: Sometimes I dream he's Robin Hood, and I'm Maid Marian. The dream usually ends just as we kiss. In another dream, Bianca and I are Thelma and Louise.

Kendall: So which of you robs a convenience store?

Marissa: Actually we both rob a bank. I know it's not from the movie, but that's the dream.

Kendall: Hard to imagine Bianca robbing a bank, she was pretty much a saint.

Marissa: Literally now. I wish she could see how beautiful you look in your wedding dress.

Kendall: I like to think she's looking down on us. That she wants us all to be happy.

Marissa: Maybe she does.

.

Marissa knew it was wrong, Kendall was getting married to someone else. But she'd wasted too much time denying her feelings for Bianca. Marissa kissed Kendall. Kendall pulled away almot immediately.

.

Kendall: What was that?

Marissa: I'm sorry. I just really wanted to kiss you.

Kendall: I'm engaged to a great woman. I don't want to mess that up.

Marissa: I really screwed things up. Any chance you could not tell Greenlee?

Kendall: No. I want to start this marriage honestly.

Marissa: I guess I shouldn't go. But AJ's really looking forward to the trip.

Kendall: Pretend to be sick a day or two before we leave. I'll convince Jackson to take AJ.

Marissa: Thank you Kendall. Greenlee's a lucky woman.

Kendall: So am I.


	91. Chapter 91

Chapter 91

.

Kendall told Greenlee that Marissa had kissed her. Greenlee was upset at Marissa, but greatly relieved that Kendall ha rebuked Marissa's efforts. Kendall had also promised they would still take AJ with them to Disneyworld. This took some convincing on Kendall's part, but Greenlee eventually consented. But Greenlee wanted one thing from Kendall. Their application for a marriage liscence in the state of New Jersey had been approved. The ceremony in Disneyworld was unnoficial, mostly for the children anyway. So one day, a week before they left. Greenlee and Kendall went over to New Jersey, Newark City Hall. In front of a judge and a few witnesses, Kendall and Greenlee officially became wife and wife.


	92. Chapter 92

Chapter 92

.

The trip to Disneyworld was fun for all. AJ was dissapointed that his mom got sick at the last minute and had to stay at home. He promised to take lots of pictures for her. Marissa used this time to cry to Krystal about her own stupidity. She also visited her father in prison. One day Marissa and Anna visited him, so this time ended up being good for them. The trip was fun, if exhausting. They made sure to visit all the parks, and all the restaurants they wanted. Erica proved suprisingly helpful in helping with the final wedding arrangements. She and Greenlee seemed to have accepted that they would always be in each other's lives. That might involve a lot of meddling and fighting, but they'd be around. Jackson was relieved when both Lily and Reggie were able to get leave to attend their sister's wedding. He had his whole family here. When the big day came he preferred to think that Bianca was here, seeing two people she loved tie the knot. Kendall and Greenlee had each made their peace with losing Ryan and Zack. Perhaps they were also there in spirit. In front of God and family, in the ideal Paris, Kendall and Greenlee once again tied the knot.


	93. Chapter 93

Chapter 93

.

Things calmed down in Pine Valley when Greenlee and Kendall returned from their honeymoon. Mary Smythe had fled town, but it seemed likely that JR was still keeping her well taken care of. Marissa tried to stay out of everyone's way, although AJ was still friends with some of the other children. She tried to date other women, but nothing resulted in lasting relationships. She also pressed charges against JR for assault. He pled guilty and recieved five more years, to be served consecutively with his other sentance. This meant he would not be eligible for parole for at least ten years from then. Marissa accepted a job from a respected law firm, on the condition that she could still do pro bono work for the Miranda center. David seemed to be doing better, given his circumstances. Marissa finally brought AJ to see his grandfather, they hadn't seen each other in more than three years. By September 23rd, 2015, many were able to come together to commemorate the tragic anniversary. Kendall, Greenlee, Erica, Jackson, Reese, and Marissa came together to toast the memory of Ryan, Zack, and Bianca. Whatever their issues these people had they were united in grief on this day. JR seemed to calm down, but he never stopped plotting his vengeance against the many people he blamed for his troubles. He went to church services, slowly but surely pretended to reform himself. Michael's spirit helped guide JR in this. Revenge seemed to be the only thing Michael's spirit had going for it, but that would come to pass. It wasn't like he didn't have the time.


	94. Chapter 94

Chapter 94

.

By December 2015 Erica and Jackson were preparing their wedding. They wanted to be married on Valenine's Day. It seemed only fitting that they should marry the love of their lives on the most romantic day of the year. And there was an advantage to a wedding in winter, if the groom's knees were shaking he could attribute it to the cold weather. Shortly before Christmas, Jackson got another treat. His children, Reggie and Lily, showed up at his house.

.

Jackson: I am so glad to see you both. How did you both get leave at the same time?

Reggie: Actually, our time with the army is over. We both signed up for four years, that time is over. Honestly, we figured we served our country, we'd like to see some of it now.

Jackson: I respect your decision. It's great to have you back. I could talk to the courthouse, maybe get you jobs as baliffs.

Reggie: Actually, a friend of ours from the army works for private security. He promised he could get me a job as security guard.

Jackson: Well, I'm impressed that you have it planned so well. Hopefully this job will work out. If not, my offer is always there. What about you Lily?

Lily: Matthew, that's our friend, thinks I could be an accountant. If I pass the test, Matt plans to hire me.

Jackson: Good. And you two are always welcome here.

Lily: Thank you dad. Should we tell him Reggie?

Jackson: Tell me what?

Reggie: When we were stationed together, we protected each other. We got close.

Jackson: You're brother and sister, you should be close.

Reggie: Well, we're not related by blood. We didn't expect this, but Lily and I fell in love.

.

At first Jackson thought they were joking, but the look on their faces said they were serious.

.

Jackson: You two seem to have mistaken family love with something else. I can't believe I have to say this, but you can't date your sibling.

Reggie: I know this isn't what you wanted, we don't expect you to understand right away. But we love each other, and we'd like your blessing.

Jackson: No. Reggie, you're taking advantage of Lily without realizing it.

Lily: He isn't. I have every right to choose my partner, as long as he chooses me.

Jackson: It's not unusual to be attracted to someone who saved your life, but it's not a healthy relationship.

Lily: We saved each other in Afghanistan. We brought each other throught that Hell. And whether you like it or not, we love each other.


	95. Chapter 95

Chapter 95

.

When Greenlee came home she saw her father Jackson on the couch, watching a football game with Spike and Ian. It wasn't unusual to see this, him watching sports with his grandchildren, set a good example. Ofcourse sometimes he just wanted to watch sports with a beer, but had accepted that he couldn't have alcohol in the same house as Erica. He had a sad look on his face. Greenlee wondered if it was because he wanted a beer, but wouldn't drink in front of children. Greenlee asked Jackson if he could help her in the kitchen, so they could talk in private.

.

Greenlee: What's wrong?

Jackson: Reggie, and Lily.

Greenlee: Oh my God. Did something, happen over there?

Jackson: They're both alive.

Greenlee: Thank God, you had me worried for a second. So, what happenned?

Jackson: They're in love.

Greenlee: Both of them? So who's the lucky guy and girl?

Jackson: There are fewer people involved than you seem to think.

Greenlee: Are they both in love with the same person?

Jackson: Sort of. Reggie and Lily are in love, with each other.

Greenlee: Wow. I did not see that coming. I guess it makes sense.

Jackson: How?

Greenlee: They survived a war together. Me and Kendall fell in love after suffering the same tragedy.

Jackson: That is a healthy monogamous relationship. You and her are not brother and sister.

Greenlee: Neither are Reggie and Lily, by blood. And me and Kendall, we are both related to Bianca by blood.

Jackson: When you say it like that, it does sound weird. I don't know if I can approve of them together. And if they break up, they'll still see each other at family events.

Greenlee: That will be awkward. But only they can decide if they want to be together.


	96. Chapter 96

Chapter 96

.

Most of Pine Valley had a pleasant time on Christmas 2015. Jackson tried to make the best of the current situation. Reggie and Lily kept their affection to themelves when around their father. The family of Jackson, Erica, Kendall, Greenlee, Emma, Spike, Ian, Reese, Gabby, Miranda, Reggie, and Lily had a good time together. Marissa brought AJ and Anna to see David. Marissa was impressed that her father was doing so well, which he attributed to his chaplain, father Clarence. Adam spent Christmas with Brooke, Stuart, Marion, Colby and Liza. Krystal spent it with Tad, Dixie, and Jenny. Whatever issues any of these people had they were able to set them aside for the day. JR spent much of this day alone. His father had been by to visit him earlier. Father Clarence tried to see him on Christmas day, but JR refused him. He knew that if all went according to plan, this would be the last Christmas he spent in prison. Governor Davis would pardon him after he was re-elected. And if Davis lost, JR could more easily bribe him with a high-paying job in the private sector. JR hoped these people were enjoying themselves because next Christmas, they would be suffering the first stage of his wrath. And two years from now, the survivors would envy the dead.


	97. Chapter 97

Chapter 97

.

Jackson tried to be civil during the holiday season. Whatever mistakes Reggie or Lily might make they were his children, he had made a commitment to always be there for him. He knew that much of being a parent was telling your children when they were making a mistake. Shortly after the start of the new year Greenlee realized this as well. Her daughter Emma was 15. A girl in her highschool, about a year older than Emma, was pregnant. The way Emma talked about this other girl, Greenlee worried Emma was thinking of becoming pregnant. Greenlee hoped she was being paranoid, she talked to her father about this. They tried to develop a way to talk to Emma to convince her that was a ba idea, without making her angry enough to get pregnant out of spite. Jackson talked to Erica about this, and about Reggie and Lily.

.

Erica: Maybe I could talk to Emma, explain how much it physically hurts to have a child that young.

Jackson: Maybe. But she sees you and Kendall together, Emma knows you love each other. Then again, if Emma sees what this other girl is going through, that might disuade her. I'm actually more worried about Reggie and Lily.

Erica: Says the man engaged to his late brother's wife.

Jackson: We may have our quirks. But you and I weren't raised together as brother and sister.

Erica: Jack, I learned the hard way that sometimes you have to let your children live their own lives, and make their own mistakes. When Bianca got pregnant from rape, I didn't think she could handle it. I tried to convince her to have an abortion. But she chose to have Miranda, but she didn't think she could tell me. In the end it nearly tore us apart. As I recall she even dis-owned me.

Jackson: When she thought Miranda was gone, she just needed a target for her anger.

Erica: Take my word for it. If you interfere too much, you run the risk of losing your children forever.


	98. Chapter 98

Chapter 98

.

Erica and Jackson's wedding went fairly smoothly. The ceremony was beautiful as they vowed to love each other for the rest of their lives. Admittedly, at their age, that vow might be easier to keep this time. Reggie and Lily were there as a couple. Jackson took Erica's advice and tried not to interfere in his children's lives. At the reception he made a touching toast about the importance of family. The next few months had comparitively little drama for the family. Greenlee was relieved when Emma told her that her friend's pregnancy symptoms made Emma consider never having children of her own. Greenlee hoped that Emma might want children of her own someday, but not for another ten years. Erica and Jackson settled into married life. Miranda and AJ celebrated their 12th birthdays together. AJ later told his mother he wanted to see his father again. Marissa suggested they start off small, become pen-pals first. AJ agreed to this, a part of him still feared his father's wrath. Reese still feared the day Miranda learned the truth about her father. Although in prison David proposed to Anna, and she accepted. The question was whether they'd wait until he got out, or married in prison. By the time the school year ended things seemed as peaceful as they'd ever been in Pine Valley. But JR put his new plan into action. He claimed he'd found God, wanted to make amends for his past actions. That was a good cover, but those who underestimated JR Chandler's capacity for evil, did so to their own detrement.


	99. Chapter 99

Chapter 99

.

Marissa brought AJ over to Adam's house to see his grandfather. Adam gave AJ new videogame. Normally Marissa might get angry at Adam for giving her son an expensive toy without consulting her. But today, the look on his face said they needed to talk in private. The videogame was apparently a way to keep AJ distracted.

.

Marissa: What is it?

Adam: The police just questioned me. It seems JR has been involved in some illegal deals from prison. Insider trading, stock manipulation, insurance scams.

Marissa: What was he planning to do, make enough to bribe the governor?

Adam: I don't know. At any rate the police questioned me about whether I was involved.

Marissa: Were you?

Adam: No. I doubt you were either, but the police will likely question you anyway.

Marissa: How was he caught?

Adam: Believe it or not, he confessed. JR claims that he's found God, wants to make amends for his sins.

Marissa: Do you believe him?

Adam: He confessed without being questioned. Noone's made any offers of immunity or commuting any of his sentance. Is it too much to hope that my son might actually want redemption?

Marissa: I'd like to think that there is some good in the father of my child. But he murdered my soulmate. How many children lost a parent that night because of him.

Adam: I know. What you do with AJ regarding his father is your business. I'll try to be there for my son. Whether JR has really found God, that's between the two of them.


	100. Chapter 100

Chapter 100

.

Note: 100 chapters, quite a milestone. I promise we will get to who actually kills JR, eventually. I might have gotten a bit disdracted by a few subplots. I supposse I could write shorter stories, but once I start I just get too lazy to stop.

.

Marissa followed the news about JR. The governor, and state attorney general Hume, were overseeing the investigation and subsequent prosecutions. When governor Davis was pulicly reminded that some of those JR Chandler was accussing were also some of Davis' biggest financial supporters, he said that as governor his job was merely to enforce the laws, he was not about to make exceptions for his friends. Some believed that was a political move on Davis' part. There was more to gain by prosecuting friens than from their money. If it was a calculated political move, it seemed to be working, Davis jumped in the polls far above his rivals. Despite JR's cooperation another five years were added to his sentance, bringing it to 30 years total, and he'd served less than five. Some feared he would get out one day. Right now his "conversion" seemed to be directing him towards good. But JR might just as easily use God to justify his own evil. Erica, Kendall, Greenlee, Reese, and Marissa met one day, at the shooting range. The five ladies agreed to regularly train with their own guns. Given the young children who frequented their homes they agreed to keep firearms here, for now. Whatever they decided to do, they wanted to at least be prepared for that day.


	101. Chapter 101

Chapter 101

.

From his cell JR gave depositions about his illegal dealings, who else was involved. Ofcourse he only talked about one set of deals, the more serious stuff he kept quiet about. Based on money trails the prosecutors were able to find eneough evidence to convict a lot of people. Marissa even brought AJ to see him one day. Marissa clearly was still angry about that little incident, but JR kept his tone civil. He had to pretend to be interested in forgiveness, for now. Soon, it wouldn't matter what they thought. In November JR followed the news, saw that Jeb Bush had been elected the 45th president. He was more interested in the Pennsylvania governor's election. Sure enough Davis had been re-elected. Now that there was less political fallout JR expected a pardon soon. Sure enough, four days after election day, attorney general Hume came to see JR in his cell.

.

Hume: Dovernor Davis would like to thank you for your cooperation. Your testimony will help bring a lot of crooks to justice.

JR: If the governor wants to say thanks, a pardon speaks louder than words.

Hume: Unfortunately the governor feels you still have a debt to society you need to repay.

JR: Quit kidding around. We had a deal, you were there negotiating my pardon.

Hume: Really. Because to the best of my knowledge, no record of any such deal exists. In your testimony you said you were willing to face the consequences for your actions.

JR: That was part of the deal. I pretend to be sorry, Davis pardons me after the election.

Hume: Even if the governor were so inclined, he has certain political ambitions. He plans to run for president in 2020. Giving a pardon to a man who murdered the sainted Bianca Montgomery, that wouldn't play well with women or gay voters.

JR: Davis was involved in a lot worse. What makes him think I won't expose these sins?

Hume: Are you admitting to more illegal acts. If you were to accuse him of this, it would hurt him, he might even have to resign. In which case a special prosecutor would be appointed. Of course this prosecutor would prosecute you too. Do any of these acts qualify for the death penalty?

JR: You son of a bitch.

Hume: In four years the governor may give you a pardon, try to be on your best behavior.


	102. Chapter 102

Chapter 102

.

David and Anna re-married in late December 2016. Marissa came, brought AJ. AJ seemed a bit upset. It seemed that AJ had recently seen his father. For whatever reason JR seemed upset, took it out on his own son and yelled at him. David tried to comfort his grandson, and hide his relief that JR had not been able to manipulate AJ this time. Cara came, brought little Griff. Even Parker, the guard David had be-friended, was here. It seemed that almost everyone David cared about was here. He had hoped that father Clarence would come, but it was a different chaplain. In front of God and witnesses David and Anna promised to love each other for better or worse, for richer or poorer, in sickness and in health, as long as they both lived. There was a brief celebration in this chapel, mostly just cupcakes and soda. The bride and groom were well aware that they would be seperated soon. But at least Anna was going into this marriage eyes wide open, she knew exactly what kind of man she was marrying. But then, shortly before the party was scheduled to end, the warden asked to see Marissa in private. It seemed that, as David's lawyer, Marissa should be informed of this. Marissa smiled and told David the good news.

.

David: Why are you so happy?

Marissa: You know all the work I've done with the Miranda center?

David: Yeah. Bianca would be proud of all the people you've helped.

Marissa: Thank you. Anyway, a certain individual, who'll soon be retired, asked to be on our board.

David: Who?

Marissa: I'll give you a hint. He's fairly young, raised by a single mother, and grandmother. And he has two daughters of his own.

David: Sounds like he cares about women enough to want to be a part of this work. I still don't know who it is.

Marissa: President Barack Obama. I talked with him recently, mentioned you. And it seems that presidents are suprisingly generous with pardons and commutations in their final days.

David: Are you saying, he gave me a presidential pardon?

Marissa: Yes. You're a free man, you and your wife can walk out of here right now.

David: Thank you Marissa. And tell the president "thank you" as well.

Marissa; I want my son to know his grandfather, and I want you in my life as well. You have a second chance dad, please don't blow it.


	103. Chapter 103

Chapter 103

.

The drive home provided certain complications. This party hadn't planned on picking up an extra passenger. But they were able to make a fit in one car and go back. Eventually Marissa was driving Anna and David to what was now their home. AJ had fallen asleep in the back from all the excitement. When they got there David hesitate to get out.

.

Anna: I know you're a little out of practice but you can generally walk out of a car without specific permission.

David: I know. I'm just a little scared.

Anna: About what?

David: Letting everyone down. Screwing up, yet again.

Marissa: You've done pretty well these last five years.

David: I've been in prison, my movements weren't entirely within my control.

Marissa: The president saw your profile. He knows you were a model prisoner, plenty of ways to screw up in prison.

David: A lot of people think I can't do the straight and narrow.

Anna: Are you one of them?

David: I don't know.

Anna: I am well aware of what you did in the past, the good and the bad. It seems like, even with crimes like the Orpheus project...

Marissa: Or what you did for Bianca when she was pregnant with Miranda.

Anna: Exactly, even when you broke the law, you were trying to help people. You're heart was in the right place.

David: Not always. I hurt a lot of people for purely selfish reasons. Some of them will never forgive me.

Marissa: I forgive you. The rest, I can't make promises, but we can help.

Anna: I know you're scared, but you are not alone. You have me, Marissa, AJ, we are all here for you.

.

David took Anna's hand and walked out of the car to their home.


	104. Chapter 104

Chapter 104

.

JR was upset when governor Davis didn't pardon him. But hearing that David Hayward had been pardoned by the lame-duck president, he went ballistics. Ended up picking a fight with a neo-nazi leader, both had to go to the prison hospital. As JR was recovering he got an unexpected visitor. Father Clarence, the weird priest who kept trying to save whatever was left of JR Chandler's soul.

.

JR: Leave me alone old man.

Clarence: JR, I want to help you.

JR: Unless you can get me out of this place, you can't.

Clarence: It's not too late to make amends. Your son still believes you want to change. Don't you want to be worthy of that boy's trust?

JR: I'm worthy of a lot, but it all keeps getting taken away. How is it thar dr Frankenstein walks out a free man, and I'm stuck.

Clarence: David Hayward is a flawed man, but he's tried to help people. When was the last time you helped anyone without expecting anything in return.

JR: It's been awhile since I was that naive and stupid.

Clarence: Do you think it's intelligent to pick a fight with another inmate like that?

JR: Fair enough. I will have my vengeance, starting with governor Davis. This is a setback. But eventually, I'll have it all. Money, power, vengeance.

Clarence: And what of love?

JR: Overrated. It's really no different from eating large quantities of chocolate. Now, like I said, leave me alone.

.

Father Clarence did indeed leave JR alone. But someone else came to see him, someone JR actually wanted to see, Michael Cambias.


	105. Chapter 105

Chapter 105

.

Adam held a party at his mansion for Christmas 2016. He had Brooke, Staurt, Marion, Colby, Marissa, AJ, Tad, Dixie, Krystal, Jenny, even David and Anna came. Despite past animosities David and Adam tried to get along for AJ's sake. This was the first Christmas anyone could remember David, Tad, and Adam all getting along. Adam knew he was an old man now, the other two weren't exactly young either. It seemed they could either try to get along, or spend their remaining years plotting against each other. The first option was probably better for AJ. AJ was still best friends with Miranda, some of the adults speculated that those two might date one day. Krystal thought back, to when Bianca and Babe were both pregnant with Miranda an AJ. Back then Babe was certain that their children would grow up together and fall in love one day. It seemed that prediction might come true in a few years. Marissa and Krystal silently toasted Bianca and Babe, the lost daughter, lost soulmate, the sister Marissa never got to meet. Seeing this toast Anna gave David a knowing look. He kissed her, she silently kissed him back. This was the best Christmas David had spent in awhile, much longer than five years. Next year, maybe even better. But for now, David just wanted to enjoy this Christmas while it lasted.


	106. Chapter 106

Chapter 106

.

David and Anna celebrated new years eve together, alone, or so they planned. David's ol student Griff, Cara's brother, came by to visit around 6pm.

.

David: Griff, good to see you too.

Griff: I'm glad you got out. I don't want to be rude to your new bride, but I actually came to talk with you about, something private.

David: If it's about Orpheus, she knows everything. I wanted to start this marriage off right.

.

Before they re-married David told Anna about Orpheus. His final subject, how he'd turned over all his research to the government in exchange for his reduced sentance, and how Griff got immunity in echange for helping the government with this project. The government wasn't thrilled with David's methods, but now that they had it they couldn't ignore something that could save millions of lives. The presidential pardon wasn't part of the deal, but apparently Obama was generous in his final days. On this day Griff came to see David the good news. They were close to bringing her back, the final Orpheus patient might be celebrating new years eve with them next year. When Griff left Anna started crying.

.

David: What's wrong?

Anna: I'm happy for you, I am. I just wish, this could've saved Leora.

David: I tried, you know I tried. But her damage, it was irreversable.

Anna: You should tell them. Krystal and Marissa have a right to know.

David: If it fails, I can't see them that dissapointed again.

Anna: I guess this secret is one of those bad things you do with noble intentions. And I do remember how sad I got when I realized this wouln't work on Leora. I wish you the best on Orpheus, I truley would like to see you bring Babe back to you.


	107. Chapter 107

Chapter 107

.

The first few months of 2017 David tried to make amends with those he'd wronged. He was grateful to Jackson for looking after AJ, but he wanted to be a bigger part of his grandson's life. AJ asked David to come to his 13th birthday party, and he accepted. David also tried to get his medical liscence back, that proved somewhat difficult. Although the government was somewhat grateful for his work, they feared what he might do with a liscence. JR spent this time plotting revenge against governor Davis. Although he had only been recently added to JR's enemies list, he quickly moved to the top. JR hired Donald Steele, a sleazy tabloid journalist, to help him find dirt on the governor. Michael told JR that, back when Davis was on the city council, he had season tickets to highschool girl's basketball. In press conferences Davis always said how important it was to support honest activities for young people. Davis admitted to Michael that he advertised his restaurant at the game, it was a business decision. Michael suspected that Davis also liked to watch underage girls run around in shorts, but he never admitted to that. Steele told JR he would look into that, among other things. In April 2017 Griff realized that Babe's condition needed to be operated on. If it was successful, she might wake up again. If it wasn't, she never would.


	108. Chapter 108

Chapter 108

.

David hadn't planned to tell Krystal or Marissa about Babe unless it was successful. But Griff's final test indicated she needed a new kidney, and Krystal was the best match. So David had to explain to his ex everything.

.

David: Krystal, there's something I need to tell you.

Krystal: Is this something you don't want the law to know about?

David: They know, and they're more forgiving than you're likely to be. Five years ago you asked me if our daughter Babe was one of the people I was trying to bring back with Orpheus.

Krystal: And you laughed at my pain. I remember.

David: The truth is Babe was the final Orpheus patient. But there were complications, and we weren't able to revive her before I went to prison.

Krystal: I've accepted that I'm never going to see Babe again in this life. I don't need to hear the specific details.

David: Actually, we might be able to revive Babe. But she needs a kidney or she'll never wake up. Because you're a genetic match, you could be a doner. We could have our daughter back.

.

Krystal seemed to be in shock. When she realied what this meant, first she slapped David across the face.

.

Krystal: That's for not telling me before, for letting me mourn Babe for over 8 years.

David: I supposse I deserved that.

.

Then Krystal gave David a big kiss on the lips.

.

Krystal: That's for bringing her back.

David: She's not actually back yet.

Krystal: Right. Let's get me prepped for surgery.


	109. Chapter 109

Chapter 109

.

When Tad's son Jamie returned home he was grateful to see him again. Jamie had become a teacher in Philadelphia. Although it wasn't Easter, this was when the school chose to have their Easter week off for some reason. Jamie had chosen to come home and spend his vacation with his parents and Dixie. Tad worried about his son sometimes. Jamie was doing well financially, and he'd chosen a profession where he helped people. But he rarely dated, he seemed lonely sometimes. As father and son reconnected Tad got a phone call from Krystal. She sounded strange, said she had to go into surgery, but wasn't making sense. One word Tad was certain he heard was "David." When Krystal quickly hung up Tad traced the call, a little skill he'd picked up as a private investigator. He found that Krystal was at Pine Valley hospital, God only knew what that monster was doing to her. He tried calling back, no answer. Tad and Jamie rushed to the hospital to find out what was going on. This wasn't exactly the father/son bonding eperience they'd planned, but killing David Hayward was doing to her. They soon found David, wearing surgical garbs. Before David could react, Tad pushed David against the wall while Jamie stood watch.

.

Tad: Where's Krystal?

David: In surgery. Jamie, long time no see.

Tad: What happened?

David: She's donating a kidney.

Jamie: You're sick, you know that. Knowing you, you probably talked her into donating it to a friend, but you're planning to sell it on the black market.

David: You really have a low opinion of me.

Tad: You are not touching her.

David: Ofcourse I'm not. Sadly, I've not been able to regain my liscence to practice medicine. Griff is doing the operation.

Tad: Then why are you in surgical garments?

David: I don't want to explain avanced medicine to someone who probably passed second grade just last year. But suffice it to say that when you observe surgery, it's still a good idea to take precautions against germs. At any rate, this was her choice.

Tad: So, who is she donating this kiney too?

David: Our daughter, Babe.

.

Tad and Jamie barely had a minute to process this. Tad thought back, the final Orpheus patient. Ofcourse David would save is daughter above all others. Then Griff came to tell them the news about the surgery.


	110. Chapter 110

Chapter 110

.

When Krystal woke up Tad was sitting by her side. Although Krystal had a complicated relationship with her ex-husband they did care for each other. Krystal's first thought was to ask about Babe.

.

Krystal: Babe, did it work?

Tad: The surgery was successful, if you believe David. Remember, I said "If."

Krystal: So, is she okay?

Tad: I don't know. She hasn't woken up yet. Babe could wake up any second, but the longer it takes the less likely it is that she will.

Krystal: Take me to her. Maybe, if she hears my voice...

Tad: You still need to recover.

Krystal: I can help bring her back. And if she does leave for good, she still deserves to hear my voice one last time. As for me, let the chips fall where they may.

.

Tad knew Krystal well enough to know there was no talking her out of this. Griff advised against this, as futile as that was. Krystal called Marissa. This might be the first time they got to meet since the day they were born, and the last time before they reached the afterlife. Krystal, David, and Marissa were all there for Babe. Marissa told her comatose sister about herself, and how AJ had grown. The whole family was together, for the first time ever. Krystal prayed for Babe to wake up, she also thanked God for this. If this was all she got, she was still grateful for it. And then, her eyes started to flicker. David called for Griff, hoping he would confirm that this wasn't just wishful thinking. Marissa and Krystal saw it too. Babe's eyes opened, she had indeed come back to them.


	111. Chapter 111

Chapter 111

.

It seemed like a miracle. Krystal and David had their daughter back, Marissa was finally able to talk with her twin sister. As was to be expected Babe was a bit dis-oriented. As Griff examined Babe her parents tried to bring her up to speed.

.

Babe: What happenned?

Krystal: What's the last thing you remember?

Babe: There was a hurricane. I tried to protect little Adam. Is he okay?

Krystal: He's fine, you saved him. Actually, he prefers to be called AJ now.

Babe: He does? How long was I out?

David: More than eight years. It's 2017.

Babe: Oh my God. I missed eight years of my baby's life. Is he okay? Did JR keep him safe?

Marissa: About that, there's something I should tell you.

Babe: I'm sorry, who are you?

Marissa: My name is Marissa. I used to be married to JR.

Babe: Used to?

Marissa: We were married, in truth we were both unfaithful and the marriage fell apart.

Babe: So you were AJ's stepmother?

Marissa: I knew that if I married JR, he and AJ were a package deal. I officially adopted him as my son. Even after the divorce, I was his mother. I never wanted to replace you.

Babe: I'm glad he had you. Now that I'm back, we have some things to work out. Do you and JR have joint custody?

Marissa: I should have said this before. A few years ago JR tried to reconcile with me. But I fell in love with someone else, Bianca Montgomery.

Babe: I'm glad for you. Bianca is a good woman.

Marissa: She and I were happy together. But JR couldn't take the rejection. He tried to murder the two of us. Bianca stepped in front of a bullet and died for me. Ryan Lavery and Zack Slater were killed in the crossfire.

Babe: I'm sorry to hear that. I knew JR had a darkside, but I never thought he'd go that far. It seems I have a lot of catching up to do.

Krystal: Yes, there's something I should start with. When I gave birth to you, I got quite a shock. It seems I was pregnant with twins. But I feared I couldn't take care of two children, emotionally or financially. So I gave the other baby to a loving foster family.

Babe: You're saying I have a twin brother or sister out there somewhere?

Krystal: Yes. In fact you've met your twin sister. Here she is, your sister Marissa.


	112. Chapter 112

Chapter 112

.

The next few days Babe and Marissa made certain arrangements. They decided that Babe would move in with her sister, and they would try to raise AJ together. This could easily cause some problems and complications down the line, but it was the best arrangement they could think of. David brought AJ to see Babe. AJ was 13, trying to be more mature. But seeing his mommy again after all this time, he cried like a child with joy. It was a beautiful moment. After this David went with Anna to Krystal's diner. The waiter told David he was under orders from Krystal, David and Anna could eat for free for as long as they liked. David had told Anna about Krystal kissing him. Anna understood, this time. But she also warned David that anything further would not be tolerated. They had a pleasant dinner, until they had an interruption. Erica came into the diner, from the way she acted it seemed she had fallen off the wagon. She was ranting about Babe, specifically asking David how his tramp of a daughter was back, and Bianca was dead. This made David angry, but with Anna and other witnesses around David controlled his temper. Erica attacked David. Anna pulled her off while others called the police. Jessie Hubbard arrived and took statements. Kendall arrived to look after her mother. Jessie didn't like David, but it was clear that Erica was the sole assailant this time. He asked David if he wanted to press charges. David declined, provided Erica stayed away from him and his family. Kendall thanked David, but David warned her that if this happenned again, he would press charges.


	113. Chapter 113

Chapter 113

.

Kendall brought a still-intoxicated Erica home and put her to bed. Sadly, Erica wasn't asleep yet.

.

Kendall: I thought it would be Jackson who got hammered, now that Reggie and Lily are engaged.

Erica: How is Babe back, and Bianca is dead?

Kendall: I don't know. David explained the medical procedure, but it was hard to understand.

Erica: You know what I mean. Bianca was the best person I ever knew. Babe let Bianca think her baby was dead. And now, Miranda will still be going over to see AJ. Babe gets to see Miranda all the time, Bianca doesn't.

Kendall: You're not the only one who lost her you know. Not a day goes by that I don't miss her, or wonder why she was taken from us. But then, I remember. Bianca's dead because JR couldn't handle that his wife realized she was a lesbian. He was the one who shot Bianca, and Ryan, and Zack. David, Krystal, and Babe all have their faults. But I don't blame them for Babe being alive. If he ever gets out of prison I'm going to get my gun, and he'll see me get angry, for a few seconds at least.


	114. Chapter 114

Chapter 114

.

Over the next few weeks Babe bonded with her twin Marissa and re-connected with her son. They had a lot of lost time to make up for. It was somewhat of an adjustment for all the parties. Jamie tried to help Babe with her recovery. David wasn't thrilled about his daughter re-connecting with Tad's son, but he was glad his child was back to aggravte him. AJ felt he had two mothers, who didn't always get along. Erica tried to remain sober, but that was a daily struggle. Reggie and Lily were married in June. Jackson had come to accept this and even served as Reggie's best man. Erica gave Lily away at this ceremony. It would've been too awkward, even for this family, for Jackson to do both. JR was informed from prison that Babe was back. But somehow, with Michael's influence, JR was not overjoyed about the return of his former beloved. All he could remember was how many times she had hurt him, not the love they'd once shared. As usual he took no guilt or responsibility for his own actions. He just added Babe to his already large enemies list. Donald Steele found evidence to use against governor Davis. He learned the name of a woman who'd worked in City Hall in Philadelphia, hired by Davis when he was an assemblyman. She was 33, never married but had a nine year old daughter, born while the woman worked at City Hall. There was no direct evidence that Davis was the father of this woman's child. If he was, he'd never paid any child support. And with all the employees who worked there, no evidence these two even knew each other. JR had no problem destroying governor Davis with a lie, but he feared if it didn't hold up to scrutiny, Davis could walk away unscathed. So for now, Steele was told to keep digging. When Davis was brought down, he would stay down.


	115. Chapter 115

Chapter 115

.

September 23rd 2017. JR barely remembered that today marked exactly 6 years since he murdered those three. Then he got an unexpected visitor. It was Babe, his ex-wife, mother of his child. This was the first time they'd seen each other in almost nine years, when she died.

.

JR: I'm glad you're alive.

Babe: I'm glad you're alive too.

JR: How's our son?

Babe: He's doing okay. It's been an adjustment having two mommies, but we're all doing okay.

JR: It's not healthy for a boy not to have a healthy male role model.

Babe: Tad's been there for him. I do wish you could see him, but you screwed that up.

JR: You could bring him here.

Babe: I will, when me an Marissa think he's ready.

JR: Don't let her turn you against me.

Babe: She isn't. I do want you to reconcile with our son, you just need to take responsibility for you crimes.

JR: I've been in prison for six years.

Babe: Have you even tried to apologize to your victims?

JR: They're dead. Reconciliation with them is impossible.

Babe: You don't get it, do you. When you murdered Bianca, you deprived two children of their mother. You stole Erica's daughter from her, Kendall's sister from her. When you murdered Ryan and Zack, you turned two women into widows, deprived three children of their fathers. Those are the people you can apologize to.

.

JR still felt no remorse for their pain, but he knew he had to keep up some pretenses. So he told Babe he would try. When their visit ended Babe went outside and found AJ. He had come with Babe but lost his nerve at the last minute. The guards had seen this before and one of them watched AJ. Babe told her son his father was trying to do right. But in truth Babe feared JR was lying to her, and that Babe was lying to herself. And Babe had been given a second chance when she might not neccessarily deserve one. If JR claimed he wanted to make amends, who was Babe to deny their son the chance at reconciliation.


	116. Chapter 116

Chapter 116

.

On this tragic anniversary Kendall visited the cemetary. First she saw Zack's grave, then Ryan's. She knew Greenlee preferred to visit Ryan's grave in private at a different time. She tried talking to each of these men, hoping that they could hear her somehow. Then Kendall visited Bianca's grave. Marissa was already here, silently looking at Bianca's name.

.

Kendall: Marissa, are you okay?

Marissa: I guess. I'm sorry, if you want to talk to her in privare I can leave.

Kendall: It's fine. You loved her too, you can stay.

Marissa: I shouldn't be like this, not after six years.

Kendall: It's fine, I get like this sometimes too. It's okay if you need to break down. I won't tell anyone.

Marissa: Thank you.

.

Kendall and Marissa both talked to Bianca, and held hands. After a while Marissa said she should leave. Kendall feared that Marissa shouldn't be alone, and she especially shouldn't drive in her state. Kendall drove Marissa home, Babe and AJ still hadn't returned yet. By the time they arrived it was raining. Babe had already left a message on the answering machine. She didn't want to risk driving back in what the weathermen were warning could be a terrible storm. Kendall called Greenlee, told her she didn't want to risk the drive and was staying at a motel. This little lie seemed innocent enough, at first. Marissa started to break down, Kendall tried to comfort her. Things slowly got out of hand. Marissa kissed Kendall, and Kendall kissed her back. In their mutual grief they both needed some comfort. With noone around, Marissa and Kendall made love.


	117. Chapter 117

Chapter 117

.

Marissa fell asleep after she and Kendall made love. When she woke up she saw Kendall trying to sneak out.

.

Marissa: You don't have to leave.

Kendall: The storm's died down. I really should go home to my wife and children.

Marissa: Yeah. We should think of a place to meet for next time.

Kendall: This can't happen again. It was a mistake. We were both just lost in our grief.

Marissa: Im not some stupid kid. You know I've had a thing for you for awhile.

Kendall: I know. But I'm in love with Greenlee, I don't want to break up our family. We can probably get away with this once, but if we keep doing it, trust me the odds of getting caught go way up.

Marissa: You're probaby right. But I love you, and I thin what we have is worth the risk.

Kendall: I don't. I'm sorry but, whatever we had, it's over.

.

Kendall left Marissa alone. Marissa was passionatley in love with Kendall, she vowed not to give her up without a fight.


	118. Chapter 118

Chapter 118

.

AJ and Miranda could tell that Miranda's aunt Kendall seemed to be avoiding AJ's second mother Marissa. These children were 13, neither were exactly sure what was going on, but they tried not to let it affect their friendship. It was now October 27th. Their school was having a Halloween costume party. It was the last Halloween party they would have before graduating elementary school and moving on to highschool. They were both scared about leaving childish things like this behind. They were grateful they would be going to the same highschool, they would always have each other. After the party Miranda and AJ went to his house and began telling each other ghost stories. When Reese eventually came to pick Miranda up, Miranda gave AJ a quick kiss on the lips. Reese had told Miranda that her first kiss should be special, with someone she loved. And tonight, that's what she had.


	119. Chapter 119

Chapter 119

.

AJ slept fairly late on Saturday morning. By early afternoon Babe and Marissa could tell something was off about him. They asked him at dinner what was wrong.

.

Babe: AJ, sweetheart, you know you can tell us anything right? We know something is wrong, just let us help you.

AJ: Miranda kissed me last night.

Marissa: Wow, your first kiss. How do you feel about that?

AJ: Weird. Miranda's been my best friend for as long as I can remember. I don't want to mess that up.

Babe: I know love can be frightening, but it can also be wonderful. And perhaps, that's what this is.

AJ: I do love Miranda, I'm just not sure what kind of love. Maybe, I could love someone else.

Marissa; AJ, we love you. And whoever you love, we'd support you. Any idea who that might be?

AJ: I'm not sure. I still have all these feelings I need to sort out. But maybe, maybe I like guys.

.

AJ started crying when he finished saying this. He had never said these things outloud before, though he'd struggled with these feelings for awhile now. Marissa and Babe both hugged their child, they let him know they would always be there for him, no matter what.


	120. Chapter 120

Chapter 120

.

Marissa tried to help AJ deal with his feelings. She felt a little bad for Miranda, but getting hurt in love was a painful but neccessary part of growing up. AJ seemed particulary worried about his father, JR had murdered Bianca for being gay. The idea that JR woul hurt his own son for being gay seemed like a very real possibility. But JR was in prison, hopefully forever. Still, there were others, like JR still out there. One day, in November, Marissa spoke with Kendall about this.

.

Kendall: Miranda told me about AJ. She's a little dissapointed, but she's handling it.

Marissa: Good. AJ's worried what his father will do if he ever gets out.

Kendall: Yeah. JR was a homophobic monster before, now that he claims to have found God, who knows what he'd do.

Marissa: I'm actually more worried about others, those who aren't yet in prison. For all that the world has gotten more accepting, the true homophobes just got worse, more extreme.

Kendall: It's important to let him know that we're all there for him.

Marissa: Thank you Kendall, for everything.

.

Marissa then tried to kiss Kendall, but Kendall stopped her.

.

Kendall: What the hell are you doing?

Marissa: I'm sorry. I thought we had a moment.

Kendall; I thought I made it clear to you. This can't happen again.

Marissa: But we love each other.

Kendall: I love Greenlee, and our family. We made a mistake once, but I won't do that to Greenlee again. I'm sorry, but maybe we shouldn't see each other again.

.

Marissa stormed out of Kendall's office in anger. As she walked out Kendall realized that her mother was standing outside. Kendall was suddenly worried what her mother might've heard from that conversation.


	121. Chapter 121

Chapter 121

.

After hearing Kendall's fight with Marissa Erica decided to bring her daughter to a certain location. Kendall called Greenlee, said her mother wanted to do some weird mother/daughter bonding, and that she'd be back when she could. Erica brought Kendall to a house in the woods. Not exactly a log cabin, a very nice house, fully furnished. There was even a butler here whom Erica dismissed. Kendall couldn't remember the butler's name, but in her min she called him 'Alfred."

.

Kendall: Okay, you want to tell me exactly what we're doing here? What is this place?

Erica: One of the pieces of property I inherited when my father died. He used this for certain, liasons.

Kendall: You mean he cheated on my grandmother here.

Erica: Yes. For awhile at least he believed that adulterous affairs needed to be done in secret, in comfort.

Kendall: I see him as less of a role model, more a cautionary tale.

Erica: This property was used by the men of my family to have affairs, but never by the women.

Kendall: I know that a few of your marriages fell apart because of your adultery, did you use this place?

Erica: Yes. And this was where I had affairs that weren't discovered. I'm older than I'd like to admit, and I haven't cheated on Jack in this marriage.

Kendall: But you thin what, me and Marissa should use this place to cheat on Greenlee.

Erica: I'm saying, I'm giving it to you. You can sell it, use it for a romantic getaway for you and Greenlee. But if you and Marissa still want to have an affair...

Kendall: That was a mistake.

Erica: If it happens again, you two should have a place where you won't get caught. And the butler, maid, they are on retainer whether they do this job or not. As I said, it's yours now. Do with this place what you want.


	122. Chapter 122

Chapter 122

.

After Erica showed her the house Kendall returned home to Greenlee and the kids. Greenlee asked Kendall where she was. Kendall said she was keeping an eye on her mother, making sure she didn't fall off the wagon. This was true enough, there had been chamagne at this place and Erica didn't drink any today. Kendall also told herself that as long as Eirca wasn't cheating on Jackson it wasn't her place to tell others of Erica's sordid past. In truth, Kendall was considering her options. She didn't want to hurt Greenlee, but she was still attracted to Marissa. If she and Marissa were discreet, noone would get hurt. But if an affair did go on, it was still likely they would get caught, and others would get hurt. Kendall spent much of November, and part of December, contemplating the pros and cons of an affair with Marissa. It could be a passionate affair, any cons would only come if they were caught. Finally, Kendall made her decision.


	123. Chapter 123

Chapter 123

.

David, Aian, and Anna were decorating their Christmas tree. A lot of people would be coming over to celebrate over this month. Her nephew Aidan had been paroled from prison. Although David seldom got along with Aiden, he did believe in second chances, so he consented when Anna offered Aidan a bed in this place. On this day David's grandson AJ came over, wanting to see him. AJ seemed distraught, Aidan and Anna went to another room so David could talk to him in private.

.

David: What's wrong AJ.

AJ: Did my mom tell you? That I think I might be gay?

David: Yeah. she told me. And I'm here for you, whatever you need.

AJ: Did you tell anyone, like my father?

David: I don't discuss family matters outside the family. Besides, I haven't spoken to your father in over six years. That's probably best for all involved.

AJ: Miranda said she's still my friend, which is amazing. My father murdered her mother for being gay.

David: I'm sure Miranda knows that's not your fault. You are not your father.

AJ: But I am his son.

David: And you're my grandson. But each of us is responsible for our own actions, the good and the bad.

AJ: What's he going to do when he realizes I'm gay?

David: I wish I could say he'll take it well, but I doubt it. If it helps, I could tell him.

AJ: How would that help?

David: He already hates my guts, admittedly I brought much of that on myself. Let JR blame me for your orientation. If he gets angry, let me be the target. I'm an old man who can't get his medical liscence back, not to mention your grandfather. It's better I be the target of his anger.

AJ: I don't know I'm ready for him to know at all. If I am, maybe. I should talk it over with mom and aunt Marissa.

David: Good point, they should be included in this planning.

.

After AJ left David discussed this idea with Aidan and Anna.

.

Anna: AJ's right about one thing. Don't do anything without talking to his mothers first.

David: You're right. I won't. And me being a target of JR could put you two in danger of his crossfire.

Aidan: To protect the boy, I'll take my chances.

Anna: Just out of curiosity. Did you suggest this to protect AJ, or because you want to be the one to hurt JR?

David: A little from colum A, a little from column B.


	124. Chapter 124

Chapter 124

.

Marissa was somewhat suprised when Kendall asked for her help in a real-estate transaction. This wasn't exactly Marissa's area of expertise, but she was glad Kendall was talking to her again. Kendall said she had a piece of property in the woods she wanted to unload quickly, so Marissa took the drive into the woods and met Kendall at the address provided.

.

Kendall: So, what do you think of this place?

Marissa: It's beautiful. You have the scenery, a nice furnished place. Nowhere near a school so parents with young children probably won't buy it. Other than that you could get a good price for this place, but if you want to unload it quickly, you won't make as much.

Kendall: Actually, that's not what I meant. I told you I didn't want to hurt Greenlee. But I do want you too. So, if you're still interested, this could be our own private getaway.

Marissa: So, what are you suggesting? We have our torrid affair here, away from prying eyes.

Kendall: I think I should be very clear right away. I have no intention of leaving Greenlee. If we get close to getting caught, this is over. If that's not enough, I'll understand. But if it is enough, we can do this.

Marissa: I think I should be clear. I fully intend to steal you from Greenlee. If you only want an affair you can walk away from, that's enough for now. But if you're ever ready to walk away from your marriage, I'm ready.

Kendall: I guess we understand each other. I decide if and when to end this, or my marriage.

Marissa: I can be dicreet, for now.

Kendall: Okay then, I'm in.


	125. Chapter 125

Chapter 125

.

Dixie came to see JR on December 23rd. She loved her son, and she blamed herself partly for what he had become. Dixie wanted to believe there was still good in JR, and that he could still be redeemed.

.

JR: Thank you for coming to see me.

Dixie: I didn't want you to be alone, so close to Christmas.

JR: I've been going to AA meetings, been sober for three years, six months, eighteen days.

Dixie: Good. I believe it was partly the alcohol that made you crazy. If you can avoid that, you have a better chance of staying on the straight and narrow. For what its worth, I was very proud when you came forward and took the consequences for those illegal deals.

JR: I'm glad someone still believes in me.

Dixie: The others have a hard time getting over the past. Just know that I'm always there for you, no matter what.


	126. Chapter 126

Chapter 126

.

Adam Chandler once again invited old friends and family over for Christmas 2017. Brooke, Liza, Colby, Stuart, Marion, Babe, Marissa, AJ, Kendall, Spike, Ian, Greenlee, Emma, Erica, Jackson, Reggie, Lily, Reese, Miranda, Gabby, Tad, Dixie, Krystal, Jenny, Cara, her son and brother, both named Griff, Aidan, Anna, and even David. There were a few announcments, a bit of drama. Jamie and Babe announced they were now engaged. Tad and David were happy for their children, a bit uneasy about becoming in-laws. Adam laughed a little at this. Reggie and Lily announced they were expecting their first child. This suprised Jackson, but to his own suprise, he was happy about this. He was going to be a grandfather again, his children were about to experience the joy, and troubles, of being parents. Marissa and Kendall subtly tried to avoid each other. Noone yet knew of their affair, and they wanted to keep it that way. As it turned out, this would be the last Christmas before things fell apart. Things were calm in Pine Valley, more than almost anyone in this house could remember. But this calm was always short-lived. In less than one year many at this party would look back fondly on this night, before the dark times.


	127. Chapter 127

Chapter 127

.

Babe had never had the chance for sisterly bonding before. As much as she loved Jenny and little Griff, she was much older. They were too young for Babe to discuss certain things with them. Babe and Marissa had bonded over this last year. One day, in January, Marissa was helping Babe pick out a wedding dress for her marriage to Jamie. They started talking about relationships, Marissa decided to broach the subject of her affair with Kendall.

.

Marissa; I am seeing a woman, but I'm not sure she would want me to talk about her.

Babe: Is she not out yet?

Marissa: That's not exactly it. If I tell you, do you promise to not repeat it?

Babe: I promise.

Marissa: It's Kendall. We're in love.

Babe: But Kendall's married to Greenlee.

Marissa: For now.

Babe: I say this as your sister, this will not end well.

Marissa; From what I've heard, you had extra-marital affairs.

Babe: And it always ended badly.

Marissa: What about Jamie?

Babe: I love Jamie. But cheating on JR ruined me and Jamie as a couple, almost destroyed any chance of us finding happiness together. As someone who loves you Marissa, I'm begging you. End your relationship with Kendall, before you get hurt, before you hurt others. Please learn from my mistakes.

Marissa: Me and Kendall are meant to be together. I'll take my chances.


	128. Chapter 128

Chapter 128

.

In January JR was looking over his plans for congress. He was covertly funding several challengers, from both parties, for the house of representatives. It cost $100,000 per candidate. But once elected these people had a 96% re-election rate. Buying a congressman was a good investment for his future. One day Donald Steele told JR what he'd uncovered about governor Davis. This was pure gold, not just the adultery part. This was enough to turn the name "John Davis" into a dirty joke. Ofcourse he needed proof. Even Davis' enemies wouldn't use this without real evidence. For this Davis needed Mary Smythe. She came to see him in early Febuary and JR explained what he needed from her. Although JR assumed Mary had likely done some kinky things with his father, this shocked even her.

.

Mary: You're asking a lot of me JR.

JR: I know. But you need me as your benefactor if you want to continue living in luxury. I'm assuming that getting a real job is out of the question for you.

Mary: I'm not saying I won't do it. But I want something more in return.

JR: I guess that's only fair. What do you want?

Mary: When you get out, I want to make sure you still need me, that you can't just throw me away. Something that means, even if you left me, I get half of everything.

JR: You're not suggesting, what I think you're suggesting.

Mary: I want to be your wife.

JR: I don't want to be tied down again, figuratively speaking.

Mary: I can tolerate you having affairs. But you won't be able to dismiss me without consequences. And I could still be useful to you.

JR: If you do this you'll have proven yourself as an aoperative. Fine, when I get out, we'll get married.


	129. Chapter 129

Chapter 129

.

On Valentine's day Marissa felt somewhat lonely. It seemed almost everyone had someone, except her. She and Kendall were in love, yet Kendall seemed unwilling to leave Greenlee. Marissa went to the house in the woods, where she and Kendall made love sometimes, just dreamed of when she and Kendall could officially be a couple. To her suprise someone else came to this house. At first Marissa hoped it was Kendall, but found it was Erica. Erica was suprised, and happy, to see Marissa here alone.

.

Erica: It's good to see you Marissa.

Marissa: Yeah. Kendall said she got this property recently, asked for my help in selling it.

Erica: That's a good cover story. But there's no need to keep up pretenses. Kendall confided in me that you and her were having an affair.

Marissa: And you're not upset?

Erica: On the contrary, it's why I gave her this house, so you two could have some privacy.

Marissa; Thank you. It's nice to know someone approves. I told Babe, she was suprisingly judgemental.

Erica: She has no right to judge anyone for adultery.

Marissa: Got that right. So, if you're here with a new boyfriend, I can leave without asking questions.

Erica: That's not why I'm here. You might've noticed this house has a fine wine collection. I don't think people should judge me for having a little wine now and then.

Marissa: I'll keep that secret.

Erica: Thank you. And, I want to help you and Kendall. It is the duty of the old to help the young in matters of love. And since there are no old people in this equation, I'll have to do it.

Marissa: Kendall and I love each other. But I guess she's worried her children won't take it well. Spike and Ian are twelve and nine, she thinks they're too young to accept this.

Erica: I guess that's why Kendall chose to spend Valentine's day with Greenlee, and her kids. But keep fighting Marissa.

.

With that Erica poured two glasses of champagne, and she and Marissa toasted.


	130. Chapter 130

Chapter 130

.

Jackson was becoming worried about his wife. She was dissapearing for hours on end. Erica said she couldn't talk about it, which Jackson had taken to mean it had something to do with AA. If this meant she needed more help than Jackson could provide, he was glad she was getting this help. Maybe she was even helping another alcoholic, and couldn't reveal this person's identity. But Jackson feared this meant Erica had fallen off the wagon. He had experienced Erica at her worst when she was drinking. When Bianca was mourning the death of her baby Miranda, Erica abandoned her. She'd gone to Las Vegas to become a showgirl when her daughter needed her. Erica Kane had always been an imperfect mother, but when she was drinking she'd pressured Bianca to abort Miranda, told Kendall she wished she'd been able to abort her all those years ago. Jackson feared what Erica would do or say to her children or grandchildren if she was drinking again. He tried talking to Kendall about this. Kendall said she hadn't noticed Erica drinking, but to him Kendall seemed nervous about something else. He might not know what exactly, but it seemed like Kendall was hiding something from her wife, and her father in law.


	131. Chapter 131

Chapter 131

.

Jamie and Babe were married in April 2018. Jamie had become a teacher in Pine Valley and this was Easter vacation. Their families were here. Tad, Dixie, Brooke, Adam, Krystal, David, Annie, little Griff, Jenny, AJ, and Marissa. Babe was a little concerned when Marissa told her she wished she could've brought Kendall here as her date. She seemed to think Kendall would leave her wife for Marissa, and had little concern that she would be a homewrecker. But at least Marissa was on her best behavior for the wedding itself. Tad and David were officially in-laws. Seeing them shake hands was a bit like seeing Arafat and Rabin shake hands. Adam laughed a little at this, but shook their hands. He said "I leave you both to each other, which is reason enough for me to leave." The future was uncertain, but Babe and Jamie hoped they could find happiness together.

.

Although Jamie and Babe weren't always the most popular people in Pine Valley, noone went out of their way to ruin their wedding. Those who didn't like them just stayed away. But one person was plotting their downfall. From his jail cell JR felt anger. After all those two had done to him, how dare they be happy together. If Mary was successful, contacting Davis through certain underground websites, JR could blackmail Davis into a pardon. And then, JR could make them all pay.


	132. Chapter 132

Chapter 132

.

Mary Smythe did her job. As humiliating as it was, she told herself it would be worth it in the end. She gave the video to JR, who then arranged a covert meeting with attorney general Hume one night.

.

Hume: What is it mr Chandler, the governor is a busy man.

JR: Unless he gives me a pardon, he's about to have a lot more free time. Remember years ago when homosexual activists turned the name "Santorum" into a dirty word? Well, Davis might wish he was as fortunate.

Hume: What are you babbling about?

JR: My operative captured a video of the governor, engaging in an extra-marital affair.

Hume: If such a tape exists, and that's not an admission, it was obtained illegally. By videotaping the governor without his permission, you would violate his right to privacy, opening you and other accomplices up to charges.

JR: My prison sentance is just a number at this point, and I don't care if my accomplice goes to jail.

Hume: At any rate, there were rumors of Bill Clinton's infidelities long before he ran for president, he was elected twice. Such an accussation would hardly shock the voters.

JR: You don't know, do you? The specifics I mean. Watch this DVD, it's only a copy. I think you'll be disgusted. If after this you still care about Davis' political ambitions, tell him he either pardons me, or this goes to the public.


	133. Chapter 133

Chapter 133

.

JR was eagerly awaiting his pardon. It was Sunday, the paperwork wouldn't be available until Monday at the earliest. On this Sunday JR's chaplain had arranged a "reconciliation." These kinds of meetings were between convicts, and those they had wronged. The point was to give closure to both parties. JR felt he should play along, at least for now. But the person at this meeting was David Hayward. David didn't look happy to be here, but he was hoping to be able to protect his grandchild.

.

JR: Come to beg my forgiveness Hayward?

David: I wouldn't say "beg." But yes, this hatred between you and me needs to end, or it'll just destroy what's left of our lives. Not to mention Marissa, Babe, AJ's lives.

JR: So, what do we do about that?

David: I suggest a truce. If we can't forgive, we should at least move on. And agree not to hurt each other. What do you say?

JR: Maybe, if you stay the hell out of son's life.

David: He's my grandson. Maybe I'm not perfect, but AJ needs a strong male role model.

JR: I would've thought Marissa was a good male role model.

David: That's not funny, especially since you tried to murder her.

.

JR's anger was getting the better of him, yet again. He decided he no longer needed to keep up pretenses. With what he had on governor Davis, he's still get that pardon. Hell, JR liked the idea of Davis becoming president. With what he had, Davis would make him a cabinet member just to keep him quiet.

.

JR: I love AJ. What I did, I tried to protect him. My son shouldn't have been exposed to that kind of lifestyle. Bianca was just collateral damage, but she really brought that on herself.

David: And what about AJ? Would you hurt him for, "That kind of lifestyle?"

JR: What are you talking about?

David: AJ's been talking to me. I've helped him to accept, who and what he is.

JR: Hayward, you better keep quiet Hayward, especially around my son.

David: AJ was feeling guilty, about what you did. It's hard to know his father murdered a woman for being gay, especially since AJ, thanks partly to me, has realized he's also gay.

.

That was the last straw for JR. He grabbed a letter opener and stabbed David in the chest. The guards subdued JR and called for emergency medical treatment for David.


	134. Chapter 134

Chapter 134

.

When JR stabbed him David feared he would never wake up again. But he did, in great pain, in a hospital bed. Anna was by his side. She seemed both relieved he was alive, and angry at him.

.

Anna: What the hell were you thinking?

David: Could you be more specific?

Anna: Antagonizing JR like that.

David: He bragged about killing Bianca, wishing he had killed my daughter. I knew it wouldn't be too long before he realized AJ was gay. I figured it best he heard it from me.

Anna: So this was your master plan, to get stabbed? Was dying included, because you failed on that front.

David: I didn't plan on getting stabbed. I did want to make sure he blamed me. We agreed it was best his anger be directed at me instead of AJ. Babe and Marissa approved my plan.

Anna: Don't do anything stupi like this again. I'd like to grow old with you, and this isn't helping.

David: If it helps, I won't be going to see him again. All things considered, we'll die of old age before he gets out of prison.


	135. Chapter 135

Chapter 135

.

For what he hoped was the last time, JR found himself in solitary confinement. So the papaerwork wouldn't come through till tomorrow. The pardon would include the stabbing. JR didn't know what excuse Davis might have to give, but with what JR had on him he'd get the pardon nevertheless. JR wished he'd been able to kill Hayward. Then again, it might actually be fun to visit Hayward in the hospital, let him know that JR was now free to come and go as he pleased. But if Hayward implied that AJ was gay again, he'd pay. And if AJ really were confused like that, JR would just have to knock a little sense into him. No son of his was going to live a queer life. Then JR heard the guards talking. It had something to do with a politician caught up in a sex scandal. When he heard them mention governor Davis, JR suddenly became worried. Donald Steele had been under orders to stay silent on this scandal, could he have betrayed JR and revealed this scandal? JR asked the guards what they were talking about. He hoped it was just a simple case of adultery. But when the guards mentioned the disgusting details, JR became very angry. The guards weren't sure why this made JR Chandler angry, but today had proven he seriously needed some anger management classes. JR secretly decided that if he needed to arrange a hit from prison, Donald Steele would soon be sleeping with the fishes.


	136. Chapter 136

Chapter 136

.

Erica decided to take Marissa on a little shopping trip. She bought Marissa some sexy dresses, wanting to help Marissa steal Kendall from Greenlee. Some of these stores gave Erica free champagne. Marissa figured that people would be more likely to pay these prices if they were a little drunk. After this Marissa drove Erica home, then went home herself. Krystal was here, waiting, not happy.

.

Krystal: Where have you been?

Marissa: Shopping with Erica. Is something wrong?

Krystal: Your father went to see JR. JR stabbed him with a letter opener.

Marissa: Is he okay?

Krystal: The doctor's say he'll live. Babe's already at the hospital. Why didn't you answer your phone?

Marissa: I left it in the car.

Krystal: Some friends of mine said you were with Erica, who was drinking.

Marissa: She fell off the wagon. I figured I should make sure she had a designated driver.

Krystal: And why would Erica be buying you dresses?

Marissa: We're friends.

Krystal: This wouldn't have anything to do with you having an affair with Kendall?

Marissa: So what if it does? Did Babe tell you?

Krystal: She's worried about you.

Marissa: I can't think of two people with less right to lecture me about sex.

Krystal: We're concerned about you. How could you think this is a good idea?

Marissa: Because Kendall and I love each other. And if you can't accept that, I really don't care what you think.


	137. Chapter 137

Chapter 137

.

Cara brought little Griff to see his father. David put on the best face possible for his son, who had just turned 6. Babe and Krystal came later. Cara could sense they needed to discuss something, so she brought her son to the cafateria to get something to eat. Anna stayed, she was part of this family too.

.

David: Why didn't Marissa come?

Krystal: We had a fight. I figured out that she's having an affair with Kendall, and I confronted her about it.

David: This is not going to end well.

Krystal: The worst part is Erica. She's encouraging the affair, even buying Marissa dresses for this.

David: I guess Erica never really accepter Greenlee as her daughter in-law. I doubt she'd accept Marissa either, that would mean accepting us as in-laws.

Babe: So basically, Erica's plan is to break up Kendall and Greenlee, than hope Marissa and Kendall fall apart.

David: I wouldn't expect Erica to act logically if she's drinking.

Babe: But she is using my sister as a pawn in her stupid little scheme.

Krystal: Marissa is definitely under Erica's influence. The way she talked to me, it was like she had no shame anymore.

Anna: Maybe we can get Erica to back off. I can't promise that it will end the affair, but we can at least neutralize Erica's influence. I have an idea in mind.


	138. Chapter 138

Chapter 138

.

It took a little while before Governor Davis was able to arrange a covert meeting with JR. Davis wondered if he could actually murder JR at this point, bribe the guards to say JR tried to kill him. At this meeting JR was still in solitary confinement, it was 1am.

.

Davis: Wake up you son of a bitch.

JR: Well, what brings you here?

Davis: You know what. The deal was you keep quiet, I give you a pardon.

JR: And yet I'm still in prison.

Davis: I was getting the paperwork ready, when my aide tells me about this scandal breaking. As it is your parole officer hasn't been born yet. Now, if I can find a way add more time to your sentance I will.

JR: Donald Steele betrayed us both. But we can still negotiate something.

Davis: If you think you're getting a pardon now, you're even crazier than I thought. And that boggles the mind.

JR: I think we can agree that you're never going to be president. You'll be lucky if the state assembly doesn't force you out before the end of this term.

Davis: Maybe you're out of practice, this doesn't qualify as sweet talk.

JR: Here's my idea. Grant me a pardon, resign if you have to. And I'll give you a high paying job at Chandler Enterprises. We're talking seven figures a year, vacations to Hawaii or Europe a few times a year on the company tab.

Davis: I am not going down without a fight. I'm going to sue Donald Steele for slander, deny everything.

JR: Isn't truth an absolute defense against slander?

Davis: I'll just have to pull a Nixon and deny, deny, deny. As for you mr Chandler. I thought of having you killed. But now, I much prefer the thought of you rotting in this hell hole.

JR: Why is it everytime I try to get my pardon something stops me?

Davis: If I were a believer I'd call it "Karma."


	139. Chapter 139

Chapter 139

.

Greenlee went with Kendall to see Miranda and AJ graduate from grammer school in May 2018. Marissa and Babe were here too, that wasn't suprising. Like all the proud parents and other family members they rose and took pictures when their loved ones' name was called. Greenlee couldn't help but notice somethig seemed off with Marissa. She had a little trouble remembering the names of AJ's friends when they were introduced. But that wasn't too unusual, Greenlee sometimes forgot the names of Emma's friends. It wasn't until a few days later, when Greenlee was at the firing range, that Marissa seemed more odd. For one thing, Marissa was wearing a red dress, who exactly wears a dress to a shooting range. Admittedly some of the men here definitely noticed a woman with both a dress and a gun, maybe that was her plan.

.

Marissa: Hello Greenlee. Is Kendall here with you?

Greenlee: No, she's at work.

Marissa; Pity. I certainly hope there are no problems with your marriage.

Greenlee: Not that I know of. I hear you gave Erica a ride when she fell off the wagon.

Marissa: Yeah. She's really cool. Taught me to go after what I really want.

Greenlee: And what would that be?

Marissa: More like who. Anyway Greenlee take all the precautions with that. I'd hate for you to have a tragic accident.


	140. Chapter 140

Chapter 140

.

Marissa's words definitely rattled Greenlee. It had been almost seven years since that horrible night, and Greenlee still always looked for all exits when she was in a room. Greenlee spoke to Kendall about the incident.

.

Greenlee: That woman is insane. She basically threatened to kill me. Admittedly she's a lawyer, too smart to say an actual threat, but the implication is clear.

Kendall: I'm so sorry for what happenned to you. I'll talk to Marissa, tell her to back off.

Greenlee: Are you having an affair with her?

Kendall: No.

Greenlee: Sorry, I just had to know. And be careful, she seems to be unbalanced.

.

A few days later Kendall confronted Marissa at their secret meting place. Marissa seemed to have a headache, perhaps a result of drinking with Erica.

.

Kendall: What the hell were you thinking.

Marissa: Could you be more specific?

Kendall: You thretened my wife with a gun.

Marissa: I don't know what she told you. I just ran into Greenlee at the shooting range and she threatened me.

Kendall: She said you were wearing a dress to the range.

Marissa: I thought I'd run into you. You can't tell me that the sight of me wearing a red dress and holding a gun, wouldn't turn you on.

Kendall: And you thought it would be a good idea to flirt with me in public. Also, are you now my mother's enabler?

Marissa: She and I don't judge each other. Which is more than I get from my mother and sister.

Kendall: You say she threatened you. Maybe because you were getting ready to seduce her wife in public. She says you threatened her. There is one way to avoid this in the future. This affair is over. Stay away from me and my family, or you'll regret it.


	141. Chapter 141

Chapter 141

.

After her fight with Kendall Marissa spoke with Erica in this house in the woods. They discusses this little problem.

.

Marissa: Greenlee threatened me with a gun, and yet I'm the one Kendall's angry at.

Erica: Right now Kendall's too weak to leave Greenlee. Things might change in a few months when Emma leaves for college.

Marissa: Here's hoping. This isn't just an affair for me, I want to marry your daughter.

Erica: And I would be honored to have you as a daughter in law.

Marissa: Thank you. You have no idea what it means to have a mother figure in my life again.

Erica: What about Krystal?

Marissa: She's a tramp. But I fall in love with a married woman, she feels she can judge me. Besides, it's not like she raised me.

Erica: True. That's part of the reason I think you and Kendall are meant to be together. You have the same scars from being put up for adoption.

Marissa: It's not exactly the same. I understand you weren't even 15 when you gave birth to Kendall. It's completely understandable that you weren't ready to be a mother. But you still found a loving family for Kendall. But since I was a twin I was just a spare my mother could afford to sell to total strangers.

Erica: You have a point there. I will help you and Kendall get back together. But, this house, we might have to share it.

Marissa: What do you mean?

Erica: Aidan has been flirting with me lately. I may be older than I'd like to admit. But I'm still young and beautiful enough to seduce an attractive young man.

Marissa: I'm not judging, but are you staying with Jack?

Erica: Ofcourse. This is merely an affair on the side. You can't deny there is something attractive about a sexy ex-con.

Marissa: I'll drink to that.

.

With that Marissa poured herself and Erica a couple glasses of champagne and they toasted their alliance.


	142. Chapter 142

Chapter 142

.

The next few months were emotional, but fairly calm. Emma graduated from highschool in June. In two months she's be going to Penn State University. It was fairly close, she could come back for holidays, but too far away to stay at home. Emma felt sad about leaving her family, she felt like she had three mothers. But she also felt that going out on her own was something she had to do. In July Lily gave birth to her and Reggie's first child. It was a girl, but she ended up naming her Jaqueline. She and Reggie had already decided to name the baby Jack after their father. Boy or girl, this child should have a grandparent to look up to. Marissa stayed away from Kendall and Greenlee. They hoped she had gotten over her insane crush on Kendall. In truth she and Erica were simply plotting how to break up that marriage, but at least there was some calm. Miranda and AJ were nervous and excited about starting highschool in the fall. AJ hadn't exactly come out publicly. Miranda wanted to be there for her best friend when he was ready to start dating. Reese had told Miranda that at least they had one perfect kiss, that's better than most relationships have. It had meant to be a joke, but Miranda feared she might not have a great relationship with a boy. And in August David and Anna went to the doctor. They feared what the news would be. But either way, they had to know the truth.


	143. Chapter 143

Chapter 143

.

David hoped he was being paranoid. But as a doctor he couldn't help but notice Anna growing weaker, losing her appetite. The cancer was suppossed to be in remission, but he wanted to be certain. Finally, after several tests, dr Joe Martin came to tell them the news. David recognized the look on his face. It was a look he'd seen in the mirror years ago. This was the face of a doctor about to tell his patient some bad news.

.

Anna: So, does this look mean you won't be able to keep charging us? Tell us Joe. Tell my husband he's just being paranoid for nothing.

Joe: I'm sorry Anna. The cancer is back.

David: What are our options.

Joe: There are no treatment options. The cancer weakened your body the last time. We can't remove it without destroying vital organs.

David: What about chemo therapy?

Joe: That might prolong Anna's life. But it won't save her.

Anna: How much time do I have?

Joe: A year, two at the very most.

David: But the chemo could prolong that right?

Joe: Not by much. A few extra months maybe.

David: Okay. I want all her medical charts, tests, everything. Doctors saved you once. With enough time I can do that.

Joe: David I'll absolutely give you her information. As your husband you have the right to that. But there is no cure.

David: Says you.

Anna: David, don't be angry with him.

David: I'm not ready to lose you yet. I promise you, I will find a way to save you.


	144. Chapter 144

Chapter 144

.

Aidan went with Erica to what she called their "private getaway." It was a nice secluded house in the woods. It was clear Erica had already had a few glasses of champagne, and tempted Aidan with bottles of wine over 100 years old. As Erica changed into her negligie Aidan quietly hid his cellphone, and began videotaping this encounter. Erica came out, began kissing Aidan.

.

Aidan: Are you sure you want to do this?

Erica: Absolutely.

Aidan: It's just, I know you've been drinking. I'm worried it might've impaired your judgement. Would you be cheating on Jackson if you were sober.

Erica: Why must you bring up mu husband now. We're here, it's romantic. So let's make love.

Aidan: I'm sorry Erica. This is wrong, I shouldn't have led you on.

Erica; Come on Aidan, this is what I want.

Aidan: It's not what I want.

.

Aidan quietly grabbed his cellphone and ran outside to his car. The plan had worked, they now had incriminating footage of Erica Kane commiting adultery. It would've been too creepy to actually have sex with her. It might've been illegal to videotape her having sex without her consent, or to have sex with a woman who'd been drinking like that. And whether this scheme was wrong morally or not, Aidan knew taking advantage of an intoxicated woman was always wrong. It was a line he didn't cross.


	145. Chapter 145

Chapter 145

.

When AJ was out playing with Miranda, one day in early August, Babe decided to talk with Marissa in private.

.

Marissa: Are you going to be judgemental again, because that got old a while ago.

Babe: Greenlee came to see me. She showed me the pictures you sent to Kendall.

Marissa; I wasn't naked, if that's what you're worried about.

Babe: You sent pictures of yourself with a gun, trying to look sexy.

Marissa: I like to think I did look sexy.

Babe: Do you not understand why Greenlee would be worried right now?

Marissa: She should be worried, I'm trying to steal her wife. You can't tell me you and Jamie never took pictures of yourselves.

Babe: When we're seeing each other. I'm worried about you.

Marissa: Isn't that sweet? The good sister is worried about the throwaway.

Babe: What are you talking about?

Marissa: You're mother couldn't bear to be apart from you, but me she sold to strangers. She never cared about me until after you died. So everyone tried to make me into your replacement, Krystal, David, that psychopath you married, and AJ. And I tried, but when I decided to fall in love with someone I actually loved, everything went to hell!

Babe: I'm sorry about what happenned to Bianca, but you must know this is a mistake.

Marissa: You don't think I see the look on your faces, that you all blame me for their deaths.

Babe: Nobody blames you for what happenned. Noone's responsible for that night but JR.

Marissa: I tried, I even became a mother to your son. But as soon as you come back, everyone just pushes me aside, including my son.

Babe: That's not true. AJ loves you, but he loves me too.

Marissa: Yeah. I'm just like the long lost twin in some stupid soap opera, an expendable replacement. Well, God forbid I actually fall in love again. Stay out of my love life, or hope that my gun starts jamming.


	146. Chapter 146

Chapter 146

.

While Jackson was visiting his new graddaughter Erica was quietly having a glass of wine. There was a knock on the door. Erica didn't answer, even if Jackson forgot his keys he could call her to let him in. Suprisingly the door still opened. Erica began going to her drawer for her gun. When Erica saw her unexpected guests she decided to hold off on the gun, for now. They were David, Anna, Aidan, Krystal, and Babe.

.

Erica: What do you people want.

Babe: We want to talk with you about my sister.

Erica: How is Marissa?

David: About to be better.

Aidan: I have something to show you, from our night together.

.

At this point all four of them played the footage on their cellphones, all from Erica trying to seduce Aidan, and clearly expressing her desire to commit adultery.

.

Erica: Fine, you caught me. What is this blackmail?

Babe: "Blackmail" is such an ugly word. I prefer "extortion." It just sounds cooler.

David: It was all my idea.

Anna: The hell it was. You're not taking the credit/blame.

David: Our point is, stop using Marissa as a pawn in your little scheme to break up Kendall and Greenlee. If you do this again, Jackson finds out his wife is a whore.

Krystal: Although you'd think he'd have some idea.

Erica: I get the point. Keep quiet, and I'll stop encouraging their affair.


	147. Chapter 147

Chapter 147

.

Marissa didn't understand why Erica was ending their alliance. They had gotten along so well, now it was over. So Erica had abandoned her, just like everyone else. Marissa would win back the only two she actually cared about. Her son AJ, and Kendall. She and Kendall had both been betrayed and abandoned, but they could build their own family together. Marissa decided to play the last card she had left. She drove straight to Kendall and Greelee's house to bring everything into the open. Spike and Ian were at Reese's house playing with their cousins. Kendall and Emma were helping Emma pick out college courses. Marissa just walked in with the key she'd had made, she actually liked the shocked look on their faces.

.

Greenlee: Please leave us in peace.

Marissa: Can't do that. I'm here to win Kendall.

Kendall: Marissa, I told you. I'm in love with Greenlee. You and me, it's not going to happen.

Marissa: You seem to be forgeting that it already has. Come on Greenlee, you must've suspected.

Greenlee: You're saying you're having an affair with my wife?

Marissa: I guess you could say "had" past tense. But yeah. For almost a year we've been having an on again off again affair. We had a fight recently, I supposse it's as much my fault as hers. So now, I've come to apologize, clear the air with everyone.

Greenlee: Kendall, is she telling the truth?

Kendall: Not exactly. I broke things off after she threatened you.

Greenlee: But you did have an affair with her?

Kendall: Yes. I am so sorry.

Marissa: Don't be sorry sweetheart. We had a beautiful romance. Hell Erica even gave us a house for it.

Greenlee: Did she now?

Marissa: Yeah, it's where her grandfather used to cheat on his wife.

Greenlee: So you two are taking relationship advice from a man who sold his daughter to a child molester. Actually, you two deserve each other. I hope you share a bed in Hell.

.

Greenlee stormed out angrily. Emma followed her out, knowing she shouldn't be driving in her state. Greenlee didn't know where she and Emma were going, she just knew she needed to get away right now.


	148. Chapter 148

Chapter 148

.

As Emma and Greenlee drove away Kendall started crying. Marissa put her arms around her. To Marissa's suprise Kendall pushed her away.

.

Kendall: What the hell were you thinking?

Marissa: I was doing what you didn't have the guts to do. I told your wife the truth.

Kendall: And probably ended my marriage.

Marissa: And soon, we'll be free to marry.

Kendall: I told you from the start I was never going to leave Greenlee for you.

Marissa: True. But now, that marriage is over. We can finally be together, like we were meant to be.

Kendall: Get this through your head. Our relationship is over. Whether Greenlee and I reconcile or not, I will never be together again.

.

Emma just drove Greenlee around for a few hours in silence. Eventually they got hungry and went to the Mocdonalds drive-thru. They got this food to go and kept on going until they found a secluded spot to eat in private. As the sun began to set Greenlee asked Emma to take her to the Pine Valley Inn. As Greenlee got comfortable for the night she and Emma began to talk.

.

Greenlee: I should be fine. You can go to Annie's if you like.

Emma: I'm fine. And I'm not sure you should be alone right now.

Greenlee: Thank you.

Emma: So, do you think you'll get a new place, or stay here?

Greenlee: I don't know. You leave for college in a few weeks, I don't want want to uproot Spike and Ian. This isn't a bad place for now. And I'm not ruling out the possibility that Kendall and I will get back together.

Emma: Why. She swore before God and witnesses tolove only you, yet she slept with that looney tune. How could you trust her after that?

Greenlee: I'm suppossed to be giving you relationship advice, not the other way around. But you do make some valid points. The hell with Kendall.


	149. Chapter 149

Chapter 149

.

After Kendall threw her out Marissa walked away, didn't bother getting into her car. She just walked aimessly. This was when it really hit her, what she'd done. Seduced Kendall, threatened Greenlee. All the shame, humiliation, hit Marissa at once. Marissa couldn't believe what she had done, she suddenly felt very dirty. She was glad there were no mirrors around, she couldn't bear to look at herself right now. If she's had her gun with her, Marissa probably would've blown her brains out right then, ended her pain all at once. It would've been better than facing everyone again. It started to rain, maybe this could wash her shame away. Marissa didn't care if this rain made her sick and die right now. Then a car pulled over next to her. It was Krystal. Marissa saw her but couldn't bear to look at her mother right now. Krystal got out in the rain and went after her daughter.

.

Krystal: Marissa, come on in out of the rain.

Marissa: I can't.

Krystal: Ofcourse you can. You don't want to get sick.

Marissa: Why not? I deserve it.

Krystal: I know you've made some mistakes, but that doesn't mean I want you hurt.

Marissa: I broke up their marriage. I said horrible things to you, to Babe. I don't deserve to live.

Krystal: Don't say that. You are my child, and I love you.

Marissa: You shouldn't.

Krystal: Just come with me and we can figure things out together.

.

Marissa couldn't stand the thought of having to face her family again. But her natural desire for warmth outweighed her sense of shame. She followed Krystal to her car.


	150. Chapter 150

Chapter 150

.

Krystal brought Marissa home. AJ was staying at Reese's home with Miranda and Gabby. Marissa was glad her son wasn't here to see her humilition. But David, Babe, even Anna and Aidan were here.

.

Marissa: I'm so sorry, for everything I've said and done to all of you.

Babe: We're still here for you. We're family after all.

Marissa: I know not everyone will be this forgiving. I know Greenlee will never forgive me, and I don't blame her.

David: Let's talk this over, than we can decide what to do.

.

This family had a long talk.

.

Marissa: I can't show my face in Pine Valley again.

David: If you want to compare bad deeds I'll bury you. Remember when I came back, how nervous I was? But you helped me with that. And most of them forgave me.

Marissa: That's after you served five years in prison, they just figured you'd sufferred enough.

David: That might not be a bad idea.

Babe: Her going to prison?

David: No, leaving town for a bit. Till things calm down.

Marissa: Maybe that could work. I can't face them, at least not yet. A fresh start could be a good thing.

Krystal: Okay Marissa, if you think that's best. I'll come with you, help you get on your feet. Babe can run the diner while I'm gone, and make up something to tell AJ.

David: I'll stay, let you know when the heat's died down. Hopefully it won't be too long.

Marissa: How do you figure that?

David: Because they accepted me after I was only gone for five years. If you want to compare bad deeds I could bury you. You could live to be a thousand and I will still have forgotten more bad deeds than you could ever do.

Marissa: Thanks for the pep talk dad.


	151. Chapter 151

Chapter 151

.

When Marissa woke up she smelled eggs and hashbrowns, the kind her mother made. For a brief moment she forgot her troubles, looked forward to breakfast with her parents. Then she remembered everything, her parents' deaths, losing Bianca, how she'd ruined Kendall and Greenlee's marriage by becoming Kendall's obsessive mistress. Marissa didn't want to get out of bed. She wondered if perhaps the only honorable thing to do at this point was to just end it all. But she couldn't do that to her family. After everything she'd done they were still going out of their way to help her. Marissa decided she had to do better, for their sake. Marissa got up. As it turned out Krystal was making outmeal. Maybe Marissa just wanted it to be her parents' breakfast, to go back to a time before she'd screwed up so bad. Jamie had taken AJ to Philadelphia to see the Phillies play the Dodgers. Ironically she might have to soon become a Dodgers fan soon. Marissa was glad he wasn't around to see her like this. David and Babe were here for this final family breakfast. Marissa and Krystal had already made plane reservations for this afternoon. They were going to California. Babe hadn't decided what exactly to tell AJ just yet, but she and Marissa decided to keep in touch, reach a story together. Krystal and Marissa got into the car for the drive to the airport. This family said their final goodbyes for awhile. After they left David sent a text message to Jackson. Erica would pay for what she had done to his family.

.

.

Jackson was at the Pine Valley Inn. He, Emma, Reggie, Lily, and little baby Jack were here to comfort Greenlee. Erica was with Kendall. Jackson could understand that. As much as Kendall might've screwed up, Erica was still her mother, ofcourse Erica would want to help her. When Greenlee asked to hold the baby Lily consented, but required Greenlee to use hand wipes on her hands first. Lily wanted to help her sister, but she was also a typically worried new mother. Jackson got a tet from David. He stepped outside briefly to read it. The text read "Jack, your wife used my daughter to break up your daughter's marriage. She cheated on you too. Here's proof." Jackson saw the video of Erica coming on to Aidan. He was angry, but put up a brave face. He had to put all his energy into helping Greenlee right now. But later, he would confront Erica about this.


	152. Chapter 152

Chapter 152

.

When Erica came home she saw Jackson. Jackson seemed angry, Erica assumed his anger was at Kendall, but it soon became apparent that some of it was at her.

.

Jackson: How could you?

Erica: How could I what?

Jackson: I thought you accepted Greenlee as a daughter-in-law. Why would you use Marissa to break up Kendall and Greenlee?

Erica: What are you talking about?

Jackson: David sent me proof. Why?

Erica: I admit, I knew of the affair. But I didn't encourage it. I just let Kendall know I still loved her, no matter what mistakes she made.

Jackson: I know of the house, where you and Kendall both committed adultery. I know of the dresses you bought Marissa, all the other encouragement you gave her. I know you suffer from alcoholism, a disease recognied by the American Medical Association. I could even forgive your own adultery. But how am I suppossed to forgive what you did to my child?

Erica: You have to understand, I was only thinking of my child. Greenlee would have broken Kendall's heart, or hurt her in other ways. I had to do it.

Jackson: So you'd rather have David, Krystal, and Babe as in-laws.

Erica: The three of them combined aren't as bad as having Mary Smythe as an in-law. Besides, Kendall and Marissa wouldn't have lasted long enough.

Jackson: So you break up Kendall's marriage for nothing. Well congragulations, it worked. But you broke up another marriage, your own. Goodbye Erica.


	153. Chapter 153

Chapter 153

.

Jackson and Emma went back to Greenlee's room the next day. Jackson didn't feel the need to mention that he'd left Erica just yet. Greenlee was thinking more rationally now, and was considering whether to end her marriage to Kendall. Emma and Jackson gave their opinions on the issue.

.

Emma: I think you should divorce Kendall.

Greenlee: Believe me, I've considered it. But there's Spike and Ian to consider. Emma, you're old enough to handle this, but those boys. I can't have them feeling abandoned.

Jackson: Agreed. I would recommend a trial seperation with Kendall, give yourself some time to cool down. Then, maybe joint therapy, figure out if your marriage can be saved.

Emma: Why should Greenlee go through all this work when Kendall's completely at fault.

Greenlee: I think Marissa is somewhat at fault.

Emma: Whatever door Marissa Kendall had to walk through it on her own.

Greenlee: True. But I don't want to make a rash decision about ending the marriage. But if we do divorce, I want Spike and Ian to know I am still a part of their lives. I don't know what to do.

Jackson: You don't have to decide just yet. Take a few days, don't make any rash decisions.


	154. Chapter 154

Chapter 154

.

When David asked for a meeting, Adam was suprised. But David claimed he had a proposal that would greatly benefit them both. Adam was intrigued enough to meet David at Chandler mansion one day.

.

Adam: Well Hayward, what is it that you think will benefit us both?

David: Anna has cancer, the doctor's say it's fatal.

Adam: I'm sorry, for her. I fail to see how I can help with that.

David: I can cure her. My cousin Maggie is coming here to help. But without a medical liscence there are certain things I can't do. I want your help in getting my liscence back.

Adam: That poses a few problems. Despite what you might think I don't have politicians in my pocket. I have influence, but I'd have to look my friends in the eye and say you can be trusted. I doubt I could say that with a straight face. Besides, I fear what you could do with a medical liscence.

David: I know certain things Adam. I know you fund scholarships to medical schools, help give bright and dedicated individuals earn medical degrees.

Adam: Yes, that's a matter of public record. I've become a bit of a philanthropist in my twilight years.

David: I don't think it's altruism, you're just thinking ahead. You're hoping that when you get old and sick, one of these bright minds you funded will be able to save you.

Adam: That seems like a fair trade to me.

David: I also know that you're the survivor of a brain tumor. You nag Brooke to get checked out at least once every few years.

Adam: I probably mentioned this myself at the christmas party last year, or you're making an educated guess. If this is your attempt at blackmail, you're out of touch.

David: This isn't blackmail. My point is that if I'm allowed to do this research, I'm certain I can save Anna. I would ofcourse share this medical knowledge with the medical community. Who knows who else it could save. Brooke, Staurt, Colby. If they got sick, wouldn't you want the knowledge available.

Adam: You do have a point. I can't promise anything, but I'll see what I can do.


	155. Chapter 155

Chapter 155

.

It wasn't until a week after Greenlee stormed out that she was ready to see Kendall. Jackson called Kendall and asked her to meet Greenlee in her room at the Pine Valley Inn. Kendall showed up, a look of cautious hope in her eyes. Jackson left the room, but promised Greenlee he was just down the hall if she needed him. Jackson was staying here as well, now that he'd left Erica.

.

Kendall: It's good to see you again.

Greenlee: What did you tell Spike and Ian about where I went?

Kendall: I told them that your mother suddenly got sick, and you went to New York to see her.

Greenlee: It's a bit of a stretch, but I guess a sick parent makes me more sympathetic. Anyway, we have some things to discuss.

Kendall: Yeah. So, where shoul we start?

Greenlee: I'd like to know exactly how long the affair lasted.

Kendall: Last year, Marissa and I both visited Bianca's grave. We comforted each other, things just got friendlier than they should have. I tried to end the affair then, but we resumed in December. It continued until she threatened you. I never wanted to hurt you.

Greenlee: Emma goes away to college next week. She's 18 so she's old enough to decide if she wants you in her life. I think we should make it clear to Spike and Ian that I'm not abandoning them. They don't need to know the truth just yet, but we'd have to come up with a reason for why I'm not living there anymore, and why we're divorcing. And my father should talk it over with your lawyer about the specifics of dividing up assets.

Kendall: Do you have to rush into that? I was hoping we could fix this marriage.

Greenlee: I don't see how. You wanted me, and Marissa on the side. If we stayed together, I would always wonder if you were having an affair. That wouldn't be a healthy marriage, or a healthy environment for Spike and Ian. I'm sorry Kendall, but this marriage is over.


	156. Chapter 156

Chapter 156

.

Over the next few weeks and months things calmed down somewhat. Emma went off to college. She agreed not to say anything when Kendall, Spike, and Ian came to say goodbye. Shortly after this Kendall and Greenlee tried explaining to Spike and Ian why they were getting a divorce. For their sake, no mention was made of Kendall's adultery. Greenlee and Jackson ended up looking for an apartment together. Since they were both going through a divorce they decided to help each other through it. Miranda and AJ started highschool together in September, it was scary, but they had each other to lean on. Adam tried to help David get his medical liscence back. In the meantime David's cousin Maggie, who had become a doctor, came to Pine Valley to help with his research. Maggie's girlfriend, who she was suprisingly vague about, had agreed to watch Maggie's three year old son Franklin. Maggie had name him in part after her late sister Frankie. David was determined to save Anna's life, but she feared her time was almost up. Erica continued her downward spiral, drinking more heavily. She also renewed an old idea and launched Enchantment's newest "Sexiest man alive" contest. Kendall suspected Erica was using this to surround herself with sexy young man. Kendall tried not to judge, but she did try to convince her mother to get help. In some ways, all Erica and Kendall had at this point was each other. In November most of the congressional candidates that JR covertly funded were elected to congress. Davis was still being stubborn, he was delusional enough to think he could still be president. JR tried to figure another way to get that pardon. The trick was to make him realize he had no other options, and Michael helped him come up with a plan. He was becoming more and more evil, while in California, Marissa seemed less and less rational. One minute she'd be mad as hell at Krystal for something, the next she'd start crying and talking about killing herself. She also seemed physically sick, constant headaches, vomiting. In October Marissa went to see a psychiatrist. The doctor diagnosed her as bi-polar and gave her pills to take. For the moment they seemed to work, but Krystal feared this would not be the end of it. And by the time they learned what was really wrong with her, it would be too late.


	157. Chapter 157

Chapter 157

.

By December David still hadn't gotten his medical liscence back, Maggie had to do most of their work with him supervising. David had created this laboratory in his house, it was easier than driving home from the hospital every night. They still hadn't found a way to cure Anna, but David refused to give up. In December Maggie had a request for David

Maggie: I want to bring my son Franklin here for Christmas.

David: That could be problematic.

Maggie: How?

David: I know you love your son Maggie. But to be honest, he could be a distraction for you, and I need you here with me right now.

Maggie: He needs his mother right now. My girlfriend has already been watching him alone longer than I originally told her. Besides, I'd like for Franklin and Anna to meet.

David: They can meet after we've saved Anna's life.

Maggie: We both know that might not happen.

David: It will happen. This is exactly why I can't let him come. I'm sorry if that sounds cruel Maggie, but I will do whatever it takes to save her.


	158. Chapter 158

Chapter 158

.

After her fight with David Maggie called her girlfriend. Maggie remembered that day, more than seven years ago. Maggie was a doctor, working in a hospital in Italy. It was a coincidence, or possibly fate, when she walked back into her life. She had become an executive for a pharmacutical company, there to negotiate a deal with the hospital boar. Maggie had seen this other woman, and they recognized each other, they just tried to avoid each other. Then they both heard the news, Bianca Montgomery was dead, murdered by that monster JR Chandler. Maggie found her old "friend" and they bonded over their mutual loss. They'd both loved Bianca, she was an ex-girlfriend for both of them. These two women comforted each other, they ended up having a "summer of 42" moment, as they woul later call it. After that they had an on-again off-again relationship. Maggie had a very brief relationship with a man during these years, the result of which was Maggie's son Franklin. But Maggie and this woman ended up back together. This other woman was Lena Kundara. Maggie called Lena and said David had forbade her to bring Franklin. But since Maggie seldom obeyed orders, she asked Lena to bring Franklin to Pine Valley.


	159. Chapter 159

Chapter 159

.

As Christmas approached Pine Valley Kendall went to see Erica. Kendall was somewhat embarrassed when a young man snuck out. Admittedly Erica and Jackson were splitting up, but he looked just barely older than Miranda.

.

Erica: Can I help you Kendall?

Kendall: Yeah. I was hoping you would join me and my sons for Christmas. Provided you can remain sober.

Erica: That shouldn't be a problem, unless Greenlee is there.

Kendall: No. She is celebrating with her father, Emma, Reggie, Lily, everyone but us. She's not ready for a joint Christmas yet, but maybe next year. However Reese is bringing Miranda and Gabby over.

Erica: I'll be there.

.

As the Kane women made plans David learned that Maggie was bringing Lena and Franklin here for Christmas. At first he was upset that Maggie was disobeying, but his beloved Anna calmed him down.

.

Anna: We've never even met Franklin, don't you want to see him?

David: Ofcourse. I was just thinking after we save your life and have the time for a proper meeting.

Anna: God knows I want more time with you, but that might not be an option.

David: Don't talk like that.

Anna: How about this. We take a few days to spend with our loved ones, then I concentrate on getting better.

David: Do you promise? I mean if I nag you to take medicine that makes you vomit, or any physical therapy you hate?

Anna: Whatever it takes. Just a few days to spend with our family. It's been awhile since you've even seen your son.

David: That would be nice. Okay, it's a deal.

.

Babe, Jamie, and AJ agreed to come spend Christmas with David as well. They both missed Krystal and Marissa, but Krystal said Marissa needed her right now. Adam and Dixie decided to visit JR on Christmas. Even after everything, he was their son, they still wanted to believe there was good in him. And however much the world had reason to hate him, he shouldn't spend Christmas alone.


	160. Chapter 160

Chapter 161

.

Christmas 2018 proved suprisingly peaceful. Perhaps the residents needed a few brief moments of peace and family as a respite from the chaos and misery. But like all moments of peace this one proved far too short. By January 2019 JR was plotting the murder of Donald Steele. Once he died under "Mysterious circumstances" the conspiracy theorists would leap to the conclusion that governor murdered Steele for revealing the sex tape. This would make Davis more desperate to accept JR's offer. David and Maggie worked tirelessly to find a cure for Anna, but that was becoming less and less likely. Kendall and Greenlee were getting closer to their divorce, dividing up property, shares of Fusion in particular. Erica fell deeper into the bottle. The sexiest man contest attracted any number of applicants, but Erica's behavior at the winning ceremony gave the tabloids more material than the actual contest. And one day in Febuary, shortly before Valentine's day, Erica hit a new low point. Miranda went over to see her grandmother with a gift. In grade school she had been required to make a small valentine for each member of her class, and encouraged to make ones for family members. Although Miranda was now in highschool, she hoped a valentine card would help make her grandmother feel better. But she found Erica alone and drunk, she barely even noticed her own granddaughter at first.

.

Erica: Miranda. What do you want?

Miranda: I made you a valentine's card. I thought it might help you feel better.

Erica: You really think a card will do that?

Miranda: I'm sorry.

Erica: Just go away.

Miranda: Okay. But maybe we should get you to bed so you can sleep this off.

Erica: So now you think you can tell me what to do. You remind me of your father more and more every day.

Miranda: My father?

Erica: You don't know, do you?

Miranda: Reese told me my father came from a cup, that my mom used a sperm doner.

Erica: That's not a bad lie to tell a kid.

Miranda: What are you saying?

Erica: I'll show you.

.

Erica turned on her tv and went to the saved section. In this was a made for tv movie about Bianca, and what she went through with Miranda. Although the censors would never allow too much to be physically shown, Miranda could see that her mother was being violently raped. She tried to look away, but Erica grabbed her arm and made her watch. Miranda began to cry, but that only seemed to make Erica even angrier.

.

Erica: You wanted to know, so watch. That is what happenned to your mother, that is how you were created. And if she'd listened to me, you would have been aborted a long time ago.


	161. Chapter 161

Chapter 161

.

When Reese brought Gabby home she heard something odd. She had brought her youngest daughter to the new Disney movie, which Miranda felt she was too old for. At any rate Miranda said she wanted to go see her grandmother but now, Reese could hear Miranda in her room crying. Reese asked Gabby to go to her room and play, while Reese checked in on Miranda.

.

Reese: Miranda, what's wrong?

Miranda: Is it true?

Reese: Is what true?

Miranda: I spoke to Erica, she told me about my father.

Reese: What exactly did she tell you?

Miranda: That he raped my mother, and that my mother murdered him.

Reese: That's not exactly what happenned. He attacked her, Bianca had to shoot him in self-defense.

Miranda: But he did rape her, and you lied to me.

Reese: I didn't want you to be hurt. Bianca went to great lengths to make sure you didn't find out.

Miranda: A nine year old with a cellphone could look up what she told me. Why did Bianca even have me?

Reese: Because she loved you, more than she ever thought she could love anyone.

Miranda: I wish she could tell me that herself.

Reese: So do I. I just hope you that she loved you, and I love you. Your mother fought to make sure you were surrounded by love, your entire life from the first moment. And she did.

.

Reese hugged her crying daughter. They had a long way to go, but they would get there together. And drunk or sober Erica was going to pay for making Miranda cry.


	162. Chapter 162

Chapter 162

.

Reese came to see Erica early in the morning. Predictably Erica was asleep on the couch, passed out. Reese couldn't even guess how many hours of sleep she'd gotten. The sun would be coming in through the window, were it not for the curtains. Erica would hate the sunlight worse than a vampire right now. So Reese slowly walked towards Erica, careful not to make a sound. She leaned close to Erica's ear and yelled WAKE UP! The sudden, incrediby loud noise shook Erica out of her sleep. Then Reese ran to the curtains and pulled them away, exposing a very hungover Erica to the sunlight. The suddeness of it all made Erica remember why it was called a hangover. She hung her head over the couch and vomited.

.

Reese: Oh good, you're awake.

Erica: What the hell are you doing here?

Reese: Giving you less punishment than you deserve right now. I know you talked to Miranda yesterday.

Erica: I'll take your word on that. I don't remember yesterday.

Reese: You told Miranda her father was a rapist, and her mother was a murderer. Oh, and that you tried to convince Bianca to have Miranda aborted.

Erica: No, I would never tell Miranda that. No matter how drunk I was I would never say that to my granddaughter.

Reese: Don't think you can pull that amnesia bit on me. Even if I killed someone and claimed amnesia I could still be convicted in court. Not that I've given that much thought these last few hours.

Erica: Of my god. What have I done?

Reese: Put my child in tears. I need to make a few things clear to you Erica. The reason I'm here and not Kendall, is because she'd probably kill you. But if you come near my family again, don't think I won't. One last thing, thanks for showing me how to use a gun.


	163. Chapter 163

Chapter 163

.

When Mirana woke up, for a brief moment she wondered why Reese hadn't woken her up for school, then she remembered Reese said she could stay home today if she felt she needed it, then Miranda remembered why, and she became depressed all over again. Hunger eventually overcame her and Miranda dragge herself out of bed and went downstairs to make herself a cereal breakfast. Then Miranda went upstairs to sleep and forget her troubles for a little while. Later, her aunt Kendall came and woke her up. Although Reese never said anything Miranda had figured out that Kendall cheated on Greenlee, still Kendall was family.

.

Kendall: Hey Miranda. Reese said you might need my help.

Miranda: Thanks, but I'm not sure this is something you can help with.

Kendall: I'm sorry we lied to you, but we were all trying to protect you.

Miranda: Erica wasn't,

Kendall: We'll deal with her later. Have you ever noticed how the difference between my age and Erica's is less than 15 years?

Miranda: Yeah. I just figured she was lying about her age.

Kendall: I can see why you'd think that, especially with Erica Kane. But the truth is, Erica was raped, on her 14th birthday. That's how I was concieved.

Miranda: Wow. So you're like me then?

Kendall: Yeah. We were both concieved by acts of rape.

Miranda: Did Erica love you right away?

Kendall: Not exactly. She wasn't even 15 yet, definitely not ready to be a mother just yet. But she, and her mother Mona, found a loving family in Florida to raise me. And the truth was, I had a pretty good childhood. The Hart's were great parents, may they rest in peace. Then they told me I was adopted, and I started to wonder, why did my parents abandon me. So I tracked Erica down. We did not exactly have a happy reunlon at first. We fought, for awhile we had a truce, when I went back to Florida. But I came back, and we ended up fighting. Some of it was my fault, some of it was hers, and poor Bianca was caught in the middle. The truth was, I thought I'd never have a good relationship with her, or with Bianca. Do you know what changed between me and Bianca?

Miranda: What?

Kendall: You. After what happenned, she was scared. And Erica was strongly advising her to have an abortion.

Miranda: What were you advising?

Kendall: I told her she should do whatever she needed to do, for her. I didn't realize at the time, but she realized that what was best for her, was having you. Bianca didn't want you to know how you were concieved. She also didn't want Erica to have to deal with her own issues because of her.

Miranda: That sounds like mom, always thinking of others.

Kendall: Yeah. She came up with a plan, she let Erica think she'd ended her pregnancy. Bianca would leave before she started showing, have you, then come back to town and tell everyone that she'd adopted.

Miranda: But, wouldn't people have become suspicious?

Kendall: Probably. Bianca and her friends wanted to create documents, everything it took to make everyone think it was an adoption. At first it was just Bianca and David, who was her doctor. Then people started finding out, first Maggie, and then me, and so forth until the one person we were trying to keep it from, Erica, learned.

Miranda: What went wrong in the plan?

Kendall: I got arrested for murder. I knew that Bianca had killed Michael, but she couldn't handle it, she blocked it from her memories. So I put on a show. I tried to make everyone think I had married Michael, and let suspicion fall on me when his body was discovered. Your mother thought I had married the man who raped her. She had no reason to forgive me. But she stayed by my side the entire time, helped me through the trial. But the truth came out, maybe that was inevitable. I know our plans sound preposterous in hindsight. I just hope you know they were done out of love.

Miranda: I know. I just wish she were here to tell me this herself.

Kendall: I know. Not a day goes by I don't wish your mother was still here. But you are not alone. You have me, Reese, Gabby, AJ, so many people who will always love you.


	164. Chapter 164

Chapter 164

.

Note: This ended up being a long chapter, but I hope you'll see it was worth the read. I go into old scenes, I apologize if I got some of the dialogue wrong.

.

After aunt Kendall's visit Mirana drifted in and out of sleep. She wasn't sure if she was awake or asleep when someone began talking to her. Mirana opened her eyes, and to her amazement her mother, Bianca Montgomery, was standing over her bed.

.

Miranda: Mom?

Bianca: I'm here for you sweetie.

Miranda: But how? They told me you were, this isn't real is it? It's just a dream.

Bianca: It is a dream. That doesn't mean it isn't real.

Miranda: How are you back?

Bianca: I'm here, because you need me.

Miranda: Erica told me about my father, what he did to you. I don't understand why you ha me, how you could love me the way you did.

Bianca: It would be better if I showed you. Take my hand.

.

Miranda took her mother's hand for the first time in over seven years. Suddenly they found themselve on the roof at the hospital. Miranda saw David Hayward, looking a lot younger than she remembered him ever being. She also saw her mother, younger. David and young Bianca seemed to have no idea that Miranda and older Bianca were on the roof.

.

Miranda: I don't understand. What is this?

Bianca: Think of it like "a christmas carol." Those are the shadows of mine and David's younger selves. As a doctor David was the first to realize something was off. He asked me to come to the hospital for a check-up, but I went here, where he found me. And despite what I tell him here, I came up here to kill myself.

Miranda: Because of me.

Bianca: No, because of Michael.

Miranda: What's the difference?

Bianca: I wanted to end my pain, but I could sense that, if I jumped, I'd be hurting someone else. I couldn't understand it at the time, but I didn't jump because of you.

Miranda: I feel like, I just hurt you.

Bianca: You didn't. Admittedly labor was painful, if I'd known military secrets I would've talked. We better go, I have more to show you.

.

Miranda and Bianca went to another place. Now they were inside the hospital. Young Bianca and a younger version of aunt Kendall were here. Both women were near tears. Kendall was telling Bianca she should do what she needed to do, and that she loved her.

.

Miranda: What's this?

Bianca: My mother was strongly advising me to have an abortion. That's why I came here.

Miranda: I'm guessing you didn't go through with it.

Bianca: Kendall and I seldom got along at this point. But this moment, I realized that she loved me. And despite all our fights, I knew that I loved her. And if she had never been born, there would have just been an empty hole in my life, where you were suppossed to be. And that's how it was with you. Kendall said I should do whatever I needed to do, to heal. What she didn't realize at the time was that healing, meant having you.

.

Bianca then showed Miranda another scene, from later that day. Maggie had brought Bianca home from the clinic. Bianca seemed to be in a trance, telling Maggie that what happenned, was what she wanted to happen.

.

Bianca: Maggie assumed that I was just experiencing guilt. She was right, but she didn't know why. I felt guilty, about what I almost did to you. A part of me was hoping for some reason to have you. Someone to tell me that I should give you life, so I wouldn't feel crazy for wanting that. It took me awhile to realie that God sent you to me to help me heal, and you did. Fighting for you gave me the strength to fight just to live.

.

After this Miranda saw her mother once again talking to Maggie. Maggie was the first person after David to learn she was still pregnant. This time Miranda listened to some of the conversation, specifically what Bianca was saying. "I really think that I wanted this baby since the first minute I found out I was pregnant. There were just so many other voices. So it felt like I should do what my mother wished she had done, all those years ago." "This is just a baby. A child who will only want, what Kendall has always wanted. The chance to love, and to be loved in return. So from now on this baby has no connection to Michael Cambias. This is my baby. I'm going to have it, and I'm going to love it. For the rest of my life." After this Bianca and Miranda went to one final scene. When Kendall found out her sister was still pregnant. Miranda heard Kendall ask a question. "Why would you care for a child who will only be a reminder of the worst thing that ever happenned to you? Why choose to have this baby at all?" Miranda listened closely to her mother's answer. "Because of you. You showed me so much love and so much strength, you made me see what I would be losing if I went through with the abortion. This baby will be proof, that something good can come from something evil, just like you are. I love you, and I love this baby, and I am prepared to take on whatever comes." Miranda saw her mother take Kendall's hand, and place it on Bianca's belly. Miranda could no longer hold in her tears. She understood now, how much her mother loved her.

.

Miranda: I miss you mom.

Bianca: I miss you too sweetie.

Miranda: It isn't fair, how that monster took you from us.

Bianca: I know, we had less than seven years together. But there was a time, I thought we had only a few hours together. But the truth is, I would've gone through all that pain again, just to have those few hours back. Someday we'll see each other again. In the meantime, be happy, fall in love, and know that I love you.

Miranda: I love you too, and I always will.


	165. Chapter 165

Chapter 165

.

When Miranda woke up she remembered her visit from her mother. Like any visit from a spirit this required some faith to be believed. Reese asked Miranda if she was well enough to go to school, she said she was. Miranda knew she had a long way to go, but wanted to get back into her normal routine. Aunt Kendall had recommended certain websites. They were for people who'd been concieved in rape, an online support group. Miranda was glad she had this kind of support, especially since she feared seeing her own grandmother again. But that was becoming less likely. The rumor was that Erica was drying out at the Betty For clinic. Erica had apparently left in the middle of the night, leaving only a note saying where she was going. But it was Kendall who found the note in Erica's penthouse. After a few weeks the police asked her soon to be ex-husband Jacson for permission to search it. They found a fire-arm, registered to Erica Kane, with numerous other prints on them. Among the others the prints included aunt Kendall, Greenlee, Marissa, even Reese. Jackson told them that Erica sometimes went with these women to the shooting range, so there was no real evidence against anyone. But as the Betty Ford clinic couldn't confirm or deny their patients' identities, Miranda realized she couldn't e the only one who was starting to wonder.


	166. Chapter 166

Chapter 166

.

In early March 2019 Marissa was speaking to her psychiatrist, dr Jenkins.

.

Marissa: I had the dream again. Erica and I are toasting our victory, splitting up Kendall and Greenlee. We're planning my wedding to Kendall, then suddenly Erica takes a gun out, and shoots me. What does it mean?

Jenkins: That on some level, you know Erica would have betrayed you eventually. She used you for her own ends, then disregarded you.

Marissa: Yeah but, I played along. Kendall and Greenlee are getting a divorce because of me.

Jenkins: I would say Kendall bears some responsibility for that. At any rate, you weren't in complete control of your actions. Ever since you've been on Dinoxinal you've done so much better. I would recommend you go back to Pine Valley, when you're ready. Confront your fears.

Marissa: They all hate me there.

Jenkins: Not everyone. You're family stood by you after everything.

Marissa: They have enough baggage of their own. But yeah, I don't think I could've gotten through this without you and my mother.

Jenkins: As much as I'd like to keep charging you for these sessions, I think it would be healthier for you to confront your past. I still recommend you take Dinoxinal and I'm happy to write you a prescription for a Pennsylvania pharmacist.

Marissa: Thank you doctor, I'll go back when I'm ready.


	167. Chapter 167

Chapter 167

.

Adam Chandler and David Hayward hated each other, probably as much as Winston Churchill and Joseph Stalin. But like Stalin and Churchill, David and Adam found themselves having to work together. At the moment Adam was helping David prepare for a meeting with the board, who might be able to give him his medical liscence back. As they prepared David got a call from Krystal. David put her on speaker as he looked over his notes.

.

David: Everything okay with Marissa?

Krystal: I think so, she's done a lot better since dr Jenkins had her on Donoxinal. But, she has trouble remembering me sometimes, and she still has headaches sometimes.

Adam: Wait a minute. Krystal this is Adam. You say Marissa has trouble with recognition, and has headaches?

Krystal: Yes.

Adam: Does she also smell things things that aren't there? Vomit uncontrollable?

Krystal: Sometimes. How do you know all of this?

Adam: Because I'm the survivor of a brain tumor. I've been well aware of the symptoms for over two decades. For God's sake Hayward how is it that you graduated from medical school when I seem know more about this than you?

David: Ofcourse I considered this possibility. Krystal even took Marissa to a doctor in California, they said she had no tumor.

Krystal: Yeah, and this doctor Jenking diagnosed her as bi-polar, put her on Donoxinal, since then she's been doing better.

Adam: Donoxinal, that sounds familiar. I think Chandler Pharmacuticals worked on that drug for awhile.

David: It's for bi-polar disorder?

Adam: I'm not sure. My company works on a lot of drugs, I'll have to check on that.


	168. Chapter 168

Chapter 168

.

Anna feared her time was coming. David couln't save her, it certainly wasn't for lack of trying on his part. Anna did chemo therapy, but it wasn't enough. She'd outlined her will with Jackson, wrote farewell letters to certain loved ones. She also began praying more, hoping to be reunited with her baby Leora in the afterlife. Anna saw on the news that Donald Steele, the sleazy tabloid journalist who'd exposed governor Davis' sex tape, was dead. Police believed it had been a home invasion gone wrong, but some believed the governor had him murdered. Others wondered if Erica Kane, who was allegedly in rehab, had murdered him in retaliation for his past stories about Bianca. Anna had to admit, it had been fun putting Erica in her place, but now, she began to fear what might happen to her loved ones after she died. Anna gave Maggie an unusual present, her gun. Anna and Maggie weren't exactly NRA nuts, but Anna would feel better knowing her cousin could protect herself, or her son Franklin. Anna gve Maggie safety tips, particularly how she should always treat a gun as if it were loaded, even if it wasn't. She recommended Maggie take Lena to the range for proper lessons, and advised her to keep it away from her son, and use it only as a last resort.


	169. Chapter 169

Chapter 169

.

Kendall helped her niece find websites/support groups for people concieved in rape. One website seemed to appeal to Miranda, it was called "All lives matter." Miranda created her username "MMM15." She knew it was important to let people know her age right away. Reese told her daughter that if she ever wanted to meet anyone on this website, she had to be there with them. This website was certainly a goo thing, much like youth groups or shelters for homeless children. Unfortunately all of them had been exploited by sociopaths and other evil people. Miranda wasn't sure she ever wanted to meet these people in person, but it did feel good talking with other people who'd gone through the same trauma she had. After her experience with her grandmother, she needed people who didn't judge her.


	170. Chapter 170

Chapter 170

.

David and Anna hadn't been able to make love in several months. Lately he couldn't even hug his wife without physically hurting her. As much as David wanted to believe she could be saved, they both knew that was no longer possible. Anna told him to stop trying, she wanted to spend her final days surrounded by her loved ones. David, Aidan, Maggie, Babe, Jamie, AJ. They all came to see Anna. Even Krystal and Marissa came back before the end. Marissa knew she had a long way to go, and was still taing her Donoxinal. But Anna was touched that Marissa faced her fears, and her past, to say goodbye to her family. It was a bit of an awkward reunion for this family, but they tried to put on a brave face for Anna. Anna promised David she would give Leora a kiss for David when she saw her. And then, surrounded by loved ones, Anna died.


	171. Chapter 171

Chapter 171

.

It was't right, Anna dying before him. He could save the lives of total strangers, medical journals had to rewrite much of their material because of David, so how come he couldn't save his own wife? As David prepared Anna's funeral he got a letter, it said that his medical liscence was restored. This hit David hard, he began tearing up his home, throwing books and jars at the wall. As David was crying on the floor an old friend came to see him. It was father Clarence, but right now David was not happy to see his old chaplain.

.

David: Go away.

Clarence: I came to see how you're doing.

David: How I'm doing? Do they not tell you anything up there?

Clarence: I know your wife had to leave. I wanted to help you through this.

David: I thought we had a deal. Anna lives, and I do whatever he wants. Did I miss a sign or something? Was I suppossed to do something, because you probably could've let me know.

Clarence: God doesn't make deals for lives, but he can give you the strength to get through the hard times. Anna is with her child Leora, happy for all eternity.

David: I want to join them.

Clarence: That can be done, but not right away.

David: So basically, I do what he says, and I join them in Heaven later?

Clarence: Something like that. Try to use your liscence for good, help people as best you can.

David: What if I screw up again?

Clarence: Try to make amends.

David: Okay, I'm in. Could you do me a favor, tell Anna and Leora I still love them?

Clarence: Ofcourse. And try to remember, they still love you.


	172. Chapter 172

Chapter 172

.

Adam Chandler was working late when dr Weber called him. Weber was one of the scientists working for Chandler Pharmacuticals. Adam had recently begun researching the drug Donoxinal, and Weber had found the information he needed him.

.

Weber: I found the records you were looking for mr Chandler. You said you believed Donoxinal was for bi-polar disorder?

Adam: According to this dr Jenkins, yes.

Weber: Chandler Pharmacuticals did work on this drug, but not for bi-polar disorder. It was designed to help treat brain tumors.

Adam: I don't understand. How could a doctor then prescribe it for bi-polar disorder?

Weber: Admittedly, doctors can sometimes mis-diagnose one as being the other. But no qualified doctor would prescribe this at all, much less for the wrong condition.

Adam: I read a lot of journals related to tumors, I like to think I'd remember this drug if it were from my own company.

Weber: Given all the drugs and conditions we work on, it's completely understandable that you wouldn't remember one of our failures.

Adam: What do you mean failures?

Weber: There's a reason this drug was never approved by the FDA. It doesn't do anything for the tumor, all it does is suppress some of the symptoms, until the body develops tolerance for this.

Adam: This doesn't make sense. This would mean the doctors at the hospital wrongly diagnosed Marissa, that the psychiatrist gave her a drug that was not only illegal, but for the wrong condition that my company created. Who would want to hurt Marissa like that, and have the resources to do it? For the sake of your employment, don't answer that question. Just answer me this, what would happen if a person on this drug suddenly stopped taking it?

Weber: Between withdrawel of the drug itself, the symptoms of the tumor returning, the subject not unerstanding what was happenning. It wouldn't be pretty, they'd likely have to be hospitalized for their own good and others.

Adam: I'll let Krystal know this. I don't wish to sound callous, but right now I am glad that they're in California.


	173. Chapter 173

Chapter 173

.

Greenlee hadn't seen Marissa since that night Marissa showed up at Greenlee's house and loudly exposed her adulterous affair with Kendall. Greenlee's divorce had been finalized recently, she was considering getting bac into the dating scene. Then one night, shortly after Anna passed away, Marissa knocked on Greenlee's door and asked if she could come in. Greenlee said "One minute." She then went over to her drawer and saw that her gun was still in there. She had no intention of murdering Marissa, but she wanted it here if Marissa tried anything. Then Greenlee allowed Marissa to come in.

.

Greenlee: What do you want?

Marissa: I wanted to apologize, for everyting. I don't know what you heard, but i was diagnosed as being bi-polar. Dr Jenkins has me on medication, and I'm doing better.

Greenlee: So you're trying to say that you weren't in your right mind when you seduced my wife?

Marissa: No, I made that choice on my own. But the other stuff, the threats, I wasn't entirely in control of my actions. I'm sorry. I hope you can forgive me.

Greenlee: It could take awhile. How long are you back in town for?

Marissa: I don't know. Probably for awhile.

Greenlee: Emma's away at college. She comes back, stay away from her.

Marissa: Ofcourse.

Greenlee: Beyond that, if we see each other around Pine Valley, fine. But don't come to mt home again, for both our sakes.


	174. Chapter 174

Chapter 174

.

Dr Jenkins was working late one night when he got an angry call from Pennsylvania, specifically David Hayward.

.

Jenkins: Mr Hayward, how can I help you?

David: I want to know if you're just incompatent, or you deliberately hurt my daughter.

Jenkins: What exactly are you talking about?

David: Your patient, Marissa Tasker.

Jenkins: I cannot confirm or deny who any of my patients are.

David: Can you explain why you would give a patient an illegal drug, designed to treat a symptom she doesn't have?

Jenkins: I don't know what your talking about.

David: We both know who your doing this for, and you'll be going to prison for it. I spent five years in prison, helped save the lives of murderers. Some of them are still in prison, some have been released. As soon as we can prove what you did, one of my old friends will find you, in or out of prison.

.

Jenkins hung up, very rattled by this threat. He called his employer. Calls to prison were difficult, but he said he was this man's doctor. Eventually the warden put him on with JR Chandler.

.

JR: I told you not to contact me directly, I was pretty clear on that.

Jenkins: Hayward figured out our scheme, he threatened to have me killed.

JR: Relax, we'll take care of him. Is your pharmacist in Pennsylvania giving her Donoxinal?

Jenkins: Yes. But if she knows what we're doing, Marissa won't take it.

JR: I know my ex-wife. She knows her father's past, she'll call you. Just sell it when she does. Convince her that she should trust you more than her own father.

Jenkins: Good. If you do a good job I'll take care of you. Go to the police, and that phrase takes on a different meaning.


	175. Chapter 175

Chapter 175

.

Krystal was letting Marissa stay with her at the moment. One morning Marissa woke up and found David, Babe, and Krystal sitting around, apparently waiting for her.

.

Marissa; Is everything okay?

Babe: We'd like to talk to you, because we're concerned.

Marissa: Is this an intervention, because I swear I'm taking the Donoxinal.

David: We know, that's sort of the problem. We know you've been trying, but it seems JR is still trying to hurt you.

Marissa: What does JR have to do with anything?

David: Dr Jenkins is working for JR. It seems that Donoxinal is merely a suppressant, for a brain tumor.

Marissa: Your saying I have a tumor.

Krystal: We think so, but we'd like to get you checked out at the hospital.

Marissa: I was checked out in California. Remember Krystal, they said it wasn't a tumor.

David: They were also on JR's payroll. We should go now, get you checked out by doctor's who can be trusted.

Marissa: Okay. Let me just go to the bathroom first.

.

When Marissa went into the bathroom, she quietly called dr Jenkins. It was early in the morning over there, but he was awake.

.

Jenkins: Marissa, what's wrong?

Marissa: My father says you're working with my ex-husband, that I really have a brain tumor that you his from me.

Jenkins: That's ridiculous. You were referred to me by a doctor who said you have no tumor.

Marissa: I know, but you don't know my ex-husband.

Jenkins: Correct, I don't, nor would I have reason to e involved in some ridiculous conspiracy.

Marissa: I know, but why would David lie to me, especially about this?

Jenkins: We both he has a history of manipulating his loved ones, even drugging them. I know you want to believe the best about your father, but the death of his wife could have made him desperate to control you. I hope your not considering stopping the Dinoxinal, or you could suffer a relapse.

Marissa: No, I won't go through that again.

Jenkins: Good. And if your family is pressuring you to stop, I woul suggest you remove yourself from that sort of toxic environment.

Marissa: Thank you doctor, I will.


	176. Chapter 176

Chapter 176

.

Marissa ended up having a long argument with her family. She couldn't see how they were trying to help her, she believed that they were trying to control her, and that Jenkins was trying to help her. Marissa asserted that they couldn't force her to go to the hospital and be examined by friends of David. Krystal tried to demonstrate tough love, she said that if Marissa didn't go to the hospital, she had to move out. Marissa got her things and left. She wasn't sure what she was going to do. She was sure that David told her that stopping the drug could lead to more of her old systems, temporarily. Marissa vowed she would not go through that again. Not being in control of her actions, being a danger to her loved ones, to AJ. Marissa would've rather killed herself than go through all that again. But she had nowhere else to go right now, and not enough money to rent a room at a motel. Then she remembered the house, where she and Kendall made love, before everything went to hell. Marissa was desperate, had nowhere else to go. So she decided to go there, and hope it was empty.


	177. Chapter 177

Chapter 177

.

Miranda was somewhat suprised when Reese told her she would be having dinner with her uncle Jackson on this night. Miranda did wonder why it was just her, why Gabby and Reese weren't coming. She was also suprised that they were eating at such a fancy restaurant, he had considerably less money since his divorce from Erica, but Jack said it was a special occassion. He treated her nice, opened doors, pulled out her chair for her, it was a nice evening so far.

.

Miranda: So, why is tonight such a special ocassion?

Jack: In a sense, it's like your first date.

Miranda: I don't understand.

Jack: Your mother, God rest her soul. She always felt it was important for you to have male and female role models. We discussed this once, this night in fact. The idea was that, when you were old enough, I should show you how a date is suppossed to be. To hold doors and pull out chairs, to treat you like the lady you are. I know it was hard finding out the truth about your father, so I think it's important that you know you deserve to be treated proper. I wish I could say that every young man will treat you right, but most will only be interested in seducing you into bed. You deserve better, and I believe you will find mr right. You might have to be patient, but it will happen.

Miranda: Thank you uncle Jack. Your as close to a dad as I've ever had. I'll remember your advice.

Jack: Thank you Miranda, that means a lot to me.


	178. Chapter 178

Chapter 178

.

Babe was relieved when Marissa called her and asked to see her again. It had been a week since Marissa had moved out and refused to go to the hospital. Babe hoped she could convince her sister to get a Catscan, and learn once and for all if she had a tumor. But Babe remembered how she had once been, when noone could tell her anything. She feared if she pushed too hard Marissa would just be more resolved to do nothing, so she tried to not push too hard.

.

Marissa: Thanks for seeing me, I'm sorry if I seemed rude last time.

Babe: It's fine. I just hope you realize we only spoke to you out of concern.

Marissa: I know you and Krystal were concerned about me, and I gave you reason to be concerned. But I'm doing okay, so long as I stay on my medicine. I was hoping you will let me see AJ again.

Babe: I do think you too should have a connection, you are family. But after what happenned last year, you threatened to kill me.

Marissa: I would never hurt my son. I'd kill myself before I'd hurt him.

Babe: Don't say things like that. It makes me very nervous when you talk about suicide.

Marissa; I'm sorry. I just meant I would never let anything happen to AJ.

.

Babe thought about this. She was still nervous about letting Marissa back in. But maybe, having a real human connection, could make Marissa less likely to hurt herself or others. Babe decided to take a chance on her sister and agreed to supervised visits.


	179. Chapter 179

Chapter 179

.

It was sometimes hard for AJ to decide if he had one mother or two. He was grateful for both of them, but it could be confusing at times. These last two weeks Marissa had been more in his life again. Babe was usually there with them, perhaps still a bit uneasy. The three of them had begun attending church, with donuts and orange soda after. Marissa said how her parents did this with her when she was a child, and she wanted to continue this tradition. After the third church service they were getting ready to go to the park for their weekly ritual, AJ just had to use the restroom first. After he went and began washing his hands AJ barely noticed that there were now three other men in the men's room, but he noticed when they began hitting him. AJ tried fighting back, but he was greatly outnumbered. Only one of them talked during this, after they finished hurting him.

.

Thug: You think you can pretend to be one of us?

AJ: I don't understand.

Thug: Your old man murdered Bianca Montgomery, she's sort of our patron saint. And now, you mock her by pretending to be gay.

AJ: I didn't choose to be gay.

Thug: I ever hear you pretend to be like us again, we'll be back, and we won't be so merciful.


	180. Chapter 180

Chapter 180

.

Babe and Marissa called 911 and stood with AJ on the way to the hospital. Sadly the thugs who beat their son got away. Miranda, Jame, Adam, Krystal, and Dixie soon arrived. As they all waited in the hospital Babe went to see David, give him an update. Marissa was still uneasy around her father, but he still deserved news about his grandson.

.

Babe: The doctor says AJ will be fine, but he'll have to stay here overnight.

David: It's just a precaution.

Babe: I hope so.

David: How's Marissa?

Babe: Better, I think. But after today, it's hard on both of us.

David: I know. I realize Marissa seems less erratic, but the drug she's on only suppresses the symptoms, she still has a brain tumor.

Babe: I know, but being with AJ gives her a reason to live. When I was asleep, and you saved me. I don't remember much, but I remember fighting to come back, to protect my son. Believe me, this will convince her to have more faith in your judgement and get a Catscan.

David: If anyone can do it, it would be you and AJ.


	181. Chapter 181

Chapter 181

.

Chief Jessie Hubbard was at the hospital, taking statements. The thugs who beat up AJ claimed this was retaliation for what AJ's father JR had done to Bianca, but until AJ woke up the police would be unable to find the perpetrators. The tv was playing the news. President Jeb Bush was dismissing rumors that an explosion in California was an act of terrorism. No group had claimed responsibility, and it seemed to have been caused by faulty wiring. There was only one fatality, but the president refused to say the victim's name until any known family could be identified. The news station showed footage of the aftermath. To Marissa's horror she recognized this building, this was where dr Jenkins had his office. There were a lot of offices here. And between receptionists and cleaning crews the deceased could have been anyone. Then the station said that, according to their source, the one fatality had been dr Jenkins. Marissa immediately went to Jessie Hubbard and told him her new theory, that her father had dr Jenkins murdered.


	182. Chapter 182

Chapter 182

.

As Jessie Hubbard was taking David Hayward's statement David's daughter Marissa came in, very angry, ready to tell Jessie something.

.

Marissa: David is guilty of murder.

Jessie: Is that so?

David: No. It's one of the few lines I never crossed.

Marissa: He killed my psychiatrist, dr Jenkins, in California.

David: No I didn't. I've barely left the state since I got out of prison.

Marissa: You made friends with murderers in there. There's no alibi for conspiracy to commit murder.

Jessie: That's true Marissa, but I still need evidence.

Marissa: He murdered my doctor so he could control me.

Jessie: David, I'm going to get a warrent. Will I find phone records connecting you and Jenkins?

David: I called him, when I found out he was drugging and manipulating my daughter.

Marissa: He was trying to help me you son of a bitch.

David: I should take that as an insult, but with my mother, that's actually accurate. Anyway, I did not cross the line and threaten him, nor did I conspire to kill him. I've been trying to convince my daughter to get checked out by a doctor I trust so she can know for certain if she has a brain tumor and get treated accordingly. Those pills he has Marissa on mask her symptoms and prevent her from getting the neccessary treatment.

Jessie: Marissa, can I see these pills David is talking about?

Marissa: No. These doctor-prescribed pills prevent me from being a danger to myself or others. I am not acting erratically so you have no probable cause to search me. So unless you have a warrent, I don't have to show you anything.

Jessie: Fair enough. Let me be clear to both of you. Marissa, I can't force you to get a Catscan, nor can anyone else. I would however recommend you get a check-up. David, I will search for evidence linking you to Jenkins' death. Whether I find any or not I'd recommend you not threaten anyone in the meantime. And I promise you both I will try to find who did this, please don't either of you take the law into your own hands. That's my advice as chief of police.


	183. Chapter 183

Chapter 183

.

From his prison cell JR got a good report from his operatives. They might be ignorant thugs, but they did good work. Dr Jenkins was dead. He likely would've betrayed JR eventually, and this would likely cause Marissa to be suspicious of David. And the plan with AJ had been successful. As much as JR hated doing that to his own son, it was for the best. The only way to make a man out of his son was to scare him away from the homosexual lifestyle. He had to admit, it was kind of fun to frame the supporters of Bianca Montgomery, ruin her name as much as possible. In the end, AJ would be better off for it. The plan to take over certain companies was proving easier than expected. Particularly with Erica Kane still missing. There were rumors that Kendall might have had a hand in Erica's "dissapearance." JR remembered years ago, when Kendall was on trial for the murder of Michael Cambias. Erica had confided in JR at this time and said "I always knew Kendall would be on trial for murder one day. But who would've thought I'd be alive to see it." Perhaps that prediction was coming true after all. JR told his old friends from prison, those on the outside again, to commence with another part of his plan. The pharmacist who was giving Marissa Donoxinal, from now on he was to supply her with placebos. The symptoms of her tumor would return, and she wouldn't even know why. JR only regretted he wouldn't be able to see her self-destruct. He would just have to settle for imagining it.


	184. Chapter 184

Chapter 184

.

Marissa was still living in Erica's house. After her fight with her father Marissa stayed at the hospital, making AJ know she would always be there for him. But now she rarely left this house, she had her groceries and her prescription delivered here. Just as well, much of the town still hated her, and her family seemed trying to control her. It had been six days. Marissa called AJ every day, but feared if she continued their weekly ritual, David might try something. Marissa knew she had to think of a new plan, she didn't have enough savings to live here forever like a recluse. She was taking a nap on the couch, sleeping in the bed where she and Kendall made love would've been too awkward. Marissa was woken up gently by an unexpected source, Erica Kane. The sight of this woman startled Marissa.

.

Erica: I'm sorry to startle you Marissa. I thought waking you gently would be better than the rude awakening I got last year.

Marissa: It's fine. I'm kind of suprised to see you here. There were rumors you were dead.

Erica: Yes. Perhaps I should've made myself known, but the Betty Ford Clinic is very good about protecting patients' privacy. So what brings you here?

Marissa: Sorry, but I had nowhere else to go. My father is trying to manipulate me, and I think he murdered my psychiatrist in California.

Erica: That sounds like him.

Marissa: I'm glad you believe me, noone else is willing to give me the benefit of the doubt.

Erica: I've made my share of mistakes. I'm not quite ready to face my family yet.

Marissa: I know what you mean. Dr Jenkins prescribed Donoxinal, and I'm fine. But I do still fear what could happen if I have a relapse, what I could do to AJ. But I swear, I would rather die than be a danger to my son.

Erica: I believe you. The people I know from the clinic, some of them have done terrible things, even worse than either of us. But they are the people I need to stay sober. Maybe, you and I can help each other out.

Marissa: They hate us, not everyone is willing to give us another chance. It will be hard, but maybe we can get through it together.


	185. Chapter 185

Chapter 185

.

By May 2019 Miranda had become a regular poster at the website All Lives Matter. It felt good to talk with others who were suffering the same self doubts as her. One of her friends on this site was a young man who called himself "Digglefan16." Until recently he had been calling himself "Digglefan15" but in late April he celebrated his 16th birthday. Like Miranda Digglefan16 was not being raised by his biological mother. His mother loved him enough to give him life, but after what happenned she found herself emotionally unable to give him the love he deserved, so she arranged an open adoption. Miranda saw something in this young man. As a young woman concieved in rape Miranda felt like an outcast, she felt like a scapegoat. She seemed to be the reason pro-choicers gave for why abortion should be legal, it was even harder as a woman who was in danger of the same awful thing happening to her one day. Digglefan16 said it was also hard as a young man concieved in rape, a part of him felt like he was part of the problem, through no fault of his own. But, unlike Miranda, Digglefan16's adoptive mother had been able to calmly explain the truth to him, and assure him he was loved. Reese had done what she could for Miranda, but the damage had already done by Erica. One day, in late May, Digglefan16 asked Miranda "Maybe we should meet. Where do you live?" This question took Miranda by suprise. She had never told him her real name, he only knew her as "MMM15." She had told him her age, for fear of accidentally arousing the interest of an older man. Miranda had no idea this young man's real name, or for that matter if he really was so young. Maybe he felt a real connection to Miranda. But aunt Kendall had warned her that, like any good thing, this website could be exploited by evil people. After a few minutes she posted back "My mother doesn't want me to reveal too much information." She waited anxiously until he responded "That's cool, she sounds like a mother bear."


	186. Chapter 186

Chapter 186

.

In early June 2019 David got an unexpected visit from an old friend. He was eating lunch at Krystal's diner, still getting free meals after all this time, when his old guard Parker came in and sat next to him.

.

Parker: David, good to see you still on the outside.

David: Parker, how have you been?

Parker: Not great. I ost my job and I'm facing jail time. You?

David: What the hell happenned?

Parker: I'm walking home one day, minding my own business, when I come across a local church holding a memorial service for one of my fellow marines. Except what draws my attention was the Westboro Baptist Church, using this funeral to draw attention with their usual idiot protests. Anyway, my lawyer doesn't want me talking much about it, but I am facing assault charges. I'm out on bail pending trial, and my employers have suspended me, with pay pending a review. The "with pay" part could easily change. I'm allowed to work while on bail, I just can't carry a firearm. I was hoping you could recommend me to one of your rich friends for security work.

David: I might have a job for you. Remember my daughter Marissa?

Parker: Sure, I met her a few times when she visited you in prison.

David: With your help, we might just be saving her life.


	187. Chapter 187

Chapter 187

.

One day Marissa was doing some grocery shopping for herself and Erica. It felt weird to again be allies with the woman who'd manipulated her. But the truth was, noone else seemed to be able to stand either one of them. Marissa tried to be forgiving, she and Erica were both suffering diseases, so she told noone else that Erica was back in town. At the store Marissa ran into someone she did not expect, Kendall.

.

Marissa: Kendall, it's good to see you again.

Kendall: I heard you were back in town, it's been awhile.

Marissa: Yeah, I've been avoiding you too. I'm sorry, for everything.

Kendall: A good part of it was my fault.

Marissa: I was diagnosed as bi-polar. But my doctor in LA put me on this medication, no more episodes.

Kendall: I'm glad for you. Unfortunately, it cost me my marriage.

Marissa: I'm sorry about that.

Kendall: Noone forced me to cheat on Greenlee. Good luck, with everything.

Marissa: You too.


	188. Chapter 188

Chapter 188

.

With Aidan's help Parker found where Marissa was staying, and learned that this house was owned by Erica Kane. One day, David waited near this house until Marissa left then he went inside to confront Erica.

.

David: Hello Erica.

Erica: David, how did you find this place?

David: Not important. The fact that you're still using my daughter is.

Erica: I am not using Marissa. We're helping each other.

David: Like you helped each other break up Kendall and Greenlee's marriage?

Erica: We both made a few mistakes, we're both sick.

David: I know. Unfortunately Marissa is under the false impression that she's bi-polar, when the truth is she has a brain tumor.

Erica: Marissa is under the impression that you're trying to manipulate her.

David: Than don't take my word on it. Research the drug Donoxinal on your own.

Erica: For Marisa's sake, perhaps I should.

David: Thank you Erica.

Erica: I'm not ready to face everyone just yet, too many people judge me and Marissa for our sins. I would think you of all people would understand. That is why she and I are friends.


	189. Chapter 189

Chapter 189

.

Babe had her fears regarding Marissa, she was worried for both AJ and Marissa. But she hoped that Marissa having a connection with AJ could help. It was a Sunda in June, less than a week until AJ's first year of highschool would be over. Babe was feeling ill but allowed Marissa to take AJ to church unsupervised. Afterwords they were sitting in the park with their donuts and orange soda. Marissa began talking to AJ about something she might not have brought up if Babe were present.

.

Marissa: Do you ever think of having children someday?

AJ: Sometimes. But since I'm gay that poses certain problems.

Marissa: I'm gay and I became a mother. I hope you find love and marry some nice man one day. And maybe, you and your future husband, should consider adoption.

AJ: Maybe. But who knows, we might want to use a surrogate.

Marissa: True, but that poses a lot of complications. There are a lot of children out there who need to be adopted. The sad fact is, a lot of children don't get loving parents, and still raised by their biological parents. Now take me. Krystal put me up for adoption, but as a result I got some great parents. And there's you. Your mother was taken from you, and your father did some terrible things. But we wound up together, and I like to think we had some good times.

AJ: Yeah, you were a great mother.

Marissa: Thank you AJ. I know I did some bad things when I was sick but, you know I would never hurt you right?

AJ: I know.

Marissa: And remember what I said. Adoption is a noble thing, it helps give a child a clean slate, free from the baggage of their birth parents. I know you're a young man, having kids seems a long way off, but I hope you do have this happiness one day.


	190. Chapter 190

Chapter 190

.

Erica did her own research on Marissa's condition. She hired Tad, who had no loyalty to David Hayward, to research Donoxinal. It did seem that David was telling the truth. Donoxinal was created by Chandler Pharmacuticals to treat brain tumors. But it did nothing to treat the tumor itself, it only suppressed the symptoms. And perhaps Marissa was developing a tolerance for the drug because the symptoms were returning. Marissa was vomiting, more frequent headaches, memory loss, phantom smells. And ofcourse her erratic behavior, violence, more sexually active. Erica was married to Adam Chandler when he sufferred his tumor. She had missed the symptoms back then, but now she was more familiar with them now. Adam Chandler was never a perfect husband, but he was never violent towards her until the symptoms were prevelant. Erica remembered Marissa as a sweet, innocent, young woman, and Erica had used her. Erica came to fear what Marissa would do if she really had a brain tumor.


	191. Chapter 191

Chapter 191

.

Marissa still had feelings for Kendall. Dr Jenkins tried telling her she was transferring her old feelings for Bianca to her sister. That was one of the few things Marissa disagreed with her deceased psychiatrist on. Marissa was in love with Kendall, of that she was certain. A relationship with Kendall had been wrong when Kendall was married to Greenlee, but they were divorced now. One day, Marissa called Kendall, and they agreed to meet in private.

.

Marissa: Thanks for agreeing to see me.

Kendall: I figured we shoud clear the air.

Marissa: Still, meeting in private, feels like old times.

Kendall: That's not funny.

Marissa: Sorry, bad joke. Do you still see Greenlee?

Kendall: Yes, she's still a part of Spike and Ian's lives. We try to keep it civil for their sake.

Marissa: I was wondering, is there any chance we could get back together?

Kendall: I don't think so.

Marissa: I know it was wrong of us to commit adultery, but you're divorced now.

Kendall: And at some point Spike and Ian are going to figure out why. Admitting what I did to them will be hard enough. If you and I were together, they might not forgive me.

Marissa: So basically, I was just your mistress yu could have on the side and go back to your little homemaker when it was convenient.

Kendall: I was selfish, I thought I could have the best of everything, and it cost me everything. I'm sorry Marissa, but I don't see us getting back together.


	192. Chapter 192

Chapter 192

.

After her meeting with Kendall Marissa returned to her home with Erica. Erica is seemed wanted to talk to Erica.

.

Erica: Marissa, we need to talk. I spoke to Tad, who hates your father, Tad confirmed what David said. You might have a tumor, we need to get you checked out by a doctor.

Marissa: For the last time, I have a condition, that is not a tumor. As long as I take it, I'm fine.

Erica: Tad says that Donoxinal could make treatmet options worse. We can take you to the hospital, take you off the drug.

Marissa: No! I will not go through that again.

Erica: Don't you see you're experiencing all the old symptoms again? I'm worried about you.

Marissa: That a fact? You know, back when Kendall and I exchanged pillow talk, she told me things. How you refused to accept her when she came back into your life, paid her to leave town, told Bianca you wished you could have aborted Kendall. And unless I'm very much mistaken, that was all before you started drinking. You once told me you were rooting for me and Kendall, but you were really just using me to hurt Greenlee. Now you say you're concerned about me, I don't need your concern. And you better hope my old symptoms don't return. Because, if I thought I was really a danger to my loved ones, to AJ, I would shoot myself in the head. I might just aim for you first.


	193. Chapter 193

Chapter 193

.

A few days after highschool let out Jamie took AJ and Miranda to Philadelphia to see the Phillies play. Erica used this opportunity to contact an old enemy, Babe Chandler. Despite their past Erica knew that both of them were concerned about Marissa. Babe was a little suprised Erica was still alive, an much more suprised that Erica was contacting her, but she agreed to meet Erica at the house in the woods.

.

Babe: How long have you been back in town?

Erica: Two months, still not ready to face people yet.

Babe: Yeah, I heard what you did to Miranda.

Erica: Do you really want to compare bad deeds, where Miranda is concerned?

Babe: Fine, let's not talk aout the past. You said this is about Marissa.

Erica: Yes. I'm sorry I used her, but I want to help her now.

Babe: Yeah, I'm trying to convince her to get checked out by a doctor, but she's convinced there's some conspiracy against her.

Erica: Yes, but there is something we can do to limit her potential danger.

.

Erica opened a drawer and took out a gun. Babe suddenly became worried, wondered if Erica lured her here for revenge.

.

Erica: This is Marissa's gun. Take it away, don't let her use it.

Babe: She threatened me with this once, threatened to kill herself with it.

Erica: She did the same to me recently. Marissa was very specific about using this gun to kill herself.

Babe: Thank you Erica.


	194. Chapter 194

Chapter 194

.

Miranda wasn't as obsessed with baseball as AJ was. She rooted for the Phillies ofcourse, but didn't watch many games and she certainly didn't read the sports page as obsessively as some did. Still, she enjoyed the occassional outing like this with her best friend. After three innings the Phillies were winning 6-0. AJ and Jamie were happy about this, but it wasn't an exciting game. Miranda decided to go to the concession stand for a soda. As she walked there three larger boys started walking alongside her, trying to pick her up. Miranda was a bit flatterred, but not interested and politely turned them down. Unfortunately they didn't seem to want to take "No" for an answer, and crowded around her. Miranda was suddenly worried, she asked them to go away, they wouldn't, and there were no security guards in sight. Then another young man came around, he didn't seem to be with the other three. He was named Jamal, and he told them to leave her alone. The leader of these punks at first refused, then Jamal took out his cellphone, which was already recording. If these punks tried anything, this cellphone would show that they were the instigators. Humiliated, the leader and his team backed away. Miranda thanked Jamal for his help. He said it was nothing, just what his hero John Diggle would have done. This name sounded familiar to Miranda, Jamal explained that Diggle was a character on Jamal's favorite tv show "Arrow." Miranda began to think of a certain friend of hers who was also apparently a fan of that show "Digglefan16."


	195. Chapter 195

Chapter 195

.

After Erica let Babe steal Marissa's gun she wondered how long it would be before Marissa realized it was missing. As it turned out, not long. That very night, when Marissa came home, she was quickly angry.

.

Marissa: Where is my gun?

Erica: I got rid of it.

Marissa: You had no right. That was my property.

Erica: I did it because I'm worried about you. We promised we would help each other out, that's what I did.

Marissa: Where is it?

Erica: Babe said she was destroying it.

Marissa: Babe? Since when are you two pals?

Erica: We're not, but we're both worried about you.

Marissa: They got to you too. Ofcourse she'd side with her father, but you? Are you and David lovers again?

Erica: Marissa, please, let us help you.

Marissa: Let me put this in terms you'll understand.

.

With that Marissa grabbed Erica's throat.

.

Marissa: I'm leaving this place. You stole my property so I'll be taking some of yours as compensation. If you interfere with my life again, I will kill you.


	196. Chapter 196

Chapter 196

.

Marissa knocked Erica unconsciouss and took money from the house. This money was neccessary to move out on her own, and she felt it was no more than just compensation for Erica's manipulations and stealing her gun. But Marissa still wanted Erica to pay on a personal level. She soon found Kendall having lunch with her niece Miranda. Marissa was still upset, took a few minutes to calm down and walk into the restaurant.

.

Miranda: Marissa, what are you doing here?

Marissa: I just wanted to apologize, to both of you.

Kendall: You already did apologize.

Miranda: And I can't think of what you did to me specifically.

Marissa: I should have told you both before. Erica Kane is back in town. She's at the house, Kendall knows where specifically. I should have told you sooner, what you choose to do with that intel is up to you.


	197. Chapter 197

Chapter 197

.

By the time Erica woke up Marissa was long gone, having taken several thousand dolars from the safe. Still, Erica decided not to report anything, too many people knew she was back as it was. So far she had avoided telling the people she truley couldn't face again, Kendall and Miranda. But on this night, they were both at her door.

.

Erica: Kendall, Miranda, it's good to see you both.

Kendall: Really? Because you've been back two months and you haven't even called.

Erica: I'm sorry, I was ashamed of what I did to both of you.

Kendall: I got over you trying to destroy my marriage, I'm more to blame than anyone else. My point is, I'm here for my niece.

Erica: Miranda, I don't remember what I said to you, but I'm sorry.

Miranda: Why did you say those things?

Erica: I have a disease, it means that when I drink, I say horrible things I don't really mean.

Miranda: Is it true you advised my mother to abort me?

Erica: I'm sorry. All I could see was my child in pain. I didn't think she could handle having a child concieved in rape.

Miranda: I don't understand how you could want your own grandchild aborted.

Kendall: Because she's incredibly vain and wouldn't want anyone to remember she's old enough. Sorry Erica, you were saying.

Erica: I supposse, I didn't think of you as a person yet. I'm not saying this right.

Miranda: That's okay. There really is no easy way to tell your granddaughter you never wanted her to exist.

Erica: That is not true. I saw how your mother sufferred when she thought you were dead.

Miranda: But you couldn't see how much she wanted me before, how she loved me, you just pressured her to have an abortion. And in her despair she founded the Center, to help those with nowhere else to go. You just left the mess you'd created, I guess some things never change. I might not have done anything like my mother did, after you told me who my father was, but I will do better than you. Goodbye Erica.


	198. Chapter 198

Chapter 198

.

A few days after her confrontation with Erica, Kendall ran into Marissa. A part of her wondered if Marissa was stalking her, but she tried to ignore these thoughts.

.

Marissa: Everything go okay with Erica?

Kendall: It was much harder on Miranda, but I'm helping her through that.

Marissa: Good, I'm glad you and Miranda have each other.

Kendall: Yeah, this whole thing has been hard on her. I wish Bianca were still here to help her.

Marissa: Yeah, Bianca was the exception.

Kendall: Exception to what?

Marissa: Very few people in my experience have biological parents who love them. Most of people are concieved by birth control defects and raised by idiots who don't want them. Frankly you and I were lucky to have been adopted away from those whores.

Kendall: You do remember that I have two kids right. I gave birth to them, I raised them, and I absolutely love Spike and Ian.

Marissa: Oh God, I am so sorry. I forgot.

Kendall: You forgot that I had two kids? What the hell is wrong with you?

Marissa: I honestly don't know. I thought I knew but, what's going on?

Kendall: Okay now, I'm seriously worried about you.

Marissa: So am I. But I can do this. I can protect AJ, by doing what I should have done a long time ago.


	199. Chapter 199

Chapter 199

.

Marissa went away after her encounter with Kendall. She feared she couldn't even face Kendall again. How could she forget that Kendall had a child? Was it one child? Marissa couldn't even remember that part at the moment. Donoxinal was suppossed to prevent this sort of thing. Then Marissa remembered something. Years before Marissa even came to Pine Valley Greenlee had similar irrational behavior. It turned out she was being drugged by Ryan's brother Jonathan. As best as Marissa could remember these outbursts didn't retur until Erica did. Ofcourse, she and David were lovers again, he would know how to drug her, or replace her Donxinal with sugar pills. How could she have been so naive as to trust Erica again. Marissa was glad she had humiliated Erica, Kendall and Miranda deserved the chance to confront her. But what was Marissa to do? She had enough of Erica's money to start somewhere else. But if she dissapeared her family would think she killed herself, which actually didn't seem like a bad idea. Maybe it was the ony way to keep others, to keep AJ, safe. But Marissa was scared to die, she wanted love, to be loved. Marissa wanted a family, with Kendall. Then a thought occurred to Marissa. Maybe it was possible to have everything, to give Kendall exactly what she always wanted. This would take some time, but it would be worth it. And would this town be suprised when Marissa came back.


	200. Chapter 200

Chapter 200

.

Note: Two hundred chapters, wow. Sorry it's taken so long to reveal who the killer is, but I've gotted distracted by subplots. Most likely you'll know the murderer's identity by the 300 chapter mark. At the very least some of you will be able to make a correct guess.

.

The summer of 2019 was relatively unexciting. After Marissa dissapeared some feared she had committed suicide, but no body was ever found. David, Krystal, and the rest of her family searched, but to no avail. Parker had been given probation for his assault charge and David payed him to help, used his contacts around the country to keep an eye for her. AJ prayed for Marissa's safety, but he also feared what she might do if she returned to Pine Valley. Governor Davis had officially announced his candidacy for president, but nobody believed he had a chance of winning. Ironically senator Bob Casey, also of Pennsylvania, had announced his own candidacy, and Casey seemed to have a much stronger chance of getting votes from this state. Erica had publicly made herself known to Pine Valley, but most of her family was unwilling to see her. Erica tried to focus on her company, which was in serious danger of a hostile takeover from a coalition of shadow companies. Enchantment tried to market a new perfume to middle class women who wanted to pamper themselves with expensive perfume. Fusion was marketing towards teen girls who got an allownace. They even gave free small comics involvong a vampire connected to this perfume. Jackson dipped his toe into the dating pool again, but Greenlee seemed unwilling to do this just yet. Emma returned home from college for the summer, and was starting to forgive Kendall. Miranda continued to skype with Jamal, her protector from Philadelphia. She wondered if he could possibly be her friend from All Lives Matter, Digglefan16. Reese told Miranda not to tell either of them, or one of them, just yet. From his cell JR upped his illegal deals. He might die a very wealthy man in prison, or he could use these deals to get himself released. JR was proud of himself for making Marissa crazy. He couldn't help but wonder where she was, what she was up to now. Maybe she had killed herself, maybe she'd go on a shooting spree in Pine Valley. Anything was possible now that she was completely bonkers. But as it turned out, all of JR's theories were way off.


	201. Chapter 201

Chapter 201

.

Shortly before school started up Miranda again asked her mother if she could ask Jamal if he was Digglefan16. Reese's answer had not changed.

.

Reese: We don't know for certain who this "Diggle fan" really is.

Miranda: We know he likes baseball and the tv show "Arrow." Same as Jamal.

Reese: Both of which have a lot of fans, and I'm certain some overlap. Problem is one of them could be lying about their real age, and intentions.

Miranda: What if I asked Jamal?

Reese: You'd be asking him something pretty personal. Has he even said he was adopted?

Miranda: No, not yet.

Reese: And we can't trace Digglefan16 without violating their privacy. I'm sorry Miranda, but it seems you'll have to just be internet friends with him.


	202. Chapter 202

Chapter 202 Marissa's plan revealed

.

Note: I usually don't name my individual chapters, but in this case it was neccessary. I'd be really suprised if any of you have figured out exactly what Marissa's plan is. I mention an old plot, but I may have gotten a few details wrong.

.

Kendall and Greenlee were discussing certain things at Kendall's house. Greenlee was still involved in Spike and Ian's lives and right now she and Kendall were discussing activities the boys wanted to participate in this coming school year. Things like baseball, school plays, that usually required them to be dropped off and picked up, thus Kendall and Greenlee were coordinating schedules. It was now, of all times, that Marissa returned. This understandably startled both women.

.

Marissa: Hello Kendall, and Greenlee. Don't tell me you two are back together.

Greenlee: Not exactly. Are you back to get help?

Marissa: You're concerned about me, how sweet.

Greenlee: I've been there, drugged, having no control of my own actions, my own mind. Noone deserves that, not even you.

Marissa: Well, I am here to be saved, probably not the way you think. Love will save me, love from Kendall, from our family.

Kendall: Marissa, I do love you. You should get checked out for a tumor. When that's gone, than we can discuss whether you and I can work.

Marissa: Not exactly my plan. I'm not sure the best way to say this, so I'll just come out and say it. I'm pregnant with Greenlee's baby.

.

Kendall and Greenlee laughed at this, but the smile on Marissa's face suggested she was completely serious.

.

Greenlee: In highschool I had this science teacher who said that if two women ever concieved a child, the old fashioned way, he'd give us each 20 dollars. So please, tell me how we, who've never slept together, apparently created a child together. Make me 20 dollars richer.

Marissa: I should start from the beginning. Years ago, Greenlee attempted to concieve a child with Ryan. Sadly it seemed she was unable to carry a pregnancy to term.

Greenlee: I know you're insane, but you might want to think long and hard about what you say about my deceased baby.

Marissa: Kendall here, offerred to carry a baby, using Ryan's sperm and Greenlee's eggs. But Kendall's husband Zack, not wanting his wife pregnant with another man's baby, he caused a power failure, destroying Greenlee's eggs.

Kendall: We already know this story.

Marissa: It seems to bear repeating. Kendall decided to still get pregnant, but unknown to Greenlee, she used Kendall's own eggs. The happy result of all this confusio was Spike, Kendall and Ryan's son. What none of you knew at the time, was that Zack stole one of Greenlee's eggs before the failure. Perhaps he wanted leverage for a plea bargain, should the police arrest him. I learned this whole story after Zack was murdered and I handled his assets for distribution. Your father knows this Greenlee, he was Zack's lawyer when you all thought he died the first time. Anyway to make a long story, slightly less long, I got these eggs, and the last of Ryan's sperm. I found a doctor, seduced him, offerred him money, threatened him with a new gun I bought, and he did it. To summarize, I am carrying a child created by Greenlee's eggs and Ryan's sperm. So, I guess we're now all one big "happy" family.


	203. Chapter 203

Chapter 203

.

After her confrontation with Marissa Greenlee went to talk with her father, to find out if any part of her story was true.

.

Greenlee: Is it true? Did Zack keep one of my eggs?

Jackson: Yes.

Greenlee: Why didn't you tell me?

Jackson: I was worried you would make a rash decision, especially after Ryan's death.

Greenlee: You had no right to make that decision for me.

Jackson: You're right, and I'm sorry.

Greenlee: Marissa says she seduced a doctor to make her pregnant, what are the odds this doctor is the father?

Jackson: Those odds go up considerably if the doctor is male. How far along is Marissa?

Greenlee: She wasn't showing, I'm not entirely certain she is pregnant. But if she is, if this child is mine, what can I do?

Jackson: You could have her arrested for stealing what the law considers your property.

Greenlee: But I mean, what if she tries to hurt my baby?

Jackson: That proves problematic. The law says she has a right to do what she wants with her own body. If she were to have an abortion, I seriously doubt the law could stop her. Maybe we can use the threat of prosecution to prevent her from that.

Greenlee: Except she's not thinking rationally. If I want this baby, I have to rely on the goodwill of a mentally ill woman, who made a point about how she's bought a new gun.


	204. Chapter 204

Chapter 204

.

When Marissa returned to Pine Valley she visited her family. She informed them of her pregnancy, she did not tell them how the baby was concieved. After this David, Krystal, and Babe had a family meeting to discuss the situation.

.

David: If she goes through with this pregnancy, it severely limits her chances for surviving the tumor. They wouldn't even be able to do the treatment while she's pregnant. As a doctor, I estimate at least seven months before she could safely deliver the child. That would mean seven months of the tumor growing. As it is, we've wasted enough time already.

Babe: But Marissa is determined to have this baby.

Krystal: I'm not sure how much of the Marissa we know is getting through right now.

Babe: She always wanted a family, and it was always taken from her. No matter how much this tumor hurt her, Marissa still loves this baby.

David: If she doesn't abort it, I just don't see both of them surviving.

Babe: If we take this child away from her, she won't want to live.

David: For better or worse it is her decision. But if I lose my daughter, I swear by any god you want to name, someone will pay.


	205. Chapter 205

Chapter 205

.

Over the next week Greenlee was seriously worried about what Marissa might do to her unborn child. Although Greenlee greatly loved Emma, she still felt the natural desire to re-produce, and this was likely her final chance to have a baby. Thanks to Zack and her father, she only found out it was an option when it was too late to do anything about it. Kendall tried to comfort her ex-wife during this time.

.

Kendall: I am so sorry about this.

Greenlee: I don't think anyone could seriously think this was a possibility. No sane person anyone.

Kendall: David is hoping she aborts the child.

Greenlee: The good news is she never listens to David. But she might do it anyway. I love this child, and I can't do anything to protect it.

Kendall: There's something I can do. Keep Marissa calm, happy. If she thinks she and I can be together...

Greenlee: No! I can't ask you to do something like that.

Kendall: You didn't ask, but I'm willing.

Greenlee: But you'd be sharing a bed with a crazy woman with a gun.

Kendall: Just promise me you'll keep Spike and Ian safe.

Greenlee: Ofcourse but...

Kendall: We both know I can't be talked out of doing something stupid. At least this time I'd be doing it for a good cause.


	206. Chapter 206

Chapter 206

.

Marissa couldn't understand where she had gone wrong. Kendall hadn't been able to leave Greenlee, yet she wouldn't be with Marissa even after her marriage ended. Marissa had thought her family would be happy about this new addition, none of them were. Babe wouln't even allow her to see AJ for the fordeeable future. Marissa was angry. She went to her drawer and looked at her gun. Maybe this was the solution, but what exactly should she do? Then someone knocked on her door, it was Kendall. Marissa put her gun away, for the moment, and invited Kendall in.

.

Marissa: What brings you here?

Kendall: I was hoping for another chance.

Marissa: A chance at what?

Kendall: Us. I love you.

Marissa: Really, I seem to recall you saying we could never be a real couple.

Kendall: The more I think about what you did for me, the more amazed I was. Noone has ever loved me enough to give me a child. I had to be sneaky to even have Spike, and Zack didn't exactly plan on Ian. We can do this, raise this child together.

Marissa: Greenlee coul sue for custody, after it's born.

Kendall: So we'll fight her together. Are you with me?

Marissa: Oh yes.

.

Marissa kissed Kendall, and Kendall nervously returned it.


	207. Chapter 207

Chapter 207

.

Over the next few weeks Marissa and Kendall made themselves known as a couple. They went to nice restaurants, the movies. Kendall even hired Marissa as a lawyer for Fusion. She explained to Spike and Ian that she was trying to help Marissa. Kendall was grateful when Greenlee backed up this story with her sons. When David heard that Kendall and Marissa were dating, he was upset. He confronted the woman largely responsible, Erica Kane. When Erica saw David at her door she could've turned him away. But she got so few visitors these days she let him in.

.

David: Kendall is dating Marissa. Is this your doing?

Erica: No. Why would I do something that could force you and me to see each other?

David: I don't know, but there's always some hidden agenda with you.

Erica: You're one to talk. And if you've noticed, my daughter listens to me these days about as much as your daughter listens to you.

David: If you do talk to Kendall, remind her that it is illegal to have sex with a mentally ill person. Anything happens to my daughter, I will make sure she's prosecuted, and you for encouraging it.


	208. Chapter 208

Chapter 208

.

This whole situation was very confusing for AJ. He loved Marissa, and worried about her. He was also a little bit afraid of Marissa. Babe told AJ it wasn't his responsibility to take care of Marissa, she had to get better on her own. Ironically, 8 years before, Marissa told AJ something similar regarding his father, and hers. He was very grateful to have Miranda's friendship. Even after she tried to kiss him, and he told her he was gay, she was still his friend, even encouraged him to start dating. He in turn encouraged her friendship with Jamal, whether he was also Digglefan16 they didn't know. AJ could see Miranda had a thing for Jamal, and she could connect with Digglefan16 in a way she just couldn't with AJ. If they really were the same person, he might just be her soulmate. Miranda understood why Reese was so cautious, she was doing what she felt was best for her daughter. AJ suggested she could confide in Jamal about her parents, but only if Miranda was comfortable with it. Miranda would have to consider this, it was a big step, she wasn't even sure she was ready. Like AJ, Miranda was dealing things beyond her own maturity level.


	209. Chapter 209

Chapter 209

.

In the mist of all the insanity with her family Maggie was glad she had her son Franklin, and her girlfriend Lena. The three of them were slowly but surely becoming their own family. Maggie was considering proposing to Lena, and hoped Lena felt the same way. Then one day, as Maggie was visiting Lena's apartment, she saw something, a gun. Specifically Maggie remembered this was the gun Anna had left to Lena and Maggie in her will.

.

Maggie: I thought we agreed to keep this at the shooting range.

Lena: With everything that's been going on with Marissa, I feel safer with it around.

Maggie: My son comes over here on a regular basis. My five year old son.

Lena: I keep it locked up.

Maggie: I'm a doctor, do you remember how many accidental gunshot wounds I've treated? How many just forgot to lock it up? Children whose parents thought they did a good job hiding their fire-arms.

Lena: I get it, but Marissa isn't rational enough to give up her gun. I'm a responsible adult, I can safely manage my fire-arm.

Maggie: You might be right. Maybe the problem is me bringing my child over here. As long as the gun is in your apartment, me and my son won't be.


	210. Chapter 210

Chapter 210

.

Shortly before Thanksgiving 2019 Marissa asked Kendall some provacative questions.

.

Marissa: I can't help but notice, we haven't made love since we got back together.

Kendall: I guess I'm just worried about the baby. I don't want to risk hurting your pregnancy.

Marissa: It's fine. Besides, I'd rather have you kiss me in public than have sex in private.

Kendall: I'm not ashamed to be back with you, let them talk.

Marissa: Yeah. Unfortunately the idiots include my family. I was hoping we could spend Thanksgiving together. You, me, Spike and Ian. What do you say?

Kendall: I'll have to talk it over with them.

Marissa: They have to accept that I'm a part of their mother's life at some point.

Kendall: Yeah, you're right. I'll talk it over with them tonight.


	211. Chapter 211

Chapter 211

.

Kendall discussed with Greenlee what Marissa had asked of her.

.

Kendall: I can't do it. I'm sorry Greenlee, but I can't subject my sons to Thanksgiving with Marissa.

Greenlee: I understand. That goes beyond what you agreed to do.

Kendall: She is definitely pregnant. Marissa's showing. And as someone who'd had two kids, I like to think I know what happens to the body during pregnancy.

Greenlee: I have a thought, but it could be risky.

Kendall: I'm listening.

Greenlee: Tell Marissa that Spike and Ian can't spend Thanksgiving with you because we already agreed I would have them on that holiday.

Kendall: Two things wrong with that. The first is that she'll assume that I have them on Christmas, and Marissa will expect to spend that holiday with them.

Greenlee: It will at least buy us some time to think of something better.

Kendall: The second problem is she could get angry, it puts you in danger.

Greenlee: You are willing to risk your life for my baby. I will absolutely take my chances to protect yours.


	212. Chapter 212

Chapter 212

.

Thanksgiving 2019 was suprisingly calm. Kendall and Marissa celebrated together, quietly. Kendall missed her boys, but knew it was only another six months before Marissa gave birth, then things could be relatively normal again. Over the Thanksgiving weekend Miranda talked with both Jamal and Digglefan16 on the internet. She decided to be subtle in learning if they really were the same person. If they weren't, Miranda didn't want Jamal to know how she was concieved. A lot of people looked at her different when they knew. Miranda asked Digglefan16 what he thought of the upcoming presidential election. He said his mother was a democrat, but felt somewhat alienated by the fact that most of their party was pro-choice, and Digglefan16 seemed to have inherited her views. Miranda later told Jamal she was pretty liberal, but was beginning to think the republicans were right in their pro-life views. Jamal admitted to Miranda he was a pro-life democrat, was rooting for Bob Casey Jr to win the nomination, even though he wouldn't be able to vote in that election. By the end of the weekend Digglefan16 told Miranda that, although he was from Pennsylvania, he'd be embarrassed if Davis somehow became president. That was news, this individual was definitely from Pennsylvania as well. Mirnada, under her screen name MMM15, jokingly asked him "Wouldn't you want to vote for a fellow Pirates fan?" He responded "Not a chance, I'm a Phillies fan till the day I die." Miranda hoped for the best, this young man might be her soulmate.


	213. Chapter 213

Chapter 213

.

Erica and David didn't like each other, but the current situation seemed to require an alliance, much like the alliance between Churchill and Stalin.

.

David: Okay Erica, what exactly are you proposing?

Erica: We both know that if Marissa goes through with her pregnancy, she won't survive her tumor.

David: I'm aware, but I see little way around it.

Erica: Yes you do, you just won't admit it to yourself. When I learned that Bianca was still pregnant with Miranda, I considered drastic measures. I couldn't bring myself to do it, not without help.

David: I'm not sure I like where this is going. But I'm also not sure I'll turn it down.

Erica: Essentially, I will shoot Marissa.

David: Any plan where Marissa ends up on a chalk outline is off the table.

Erica: If I, or an unidentified assailant, shot her, and she needed emergency medical care, then you, as her father, could make the hard decisions. Terminating the pregnancy, doing a Catscan to check for a tumor.

David: It does seem unlikely that her fetus could survive, even if she goes through with her pregnancy.

Erica: And we could use each other as an alibi. Given our history, we could say we made love.

David: We'd be risking serious prison time. What's in it for you anyway?

Erica: You make sure Kendall is not charged with sexual assault, as you previously threatened. If Kendall is arrested, you testify that she had no way of knowing Marissa wasn't in her right mind when they had sex.

David: Marissa would hate us, if she ever found out. But she'd be alive to hate us. I'm in.

.

Marissa woke up screaming. This had been a nightmare, hadn't it? Marissa had seen her father and Erica plotting, but she couldn't remember if she'd even heard what they were talking about. Marissa knew there were three types of dreams, those about desire, those about fears, and those of hidden truth. Marissa vowed she would ot let them hurt her baby, she'd kill them all before she let that happen.


	214. Chapter 214

Chapter 214

.

Maggie went over to see her cousin Marissa one day in December. Maggie shared Lena's fear that Marissa was unbalanced, but Marissa was family, so was her unborn child, so Maggie felt a certain obligation to help her.

.

Marissa: Maggie, my cousin once removed. How are you?

Maggie: Okay. And we should probably just say "cousins" since we're so close in age.

Marissa: Yeah, also we both made love to Bianca.

Maggie: Guess we both have great taste in women. I came to make sure you and the baby are okay.

Marissa: We're both doing fine.

Maggie: What does your doctor say?

Marissa: No doctor, can't trust any of them. You had a baby, remember how your body told you everything was fine?

Maggie: Actually, I was terrified something was wrong and went to my doctor twice a month.

Marissa: Maybe you didn't trust your body, but I know me, Kendall, and our baby will be okay. We're meant to be a family.

Maggie: I hope your right, but I'm speaking out of concern.

Marissa: Don't worry. I can do what I have to do to protect me and mine. Anyone tries to hurt us, I'll just do what Bianca did. I'll pick up my gun, and kill whoever hurt us.


	215. Chapter 215

Chapter 215

.

When David called Kendall and asked to see her in his house, she figured it was about Marissa. She did not expect Erica to be here as well.

.

Kendall: Erica, I thought I was clear that I needed some space.

Erica: I know, but this is important for you to hear. David feels that Marissa is mentally incapable of making certain choices, like cosenting to sexual relations. He's made clear to me his desire to have you prosecuted for this.

Kendall: Normally I don't talk about my sex life with either of you. But I will say that Marissa and I haven't had sex in over a year, ever since she threatened Greenlee.

David: Really, because the whole town seems to think you're together.

Kendall: I'm just trying to keep her calm and happy, until she gives birth.

David: So you don't care about my child, only about her child.

Kendall: Let's be honest, this baby is innocent, Marissa is not.

David: Marissa is a person, her fetus is not. We cannot risk my daughter's life for a lump of fetal tissue.

.

All three were suprised when a 4th voice suddenly said "Like hell." They turned around and saw Babe, here to visit her father, suddenly angry at what she was hearing.

.

Babe: I can't believe you can talk about your own grandchild like that

David: If Marissa continues with this pregnancy she will not survive her tumor.

Babe: And what will she do if her child dies?

David: It will be painful, but she will be alive to heal. I was hoping Kendall could convince Marissa to get help. And most likely her medical treatment will involve terminating her pregnancy.

Kendall: I won't advise her to do something that involves killing her child.

Babe: I support Kendall in this. I still believe I will have my sister back, and she'll have her baby.

David: Just remember, anything happens, I will see you prosecuted Kendall, and Erica.


	216. Chapter 216

Chapter 216

.

After her encounter with her father Babe began to worry about her sister. Was she being selfish and stupid, believing Marissa and her baby could both be okay. A few days later Babe was walking around, practically in a daze. Then an old friend saw her, it was Miranda.

.

Miranda: Mrs Martin, are you okay?

Babe: Miranda? Sorry, I'm fine. I just have a lot on my mind.

Miranda: You're worried about your sister.

Babe: And her baby. Am I being selfish, thinking they can both be okay?

Miranda: You love them both, I understand.

Babe: I pray for both of them, not that I've really given God much reason to listen to me.

Miranda: I can pray for them too, if you like.

Babe: Thank you. You're being a lot nicer to me than I probably deserve.

Miranda: A lot of people thought my mother was crazy for having me. Aunt Kendall told me her plan, to leave before she started showing, have me, come back and say I was adopted. The more I hear of their plan, the more it becomes clear it was not based on logic, but it was based on love. Maybe Marissa is a little insane, but I'm certain she loves her child, and I'll pray that love brings the Marissa we knew back to us.


	217. Chapter 217

Chapter 217

.

Christmas 2019 was a suprisingly pleasant day, despite the tension. When Marissa asked Kendall about spending Christmas with her sons, Kendall said that because she'd had them for Thanksgiving, Greenlee got Spike and Ian for Christmas. Marissa couldn't remember Thanksgiving, but she was having trouble remembering things these days. Marissa and Kendall spent Thanksgiving together, alone. Greenlee celebrated with Spike, Ian, Jackson, Reggie, Lily, little Jauelinr, and Emma. Despite their break-up, Maggie's son Franklin still wanted to see Lena, so Lena agreed to come over on Christmas. Lena and Maggie agreed to discuss other things later. After his recent fight with his family David wasn't welcome with his family. So despite their animosity David and Erica spent Christmas 2019 together. At the moment they were two lonely people who needed some company.


	218. Chapter 218

Chapter 218

.

One day in January 2020 David and Erica were discussing the situation again.

.

Erica: Babe, Krystal, they still won't talk to you?

David: They'll talk, usually to call me words I'd rather not repeat.

Erica: They'll forgive you, Bianca forgave me.

David: I supposse I owe you an apology.

Erica: Could you be more specific?

David: When you were encouraging Bianca to have an abortion, I assumed you were just vain, didn't want people to realize you were old enough to be a grandmother. Now, I find myself in much the same situation.

Erica: Thank you David. I'm not sure it's exactly the same, with Marissa it's literally a matter of life or death.

David: True, although there's more bad blood between us than either of us cares to remember.

Erica: Still, both of us are hated by our families. For better or worse, all we have is each other right now.


	219. Chapter 219

Chapter 219

.

Marissa begged for her life. She was five months pregnant, surely this burglar could spare her life for her baby's sake. But this was not just a thief. Despite her mask Marissa could see that this burglar was really Erica Kane. Erica aimed her gun at Marissa's womb, and shot her. As Marissa lay bleeding on the floor she knew her baby was dead, she prayed to God she would not survive either.

.

Marissa woke up screaming. She looked at her stomach, she was clearly still pregnant. Marissa realized it had been a nightmare. But she also believed it would come true. Erica and David were conspiring together, of that she was certain. She would not give them the chance to do this for real. Marissa got her gun and drove to her father's house. She unlocked the door and went to his bedroom, where he was sleeping alone. Marissa shook him awake. In his state it took him a few seconds to realize who it was.

.

David: Marissa, what are you doing here?

Marissa: Where is she? Where is Erica?

David: I assume in her own bed, sleeping, like I was three minutes ago.

Marissa: I know you two are back together. I know you're conspiring with her to murder my child.

David: What are you talking about? I asked her to try and help you. We both think it might e best for you to get treatment, and yes, that might involve you terminating your pregnancy.

.

Marissa decided she would not let David weasel his way out of this. She shot him in his own bed.


	220. Chapter 220

Chapter 220

.

Once again, it seemed Marissa was in a nightmare. But this time, she couldn't wake up. Her father was bleeding to death in his own bed, and she had been the one who shot him. How could she have done this to her own father, what kind of person.

.

Marissa: Oh my god. What have I done?

David: It's fine, we're going to be okay. Call 911. Tell them you came over to see me, and you heard the gunshot. I'll back you up. I'll say it was some drug-addict who panicked and fled when he heard your voice. Is the gun registered?

Marissa: No, I bought it illegally.

David: Good. Tell the ambulance paramedics you picked it up and examined it, that'll explain your prints on the gun.

Marissa: But I killed you.

David: Not yet. I've seen this wound plenty of times. I'll live, but you need to call 911. And please don't do this again.


	221. Chapter 221

Chapter 221

.

When Marissa called Kendall, she sounded very upset. Kendall was worried Marissa would hurt herself and/or the baby. Marissa told Kendall that someone had shot David, Kendall agreed to meet her at the hospital. As she drove to the hospital Kendall couldn't help but wonder if Marissa had shot her father. It wasn't like David had a shortage of enemies from the old days, but he seemed to be on the straight and narrow since his release from prison. And Marissa was insane and had made perfectly clear she was a gun owner. When Kendall got to the hospital Marissa was crying, barely able to get out that her father was still in surgery. This whole thing was clearly taking it's toll on her. This emotion wasn't easy to fake, especially from someone suffering from a tumor. It seemed clear to Kendall that Marissa truley believed that an intruder had shot David. Whether that was true or not, Kendall couldn't begin to guess.


	222. Chapter 222

Chapter 222

.

David recovered from surgery and found Krystal by his bed. He asked to see Jackson, and for him to see him alone.

.

David: Thank you for coming Jack.

Jackson: I'm a little curious as to why you'd ask for me.

David: If someone were to hire a lawyer, like yourself, when exactly does attorney-client priveledge kick in?

Jackson: As soon as the lawyer is hired. And to be clear, I haven't agreed to be your lawyer. And isn't Marissa your lawyer?

David: Marissa casts a reflection and can walk around in direct sunlight. I have my doubts that she's a real lawyer.

Jackson: Funny.

David: To be clear, I think your daughter and Kendall are conspiring to use my daughter. If Kendall has sex with a mentally ill woman, Greenlee could theoretically be charged as a co-conspirator. Perhaps you can properly explain things to me, but only if I have attorney-client priveledge.

Jackson: Fine, I'm your lawyer. But I should explain priveledge. You can admit to me that you've committed a crime, and I can't tell anyone. But if you tell me you're going to commit a future crime, I can break priviledge. And I can't advise you to break the law.

David: Okay. I'll tell you a story, you tell me if I've broken the law. Marissa shot me, I lied to the police to protect her. Here ends the story.

Jackson: You could be arrested for obstruction of justice. Still, a qualified lawyer could argue you were afraid of her. If I remember correctly she still had the gun when you lied to the police. And you're not under an obligation to report a crime against yourself.

David: If I were to tell the police the truth, could she be placed in a mental institution for this?

Jackson: Marissa could be arrested. She could plead insanity, but the defense would need to present evidence she's mentally ill.

David: A Catscan would reveal a tumor.

Jackson: That's still just speculation on your part. If she's arrested, Marissa would not be under a legal obligation to undergo medical treatment.

David: And the part where she shot her own father.

Jackson: I don't think the fact that she wanted you dead neccessarily means she's crazy.

David: Not by itself. Could I use the threat of arrest to get her to agree to a Catscan.

Jackson: Maybe. And as an officer of the court I advise you to report the truth to the police.

David: I'll do whatever I have to do to make sure Marissa gets the help she needs.

Jackson: I can't force you to do anything, but it would be in the interest of justice.

David: So you say. Thanks for your help.

Jackson: Don't thank me till you see my bill.


	223. Chapter 223

Chapter 223

.

Babe helped her father prepare for little Griff's visit. David didn't want his seven year old son to see him hurt. Babe helped her father put on normal clothes, and dr Joe Martin cleared David to be off the machines for a few minutes. When he was ready Cara brought little Griff into the room to see his father. They hugged, and talked. Then dr Martin came in and said he needed to talk to David about a medical matter. David said goodbye to his son and Babe took him to the cafateria for lunch. Fortunately a seven year old didn't grasp the diffenence between a hospital bedroom and a doctor's office. Later, David talked with Babe about her sister.

.

Babe: Is it true? Did Marissa shoot you?

David: You cannot repeat that.

Babe: I talked to Marissa, she was really worried about you. And not in a "If he dies I could face the death penalty" kind of way.

David: That's a relief, I'm hoping sh doesn't make another attempt. I'm still trying to help her, but I need you to keep an eye on your little brother.

Babe: Ofcourse I will. Be careful dad, I'm not ready to lose you yet.


	224. Chapter 224

Chapter 224

.

Miranda was afraid, but she felt she had to face her fears. It had been almost a year since Erica told her exactly how she was concieved. Miranda did research, Erica's trauma over being molested, possible PTSD, combined with her alcoholism. But even when Miranda learned all this stuff, she was still afraid of her own grandmother, they hadn't seen each other even after Erica came back to town. Still, they had to face each other sooner or later. Reese and Kendall came with Miranda to Erica's penthouse to back up Miranda. Miranda felt she might also be keeping them from killing Erica.

.

Erica: Miranda, I'm glad you came.

Miranda: How long have you been sober?

Erica: 351 days.

Miranda: Almost a year, like the other thing.

Erica: I don't remember that day. I see now that it was rock bottom. I am so sorry, for what I did to you.

Miranda: Is it true, that you told my mother she should abort me?

Erica: Yes. I didn't think she coul handle having her rapist's child.

Miranda: And when she dcided to have me, did you tell her she was ruining all of our lives by continuing a legacy of rape.

Erica: I was drinking at the time. You can't imagine what it's like, to be pregnant as a result of rape, and I hope to God you never have to.

Miranda: That's true, but I know what it's like to be a child of rape, to carry around shame for something I didn't do. When exactly did you start loving me?

Erica: When I saw your face, when I knew you were my grandchild.

Miranda: So before that, I was just an abstract concept to you. I guess a lot of people agree with you on that. You hurt me, but I am healing. I am sorry for what that man did to my mother, but I'm not sorry I exist. And despite what you seemed to think, or did think in the past, I don't feel I should be executed for the crimes of my father. In time, I believe I will forgive you. But for now, goodbye Erica.


	225. Chapter 225

Chapter 225

.

After her encounter with Erica Miranda once again went on the website All Lives Matter to talk with Digglefan16. She hadn't given him too many details, but she told him how her grandmother was not supportive of her mother's decision to have her, and how she was going to talk with her today. Digglefan16 said he was working up the courage to talk with his birth mother, he said that MMM15 was a lot braver than he was. What he wanted, more than anything, was for his birth mother to say it wasn't his fault, and that she didn't blame him for what happenned to her. MMM15 mentioned the election. It felt a bit odd to be pro-life in a family that was largely pro-choice, especially when so few republicans were particularly good on positions involving gay rights. Digglefan16 asked MMM15 an interesting trivia question "What was the first political party in American history whose platform included an end to lynchings?" Miranda remembered that Abraham Lincoln was the first republican president so she guessed it was the republican party. Digglefan16 said the correct answer was the communist party. That answer suprised Miranda, from what she remembered from history class the communists often didn't have a great track record on human rights, but apparently they did get a few things right. Digglefan16 acknowledged that the republicans didn't have great records on immigration, drone strikes, healthcare, but they got at least one thing right, fighting for the rights of the unborn.


	226. Chapter 226

Chapter 226

.

By early March Marissa's headaches and vomiting had gotten worse. Kendall had ofcourse given her a paid leave of absence from Fusion, and promised her more for maternity leave. She did not tell Marissa that she planned to help Greenlee sue for custody after the baby was born. The trick might be in getting a blood test, proving that the child came from Greenlee's egg. As far as they could tell Marissa had only told the two of them this, the law would typically assume that Marissa was the mother. Greenlee could prove that her eggs, and Ryan's sperm had been stolen, but it might be difficult to prove that Marissa had been the thief. Also she'd been deliberately vague about what doctor he had used, this doctor would have little reason to come forward. Marissa claimed she'd both bribed and threatened him, so he could face charges and/or be terrified of Marissa and her gun. Greenlee was very grateful to Kendall for doing all of this, Kendall in turn was grateful to Greenlee for taking care of Spike and Ian as often as she did. Greenlee had once vowed she couldn't get back together with Kendall, but now, she remembered why they'd fallen in love in the first place.


	227. Chapter 227

Chapter 227

.

By late March Marissa was seven months pregnant. Soon, she and Kendall would have a real family together. And yet, Marissa couldn't help but be suspicious of her old rival Greenlee. Greenlee was still involved in Spike and Ian's lives, so Kendall couldn't help but have Greenlee in her life. But Kendall had chosen Marissa over Greenlee, they were destined to be together. This was the problem with Marissa having been the other woman, there might always be a certain amount of suspicion. One night, as Kendall and Marissa were having a romantic dinner together, Marissa did something she'd wanted to do for awhile. She was unable to get on one knee to do this. Nevertheless Marissa took out her ring and proposed to Kendall. Kendall was suprised, Marissa started to cry, fearing the answer was no. But, to calm her down, Kendall accepted the proposal and agreed to marry Marissa.


	228. Chapter 228

Chapter 228

.

Despite her animosity with her own family, Marissa told her family about her engagement to Kendall. She hoped they would come to accept her and Kendall's relationship, but this was not the reaction she had hoped for. AJ seemed a bit uneasy, but he awkwardly hugged her. David continued to press for her to get a Catscan, he always seemed like he was trying to control her. After he was shot, he tried to blackmail Marissa into his "treatment." At this point, it wouldn't have suprised Marissa if he had arranged his own shooting just to frame her. Babe and Krystal weren't sure what to say. It seemed ironic to Marissa that these two, of all people, could judge her for adultery. But Marissa was seeing things more clearly these days. This family had never accepted her, she was always just an expendable replacment. But soon, Marissa would have her own family. If these people couldn't accept that, it was their loss.


	229. Chapter 229

Chapter 229

.

Kendall told Greenlee about Marissa's proposal. Within a few days they had a lot more problems.

.

Kendall: I had to say yes, I was worried she'd panic and hurt herself if I didn't.

Greenlee: I understand. I told my father, he's worried we could both be charged for hurting Marissa. He advised me not to do anything, and not to tell anyone if we did.

Kendall: David was very clear about us being prosecuted if anything happens. I can delay marriage for two more months, than we're out of that danger at least.

Greenlee: I'm scared though, for you, for me, the baby, even Marissa.

Kendall: You're worried for her.

Greenlee: I know what it's like to have no control over my actions. Thank you, for everything.

Kendall: I love you.

Greenlee: I love you too.

.

That was the first time these two admitted their love for each other since their divorce. Then they kissed, also for the first time in a long time. After everything, they would always have feelings for each other.


	230. Chapter 230

Chapter 230

.

In late April Miranda and AJ were discussing the situation. Miranda's aunt Kendall being engaged to AJ's aunt.

.

AJ: So, does this make us cousins?

Miranda: I think so. Ironic, time was we came pretty close to being brother and sister.

AJ: Yeah, the good old days. And I am looking forward to having a little brother, or sister, or cousin.

Miranda: We do have interesting families.

AJ: Yeah. I hear Lena and Maggie are back together. Is that weird, two of your mom's ex-girlfriends being together?

Miranda: I don't know. I would say "What are the odds" but I'm not sure they're that big.

AJ: So, how are things between you and Jamal?

Miranda: Pretty good I'd say. I still don't know if he really is Digglefan16. If we do end up dating, maybe I should tell him the truth before hand. If he is, I can't start a relationship while I'm decieving him. If he isn't, I should probably still let him know right away, see if he can handle it. How are things between you and that pitcher?

AJ: I haven't exactly asked Liam if he's gay or not. He's the star pitcher on our highschool baseball team, I think he's afraid to come out.

Miranda: Well, good luck with him.

AJ: And good luck between you and Jamal.


	231. Chapter 231

Chapter 231

.

It was the middle of April, barely a week until easter vacation. Babe had expected that AJ would come home from school on the bus today. She was somewhat suprised when Marissa pulled her car up to the house, and a bit worried when she saw AJ and Miranda in the back seats. They seemed worried, like they didn't want to be here. That might have had something to do with the fact that Babe could see the open glove compartment, and the gun within arms-reach of Marissa. Babe said a short prayer, summonned up her courage, and walked outside as calm as possible.

.

Babe: Marissa, you picked up the kids?

Marissa: Yeah, wanted to take them on a little road trip.

Babe: Where are you going?

Marissa: It's a suprise. Would you like to come?

Babe: Yes I would. But it's a school night, and AJ really needs to study for his history test tomorrow.

AJ: Right. Sorry I forgot about that.

Babe: And Miranda, unless I hear from your mother Reese, I'm afraid I can't approve of you going either.

Miranda: I understand. We should study.

Marissa: Fine, you two kids go, and me and Babe will have all the fun. It might be more appropriate for people over 18 anyway.

.

Babe kissed her son goodbye, for what she feared would be the last time. Miranda and AJ got out and Babe went in the car. Babe knew, as they drove off, that she had likely saved their lives, but what about he own.


	232. Chapter 232

Chapter 232

.

Babe was scared, and Marissa still wouldn't say where they were going. Marissa could tell that Babe noticed the gun, she said it was just a precaution, JR and David each had plenty of spies around. Finally, they arrived. Babe wasn't exactly sure where they were, but Marissa asked Babe to open the trunk. Babe wasn't sure if she should be relieved or not that there were no visible holes in the trunk. But inside was only a piece of clothing, specifically a white wedding dress. Then Babe realized, this was a wedding chapel. Kendall was indeed here, and a bit nervous. Marissa seemed too delusional to realize that Kendall's fear was not simply typical cold feet. Marissa asked Babe to come in to the changing room with her to help her put her dress on. As they did this, Marissa taped her gun to her thigh under her dress. Babe had never seen any woman put a gun underneath her wedding dress, even when she'd lived in Texas. Despite the fears of the minister, Kendall, and Babe, the ceremony went fairly smoothly. Kendall wasn't sure if this marriage could be annulled or not, if not, then she and Marissa were now officially married.


	233. Chapter 233

Chapter 233

.

After the wedding Kendall and Marissa called David, Krystal, and Erica, told them all to meet them at Erica's penthouse.

.

Kendall continued to act happy for Marissa's sake, but she was dreading what they would think.

.

David: Okay, what's the big news that you kidnapped Babe over.

Marissa: Don't be so dramatic dad. I asked my sister to come and celebrate the happiest day of my life with me, at least until I give birth to this baby.

Erica: I know I'm going to regret asking, what exactly happenned?

Kendall: We got married.

David: Please tell me you're kidding.

Marissa: What's wrong dad? Don't like the idea of being in-laws with Erica?

David: That's the least of my problems. Kendall, if I find out you used my daughter, you'll regret it.

Marissa: Shut up. Stop treating me like a child. I can make my own decisions about who I love. Interfere again, and I'll have better aim than last time.


	234. Chapter 234

Chapter 234

.

Note: Some of you might remember me saying that I'd likely reveal the killer's identity before the end of Febuary, I was wrong. To recap, JR is killed in September 2021, we're currently up to April 2020. It should come by the end of March, fingers crossed.

.

Kendall and Marissa went to Marissa's apartment, which would be considered their new apartment. Marissa started to dose off, the excitement of the day, combined with two medical conditions, had taken it's toll. As Marissa slept Kendall quietly took Marissa's gun from her. She was somewhat relieved to discover there were no bullets in the gun, this time. Still, Kendall texted Greenlee to come pick it up. Kendall believed she could handle another month of living with Marissa, assuming the gun was gone. And Greenlee had agreed to take care of Spike and Ian during this ordeal. They couldn't say anything outloud just yet, but it was clear that Kendall and Greenlee were once again falling in love.


	235. Chapter 235

Chapter 235

.

Note: Several chapters ago I mentioned a website called "All Lives Matter." I thought I made up the name, I was wrong. I meant it to be a website/support group for those who were concieved in rape. Such websites do exist, but I tried to make up a fictional name. I'll admit to paraphrasing the name from the Black Lives Matter movement, but like any good idea the All Lives Matter movement can be hi-jacked by a few idiots. So to be clear, I am not associated in any way with this website, nor am I in any way supportive of Donald Trump, or his supporter David Duke, who is now trying to use the slogan. And now, we return to our regularIy scheduled program.

.

In the midst of all the insanity surrounding her family Miranda was glad she had people in her lives. AJ, the two of them helped each other deal with each other's issues. AJ was grateful to have Miranda as a friend, it reassured him he wasn't reponsible for the murder of her mother. Miranda believed she was falling for Jamal. And if he wasn't Digglefan16 maybe he couldn't relate to Miranda in that way, but they could still date. On the website All Lives Matter Digglefan16 told MMM15 that he was going to speak with his biological mother. Miranda knew he was brave, and she decided to be brave also. She wrote Jamal a letter. Somehow it was still easier to say this when not directly talking to him. She told Jamal that her mother was raped, that's how she was concieved. Miranda also told him she went to the website All Lives Matter, her screen name was MMM15. This was scary, but if they truley cared for each other they could work through this.


	236. Chapter 236

Chapter 236

.

From his prison cell JR saw his fortune grow. He knew if he was caught on this stuff, he could very well face the death penalty. But if JR couldn't get out of prison, he was certainly willing to risk it. If nothing else this money could fund his vengeance against his enemies. To JR, Marissa's tumor seemed to be a gift, from God or Satan he didn't care. She was insane, ready to explode any day now, according to his spies. JR fantasized about who she might kill, David, Babe, Erica. JR only regretted that he couldn't see it for himself, and he had already decided that if she didn't start killing off his enemies soon, he'd have his friends lend a hand. But, maybe he would get to see it for himself soon enough. Davis must've realized by now that he would never be president, he had less than a year left as governor. His only options were to live out the rest of his days in disgrace, or pardon JR and live in disgrace as a rich man as an executive at Chandler Enterprises. So far Davis was being stubborn, but hopefully he'd see reason before it was too late.


	237. Chapter 237

Chapter 237

.

By early May Marissa was less than one month away from giving birth. She remembered Bianca describing giving birth to Miranda and Gabby. It was painful, Bianca said that if she'd known military secrets she would have talked, but Bianca also said it was worth it. This should have been the happiest time of Marissa's life, yet she was constantly afraid it would all be taken away from her. And ofcourse the downside of having once been Kendall's mistress was that she was now afraid that someone else would steal Kendall away from her. Kendall claimed that she was very angry with Greenlee for keeping Spike and Ian away from her. But Marissa came to believe that Kendall and Greenlee were conspiring against her. One night, when Kendall went off to see her children, and Marissa covertly followed her. Kendall went to Greenlee's apartment, just like she said she was. But to Marissa's horror, Greenlee pulled Kendall inside with a passionate kiss. Kendall was cheating on her current wife with her ex-wife.


	238. Chapter 238

Chapter 238

.

Marissa sat alone in her apartment. The gun was on the nighttable. Marissa was contemplating what to do with it. It seemed that everyone she had ever loved had either used her and/or abandoned her. Marissa's parents abandoned her, sold her to strangers, but for whatever reason Krystal kept Marissa's twin. Her adoptive parents were great, until that drunk driver took them from her. Only after Babe "died" did Krystal bother to look her up, find out what happened. It wasn't long before they all tried to make Marissa into a replacement for Babe. Krystal, JR, even AJ, and Bianca. Marissa was well aware that Bianca had a thing for Babe, how else could she have forgiven Babe for stealing her baby. And Marissa tried to be a good mother to AJ, a good girlfriend to Bianca. And for awhile, Marissa was happy, then JR ruined everything. He murdered Bianca, why couldn't Bianca have just let that bullet hit Marissa, they would all be better off. Marissa and Bianca could have married, she would've been a good stepmother to Miranda and Gabby, but Reese took that moment to act like she was a good mother, and took the girls away. And as soon as Babe came back, everyone just disregarded Marissa, even her own son was afraid of her. Marissa fell for Kendall, but Kendall just used her for a side affair, Greenlee had to keep Kendall all to herself. Her so called family lectured her, when everyone of them had committed adultery more than once. David was still trying to manipulate her, eve after she got him a presidential pardon, the others were either in league with David or too stupid to realize he was manipulating them too. And Erica, she had seemed like a good mother figure, but she was just using Marissa in her vendetta against Greenlee. Marissa tried to be good, give Kendall a child, hell she was willing to let Greenlee be a part of this baby's life. But it seemed they were all just using her as a baby machine, to be disregarded as soon as this baby was born. Marissa decided she couldn't take it anymore. She would leave this world, but first, they would all pay for how they'd used her.


	239. Chapter 239

Chapter 239

.

Greenlee was working at Fusion when she got the text from Kendall. It said to meet her at Kendall's old apartment. The text also said it was about Marissa, she shoul come alone. Greenlee feared it was bad, whatever specifically Kendall needed to talk about, it must be important. Greenlee left work and went to the apartment. At first Kendall was nowhere to be seen. Then, to her horror, Greenlee saw Marissa, pointing her gun at Greenlee and silently shutting the door.

.

Marissa: Hello Greenlee, long time no see.

Greenlee: Marissa, where's Kendall?

Marissa: I stole her phone, sent you the text. She'll be joining us soon enough.

Greenlee: What exactly is going on?

Marissa; Valid question. It's become clear that you and Kenall have been using me. Keeping me calm, pretending to love me. As soon as this baby is born, you'll all just throw me away, like the trash I am.

Greenlee: We want to help you, but I also want my baby.

Marissa: Well then, good news. Soon you and this baby will be together forever. You'll be in Heaven, and I'll be in Hell where I belong. Perhaps you'll also see the baby you mis-carried up there, unless you believe in reincarnation in which case this baby might be that very child. Sorry to digress, I'll tell you my plan. I will text Kendall to come here. When she is within earshot, I'm going to blow my brains out. She'll walk in here, see you, the gun, my dead body, and think you killed me. Then Kendall will pick up the gun, and murder you. Maybe she can avoid prison, but either way, she'll have to go through the rest of her life knowing she murdered her one true love, that would be you.

Greenlee: What about the baby?

Marissa: I'm not going to let her have the joy this child without me. Besides, I'm sparing this baby the pain of this awful world.


	240. Chapter 240

Chapter 240

.

Greenlee was scared, it was clear that Marissa had no intention of either of them leaving this room alive. Perhaps she could run, but then Marissa would likely shoot her. Even if she got away, Marissa could hurt herself and the baby. Trying to take away the gun by force risked it going off accidentaly, and who the bullet hit would be anyone's guess. So Greenlee stayed, and tried to talk some sense into Marissa.

.

Greenlee: Marissa, you need help.

Marissa: I tried to get help, and then JR, or David, tried to use me, make me insane, make me dependant on one of them. I had a doctor, one who helped me, and then one of them murdered my doctor. Which one is really anyone's guess. So pardon me if I doubt that you're concerned about me.

Greenlee: I am. I know what it's like to have someone drugging me, to act erratically and not even understand why.

Marissa: And yet you and Kendall still used me to have this baby. You didn't care about me.

Greenlee: I do. Maybe, we acted wrongly. JR put us all in this bad situation when he drugged you, we all just did the best we could, including you. Maybe your plan wasn't based on logic, but I know you love this child, I don't think you want to hurt it.

Marissa: Don't talk to me like we're friends.

Greenlee: We were.

Marissa: Our friendship was part of the problem. Me trying to steal your wife like a lady, when I should have just put a bullet through your head. Put pretty soon, my pain will be over, so will yours. But Kendall, her pain is just beginning. She'll have to live with the knowledge that she did all this, and still failed to save your baby. I think you should know that, before you die.


	241. Chapter 241

Chapter 241

.

Marissa was acting more and more erratic. Kendall hadn't arrived yet, and Greenlee had been here for almost an hour, although it seemed a lot longer. Apparently when you're being held hostage minutes are a lot like dog years, every one feels like seven. In Marissa's current state it seemed possible that she believed she had summonned Kendall when she hadn't. Greenlee didn't want to die, she didn't want the baby to die, and she didn't want Marissa to die. Maybe she had been selfish where Marissa was concerned, she was mentally ill, but Greenlee already loved her baby without ever having met him or her. Greenlee had a plan, it was desperate and risky, but she couldn't think of anything better. But even for this plan, time was growing short. But then, as if God was answering Greenlee's prayers, something happenned. Marissa suddenly screamed in pain. While she was distracted Greenlee rushed and grabbed her gun before Marissa could stop her. Marissa was soon on the floor, as Greenlee backed away with the gun. It took Greenlee a moment to realize that Marissa had gone into labor. A little premature, but the stress of the day probably had something to do with that. In her state Marissa was clearly still a danger to herself and the baby, so Greenlee knocked her unconsciouss and then called 911.


	242. Chapter 242

Chapter 242

.

The ambulance came and took the unconsciouss Marissa to the hospital. Jessie questioned Greenlee and believed that she had only acted in self-defense. Kendall was notified, as were Krystal and David. The four of them waited together in awkward silence for dr Maria Santos to tell them the results. Finally, Maria came.

.

Maria: Marissa is in labor, but based on what Greenlee told us, weve had to sedate her own good. We've also discovered a brain tumor.

David: Can you operate on that?

Maria: We can, but at this stage I can't promise anything. I also need to tell you that, if she gives birth, treating her tumor will be even more difficult.

David: So just treat the tumor.

Greenlee: You cannot let my baby die, not when he or she is so close to life.

Maria: Given that we cannot ask Marissa her wishes, the decision belongs to Marissa's wife, Kendall.

David: Me and Krystal are her parents. That marriage is a joke.

Maria: Unless you can show me a court order that you've been given medical power of attorney, the decison is Kendall's.

Kendall: Deliver the baby, we'll deal with the tumor as soon as possible.

David: Anything happens to my daughter, you'll all pay.


	243. Chapter 243

Chapter 243

.

Babe arrived at the hospital and was told her sister was in surgery. She and Krystal went to the hospital chapel and prayed for Marissa and the baby to be okay. David stayed and waited for news. He told himself that as a doctor he could understand quicker what was happenning, and then tell Babe and Krystal. The truth was, he was angry with God at the moment. And if anything happenned, God was about to be on his enemies list. David was however, hoping for a healthy delivery. He was not a psychopath, after all this drama the child deserve life. Kendall and Greenlee were waiting in a different room. They had no doubt that there would be time for blame, and possibly legal ramifications, later. For now, they wanted everyone to be alive. AJ and Miranda waited at her home. They were still a little scared of Marissa, but they were hoping for her safety, as well as the health of the child. Finally Maria came and told Kendall the news. David saw and came to listen. As bad as things were between them, Kendall let David stay for the news. Marissa had given birth to a healthy baby girl, she had not regained conscioussness. It would be at least a week before they could operate on her tumor. David knew this was as good as could be expected. They all smiled at the fact that the baby was safe. It was the last time they would all be united in joy.


	244. Chapter 244

Chapter 244

.

In the week before Marissa's surgery she remained sedated. There was still the tumor, ombined with possible Post Patum Depression, she could still be a danger to herself and others. David stayed by her side for most of this week. He begged her to be okay, she could take another shot at him for all he cared, as long as she was alive to do it. Babe and Krystal ofcourse came, talked with her, but they also saw the baby. David couldn't help but be resentful of them for this. How could they be so happy when Marissa was lying here in a coma, needing machines to even eat or breathe. David had to hold his tongue around Kendall, she was still her wife, she could still stop the surgery and pull the plug. Kendall had used Marissa as her whore when she was still married to Greenlee. And now, that Marissa had fulfilled her use and given birth, Kendall just cast her aside, got back together with Greenlee. Kendall visited Marissa, spoke to her, apologized. David just sat silently in front of Kendall. The only thing that allowed him not to get up and strangle Kendall, was the fear that if he did, Marissa would be the one to suffer for it. But David plotted his revenge. And as soon as his daughter was okay, the rest of them would pay.


	245. Chapter 245

Chapter 245

.

Babe, Krystal, Jamie, AJ, Miranda, Kendall, and David all waited for news about Marissa's surgery. Finally, after several hours, Maria came and told them it was successful. The tumor was gone, and it looked liked Marissa was going to make a full recovery. They were all happy, began hugging each other. Only Babe noticed when David silently slipped away, she followed her father outside.

.

Babe: Where are you going?

David: To make sure certain people can't hurt her again.

Babe: When she wakes up Marissa is goin to need us. After everything that's happenned, she needs to know her family will always love her, and stand beside her.

David: Yes she will. She's also going to need someone to protect her. Marissa needs justice for what happenned.

Babe: She needs love and support.

David: Then I guess we each have our job to do. You should go back inside with them.

.

David left Babe and went to the police station. Chief Jessie Hubbard was suprised to see David here. He tried to be polite, they didn't get along, but he knew the trauma affecting Hayward's family.

.

Jessie: David, what are you doing here?

David: I'd like to report a crime. The sexual assault of a mentally ill woman. The victim is Marissa Tasker. The primary assailant was Kendall Hart. Kendall's accessories include Greenlee Smythe and Erica Kane.


	246. Chapter 246

Chapter 246

.

Kendall had brought the baby to her apartment. She felt she should wait until Marissa woke up so she could have a say in what to name her. In the meantime Spike and Ian came over to see their new little sister. Emma would be home from college soon. Being here, with Greenlee, and her sons, it felt like a real family to Kendall. But it was short lived. Chief Hubbard came here to question the two women. Greenlee sensed they might need a lawyer, so she called her father. Jackson quickly took control of the situation. He asked Jamie to come and watch the children while they all went to the police station. Jackson knew it might be unethical to represent both Greenlee and Kendall, they might have seperate interests if this evet went to trial. He recommended a friend of his to Kendall who was good and not that expensive. Jessie ended up questioning Greenlee, Kendall, and Erica regarding what David Hayward had said. Kendall admitted that she'd had an extra-marital affair with Marissa. She also said that she ended it the first time Marissa made a veiled threat to Greenlee. Kendall said she never had sex with Marissa after that, even their current marriage was just to keep Marissa relatively calm and happy to prevent her from hurting herself or the baby. Greenlee said she supported her ex-wife's efforts but never encouraged her to have sex with Marissa, particularly not after it became obvious that Marissa was insane. Erica acknowledged that she had encouraged Kendall's affair with Marissa, but had no way of knowing that Marissa was ill. Jessie had trouble believing that, given Erica's past marriage to Adam when he sufferred from his tumor. But for the moment he had no evidence to charge anyone with, but he planned to keep looking. So for now, he had to let them all go.


	247. Chapter 247

Chapter 247

.

Miranda hadn't heard from Jamal since she sent him that letter. Perhaps he couldn't talk to her, without knowing how she was concieved. Miranda sometimes got the impression that people looked down on her when they knew this, but it was probably just her own complicated issues. One day, a couple of weeks before school let out, Miranda came home, and Jamal was there. Reese was here, along with a woman who appeared to be Jamal's mom. Miranda was suprised to see them all here.

.

Miranda: Jamal, what are you doing here?

Jamal: I had to say this to your face, thank you.

Miranda: For what?

Jamal: That letter. I was so scared to talk with my birth mother, but your courage gave me the courage to do it. It was amazing, she told me she didn't blame me for what happnned. She said she was sorry for giving me up, but I thanked her for giving me to a loving mom.

Miranda: So you are, on the site?

Jamal: Yeah, I'm Digglefan16. All the time we were talking, I had no idea.

Miranda: Yeah, I couldn't exactly break confidence. And telling you, wasn't easy.

Jamal: I get it, believe me I get it. But when you did, I had to tell you. So my mom contacted your mom, and here I am.

Miranda: I'm glad I coud help you. Do you maybe, want to get something to eat, sometime?

Jamal: I'd like that.


	248. Chapter 248

Chapter 248

.

JR was suprised to get this visitor. He hadn't put this guy on the approved visitor's list, but the chief of police coul arrange this meeting. JR could have asked for his lawyer, but it was amusing that this guy thought JR would help him.

.

JR: Chief Hubbard, I don't think we've seen each other since that night you arrested me, more than 8 years ago.

Jessie: I take it you've heard about Marissa.

JR: Rumor is she went psycho and tried to kill people. I'm dissapointed there were no casualties.

Jessie: Marissa, if she ever wakes up, will probably be going to Oak Haven Mental Institution. Possibly for the rest of her life.

JR: I see. So, a hot lesbian does this, she gets treatment in a hospital.

Jessie: Marissa had a brain tumor. Somehow her doctor prescribed a drug that masked the symptoms and kept her from getting proper treatment. A drug that your company created. And this doctor died under "mysterious circumstances."

JR: And you came here what? Hoping I'd confess and get more years added to my sentance?

Jessie: You are serving a 40 year sentance. You have more than 20 years before you're eligible for parole. Based on your activities here already, my barber shop would give 8-1 odds of you not getting parole.

JR: Still, why should I in any way help any of my enemies?

Jessie: I think you had Dr Jenkins murdered. If I can find evidence, you'll face the death penalty.

.

JR had to think about this. As much as this life sucked, he still had the hope of one day getting out, the electric chair would end those chances. But confessing to more crimes could hurt his chances as well. Either way, he had to take a chance.


	249. Chapter 249

Chapter 249

.

Note: I mention Marissa's adoptive parents in this chapter, might've gotten their names wrong.

.

David was once again working his normal shifts at the Pine Valley hospital. He had to keep his mind on something, or he'd go crazy. It had been almost a week since Marissa's surgery, and she still hadn't woken up. In theory she could wake up at any moment, but the longer it took the less likely that became. One day, after he finished his shift, David went to check on Marissa, he didn't even bother taking off his doctor's jacket. He spoke to her for a few minutes, when her eyes started to flutter. David feared he was imagining things, but he called for another doctor. Marissa opened her eyes, she was alive. While the doctor gave Marissa a physical examination, David spoke to her.

.

David: How are you feeling?

Marissa; Weak, slight headache, but I think I'll be okay doctor.

David: Do you know who you are?

Marissa: Ofcourse I know who I am. Marissa Tasker.

David: Good. And you remember me?

Marissa: No. Are you my doctor?

David: Not exactly. What year is this, and who's the president?

Marissa: It's 2011. The president is Barack Obama. I'm an attorney, 28 years of age. My parents are Chris and Kelly Tasker. They adopted me, like I adopted my son, AJ, he's 7. I'm in love with a woman, Bianca Montgomery. She has two kids of her own, Miranda and Gabby. So doc, did I pass.


	250. Chapter 250

Chapter 250

.

David was soon discussing Marissa's condition with Joe Martin.

.

David; What exactly happenned during surgery?

Joe: This might not be a result of the surgery. It could be a version of Post Partum Depression, or it could be that the events triggerred a version of Post Traumatic Stress Disorder from the night Bianca died.

David: I get that she has amnesia, I can understand why she'd want to forget the last nine years. So why would she not remember me, and think her adoptive parents are still alive?

Joe: I don't know. When a person suffers from real amnesia, it's seldom just that they do or do not remember everything before or after a certain date. It often is mixed up. Her memories of you, Babe, Krystal are in there. Hopefully they'll return in a few days. Until then, I'm going to see if she remembers someone who she would trust to tell her the truth.


	251. Chapter 251

Chapter 251

.

JR was brought to a meeting with district attorney Fletcher. JR remembered him from years ago, when Fletcher prosecuted Kendall for the murder of Michael Cambias. If this guy had gotten it right last time, Bianca would have been executed, and JR would have been better off. Still, this whole thing could be fun. In court he'd get to wear a suit again, eat a few burgers while waiting to testify. JR had his lawyer look over the contract, it said pretty much what Fletcher had promised. In exchange for his testimony, JR could not be executed or extradicted to any state that still had the death penalty. In return JR would give up anyone he knew was connected to this conspiracy. JR could and would be charged for his role, he just couldn't be executed. It seemed likely he would be convicted, and sentanced to life without the possibity of parole. But as long as he was alive, JR could still pressure the governor for a pardon. JR's lawyer warned him that if he lied, the agreement was void, the prosecutor could use his statements against him in court, and he'd again face the death penalty. But JR decided to risk it, to bring down an enemy.


	252. Chapter 252

Chapter 252

.

When Joe explained to Marissa, she felt like she had fallen into a nightmare. Her parents were dead, her beloved Bianca was dead, she had somehow missed more than eight years of her son's life. And the things they said she did. Breaking up Kendall and Greenlee's marriage, threatening people with a gun. And how could Marissa not remember meeting her biological parents, her twin sister, giving birth to a daughter. Could any of this be true? As Marissa sat wondering, a young man came to see her. He had blond hair and looked a bit like JR. Who was he, then Marissa realized, it was AJ. At first she didn't recognize him, he had grown up quite a bit, but it was him.

.

Marissa: AJ?

AJ: Yeah, it's me.

Marissa; I'm glad you're okay. You've really grown.

AJ: I guess I have.

Marissa: They're saying I did some bad things, that I hurt people.

AJ: It's not your fault, you were sick.

Marissa: I don't even know how much better I am, I may have to go away for a little while.

AJ: I get it, you shoul concentrate on getting better.

Marissa: I am so sorry for whatever I did to you. But just know that I love you.

AJ: I love you too.


	253. Chapter 253

Chapter 253

.

Kendall came to see Marissa in the hospital. Marissa remembered her as Bianca's sister, but certainly didn't remember having an affair with her, or the two of them having a baby together.

.

Marissa: Kendall, I'm suprised you came.

Kendall: I wanted to make sure you were okay.

Marissa: I'm going to Oak Haven. Hopefully I'll be okay, eventually.

Kendall: I don't know if this is the best time, but there are some things I need to go over with you.

Marissa: Might as well do it now.

Kendall: I think that, given your previous mental state, we should have our marriage annulled.

Marissa: That's fair, given I don't even remember our relationship.

Kendall: Second, they tested the baby's DNA, she's Greenlee's daughter biologically. When you get better, I would like you to be a part of thi child's life, but for now me and Greenlee have custody.

Marissa: That makes sense. Have you named her yet?

Kendall: I thought you should have a say in that. I want to name the baby Bianca.

Marissa: That's a beautiful name. I heard you had to make some difficult choices about surgery. For what it's worth, you made the right decision in choosing her life over mine.


	254. Chapter 254

Chapter 254

.

Erica was invited over to Kendall's apartment for dinner, along with Jackson. Spike, Ian, Greenlee, Emma, and ofcourse little Bianca were all here. Greenlee and Kendall were still working out the details of their custody arrangement, and Kendall and Erica still had a long way to go to work on their relationship, ut for the first time in a long time, they were all together. But shortly after dinner ended some uninvited guests arrived, chief Hubbard, and DA Fletcher. Jessie looked like he was about to do a part of his job that he hated, but Fletcher seemed to be enjoying this.

.

Kendall: Mr Flethcher, I don't think we've met since that time you tried to have me sent to the electric chair.

Fletcher: This time, I'm not here for you Kendall.

Jackson: Why are you here?

Jessie: Erica Kane, we have a warrent for your arrest.

Jackson: On what charges?

Fletcher: Facilitation of the rape of a mentally challanged woman, Marissa Tasker.

Jackson: Based on what evidence?

Fletcher: JR Chandler claims you conspired with him to drug ms Tasker. That combined with Erica's encouragment of the affair between Kendall and Marissa...

Jackson: And just what deal did you give JR in exchange for making up this lie?

Jessie: We promised not to seek the death penalty against him.

Jackson: Even if Erica were to conspire with anyone, why on earth would she conspire with the man who murdered her daughter?

Fletcher: He claims she feared Greenlee would eventually murder Kendall, that she did this to protect her only surviving child.

Erica: That is ridiculous.

Flethcer: I don't always get to choose witnesses with moral credentials, and you're free to discredit JR in court. But for now, Erica Kane, you're under arrest.


	255. Chapter 255

Chapter 255

.

Erica was arraigned. Bail was set at three million dollars. Within a day she was out, but had to surrender her passport and wear an ankle monitor pending trial. The next day Jackson brought a letter to David Hayward.

.

David: What's this?

Jackson: This is to officially let you know that I am no longer your lawyer.

David: I guess it would be a conflict of interest, given that you're representing Erica, and you previously represented Greenlee.

Jackson: Under the law Erica was informed and it is her decision whether to waive the conflict of interest.

David: It would be interesting what would happen if Fletcher ever finds enough evidence to charge Greenlee.

Jackson: Are you so set on revenge against Erica that you'd ally with the devil himself?

David: First of all I did everything by the law, for once. I reported what I knew to the police, and the district attorney found sufficient cause to charge Erica. Second, Fletcher has his faults but calling him the devil is a bit much. Third, to answer your original question "Yes."

Jackson: I meant JR.

David: What does he have to do with this?

Jackson: He's testifying against Erica, claims they were working together to drug Marissa.

David: It sounds like Erica's the one allied with Satan.

Jackson: Do you really think Erica would work with the man who murdered Bianca?

David: I don't know. I do know she used my daughter. And if a jury finds she broke the law, who am I to disagree?


	256. Chapter 256

Chapter 256

.

As Jackson prepared for Erica's trial, he decided to go for a bench trial. If a jury of her peers heard the facts, they weren't going to like her. They might even convict her solely for this dislike, Erica should have a judge who was less swayed by emotion. Fletcher did not contest this, but he made his own motion. Fletcher requested a gag order for all involved. By this point the press was already camped outside, as well as Erica's supporters and her detractors. The judge issued the gag order, and David smiled at this. After the court was adjourned for the day David couldn't help but gloat to Erica.

.

David: It must kill you. All that those tabloids will say, and you can't even defend yourself from them.

Erica: And what will they say about you?

David: Probably a lot worse, but I'm not a narcicist. So I'm going to walk right past them without saying a word, I won't even say "No comment." I'm just going to sit back, and enjoy the torture they unleash on you.


	257. Chapter 257

Chapter 257

.

Erica's trial was set for mid-August. David did not tell Krystal or Babe that JR was one of the potential witnesses, but by the end of June they found out.

.

Krystal: Are you on JR's side now?

David: Hell no.

Krystal: You and he both seem to have the same goal, convict Erica Kane.

David: JR conspired with Erica to poison Marissa. He's going to stay in prison with no chance of parole.

Babe: And we're suppossed to take his word on anything?

David: If Fletcher had any choice about witnesses, do you think he'd put me on the stand?

Krystal: I'm still mad at Erica for the way she used Marissa. But, I'm not sure she would have drugged her.

Babe: I actually think she might, I just don't think she'd ever work with the man who murdered Bianca.

David: Who knows what she was thinking if she fell off the wagon. A person's mind isn't all that rational when they're drinking that much alcohol. But she is still legally responsible, and Erica will face justice soon.


	258. Chapter 258

Chapter 258

.

Pine Valley had it's annual 4th of July public picnic in the park. Jamal came all the way from Philadelphia for this, and to see Miranda. In a sense, this was their first date. Miranda was a bit suprised when Jamal asked for kosher hot dogs. It turned out Jamal was a muslim, and the dietary laws of kosher and halal are almost identical. Miranda and Jamal ran into AJ, and Liam, who were also on a sort of first date. Jamal and Liam ended up having a brief debate over who was a better baseball player, Babe Ruth or Willie Mays. Things had been difficult between Miranda and AJ's families lately, but as friends they tried to stay out of it. It felt good to be able to talk like friends on this day. When David showed up Miranda and Jamal felt they should make themselves scarce. One reason being that Miranda had promised Erica she would bring her some food from this picnic. Erica couldn't leave her penthouse, and David definitely wouldn't want to hear about Miranda doing anything for Erica Kane. Despite little moments of drama like this, it was for the most part a good day, one much of the town needed right now.


	259. Chapter 259

Chapter 259

.

Fletcher was going over JR's statement with him. As much as Fletcher hated JR Chandler, his testimony might be essential in bringing Erica Kane to justice.

.

JR: How many times do we have to go over this?

Fletcher: As many times as it takes. How did Erica contact you?

JR: Through Pierce. Pierce was the leader of a neo-nazi gang in prison. Pierce made it clear he was working for Erica, and that if I didn't go along with it, he'd have me killed.

Fletcher: How exactly did Erica make contact with a neo-nazi?

JR: I don't know. My best guess is she made contacts within rehab, addicts with connections to Pierce's gang, which is heavily involved in meth.

Fletcher: How did Erica know Marissa had a tumor?

JR: She was married to my father when he sufferred from a tumor, she was familiar with the signs. As an investor in Chandler Pharmacuticals she knew about Donoxinal, suggested we use it to keep Marissa sick. Erica hated David for a long time, Krystal too, wanted to make them suffer by killing their child. She also wanted to end Kendall and Greenlee's marriage.

Fletcher: Did Pierce also help you murder dr Jenkins?

JR: Yes, that part was my idea. I was hesitant to get involved at first but, I really came to like the idea of Marissa going nuts, maybe go on a shooting spree. I don't know who Pierce used specifically for that.

Fletcher: And Pierce conveniently died in a prison riot five months ago, which means we can't ask who the next link in the chain to Erica is.

JR: Drug-trafficking is a dangerous business. I guess it's my testimony or nothing.


	260. Chapter 260

Chapter 260

.

As Erica's trial got closer, David and Krystal also got closer. Along with Babe and AJ they visited Marissa at Oak Haven. She seemed to be doing better, and was grateful to have the support of her family. Marissa knew that not everyone would be so understanding, in some ways she was more afraid of leaving here. A few days before Erica's trial was to begin David and Krystal were talking.

.

Krystal: I know I've made a lot of mistakes in my life, but being on the same side as JR right now, I've never felt so dirty.

David: We are not on the same side as JR. I sought justice from the beginning. JR only confessed to save his own worthless life. But yes, I would love if Fletcher founf some technicality to void that deal and send him to the chair.

Krystal: The press is calling you dr Frankenstein.

David: I've been called worse, which I admit was my own doing. But I was pardoned, so let Fletcher or Jackson bring up my past, they can't touch me. Hell, my past with Erica will just show she has reason to want revenge.

Krystal: Thank you David, for protecting our child.

David: I always will.

.

David and Krystal kissed. They had been bonding over their mutual fears, their love for Marissa. And on this night, David and Krystal made love for te first time in a long time.


	261. Chapter 261

Chapter 261

.

JR was sitting in a holding cell at the courthouse, waiting to be called to testify. In the meantime he was enjoying a hamburger, french fries, a soda. None of this food could be considered gourmet, but it was certainly a welcome change of pace. As JR was waiting AJ was brought to see his father. Miranda was with AJ for moral support. JR was suprised at how much Miranda had grown, she was hot. Maybe AJ really was a fairy if he couldn't like a hot piece of ass like this.

.

JR: AJ? It's good to see you.

AJ: Why? Why would you poison a woman you once loved?

JR: I was doing it to protect you. I didn't want you to e exposed to that kind of influence.

AJ: So making her insane was a better option? Did you know that Marissa kidnapped me and Miranda at gunpoint. I've forgiven her, you I haven't.

JR: A little gratitude would be nice. I'm likely going to prison for life, when all I have ever done is try to help you.

Miranda: Gratitude? For murdering my mother, nearly getting me and your son killed? I'm sorry AJ, I know this is suppossed to be between you and your father but, I can't.

AJ: It's fine Miranda. I'm done here, except to say I'm done with you father. Rot in Hell.


	262. Chapter 262

Chapter 262

.

When JR was brought into the courtroom, he could feel the icy stares of almost everyone. If Erica had a gun right now, she would avenge Bianca's murder.

.

Fletcher: Mr Chandler, to be clear, you're currently incarcerated for the murder of the defendant's daughter?

JR: Yes.

Fletcher: When exactly do you expect to be released?

JR: I don't.

Fletcher: Please tell this court, exactly what your relationship with Erica Kane has been since that night.

JR: Today is the first day we've seen each other face to face since my incarceration, but she contacted me in prison through an intermediary, an inmate named Pierce. Pierce threatened to kill me if I didn't go along with Erica's plan.

Fletcher: What plan was this?

JR: To drug Marissa Tasker, my ex-wife. Erica recognized that Marissa had a brain tumor, based on her marriage to my father Adam Chandler. She wanted to use Marissa to end her daughter Kendall's marriage to Greenlee.

Fletcher: So Erica Kane knew Marissa Tasker was mentally ill?

JR: Yeah, she figured she could hurt David Hayward's daughter. Also, I had the access to the drug Donoxinal, which would mask the symptoms of a tumor, which would eventually kill Marissa.

Fletcher: Even if Erica Kane wanted to use Marissa, hurt David and Greenlee, why woul she work with you?

JR: To protect her only living child. Erica told her contacts, it eventually reached Pierce and me, that she'd been having nightmares of Greenlee murdering Kendall. In some versions the two of them were fighting a dual, in others Greenlee just shoots Kendall and Erica. Erica was convinced that these dreams were potential prophecies, that this would be the only way she could protect Kendall from Greenlee, even though that meant allying with her worst enemy.


	263. Chapter 263

Chapter 263

.

Jackson could see that part of JR's testimony was upsetting Erica, he asked the judge for a brief recess. During this they discussed the situation.

.

Jackson: We can tell the judge that you're upset about being in the same room with the man who murdered Bianca. Is that the real reason?

Erica: I don't understand how JR could know about my dreams.

Jackson: That part is true, not good. Is there anyone else you told about these nightmares?

Erica: I talked about them in rehab, maybe he had spies in there?

Jackson: He did bribe a doctor and have him murdered, from prison. Other than that, you had no direct contact with JR in prison, the only other known link in the chain is dead. It shouldn't be too hard to show reasonable doubt to the judge.

Erica: It sounds like you're starting to think I'm guilty.

Jackson: Under the law there is not enough evidence to convict you of this crime. Anything other than that is between you and God.


	264. Chapter 264

Chapter 264

.

After Jackson cross-examined him JR was taken out of the courtroom, and David was brought in. Two potential witnesses were not allowed to be in the courtroom at the same time. These two could barely walk near each other, each wanted to murder the other right here. David soon began his testimony.

.

David: I should have noticed something was wrong with Marissa sooner, but my wife Anna was dying of cancer, I was more focused on that. I learned that Marissa was having an affair with Kendall, and that Erica was actively encouraging it. I warned Marissa that an affair with a married woman would end badly, but she seemed to be under Erica's control. Marissa's behavior soon became more erratic, she threatened Greenlee more than once, yet Erica still encouraged the affair. I believe Erica was doing this partly out of revenge against myself and Krystal.

Fletcher: Did you do anything to make Erica hate you?

David: Quite a bit. When I first learned that Bianca's daughter Miranda, Erica's granddaughter, was still alive, I did not let either of them know. I let the two of them believe Miranda was still dead. Years later I learned that Erica had been kidnapped by a woman, Jane who assumed Erica's identity. I let Erica stay Jane's captive in exchange for Jane's help in buying a part of Pie Valley hospital.

Fletcher: How is it you're not in prison right now?

David: I was, for five years. Then I was pardoned by president Obama, I supposse Obama was feeling generous due to my work on the Orpheus treatments.

Fletcher: Perhaps too generous.

David: I won't deny that I deserved to pay for my various crimes. But my child doesn't deserve to be punished for my sins.


	265. Chapter 265

Chapter 265

.

The night after David's testimony he and Krystal again went back to his place. David seemed depressed, Krystal wanted to cheer him up.

.

Krystal: What's wrong?

David: When I was in court today, testifying about my past, it really hit me. I am not a good person. Sometimes I wonder exactly why Anna came back to me.

Krystal: I don't wonder. She loved you, and she forgave your faults.

David: I'm sorry about what happenned.

Krystal: You mean us making love.

David: It was the first time, since long before Anna died. You were there for me, but the truth is you deserve better than me.

Krystal: I like you, faults and all.

David: I like you too, but I can't promise anything.

Krystal: There are no guarantees in life, and certainly not in love. But I'll take my chances. You're worth it.


	266. Chapter 266

Chapter 266

.

Even in Oak Haven, Marissa heard about Erica Kane's trial. The district attorney had been here, hoping Marissa was well enough to testify. Marissa had regained much of her memory, although for much of it she wished she couldn't remember. One day, AJ came to see her.

.

AJ: You doing okay in here?

Marissa: Yeah. How are you?

AJ: Good, mostly. Me and Liam are officially a couple. Next month I start 11th grade, I'm as prepared as I can be.

Marissa: How's the baby?

AJ: Little Bianca seems healthy, happy. Kendall and Greenlee seem to have their joint custody down pretty well. Greenlee says that sharing a newborn, transferring her to different homes, allows each mother to get enough sleep.

Marissa: Not a bad idea.

AJ: I hear you might be getting out for a bit.

Marissa: Not exactly a vacation. They're calling me to testify.

AJ: Are you okay with that?

Marissa: I'm nervous, like whatever I say, people I care about will be dissapointed.

AJ: What are you going to do?

Marissa: I'm going to tell the truth, mainly because it's the easiest to remember.


	267. Chapter 267

Chapter 267

.

When Marissa walked into the courtroom, all eyes were on her. Noone was certain what she would say, the district attorney was taking a bit of a risk putting her on the stand at all, but without her testimony winning would be almost impossible.

.

Fletcher: Ms Tasker, can you please describe your relationship to Kendall Hart.

Marissa: We've known each other for many years. At first we were friends mainly through my friendship with her sister Bianca. My relationship with Bianca eventually became a romantic one, but it lasted only a brief time. My ex-husband JR murdered Bianca.

Fletcher: Bianca, that was the defendant's daughter?

Marissa: Yes. This was the same night he murdered Kendall's husband Zack, and Greenlee's husband Ryan. Moving on was difficult, but I did it, we all did. Kendall and Greenlee fell in love with each other. I realized too late that I had developed feelings for Kendall. They were married in 2014, me and Kendall first made love on September 23rd 2017.

Fletcher: You remember the exact date?

Marissa: It was exactly six years since Bianca's murder. Kendall and I both found ourselves visiting Bianca's grave. Things got, friendlier, than they should have. I know it was wrong, but we both made the choice together.

Fletcher: How long did the affair continue?

Marissa: At first it was just the one night. Then, a few months later, Kendall made the offer to continue the affair in secret. That lasted six months overall. Erica confronted me about it, and offerred me some encouragement. My family was not so approving.

Fletcher: When did you experience symptoms of the brain tumor?

Marissa: Around March or April 2018. I had headaches, I would smell things that noone else did. My father advised me to get checked out by a doctor, but I feared he was just trying to control me. I didn't realize how out of control I really was. I made a veiled threat to Greenlee, that was when Kendall broke up with me. I lied to Erica, said that Greenlee threatened me. At first Erica told me to keep fighting for Kendall. But eventually told me she was no longer going to help me. I left for California in disgrace, I was told by doctor Jenkins that I was bi-polar, that Donoxinal would keep my outbursts under control. I didn't realize at the time that Jenkin was working with my ex-husband to poison me. When I returned, I had an insane plan to become pregnant. Kendall pretended to fall in love with me again, but we never made love. She only married me to prevent me from hurting anyone. Erica didn't approve of this marriage.

Fletcher: Ms Tasker, is there any way Erica Kane could have known you were suffering from a brain tumor when she encouraged you to seduce her daughter.

Marissa: I don't know, you'd have to ask her that.


	268. Chapter 268

Chapter 268

.

The judge was not suprised when Jackson immediately rested his case without calling a single witness. Erica did not testify, that would have meant she'd be cross-examined. Jackson's case was simply that the prosecution had failed to reach the burden of proof. The judge deliberated in his chambers. It seemed that a lot of people were responsible for what had happenned. Noone more than JR Chandler, who drugged his ex-wife and killed a man in his twisted desire for vengeance. But at least he would never get out of prison. David Hayward's past actions cost him credibility with his daughter, made her unable to trust him. Kendall deserved a good part of the blame. for being selfish and stupid enough to think she could have a loving wife at home, and an attractive mistress on the side. Greenlee deserved some blame, for encouraging Kendall to use Marissa to give birth, when Marissa's own health was in danger by her carrying the pregnancy to term. And Marissa deserved some of the blame for getting into an affair with a married woman. Ofcourse the fact that Marissa said yes once to Kendall did not take away her right to say no later. The only person the judge could find guilty or not guilty was Erica Kane. The question was whether Erica had direct knowledge that Marissa was mentally unstable when she encouraged this affair. Erica had played with fire at the very least. JR Chandler claimed that he and Erica conspired together. But there was no direct contact between them, it was all done through an intermediary who was dead now. And Jackson was right about one thing, JR was only testifying to avoid the death penalty. Marissa hadn't been officially diagnosed by a doctor at this point, David Hayward was just making an educated guess. That guess turned out to be right, but despite her past marriage to Adam, there was no evidence that Erica had direct knowledge of Marissa's condition. Marissa Tasker had lost some of her memory when the tumor was removed. Perhaps if she could remember everything, she would testify about things that could prove Erica's guilt. But that was just speculation on the judge's part. The DA had not proven guilt beyond a reasonable doubt. So the judge found Erica not guilty. For better or worse, she was now free to go.


	269. Chapter 269

Chapter 269

.

Even if one didn't see the huge smile on Erica's face when the verdict was read, common sense would have said she liked the outcome. The trial was over, the ankle monitor would not be placed on her again. Not only could she sleep in her own bed tonight without worry, but with the trial over the gag order was also over. Erica could walk out and give her side of the story to the reporters. Let David try to besmirch her name, she was always better with the press than him anyway. But before Erica could leave the courtroom a baliff handed her a notice and said "You've been served." Jackson looked it over an Erica saw David smile at seeing her stunned reaction. Jackson and Erica went to another room to discuss this privately.

.

Jackson: David is suing you. He claims that you violated his daughter's constitutional rights by encouraging an affair that essentially amounted to Marissa being raped.

Erica: But I was aquitted at trial.

Jackson: A civil lawsuit is different. He wouldn't have to prove guilt beyond a reasonable doubt, just that it's more likely than not that you knew of Marissa's condition. He also wouldn't need a unanimous verdict from the jury. And a jury would be more likely to convict a defendant when all the defendant has to do is pay a fine rather than go to prison.

Erica: Should I ask for a bench trial again?

Jackson: It would improve your chances, but David would have to consent.

Erica: He's just trying to steal my money.

Jackson: According to this brief, he's suing you for one dollar. You could settle right now but, my guess is he'll want you to admit you knowingly hurt his daughter. It actuall wouldn't have any affect on your criminal case.

Erica: I will not admit to anything. If David wants a fight, we'll give it to him.

Jackson: You will. I will not be representing you in this case. I recomment you talk to a civil attorney soon and not say anything until then.

Erica: But I need you.

Jackson: I'm not a civil attorney. I expect Hayward will likely win this trial. I agreed to help you because I couldn't bear the thought of you going to prison, that's my weakness. And Legally the prosecution couldn't make their burden of proof. Morally, you're on your own Erica.


	270. Chapter 270

Chapter 270

.

The night after the trial ended David sat alone in his cabin, going over documents concerning his suing of Erica. His lawyer had wanted the lawsuit to be bigger, but David wasn't concerned with money. He was willing to pay his lawyer for however long this took, and if the jury awarded him only one dollar, that was fine. This was about justice. Maybe after a jury said Erica was at fault, he would finally have closure, like the families of O.J. Simpsons victims had closure when a jury found him liable. There was a knock on the door, David believed it was likely Krystal, maybe she needed him after the judge let Erica go. But to David's suprise it was Mary Smythe.

.

David: Mary, I never thought I'd see you again. Maybe that was just wishful thinking on my part.

Mary: David, I have a way to help you take down Erica Kane, if you're interested.

David: In that case come in. Is this plan illegal?

Mary: I wouldn't think that the straight and narrow suited you.

David: Ever been to prison Mary? The straight and narrow suits me just fine.

Mary: I wouldn't say it's illegal on your part.

David: And what exactly is in it for you?

Mary: Money, power.

David: I have some money, I don't know about power.

Mary: It will cost you a lot.

David: Okay, so let's hear the details. What exactly do I have to do?

Mary: You have to die.

.

Before David could react Mary pulled a gun and shot David in the chest. David was dying on the floor, but Mary taunted him further.

.

Mary: You can take some comfort in the fact that Erica will go to prison for your murder. But it will help JR more in the long run. He wanted you to know that. JR wanted those to be your last thoughts on this earth.

.

David heard Mary's taunting, but they were not his last thoughts in his life. Before he died he saw Anna. She was holding baby Leora in one hand, and held out her other one for David. David saw Leo, Bianca, all come to take him to Heaven. At first he thought it might be a computer error, him going to the same place as them. But as David tool Anna's hand he knew, he was going home. His pain was over.

.

Note: Sorry to have to kill off David like this, but it was neccessary for the story. And if you think he's the last death before JR, think again.


	271. Chapter 271

Chapter 271

.

After Erica was aquitted Babe went to Oak Haven to tell Marissa. Babe wasn't sure how Marissa would take this news, even Marissa wasn't sure how she should take this. But at least it was over, she had one less thing to worry about. After seeing her sister Babe went to check on her father, he would not be taking this news well. By this point it had been more than a full day since the verdict, he had likely cooled down a little. Babe wondered if perhaps she should've stayed with him, but he'd seemed to understand that Marissa and Babe needed each other. When Babe arrived at David's she was horrified to see him laying on the ground. She hoped at first that he might've just gotten drunk and passed out. Babe ran to her father and tried to wake him up. But he wasn't moving, and there was blood on the ground. There was no denying it now, her father was gone, forever.


	272. Chapter 272

Chapter 272

.

When Jessie arrived at David's cabin he tried to be as supportive towards Babe and Krystal. He questioned Babe, she said she found him like this. The coroner would soon determine he had been dead for hours, Babe was most likely in Oak Haven when her father was murdered. Jessie decided to question his most likely suspect, Erica Kane.

.

Erica: I'm sorry to hear about his death.

Jessie: I see. Where were you last night?

Erica: After the trial ended I learned David was suing me. Jackson made it clear he would not be representing me again, so I spent the night looking over legal documents.

Jessie: Was your new attorney with you for this?

Erica: I hadn't gotten around to hiring a new attorney yet.

Jessie: Can anyone vouch for you?

Erica: No. Some of my family stood by me for the criminal trial, but didn't want to celebrate after. I was alone, and, I fell off the wagon. I'm not proud of that.

Jessie: So, you were alone, and can't even verify everything you did.

Erica: If I had driven to his canin in an intoxicated state, I would have caused an accident.

Jessie: Probably. Can I search your penthouse?

Erica: Yes, you have my consent.

Jessie: Good, will I find any fire-arms?

Erica: I did own a gun, but when I was out on bail I had to turn it over to the police. I haven't gotten around to retrieving it yet.


	273. Chapter 273

Chapter 273

.

Mary soon visited JR in his cell, describing her murder of David Hayward. JR was laughing with delight, his only regret was he hadn't gotten to see it for himself. But he needed his alibi.

.

JR: Everything go okay, no trouble?

Mary: None, I actually enjoyed it. And noone even knows I was back in town.

JR: Yeah, it is quite a feeling of power to take a life. Soon enough, I'll know that feeling again. After I'm free, it's better we each have at least one alibi.

Mary: I'll kill for you again, but remember your promise. When you get out, we get married.

JR: I remember. Actually, you have proven yourself a skilled operative. And I do need you to kill again, just wait until I give the signal again.

Mary: Who?

JR: Uncle Stuart.

Mary: I'm not complaining, but I would've thought you'd want your father dead first.

JR: Dear old dad cut me out of his will a long time ago. If however, he were to lose his best friend since the womb, he would hang on to his remaining family for dear life. Even a screw-up like me.

Mary: I see your point. When you're ready, I'll kill Staurt for you.


	274. Chapter 274

Chapter 274

.

Marissa was given a day pass from Oak Haven to attend her father's funeral. Things were awkward between some of those in attendance, but everyone kept a civil tongue and tried to remember David Hayward's good points. Adam silently remembered the time David drugged him, put him in a crate, and mailed him to China. In hindsight, it did sound funny. Jessie attended the funeral and observed some of the people, wondering if the person who murdered David was here. He was murdered with a 38 caliber gun. Erica Kane had a 38 caliber registered to her, but they couldn't verify it was the same gn until they could do tests on it. Erica had given her gun to the police when she was out on bail, it had mysteriously gone missing. There were at least a few dozen police department employees who could have stolen the gun, Jessie was checking their bank accounts and questioning them. So far noone had confessed. Their bank accounts turned up no red flags. A few spent more than their standard paychecks would indicate, but most Americans did this and wound up in debt up to their eyeballs. None of their accounts suggested massive over-spending. Jessie had no doubt that someone had stolen this gun to murder David. Perhaps JR Chandler had him killed, but who did he use? Maybe Erica merely bribed someone to lose the official records and claim the gun was lost. Ofcourse David Hayward had his share of enemies. During Erica's trial a lot of people were outside the courthouse. Some supported Erica, some made angry threats against David. Could one of them actually murdered him? But why steal Erica's gun and let the blame fall on her if they were doing it for Erica? Maybe Jessie shouldn't try to apply much logic to some of the lunatics. Sadly, it looke like the murderer might actually get away with this, and maybe try to kill someone else.


	275. Chapter 275

Chapter 275

.

Note: You might have noticed I wrote earlier chapters when I made an educated guess that Jed Bush would be our next president. I see little reason to change that now, and I'm making my best guess as to who the democratic nominee will be in 2020. If you want to know who wins, check out my crossover story "Miranda's wonderful life."

.

Near the end of September Miranda asked her mom Reese permission to do something. It was only a month and a half until the presidential election. Bob Casey was the democratic nominee, incumbant Jeb Bush the republican nominee. Governor Davis had ended his campaign and his name had become a dirty word. Miranda had decided she wanted to campaign.

.

Miranda: Is it okay if I campaign for senator Casey for president?

Reese: What would that entail?

Miranda: Making calls for him, handing out flyers, licking envelopes. There would always be plenty of adults around.

Reese: You want to do this, even though you can't vote?

Miranda: Yes. I believe in much of what Casey believes. He's pro-life, believes in diplomacy over war, labor rights, he supported the path to citizenship.

Reese: I believe president Bush did that last one.

Miranda: I'm not saying the president is the anti-christ, I just prefer Casey. Actually Casey doesn't support gun control as much as I'd like, but overall I think he'd be a good president.

Reese: Okay. It's good that you're taking an interest in current events. But you have to put school first. As long as your grades don't suffer, you can campaign for Casey.

Miranda: Thank you.


	276. Chapter 276

Chapter 276

.

In mid-October Reese and Kendall were talking about Miranda, and how she was campaigning for senator Casey.

.

Reese: I believe Bill Clinton got his start campaigning for Mcgovern in 1972. So, who knows.

Kendall: You think Miranda could grow up to be president?

Reese: A mom can dream.

Kendall: Sometimes I think Bianca could've gotten into politics, but then I remember she was too honest.

Reese: A little odd that Miranda's pro-life. I've made it clear to her that I'm pro-choice, but I try to respect her politics.

Kendall: I don't think it's that unusual. When you find out you were concieved in rape, you start to wonder, how close you came to not being born.

Reese: I know. When I came out to my mother, she told me she wished she'd aborted me.

Kendall: Me too. When I first came to Pine Valley, when I told Erica who I really was, neither of us handled it well. She did tell me that, if it had been an option, she probably would have ended her pregnancy.

Reese: Bianca was pro-choice, but she had her doubts. And for all my talk of a woman's right to choose, when I see Miranda, I am so grateful that Bianca did the right thing.


	277. Chapter 277

Chapter 277

.

From Oak Haven Marissa heard that Bob Casey had been elected and in January would become the 46th president. By January 20th, Marissa might be released from this hospital. She was scared, especially after her father was murdered. Marissa discussed the situation with her psychiatrist, dr Barnes.

.

Marissa: I am well aware that my father was a very flawed man. But after everything I did, he stood by me. I shot him and he lied to the police for me.

Barnes: Perhaps his flaws allowe him to forgive yours.

Marissa: Perhaps. Babe and Krystal will still stand by me, but to everyone else, I'll never be anything more than a lunatic. I'm terrified of screwing up again. I came back, tried to make amends, and I just did even worse.

Barnes: That was not your fault. You had a brain tumor that your ex-husband made sure was concealed from you.

Marissa: Yeah but, a lot of it was my doing to. I seduced Kendall, bought a gun. The truth was, I wanted to kill JR.

Barnes: It's understandable you'd feel that way. Why do you think you fell for Kendall?

Marissa: She's beautiful, loving, very protective of her children.

Barnes: She's also Bianca's sister. Perhaps we should discuss what happenned with her.

Marissa: She was murdered.

Barnes: Why do you think you fell for Bianca instead of Kendall the first time?

Marissa: I don't know. I wasn't ready to acknowledge that I like women, until she told me she was attracted to me. Bianca was amazing. Kind, beautiful.

Barnes: A fighter for her children.

Marissa: Yeah. Bianca and Kendall were very much alike.

Barnes: And you didn't feel attracted to Kendall until long after she was in a lesbian relationship.

Marissa: No, but we were friends before that.

Barnes: You talk about wanting to kill JR, did you discuss anything like that with Kendall?

Marissa: We neve came up with a plan, but we would have been happy if he were sent to the electric chair.

Barnes: Didn't Bianca kill a man once?

Marissa: She killed the man who had previously raped her in self-defense.

Barnes: It seems that you transferred your feelings for Bianca to her sister. I'm not Kendall's doctor but, perhaps she did the same with you. How did you feel, the first time you were with Kendall?

Marissa: Like I was forgiven. I broke down on the anniversary of that night, Kendall was there for me, even though I got her sister killed.

Barnes: Bianca's death was not your fault.

Marissa: She stepped in front of that bullet, we all know it was meant for me.

Barnes: JR Chandler fired a loaded gun into a room full of innocent people. He deserves the blame for what happenned. You're experiencing survivor guilt. You need to forgive yourself for surviving. Until then, I fear you won't be able to move on.


	278. Chapter 278

Chapter 278

.

Christmas 2020 seemed like a peaceful time for Pine Valley. A large part of that was because they didn't know what JR was planning. Staurt didn't know he was on JR's hit list. Babe and Krystal didn't realize that JR was still plotting to make them both suffer. Erica didn't realize that JR was stealing her company and framing her for his murders. They all tried to make the best of this christmas. Krystal, Babe, and AJ all visited Marissa in Oak Haven. Parker went with them. The night David was murdered he'd been protecting Krystal, as David had asked him to do. After what happenned, he wasn't going to let anything happen to David's family. Greenlee and Kendall celebrated together with their four children. Miranda spent part of christmas with Erica. These two still had a long way to go, but they wanted to be a family. JR petitioned Jeb Bush, who had only one month until he left office, for a presidential pardon. But, despite his large offer of a bribe, Jeb Bush had too much integrity to let JR out. Davis still might, but he was playing hardball, and running out of time. JR wanted to get out and savor his vengeance. He vowed this would be the last christmas he spent in prison. He didn't realize that this was the last christmas he would spend on this earth.


	279. Chapter 279

Chapter 279

.

In early January Stuart and Marion were preparing to go to Disney World. Marissa was preparing to return home. Miranda asked her mother Reese if she could go to Washington D.C. for a day. She and other pro-lifers were going for an anti-abortion demonstration to coincide with the anniversary of Roe vs Wade. Reese said it was okay so long as she came too. Reese still han't embraced Miranda's pro-life views, but wanted to make sure her own child was safe. Gabby was suprisingly against this. At the age of 12 Gabby understood little about the issue, but knew the pro-lifers were sometimes the ones who called her mommies horrible names. While Reese and Miranda were in D.C. and Marissa was preparing to come home, something happenned. Michael's ghost told JR that Erica had fallen off the wagon, she was passed out drunk alone in her penthouse. As she slept it off JR knew he had to act quickly. He called Mary and sent her the signal. Mary crept into Stuart and Marion's house while Marion was out shopping. Staurt was getting a midnight snack, he didn't see Mary. She shot him in the chest. Staurt couldn't unerstand what was happenning. What had he ever done to anyone to deserve this? Mary then shot Staurt in the head and killed this kindly sweet old man.


	280. Chapter 280

Chapter 280

.

When Adam woke up this morning Brooke was not next to him. This seemed to be one of the downsides of marrying a younger woman, he slept in and she was already awake. Adam got up and went downstairs to have breakfast. Brooke was on the phone, the look on her face said the news wsn't good. Even if this was just a bad business thing he wanted to comfort his wife, when she hung up.

.

Brooke: Adam, that was Marion.

Adam: Is everything okay?

Brooke: No. There was some kind of a break-in at their house. Stuart may have suprised the burglar.

Adam: What happenned? Is he hurt? If he's hurt we need to go to the hospital right now.

Brooke: Adam, he's dead. Stuart's dead.

.

This news hit Adam hard, Brooke had to hold her husband to keep him from fainting. Adam's oldest friend, the one who'd always supported him whether he deserved it or not, his family since before he was born, was gone, forever.


	281. Chapter 281

Chapter 281

.

Jessie went to Adam Chandler's home to question him about Stuart. He didn't think Stuart had any enemies, but maybe his brother could shed some light on this.

.

Jessie: Adam, are you okay to answer questions?

Adam: Yes. I'll help in any way I can.

Jessie: Okay. Can you think of anyone who would want to hurt Staurt?

Adam: No, he had no enemies. But I do. Whoever killed Staurt meant to kill me.

Jessie: We don't know that for certain.

Adam: He was shot, just like David. Was it the same gun?

Jessie: We can't know that until we find a gun and do tests. And yes, it is possible that someone tried to murder you and killed Stuart by mistake.

Adam: So this is my fault.

Jessie: Not this. A lot of stuff can be blamed on you, but not this. Do me a favor Adam, let the police handle this, don't take the law into your own hands.

Adam: How many more innocent people will die before you find the bastard responsible. Me and David were hardly innocent, but Staurt was. I'll stay out of your way for now. But if someone comes for me and tries to end my life, I will defend myself.


	282. Chapter 282

Chapter 282

.

JR requested a furlough for his uncle's funeral, the attorney general's office denied this request. They feared he would escape, and with Davis running out the clock that had been his plan. But a few days before the funeral, before Davis' term expired, the governor arranged a final covert meeting with JR.

.

JR: You're here about a deal.

Davis: Maybe. What exactly are you proposing?

JR: One million dollars, plus a job at Chandler Enterprises that pays another five million per year. You don't even have to show up for work, thus avoiding the zoo that your life has become.

Davis: People will talk. If I pardon you, and you very quickly give me such a high paying job.

JR: One thing I've learned in here is that what the police know, and what they can prove, are two very differet things.

Davis: I want one million before, and another million after you're out.

JR: Deal.

Davis: Good. Make arrangements for the payoff. If it gets into my account before my term ends, you'll be pardoned.


	283. Chapter 283

Chapter 283

.

As Babe and Krystal prepared to attend Stuart's funeral, Marissa came through the door. She hugged both her mother and sister. The three of them all needed a hug right now.

.

Marissa: I am so sorry to hear about Stuart.

Babe: Thank you, he was a good man.

Krystal: Are you coming to the funeral?

Marissa: I don't think I'm welcome there.

Babe: He loved you, and AJ needs all of his family around him right now. I've already spoken to Adam, he says if it'll help AJ, you can come.

Marissa: Wow, I didn't think Adam was so forgiving.

Babe: The man lost his twin, his best friend. That makes someone hold on to whatever family they still have. Plus, at Adam's age, he's worried about what comes next. He'll do anything to see his twin again. Believe me, I know.


	284. Chapter 284

Chapter 284

.

Marissa went with her family to Stuart Chandler's funeral. She feared they were looking at her funny, but Adam reached his hand out to hers, thanked her for coming. Marion hugged Marissa, grateful she came to pay her respects. Marion knew what Marissa had done, they also both remembered the time Marion shot Marissa, while trying to kill Kendall. It did feel strangely good to be around someone who could forgive their sins so easily. AJ was grateful to have his family here for him right now. Adam, Brooke, Tad, Dixie, Krystal, Marissa, Babe, Jamie, Liam, Miranda. They all came to pay their respects. Even Staurt's son Scott and his wife Holly came from Chicago to pay their respects. Adam spoke first, spoke of how his brother was the kindest person he ever met. He loved Adam, even when Adam didn't deserve it. Marion said she was so grateful to have had the time he had with her beloved. It had been more than nine years since David brought Stuart back, yet even that was not enough. Scott talked about how Staurt was always there to love and support him, even when Scott was in prison he could feel his father never gave up on him. Scott stopped talking suddenly and looked towards the door. The crowd wondered why he stopped and looked in that direction. To their shock they saw JR, wearing a suit. JR gave them a brief smile and sat down in an empty pew. Perhaps he'd been given a furlough for this funeral. Whatever the reason Miranda slinked down in her pew, hoping JR didn't notice her. Kendall put her arms around her niece and whispered that it would be okay.


	285. Chapter 285

Chapter 285

.

After the funeral ended JR approached his son AJ. Kendall quickly escorted Miranda outside, acting as literally a human shield between Miranda and JR.

.

AJ: What do you want?

JR: I don't have much time. I want to know that you're okay.

AJ: I guess. I mean, I lost my grandfather, now my great uncle. It feels like I'm being followed by tragedy.

JR: I supposse this is partly my fault. So many people hate me, and my father. I'm sorry that one of them killed uncle Staurt by mistake. I'm sorry you had to lose him, and your grandfather David.

AJ: Thank you. They say someone tried to murder Adam, and killed Stuart by mistake. But why would they go to Stuart's house?

JR: My best guess is it was a burglar looking for drug money. It was a horrible tragedy, but I don't believe it was a massive conspiracy. I know I have my faults, but I hope you know that I love you. Can I get a hug?

.

AJ looked around, made sure Miranda was gone. Then he hugged his father. Meanwhile Marion was speaking to Adam privately. Adam wanted to see his son before the cops took him away again.

.

Marion: I'll be brief Adam. When I thought that Kendall shot Stuart, I tried to shoot her, and Marissa got caught in the crossfire. I don't want to know details, but we both know you have some experience with, certain things. I want to make it very clear that I would never want any innocent person hurt, or caught in the crossfire. But when we know, for certain, who murdered my husband, your brother.

Adam: I understand Marion. I give you my word that no innocent person will be hurt. But the person who killed Staurt, they will die.


	286. Chapter 286

Chapter 286

.

Adam went over to see his son. At his age Adam knew this might be the last time he got to see his son outside of prison.

.

Adam: It's good to see you again, I just wish it wasn't under these circumstances.

JR: Me too. He was a good man.

Adam: Yes, better than either of us. Some used to say we were two halfs of one person. Stuart was the good half, I was the bad half.

JR: You weren't all bad.

Adam: Thank you. Where are the guards. I would think they'd want to keep an eye on you.

JR: They didn't tell you?

Adam: Tell me what?

JR: In his final hours as governor, John Davis pardoned me. I am a free man, and I plan to make the most of it.


	287. Chapter 287

Chapter 287

.

News of JR's release spread fast. Adam was one of the few people happy about this, he had already lost his brother, he couldn't lose his son. AJ let Adam know he might not be coming over for awhile. He'd rather take his chances with aunt Marissa than live with his father. Greenlee asked her father about the situation.

.

Jackson: The law allows the governor to pardon anyone who committed a crime in his or her state.

Greenlee: What if the pardon was the result of a bribe?

Jackson: You'd have to prove Davis was bribed.

Greenlee: Seems pretty obvious to me. Davis pardons him, and less than three days later JR gives Davis a job worth five million per year.

Jackson: We still have no proof there was an actual deal between the two.

Greenlee: The pardon applies to Pennsylvania. JR conspired to have a man murdered in California. Couldn't he be tried in a federal court?

Jackson: Part of the agreement was that JR would not be extradicted to any death penalty state. If JR were to take a business trip to California, maybe he could be charged, but the prosecutor might not be able to get around double jeopardy. I'm no happier about this than you, but for now at least, JR is a free man.


	288. Chapter 288

Chapter 288

.

Adam allowed JR to come home the night after his release. Brooke was not happy about this, but she did understand. And Adam was understanding when Brooke decided to spend a few nights at the Pine Valley Inn, she said Adam was welcome in her room. Mary came into the mansion while Adam slept, and went to JR's room. It had been awhile since JR had sex, even Mary was looking good at this point. After this, they began to talk.

.

Mary: How's your plan for taking over their companies going?

JR: Good. By the end of the year, I'll own this town.

Mary: I guess that would make me the first lady of Pine Valley.

JR: Essentially. Ofcourse, I need to do a few more things first.

Mary: Who else do I get to kill?

JR: Possibly noone. My next victim, I'll do myself. I'll try to let you know ahead of time, get your alibi ready.

Mary: So, when will we marry?

JR: I figure, July at the latest. By then Erica will be in prison and one more of my enemies will be dead.

Mary: So, who's next on your hit list?

JR: The one who tried to ruin my life, who cheated on me, gave me a fairy for a son. I only wish I could make her death painful, but that might draw too much suspicion on me. I'm going to have to settle for murdering Babe.


	289. Chapter 289

Chapter 289

.

The morning after JR's night with Mary Adam awoke and went downstairs to eat breakfast with his son. It had been well over a decade since father and son ate together, Adam wanted to make up for lost time. To Adam's suprise when he knocked on JR's door he heard a woman inside. JR was apparently also making up for lost time. At first Adam thought "Good for him." That is, untiI he realized the woman was Mary Smythe. Adam later confronted his son in private.

.

Adam: Why would you bring Mary Smythe to this house?

JR: It's been nine years dad, take a wild guess.

Adam: I understand that, but why couldn't you just go to a hooker. If you don't have the money I'll loan it to you.

.

As Adam chastisised his son he didn't notice his wife Brooke come in. She however heard Adam's last comment.

.

Brooke: That's just what every woman wants to hear her husband say.

Adam: What I saw, and maybe, hopefully, am still dreaming, is my son in bed with Mary Smythe.

Brooke: Your former mistress? Wow JR, prison has really lowered your standards.

JR: You're right Brooke. I'd be much better off with that whore your so married, or that redheaded psycho who turned out to be a butch dyke. One thing Mary has over these other bitches, she doesn't look down on me.


	290. Chapter 290

Chapter 290

.

Miranda and AJ tried to remain best friends. They had long ago accepted that AJ's father murdered Miranda's mom, but she didn't blame AJ for that. She knew what it was like to have a monster for a father. Shortly before Valentine's day 2021 they were discussing the situation.

.

AJ: My father is sleeping with Greenlee's mother.

Miranda: That's gross. I think it borders on incest, and not in a nice healthy way like Reggie and Lily.

AJ: Well, Reggie and Lily are good people. The same cannot be said for my father and Mary Smythe. I hate the man. Sometimes I wish he had killed himself that night.

Miranda: I know the feeling. I hate my father, what he did to my mother. But, there are times, I wish I could have met him. I know I shouldn't feel that way, but I do.

AJ: It's hard to hate the man who's half the reason you exist, but my father makes it so much easier.

Miranda: You have the chance that I don't. You and me can work things out so that I don't have to see him. But if you want to know him as a person, I won't judge you.


	291. Chapter 291

Chapter 291

.

On Febuary 14th Marissa made herself scarce. Babe and Jamie wanted a romantic dinner together, and AJ was seeing his boyfriend Liam. Miranda was going to Philadelphia to see Jamal. Rumor was Kendall and Greenlee were having dinner together, Marissa knew she should stay away from them. She found herself visiting Bianca's grave. Bianca and Marissa didn't have one Valentine's together. Ten years ago Bianca was still trying to work things out with Reese. Nine years ago, Bianca was dead. Marissa came to the cemetary on this night, she didn't want Bianca to be alone on this night.

.

Marissa: Hey Bianca. It's me, Marissa. I'm sorry I haven't been to see you in such a long time. Between being sick, and my own stupidity, well I'm just sorry. I guess you heard about JR being out. It's not fair. But AJ wants to get to know him. Sometimes I think you had the right idea, killing Michael. Miranda is doing well, I think she and Jamal are really in love, the way you and I used to be. Lena and Maggie are getting married. You know that Kendall and Greenlee named their child after you. They're both adament that I not see the baby until I can prove I'm okay. Can't say I blame them. Gabby's doing well in school. She and Miranda are fighting more, but I figure it's just stupid sibling rivalry and they'll outgrow it. I miss you, I always will. I've accepted that I'll never find anyone like you again. Maybe you'd want me to move on, but I can't. I'm going to try and be the best mother and friend I can be. But in terms of romance, I'm just going to have to be alone.


	292. Chapter 292

Chapter 292

.

As Marissa talked to Marissa's grave she didn't realize that JR was watching from a distance. He had planned to murder Babe tonight, but he came across Marissa alone. This might be the perfect chance to murder this bitch. It was her fault he went to prison. Now, she would pay. JR was about to pull the trigger when Marissa suddenly had a most unusual protector, Michael Cambias.

.

JR: Michael, buddy, glad you could come to see this.

Michael: Hang on JR. Now is not the right time.

JR: She's alone, no witnesses. Erica's passed out drunk alone.

Michael: Erica's a great scapegoat for Babe, but Erica actually likes Marissa. And unlike Adam and Staurt Babe and Marissa don't look enough alike to be mistaken for one another. You kill Marissa now, the whole plan is shot.

JR: Fine, but her time will come. She will pay. For now, I'll settle for her grief when her sister dies so suddenly.


	293. Chapter 293

Chapter 293

.

As JR prepared to murder Babe Mary Smythe prepared her alibi. She went to the Chandler mansion, and crept into Adam's bedroom. He was asleep, she began waking him up. At first Adam smiled at her method of waking him up, he thought it was Brooke. Then he opened his eyes, and found himself in an entirely new nightmare.

.

Adam: What the hell are you doing?

Mary: Trying to rekindle old times.

Adam: First, I'm married. I've been married enough times to know women don't like when their husbands cheat on them. Second, I believe you've been kissing up to my son so this whole things is too weird, even by my standards. Third, get the hell out of my house?

Mary: JR said I can stay here, so unless he says I need to leave, I'm staying.

Adam: Belive me, when JR finds out you tried to seduce his father...

Mary: We'll see. I was just hedging my bets.

.

Mary and Adam argued for a few minutes until they both heard a gunshot. It was Brooke, firing into the air, not happy to be seeing Mary in her husband's bedroom.

.

Adam: Brooke, it's not what you think.

Brooke: It looks like she tried to seduce you, you rejected her, and now you're trying to throw her out.

Adam: Okay, it's exactly what it looks like.

Brooke: That makes her an intruder. You tried to make her peacefully leave your property, and she wouldn't.

Adam: True. It's too dark, she might have a weapon.

Mary: You're not going to shoot me Brooke.

Brooke: I know a barbershop that would give 5-1 odds on that.

Mary: You already killed once.

Brooke: Yes, and I was aquitted.

Adam: Good times.

Mary: You'd have a hard time convincing a jury you had to kill, twice.

.

Brooke knew Mary was right about that. So she punched Mary out.

.

Brooke: What now?

Adam: Let's move her to the couch, she can sleep this off. I'm glad you came back.

Brooke: I missed you.

Adam: I missed you too. You know, you're pretty hot with a gun.

Brooke: You're sick.

Adam: Maybe. Want to come to bed with me after we get rid of her?

Brooke: Yes.


	294. Chapter 294

Chapter 294

.

JR quietly reached Babe's house. He could see them from a distance, Babe and Jamie, having a romantic Valentine's day dinner. They didn't realize this was their last meal together. JR had not planned for Jamie to be here tonight, but JR had little problem killing his former stepbrother right now. Jamie had betrayed JR as much as anyone, stealing Babe like he did. These two deserved each other and now, they would forever be connected in death. JR considered whether Erica would murder Jamie. Perhaps, if she was gunning for Babe, and Jamie was in his way. As JR aimed his gun he noticed someone else. It was Parker, David's old guard from prison. It seemed that he was standing guard, protecting David's daughter. JR knew this guy would kill to protect Babe. There was no way he could escape alive if he fired now. JR quickly ran away before Parker could see him. He had to kill someone, while Erica was passed out, while Mary had her alibi. Then JR remembered, someone both he and Erica hated, someone whose death would hurt Babe and Marissa, Krystal


	295. Chapter 295

Chapter 295

.

Krystal was exhausted. Her diner wasn't the most romantic spot in Pine Valley, but a lot of teenagers wanted to take their special someone out to dinner on a small budget. Tonight had been a rush, she hadn't even noticed that her cellphone had been ringing. She finally checked her messages after she closed up and sent her staff home for the night. There were multiple messages from Babe, Krystal was starting to get worried. Krystal called Babe to make sure everything was okay. Babe said that Parker, who had volunteered to be Babe and Jamie's bodyguard, had heard noises outside. He never actually saw an intruder, but believed that someone was stalking them. Krystal told them to stay put, in the safety of their home. Krystal was coming right over. Babe assured her mother that Marissa and AJ were already safely here. Before she left Krystal just needed to take the trash to the dumpster. Other stuff could wait but the health inspector would be upset if the trash was lying around. As Krystal took the bags out she didn't notice JR in the alley. But he noticed her. JR aimed his gun and shot Krystal in the back. She saw who it was before she died. JR just left Krystal's body to rot with the trash.


	296. Chapter 296

Chapter 296

.

Babe became worried when her mother didn't come home. She called the police and they checked her diner, where they found Krystal's body in the alley. As Krystal's family mourned her Jessie questioned Erica. Jackson was already at Erica's penthouse, no suprise that she had already contacted her attorney.

.

Jessie: Hello Jackson, Erica. Mind if I ask you a few questions?

Jackson: I've advised my client not to answer any questions at this point.

Jessie: I see. I take it you heard about Krystal.

Jackson: Yes, and we're sorry to hear it. If you're wondering my client was here, alone, drunk.

Jessie: At this point a suspicious man might believe Erica Kane is a serial killer. Two of her enemies have been murdered in the last six months, along with a third man who looked exactly like another of her enemies, with a weapon remarkably similar to one registered to Erica. Erica has no alibi for any of them.

Jackson: Erica Kane is an alcoholic, yes she's fallen off the wagon. But there is another suspect in these murders, JR Chandler.

Jessie: JR has an alibi for two of these murders, he was already in prison.

Jackson: He has already admitted that, from prison, he had dr Jenkins murdered. Maybe he had an operative, currently unknown to the police, murder David and Stuart. You've been assuming that Adam was the intended target, but since Adam lost his brother he's been desperately clinging to the family he has left. My guess is he's even put JR back in his will. Have you asked JR about where he was last night?

Jessie: My officers are questioning him about Krystal's murder. There's at least one flaw in your theory. How could JR have known when Erica would fall off the wagon, and have no alibi?

Jackson: Good question, I'm working on it. However, if you were to charge Erica with murder, I imagine any competent defense attorney could bring up reasonable doubt with this theory.

Jessie: At this time we have no evidence linking anyone to any of these murders. But we plan to keep looking, regardless of who it might lead to.


	297. Chapter 297

Chapter 297

.

Krystal's murder was hard on her entire family, but AJ seemed to be taking it the hardest. Babe tried to comfort her son, but feared she was useless.

.

Babe: How are you holding up?

AJ: I'm not sure. I guess okay, all things considered.

Babe: It's okay if you need to cry, let it out.

AJ: What would be the point? Even if I move on, someone else will just die on me.

Babe: We are all mortal. But I like to think that my mom and dad are in a better place.

AJ: Doing better than me. Sometimes I feel like I'm cursed, and I don't even know why.

Babe: You're not cursed.

AJ: Then why do I keep losing loved ones?

Babe: Because you have such an amzing capacity for love. That's the downside of being able to love, but it's still better than feeling no love at all.

AJ: You mean like my father.

Babe: I didn't say that.

AJ: Am I wrong for wanting to get to know him, while I can?

Babe: No. My mom and dad, they made some mistakes, and I made some huge ones. And your aunt Marissa, well you get the point. A dysfunctional family is better than no family at all. So, if you want to get to know your father, I'll understand.


	298. Chapter 298

Chapter 298

.

Babe could see Adam was suprised to see her come to the mansion. They had to work together at times for AJ's best interests, but since JR came back Babe avoided coming over here. But today, Babe knew she had to talk to JR about their son. So Babe summonned up all her courage and went to see her ex-husband. Mary Smythe was also here, amazing that Brooke hadn't killed her that night. Mary made a snide comment to Babe and walked away.

.

JR: Babe, what a pleasant suprise.

Babe: So you're dating Mary Smythe, you really must be desperate.

JR: I like to think I've moved up from you and Marissa.

Babe: You and her deserve each other.

JR: Why are you here?

Babe: AJ has decided he wants a father and son relationship with you.

JR: I knew he'd come around eventually. A boy needs a father to show him how to be a real man, teach him certain things.

Babe: I get that he wants to get to know his father. After all my mistakes, Bianca forgave me, and you. Perhaps, in time, I can forgive you. But if you hurt my son, I will kill you myself.


	299. Chapter 299

Chapter 299

.

Greenlee was grateful when Emma decided to come home for spring break. Greenlee didn't get to see her daughter much since she went away to college, and she feared it would be even less time after Emma graduated next year and possibly moved away. When Emma came through the door Greenlee hugged her.

.

Emma: So, where's little Bianca?

Greenlee: She's down for her nap so, let's try to not make much noise.

Emma: You seem tired yourself?

Greenlee: Yeah, kids are exhausting, but worth it. You'll learn that in ten years or so when you have a kid.

.

The look on Emma's face, when Greenlee mentioned having a kid, said it all. It seemed likely that Emma came home partly to tell her family some important news.

.

Greenlee: You're not going to have to wait ten years, are you?

Emma: More like seven months.

Greenlee: May I ask who the father is?

Emma: His name is John. When I told him I was pregnant he said I had to abort it or he'd dump me. I don't want to repeat the words I said to him, but suffice it to say I dumped him.

Greenlee: Good for you.

Emma: Ironically he did propose to me, when he found out my adoptive mother has money. I'm the first to admit, I don't have good taste in men.

Greenlee: You'll find someone better.

Emma: That's about to be harder, with a baby. But you said it's worth it?

Greenlee: Yes. Motherhood is probably the hardest job on the planet. But then, nothing in life worth having comes easy. Have you told Annie?

Emma: Not yet, I just got back. If it's a boy, I was thinking of naming him Ryan.

Greenlee: Good choice. And if it's a girl, lots of good named there, including a few that begin with the letter G.


	300. Chapter 300

Chapter 300

.

Note: 300 chapters, wow. I hope to reveal who the murderer is by the end of March, definitely by chapter 400. If you want to go down to the very bottom I'll reveal a clue about the murderer's identity. Or you could just stop at the end of the chapter and be hopefully suprised when you learn who kills JR.

.

Reese could always tell when there was something wrong with her kids. Miranda was sad, sullen, Reese tried to comfort her daughter.

.

Reese: What's wron sweetheart?

Miranda: It's Jamal. He's considering joining the marines when he graduates in June. Am I wrong for not wanting him to be in constant danger of death?

Reese: You're not selfish for wanting the man you love to be safe.

Miranda: Try telling him that. We had a fight, he said I was selfish for putting my desires ahead of what's best for the country.

Reese: Sounds like both your tempers just got the better of you. That means you'll both have to apologize.

Miranda: Yeah, you're right. But it doesn't change the fact that he'll be enlisting, joining the branch that is usually put in dangerous situations.

Reese: Jamal has to make his own decisions. You and he will have to decide together if what you have is worth the strain his enlistment will put on your relationship.

.

End of chapter 300. Keep strolling down if you want the clue about the murderer's identity.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Clue: Within the first ten chapters I gave this individual motive to murder JR. She has held this grudge for over nine years, with good reason. Before the killer is revealed JR will have given her another reason to want him dead. Something JR does to her, or someone she loves.

Note: If you send me a private message about your theory and, if you're right, I will acknowledge your triumph after revealing the killer's identity. One caveat, you have to send this PM before I reveal the killer, time is fairly short for that.


	301. Chapter 301

Chapter 301

.

AJ was glad to be able to talk with his father again. They went to a Phillies game together, JR helped him with his homework. But AJ couldn't help but realize something was off. He tried to meet his father half-way, didn't mention Liam, made sure Miranda never had to see JR. Then there was the fact that JR was dating Mary Smythe, who seemed to be the most manipulative and selfish woman AJ had ever met. AJ tried to hold on to the good memories of his father, he did have some from his childhood. But those happy memories ended when JR murdered three people, depriving three other children of their fathers, stealing Miranda and Gabby's mother from them. That part could never be forgotten, even if AJ wished it could be. Whether JR's actions could ever be forgiven, that was between JR and whatever god he prayed to.


	302. Chapter 302

Chapter 302

.

In April 2021 Marissa got a phone call from Jackson. Although there had been no official restraining order filed Marissa had kept her distance from Greenlee. She assumed that Jackson was Greenlee's lawyer and so Marissa used him as an intermediary. When Jackson called Marissa agreed to a meeting.

.

Jackson: My daughter has agreed to allow you to have supervised visits with little Bianca.

Marissa: Thank you. You have no idea how much this means to me.

Jackson: You and I can work out a schedule and Grenlee will most likely approve it. I want to make it clear that Greenlee is still not ready to see you. If you continue to show progreess, these visits could be extended. But, if you have any more episodes, my client will file an official restraining order.


	303. Chapter 303

Chapter 303

.

In April Greenlee was having a conversation with Emma. Emma was beginning to show, Greenlee knew she was soon to become a grandmother.

.

Greenlee: Everything okay with school and, everything?

Emma: Yeah. I'll be having the baby in October, so I'll be taking the fall semester off. After that, Penn State has some good child care programs. I hear you and Kendall are officially back together.

Greenlee: We're taking it slow, but yeah.

Emma: I don't understand how you can still love her after what she did.

Greenlee: I learned to forgive her, and for better or worse, I still love her.

Emma: I understand about having a weakness for, certain people. But why are you letting Marissa near little Bianca?

Greenlee: Strictly supervised visits. I don't know, maybe I'm getting soft in my old age.

Emma: You're not that old.

Greenlee: I'm fairly young, and very attractive, for a grandmother. But I can't deny that I'm getting on in years, and it's best not to hold grudges forever.


	304. Chapter 304

Chapter 304

.

Tonight was the night. Jessie was suspicious of both JR and Erica for the three murders. He had questioned Mary recently, and was looking for evidence. Tonight, JR planned to give Jessie evidence linking Erica to the murders. The plan was for Mary to shoot JR, plant the gun in Erica's penthouse, and tell Jessie that Erica shot him. It was a good plan, Erica was passed out alone, but Mary was hesitant.

.

Mary: I've been thinking, why are so hesitant to marry me?

JR: This part of the plan had to be last. I could only take down Erica after framing her for our murders.

Mary: So why don't we marry before this, maybe take down some more enemies first?

JR: Because, I don't neccessarily trust you yet. Trusting you to shoot, but not kill me, I do trust you, so long as you wouldn't inherit everything should I die. But, if we marry, after Erica is in prison, you can't kill me without a patsy.

Mary: I see your point. Let's get this over with.

.

Mary Smythe did what much of Pine Valley wanted to do, she shot JR. But she let him live, and ran away while JR called for an ambulance with his cellphone.


	305. Chapter 305

Chapter 305

.

The ambulance came for JR. Adam, AJ, were notified and rushed right over. They were perhaps the only ones in town rooting for JR to survive. He did, and Jessie came to question him.

.

Jessie: What happenned?

JR: Erica shot me, then she took off. I guess she assumed I was already dead.

Jessie: Did she say anything?

JR: I couldn't understand what she was babbling about, but the message was clear. Anyway, we all know why this happenned.

Jessie: Because you murdered her daughter.

JR: I paid my debt to society.

Jessie: That's a matter of opinion. But yes, I will question her, search her apartment, and go where the evidence takes me.

.

Jessie got the search warrent. By the time he and the other cops arrived Erica was asleep, drunk. They woke her up, informed her of their warrent. In Erica's state she didn't yet call Jackson. Jessie questioned her, she denied shooting JR, but admitted she would've liked to do it. When they found her gun, Erica recognized it. They dusted it for prints, found none on the outside but some in the chambers themselves. It was a 38caliber, the same used in three homicides, chances were it would be matched to those murders. Erica knew she was being set up and asked for her attorney. Jessie said they'd call Jackson, who could meet them at the police station. His duty was clear, Jessie was forced to arrest Erica for the attempted murder of JR Chandler.


	306. Chapter 306

Chapter 306

.

Jackson met Erica at the police station before she was officially processed. They were allowed a few minutes to talk.

.

Erica: It doesn't look good, does it?

Jackson: It was your gun. Ballistics matched it as the wapon that killed David Hayward, Stuart Chandler, Krystal Carey, and was used to shoot JR Chandler. There were no fingerprints on the outside of the gun, but yours and only yours, were found on the bullets and the inside of the chambers.

Erica: Can we argue that JR killed those people and is framing me?

Jackson: Maybe. He's the only one I can think of who would have motive to kill all those people, including Stuart, but how would he know when you would fall off the wagon, how would he know your security codes to plant the gun?

Erica: I don't know, but he found out.

Jackson: The police checked your apartment and couldn't find any hidden cameras or anything like that. Arguing that JR had two people killed from prison, and was willing to shoot himself, is a lousy defense strategy. But to be honest, I can't think of anything better right now.


	307. Chapter 307

Chapter 307

.

Shortly after Erica was arraigned Miranda and AJ ran into each other. They had always had something of an awkward friendship, but this part was new.

.

Miranda: Is your father alive?

AJ: Yes, the doctors say he'll make a full recovery.

Miranda: For your sake, I'm glad to hear it.

AJ: And Erica?

Miranda: They denied her bail, and the prosecutor is seeking the death penalty.

AJ: I'm sorry for you. I can actually understand why she tried to kill my father.

Miranda: I don't think she's guilty.

AJ: Evidence seems to suggest she's guilty. I know she had issues with David and Krystal, but uncle Stuart never hurt anyone. Let's face it, she's a danger to you and me.

Miranda: Take that back.

AJ: Why. She practically threatened you, when she revealed who your father was.

Miranda: That was different she was, she was drinking, just like those nights.

AJ: Those nights when she got drunk, and who has no memory of those murders.

.

Miranda would never say it outloud, wouldn't testify against her grandmother, it wasn't like she had any real evidence, but she was starting to believe that Erica was guilty of those murders.


	308. Chapter 308

Chapter 308

.

JR returned to Chandler mansion needing crutches and having to hire a live-in nurse. Mary's shot was closer to his heart then JR had planned, but it did a good job convincing the police. Mary came to JR's bed one night, glee with victory.

.

Mary: We did it my love.

JR: Yes we did. Erica is in prison, and we've gotten away with three murders.

Mary: How long until you take over Erica's company. I'd like it to happen in June, right before our wedding. That way, your remaining enemies will be kissing up to you, begging for some menial job to get back some of the fortune you're stealing from them.

JR: Kissing up to me at my wedding, a bit like don Chorleone.

Mary: Yes. So, when do we do that?

JR: I'm not sure when my wedding will be. As to who I want the bride to be, I'll leave that as a suprise.

Mary: Stop joking JR. We are engaged.

JR: I can't remember our exact conversations. I think if you look back you'll see that I never actually said I'd marry you. And even if I did, I'm the bad guy remember. I used to resent being the villain but now, I think I've earned the title.

Mary: But, all I did, how I humiliated myself for you. I could still face the death penalty for what I've done.

JR: That's how I know you'll never go to the police. You did your job, and I supposse that's worth something. You can stay here, for now, with a small allowance.

Mary: Please, honor our agreement. I'll do anything.

JR: You have nothing else that I need. If you want the little I plan to give you, get on your knees and beg for it.

.

Mary got on her knees and begged JR to keep her. He toyed with her, but had no intention of dismissing her completely. If nothing else, seeing her beg like a dog, was enjoyable.


	309. Chapter 309

Chapter 309

.

Mary was very upset with JR at the moment. But there seemed little she could do, no court of law would uphold the oral contract between herself and JR. Mary pondered what her options. She could stay at the Chandler mansion for as long as JR wanted her around, but she needed some guarantee. JR had mentioned he had a thing for someone else. If Mary knew who that was, she would shoot this mystery woman. The problem was that, with Erica in prison, there was no fall person anymore. Mary wondered if she could kiss up to her daughter Greenlee. Greenlee had made it clear she didn't want to see her mother after Mary tried to break up Greenlee and Kendall. But after Emma became pregnant, Greenlee began trying to try reconciliation with her mother. It seemed that becoming a grandmother was making Greenlee soft. But Mary thought she'd soon be JR's wife, and rejected Greenlee's offer. Still, there might be a way to reconcile, and live off her daughter. Then, Mary came up with a plan. Since Staurt's death, Adam had reconciled with JR, even put his son back in his will. If Greenlee were to tragically lose her daughter, and unborn grandchild, she might be more willing to reconcile with her estranged mother. And then, a few months later, if Greenlee were to put her mother in her will, she would be expendable.


	310. Chapter 310

Chapter 310

.

While Greenlee was taking care of little Bianca there was a knock on her door. To her horror, it was her mother. Strangely enough little Bianca started crying just before Mary knocked, almost as if the baby could sense evil.

.

Mary: Can I come in?

Greenlee: No.

Mary: Please, I just want to talk.

Greenlee: Fine, just so the neighbors don't have to hear this.

Mary: I wanted to apologize, for everything I've done.

Greenlee: You mean calling the woman I love trash? Insulting my baby, Emma, when I tried to reconcile with you.

Mary: I'm sorry. The truth is, we're both getting on in years.

Greenlee: True. I'm about to become a grandmother, you're about to become a great-grandmother, so to speak. But then, you've never particularly accepted my children.

Mary: Please Greenlee, aren't you tired of holding a grudge?

Greenlee: Sometimes. I supposse we can try to have a normal relationship.


	311. Chapter 311

Chapter 311

.

Miranda went to see Jamal one weekend in late April. They had each apologized for the fight, but this was a conversation Miranda needed to have in person.

.

Miranda: I don't understand why you want to join the marines.

Jamal: Because I believe in serving my country.

Miranda: Aren't the marines the ones that the president usually send into dangerous conflicts?

Jamal: Or they guard our embassies and consulates overseas. Either way, it's because the marines are the best, and I want to be a part of that.

Miranda: I'd prefer you go to college, maybe with me, at any rate safer.

Jamal: Believe me Miranda, I'm hoping that the politicians of the world can keep the peace.

Miranda: That would be a first.

Jamal: But, if I do get sent into a conflict, the Marine Corps would give me the skills to survive. I know it will be hard, but nothing in life worth having comes easy.


	312. Chapter 312

Chapter 312

.

Warning: If you think JR has been evil so far, you may be disgusted by what he does here. You've been warned.

.

JR toasted his victory alone with champagne. When Michael came, he realized that this was likely a dream.

.

Michael: Congragulations my friend, we did it.

JR: Yes we did. By the way, I'm curious, why did you pick me in the first place.

Michael: Choose you. No, you chose me. You killed my enemies, adopted my methods for making a fortune. Perhaps without realizing it, you made me your role model, I merely gave you a little advice for the path you were already on.

JR: Fair enough. Pity we never met when you were alive, I could have saved myself a lot of aggravation trying to be loved by those fools.

Michael: Yeah. You probably should have put more thought into killing Bianca, and getting away with it. But, no use dwelling on the past. You're free, rich, most of your enemies are dead, or in prison. You've got it all.

JR: Almost. There is someone else I want. Not for anything meaningless like love. She's attractive, and if I can trick her into marrying me, I'll add her fortune to mine.

Michael: You never mentioned this. So, who's the "lucky" girl?

JR: Miranda.

Michael: That better be just a really sick joke.

JR: Not at all. She's set to inherit your money, and she's hot.

Michael: She's my daughter, and yours, once.

JR: A little late to be playing the caring father Michael. One of the few good things to come out of my time in prison, was I didn't get to see her grow up. If I had, I probably wouldn't be thinking of her like that. But I do, and I plan to have her.


	313. Chapter 313

Chapter 313

.

By early May a trial date had been set for Erica. Just about everyone assumed she was guilty. Kendall, Miranda, Jackson, they all stood by her, but not one of them believed she was innocent. Jackson showed her the evidence, her prints were the only ones on the inside of the gun, she had no alibi for any of the four shootings. Erica had long grudges with three of the victims, and the other one was the identical twin of another possible enemy. One eyewitness was identifying Erica as the person who shot JR. The police had looked all over Erica's penthouse for evidence of hidden cameras, nothing. Jackson knew that trying to argue that JR had an unknown operative kill these people, and shoot himself non-fatally to deflect suspicion, was a risky strategy, but it was perhaps the only way to help her avoid the death penalty. In truth Erica had no memory of any of these nights, even she was beginning to wonder if she was guilty.


	314. Chapter 314

Chapter 314

.

A few days before Erica's trial was set to begin Kendall and Greenlee went to dinner together. Neither woman was entirely sure if this was a date, or they both just needed a night off from little Bianca.

.

Greenlee: I think babysitting will be good for Emma, give her the practical experience she'll need soon.

Kendall: Yeah, and she'd be a better babysitter than Mary.

Greenlee: Or Marissa. Sorry.

Kendall: Me too. I do get nervous when, either of them is with her.

Greenlee: Fair enough. Am I an idiot, for letting Mary back in?

Kendall: No. God knows I had issues with Erica at first, still do.

Greenlee: You'll work things out with Erica, you always do. I know that when little Bianca grows up, I'll have to answer a lot of questions. Hopefully, surrounding her with love, even Marissa, and Mary, will make it easier.

Kendall: Here's hoping.


	315. Chapter 315

Chapter 315

.

Emma got little Bianca to bed, but feared she could wake up again at any moment. Emma was stressed, so this was what it was like to have a baby. It was hard, but she felt she could do it when her own baby came. Then there was a knock on the door, Emma hoped it was Greenlee. If it was, Emma could go to Annie's and have a little rest. Greenlee had told Emma not to let anyone in, Greenlee and Kendall each had their own keys. But in her state, Emma was anxious to g home. She opened the door, and before she realized it, Mary Smythe came through the doo.

.

Emma: Mrs Smythe, what are you doing here?

Mary: I came to see Greenlee. Is she here?

Emma: No, she and Kendall are on a date. I'm just here to babysit little Bianca.

Mary: So you and the baby are here, and Greenlee isn't?

Emma: Yeah. I'm not sure she'd want you here when she's not home.

Mary: I'll only be a few minutes.

.

Mary reached inside her purse for her gun. She'd have to wreck the place after she killed these three. By the time Greenlee came home, she'd see her family masacred, and turn to her mother for comfort.


	316. Chapter 316

Chapter 316

.

Marissa enjoyed these late evenings. The extreme heat of May was done, and there was something beautiful about walking in the late evening turning into the night. During this walk Marissa saw something unusual. Mary Smythe, much of the town hated Mary, but Marissa tried not to judge. Mary seemed to be going into Greenlee's apartment building, that might not seem too unusual, except that Mary was sneaking in through the alley. From what Marissa could tell Mary was bribing a janitor to let her in the back. That couldn't be good. Marissa tried calling Greenlee on her cellphone, she got Greenlee's answering machine. She didn't know if Greenlee was busy, or avoiding her. Marissa followed Mary. When this crooked janitor tried to stop her Marissa knocked her out. By this point she could no longer see Mary, but it seemed a safe bet that she was going to Greenlee's apartment. Marissa went up, she'd been to Greenlee's apartment a few times for supervised visits with little Bianca. The door to this apartment was open a little, she could hear Emma, begging for her life. Marissa called 911, but put the other side on silence. The police could hear her, she couldn't hear them. Marissa's experience as a lawyer told her that if someone called 911 and didn't say a word, the assumption was they'd assume someone tried to call for help and was interrupted. Within minutes police and ambulances would be here, but would it be too late for Emma? Marissa snuck to the door, Mary was holding a gun to Emma. As quietly as she could Marissa snuck up behind Mary, and tried to grab her gun. Mary was startled, but fought back. Emma rushed to get little Bianca and run away. As much as Emma didn't want anything to happen to Marissa, she felt she had a duty to protect this child, and her own. Emma took the crying child and ran down the hall. As she got to the stairs she heard a gunshot, but who had been shot.


	317. Chapter 317

Chapter 317

.

Mary and Marissa struggled for the gun, and it went off. The force from the gunshot knocked the two women away from each other. Marissa fell to the floor, she coul see that the blood was coming from her chest. Maybe she could be saved if she got to the hospital, but it seemed unlikely that Mary was going to let her go. Before Mary could finish her off, they heard the sirens. Marissa motioned towards her cellphone on the ground, which was still calling 911. Marissa played the best card she could and said "You kill me, the police will know you did it. You'll get the chair." Mary picked up the phone and told the police "I have a hostage. You come in, she dies." Then Mary destroyed the cellphone and left merely herself, and her hostage.


	318. Chapter 318

Chapter 318

.

Emma told the police what she knew while trying to comfort the baby. Mary Smythe had burst into the apartment, and threatened her and the baby. Marissa came in, saved her, Emma grabbed the baby and ran. The police knew there had been a gunshot, and someone had informed them of a hostage situation. They played the 911 tape for Greenlee, she confirmed it was her mother who admitted to having a hostage. In the apartment Mary was slowly becoming more desperate, less rational. Marissa feared she would pass out, and not wake up again.

.

Marissa: You should let me go. You haven't committed murder yet.

Mary: Yes I have. I killed Staurt, the others.

Marissa: Why?

Mary: For JR, I did it all for him.

Marissa: They don't know that. You can still have a life.

Mary: As what? Working in the prison laundry, mopping up floors. And then be released as an old woman, living in some half-way house with the filth of society. No, JR got out, I can figure a way out of this. I don't care how many people I have to kill.


	319. Chapter 319

Chapter 319

.

Greenlee feared Marissa woul die. She had disliked Marissa ever since before she learned about her affair with Kendall. But now, Marissa had taken a bullet to protect Greenlee's family, all the other stuff seemed petty and stupid compared to that. Greenlee would not let Marissa die for something like that. Greenlee thought of what her mother loved, the only answer was "money." Mary got pregnant merely to force Roger to marry her, not to mention getting her own father to give her a bigger share in his will. Mary never loved her daughter, shipped her off to boarding schools, never even tried to bond with her unless she wanted something. Greenlee had an idea to save Marissa, but if she failed, they might all die.


	320. Chapter 320

Chapter 320

.

Marissa was on the verge of death, Mary was starting to get worried. She wasn't concerned with human life but was afraid that she was about to lose her only leverage. Marissa still being alive was the only thing keeping the cops from barging in. If that happenned, Mary's only choices were death, or prison. If she couldn't live in luxury, she didn't want to live at all. But then, someone called the house phone. Mary thought it was the police, but it was Greenlee.

.

Greenlee: Mom, I want to talk to you.

Mary: I have nothing to say to you.

Greenlee: I want to make a trade, use me as your hostage, let Marissa go.

Mary: Why would you care about her life?

Greenlee: She saved my family, I owe her.

Mary: Why should I care?

Greenlee: I can help you. The new governor is a crook, I have certain information on him. It'll take some doing, but I believe I can convince him to pardon you for this. Hell, I'll arrange a large payoff for you.

Mary: Could you convince JR to marry me like he promised?

Greenlee: With what I have on him, I can convince the governor to marry you himself.

Mary: Okay. Come up here and stay, I'll let the ambulance take Marissa.

Greenlee: Is she hurt?

Mary: She's alive. If you want her to stay that way, hurry.


	321. Chapter 321

Chapter 321

.

Greenlee knew the police wouldn't approve of her plan. Jessie didn't approve of her trading herself for Marissa. This wasn't exaclty Greenlee's first choice, it was just the only chance Marissa had to survive. The EMT's went into the apartment with Greenlee. Mary searced her daughter for a weapon while they examined Marissa. The EMT's said Marissa had a chance, but they had to move quickly. Kendall had gone with Greenlee as far as the hall, partly to kiss her goodbye. Then, Kendall quietly snuck into the nearby Janitor's closet. Kendall knew that the police had cleared the floor, and had arrested the crooked one that Mary had bribed. She waited silently, and listened.

.

Mary: How long before I recieve my pardon from the governor?

Greenlee: An hour, maybe more.

Mary: This better not be a trick?

Greenlee: If it were, would I be anywhere near you right now? I talked to the governor and he's putting things into motion.

Mary: Good. I knew I could still get it all.

Greenlee: Clearly that doesn't include your daughter's love. Just answer me this, did you ever love me mom?

Mary: Love is a weakness. I supposse I loved you, as much as I'm capable of that particular emotion.

Greenlee: How touching.

Mary: You always were a dissapointment. Embarrasing me with your affairs, marrying a woman.

Greenlee: Maybe I made some mistakes, but I also loved, and I'm not ashamed of that. Ryan, Leo, Kendall, Emma, Jackson, little Bianca. I loved them all. And if I die tonight, at least I'll have had a good life.

.

As Mary and Greenlee argued Kendall snuck up on them, with her concealed gun. She and Greenlee had agreed to this. It was risky, but Greenlee's only chance. Greenlee saw her beloved and quickly moved out of the way. Before Mary could react Kendall shot Mary five times, until she was out of bullets. The force knocked Mary towards the window, she lost her balance and fell out. Kendall went over and hugged and kissed Grenelee, she was safe. But then, they heard Mary. They went over and found Mary hanging over the rail. Mary was bleeding, probably wouldn't survive these wounds, even if she didn't fall. For now, Mary was begging Greenlee to help her up. It might have been against her better judgement, but Greenlee reached out her arm to help her mother up. Instead of climbing up Mary grabbed Greenlee's arm and tried to pull Greenlee to her death. Mary was crazed, having already lost her maternal instincts a long time ago. It was painful for Greenlee, but luckily Kendall was there to help pull Greenlee away. Mary fell to her death alone. When she landed an EMT tried to revive her. It was futile, Mary Smythe was pronounced dead.


	322. Chapter 322

Chapter 322

.

Chief Jessie Hubbard was very unhappy with Kendall and Greenlee. When civilians did insane plans like this, people usually died. Someone had died, Mary Smythe. Jessie knew she'd been a psychopath who held a gun to a pregnant woman, held her daughter hostage, and tried to murder her own granddaughter. But that plan had put Kendall. Greenlee , and God only knew how many others in danger. He confronted them at the hospital.

.

Jessie: If I find out that your gun was bought on the black market, there will be charges filed.

Kendall: What was I suppossed to do, let her kill Greenlee?

Jessie: You could have let the police handle it, maybe we could have avoided bloodshed.

Greenlee: My mother would have killed me, and as many cops as she could, when he realized there was no way out. I had to do what I could to save Marissa, and myself.

Jessie: Your firearm is being classified as evidence. Thus far, no charges are going to be filed, but that could easily change if new evidence is found. In the meantime, you will not be getting your gun back. And do Pine Valley a favor, don't do anything like this ever again.


	323. Chapter 323

Chapter 323

.

Even thought Greenlee had saved her, Marissa feared she would never wake up again, but she did. She was in the hospital, hooked up to tubes for breathing and eating, but she was alive, and her sister Babe was sitting by her side.

.

Babe: Welcome back to the land of the living.

Marissa: It's good to be here.

Babe: Do you know who you are?

Marissa: Marissa Tasker, 37 years old, and I have bad taste in women. Before you ask, Babe, the year is 2021 and the president is Bob Caset Jr. That is true, right?

Babe: Yeah, that's all true.

Marissa: Erica, has her trial begun yet.

Babe: I think it starts tomorrow. Why?

Marissa: Mary said something. I think she killed them, and she shot JR. Erica is about to be convicted of crimes she didn't commit.


	324. Chapter 324

Chapter 324

.

The judge was brought to see Marissa. He listened to what she said about Mary Smythe confessing to the murders. The question the judge had to contemplate was whether it was admissable in court. Ordinarily such second-hand statements were inadmissable if the person who allegedly made them was dead. The exception was if the statements were made by someone who was excited. Marissa said Mary was quite excited when she admitted to killing three people. The prosecutor argued that Marissa hated JR, and might want to protect Erica. Nevertheless the judge ruled that the statement was admissable in a court of law. Because of this, the judge reasoned, any rational jury would find Erica not guilty. Thus the judge dismissed all charges and Erica was free to go.


	325. Chapter 325

Chapter 325

.

Miranda was glad she had supported Erica. Despite everything, what Erica did, Miranda's own doubts about her grandmother's guilt. Despite all that Miranda had been prepared to sit in the courtroom for the trial. The trial was over before it officially began. When the judge dismissed the case and freed Erica, Miranda was there, to give Erica a hug from her granddaughter. It was a joy for the two Kane women, one they didn't get very often. After everything, it felt good to acknoledge the love between them. After this Erica spoke to the press, some things never change. Miranda called Reese to ask for a ride home. As Miranda was getting ready she got into an elevator. Then someone else got on, it was JR. Before Miranda could react JR closed the doors and they rode down together. Miranda tried to just ride this out in awkward silence, but JR spoke.

.

JR: You don't believe what they said about me, do you?

Miranda: I don't know.

JR: I'm not such a bad guy, once you get to know me. For a while, I was even your father.

Miranda: I heard those stories.

JR: I want you to know, I never intentionally tried to hurt you.

Miranda: You did. If you want redemption, that's between you and God. It might be best if you and I not speak again.


	326. Chapter 326

Chapter 326

.

When JR returned to the Chandler mansion he saw Adam. Adam seemed more scared, and angry, than JR had ever seen him before.

.

Adam: Tell me it isn't true. Tell me you didn't have my brother killed.

JR: It isn't true dad. It's just something Marissa and Erica cooked up to keep Erica out of prison. You heard how Erica encouraged Marissa's affair with Kendall.

Adam: Interfering in her daughter's life is absolutely in character for Erica. But why would Marissa help the person who killed her parents?

JR: Marissa's nuts. Rumor was she even shot David herself last year.

Adam: Marissa was in Oak Haven when David and Stuart were murdered.

JR: And I was in prison. Look, I can't say for certain whether Mary killed those three.

Adam: Mary had an alibi for the night Krystal was murdered.

JR: Maybe she and Erica were working together. All I can say for sure is that Erica shot me. And that I would never murder close family. If you won't take my word on that, I don't know what I can say to make you believe me.

Adam: I'm sorry JR, I shouldn't have leaped to the worst conclusion. I'll stand by you when others say these things, I love you son.


	327. Chapter 327

Chapter 327

.

Despite everything that Marissa had done, Babe had always stood by her sister. Babe wasn't always great with tough love, but she tried. Still, Babe was as suprised as anyone when Greenlee came to her house, and asked to see Marissa. Babe stood in the hall, just in case Greenlee still harbored resentments.

.

Greenlee: I wanted to thank you, for everything you did for my daughter and unborn grandchild.

Marissa: It was the least I could do.

Greenlee: I also wanted to apologize. When you were pregnant, I supposse I used you as much as anyone.

Marissa: I understand, I put you all in a bad situation. And, I was in my right mind, when the affair began.

Greenlee: What you did for Emma and her baby more than made up for all that. We were friends once. Maybe, we should start over, blank slate.

Marissa; I'm willing to try if you are, friend.

Greenlee: Thank you, friend.

.

With that, Marissa and Greenlee hugged as friends for the first time in years.


	328. Chapter 328

Chapter 328

.

To much of Pine Valley's suprise, JR was not indicted for the murders that Mary had admitted to. Jackson understood, Marissa could only testify as to what Mary had said to her, and Marissa couldn't remember Mary even saying that JR was involved, only that Mary had done it for him. This wasn't nearly enough to indict JR, only enough to cast reasonable doubt on Erica's guilt. DA Fletcher had ofcourse become suspicious and was now looking for more evidence. JR's attorney advised him to keep quiet about any illegal activities he might be involved in. Over the next few months JR focused much of his attention on his other projects. Things were going good for him. Neither Fusion or Enchantment seemed aware of his quiet hostile takeovers. He also made sure that Reese Williams couldn't get work as an architect. She'd committed to the mortgage on Bianca's house, partly to give Miranda and Gabby a sense of normalcy. In almost ten years Reese had never missed a payment, now that was becoming a real possibility. Hopefully they would give her a break because of how good she'd been in the past. But JR's plan was to make her more desperate, more willing to accept his offer. He hoped to do it soon, by the ten year anniversary, one more way to tarnish Bianca Montgomery's memory.

.

Miranda was becoming more worried durig the summer of 2021. She didn't know everything, but she noticed things. Reese tried to hide it from Miranda and Gabby, but it was clear she was having money troubles, and too proud to ask her in-laws for help. Miranda was scared for Jamal. She had tried to subtly influence him. She gave him the book "Last stand at Khe Sahn" and asked Parker to tell him what the Marine corps was really like. Miranda hoped that if Jamal knew how it really was, that he understood how young people, not even old eough to drink, died ugly and painful deaths, he wouldn't want to enlist. Jamal admitted to Miranda he was scared, but still wanted to serve his country. Miranda had to admit, she was a little proud of him. But she also feared something very dark was about to happen to her family.


	329. Chapter 329

Chapter 329

.

One day in July JR and AJ were having lunch together. It was clear that AJ was uncomfortable.

.

JR: What's wrong son?

AJ: It's this stuff they're saying about you.

JR: Don't worry about me, I can handle their slander.

AJ: Is it true?

JR: No.

AJ: So Erica really shot you?

JR: Yes, and I realize why she did it, but I paid my debt to society. I can't say what else might have happenned. Maybe Erica and Mary were working together, maybe Mary did things to try and impress me. I can only say for certain what I saw.

AJ: I'm sorry I accussed you.

JR; It's fine. Actually, I was hoping you could help me with something. You're still friends with Miranda right?

AJ: Yes. Why?

JR: I want to make amends with her. For awhile, I was like a father to her, I want her forgiveness.

AJ: I'll tell her what you said. I can't promise she'll ever forgive you for killing her mother.

JR: Thank you AJ, that's all I could ask from you.


	330. Chapter 330

Chapter 330

.

Greenlee was suprised when Erica asked for a meeting with her. They had long been rivals in business, occassionally family but more often enemies. The only reason Greenlee could think of was it had to do with her father.

.

Erica: Thank you for coming Greenlee.

Greenlee: Get to the point.

Erica: Fair enough. How are you and Kendall? Are you officially a couple again?

Greenlee: None of your business. I thought this might be about my father, but if he's okay I think I'll just leave.

Erica: He's not okay. We both know he's lonely.

Greenlee: He has me, Reggie, Lily, granchildren, soon he'll be a great-grandfather.

Erica: It's not the same as having a partner.

Greenlee: I supposse he's a bit lonely in that area, but who's fault is that?

Erica; Mine, I admit that. I was selfish and stupid. But for better or worse he loves me.

Greenlee: He's a grown man, he can make his own choices.

Erica: I think he's hesitant to get back together with me, as long as you and Kendall are apart.

Greenlee: That makes no sense.

Erica: I helped destroy your marriage, I'm sorry. Jack won't be with me because he doesn't want my scheme to work. He can't allow himself to be happy so long as your and Kendall's marriage is over. I supposse it never occured to you because your father wouldn't tell you, he would never put that kind of pressure on you.

Greenlee: Let me sum this up as best I can. First you tried to end my marriage to Kendall because you didn't want me as a daughter-in-law. And now that your scheme has cost you something, you want to pimp out your own daughter to me in order to get my father back.

Erica: I wouldn't phrase it like that.

Greenlee: I'm sure you wouldn't. Here's another thing my father would never say to you. If you want to do some good I suggest you murder JR Chandler, and do a better job than last time.


	331. Chapter 331

Chapter 331

.

In early August Miranda was having a family dinner with her mother Reese and sister Gabby. Miranda was nervous about an upcoming event, Gabby was being her usual brat-self.

.

Reese: You'll do fine sweetheart.

Miranda: Sure, I just have to speak to a group of people, one of whom used to be president of the United States.

Gabby: You could name it after me.

Miranda: Memorials are named for people who are deceased. I'd prefer you be around to annoy me for many years.

Gabby: What are you going to say if Obama mentions he's pro-choice?

Reese: Barack Obama is used to dealing with people who disagree with him on one issue or another. Besides he's not president anymore so Miranda wouldn't really have reason to try and influence his politics on that or other issues. What is this really about Gabby?

Gabby: I don't understand how Miranda can be one of those homophobes.

Miranda: I'm not homophobic. I support the right of Reese, AJ, or any gay person to get married. I can't deny there are some homophobes in the pro-life movement, and there are some in the pro-choice movement.

Reese: That's true. The so-called Defense of Marriage act was signed into law by a pro-choice president. Not to mention highschool, the same people who said they believed in a woman's right to choose, also called gay people names that convinced me to try and suppress my true feelings. And just because Miranda had political beliefs that you, or I, disagree with, is no reason to get upset.

Gabby: Well I don't like being called names by these so-called right to life people.

Miranda: I grew up being called the same names and I do belive in the right the life.

Gabby: You weren't called the same names as me.

Miranda: What do you mean?

Gabby: Nothing, forget it.

Reese; What's wrong sweetie.

.

Gabby didn't give a verbal response, she just left the table and walked up to her room. Miranda and Reese looked at each other, and knew. Gabby was only 12, but she might have certain feelings she didn't understand yet, or maybe she did. Could it be that Gabby was gay?


	332. Chapter 332

Chapter 332

.

Reese went up to check on Gabby. She told Miranda to stay close by, in case she needed her.

.

Reese: We need to talk. What you said downstairs, are you having feelings for someone?

Gabby: Yes. There's this girl at school, Bridgit. I don't know if it's a crush or not, but I like spending time with her, I get excited when I'm about to see her, I get nervous whenever she's sick and doesn't come in. Does that make me gay?

Reese: I don't know. That's something you're going to have to figure out on your own. But I want you to know that, gay or straight, whatever our political differences, me and Miranda will always be here for you. We love you.

Gabby: I love you too, both of you.

.

Reese hugged her daughter. After a few minutes she asked Miranda to come in. Gabby apologized and Miranda accepted. Beyond that, Miranda and Gabby weren't sure what t say to eah other, so they just silently hugged. They might have the occasional fights, but the three of them would always be family.


	333. Chapter 333

Chapter 333

.

Reese came with Miranda to Philaelphia for this meeting. Jamal came out to show Miranda moral support, and perhaps to also meet former president Obama while he was here. Miranda was speaking to members of the board of directors for the Miranda center, including the former president. Miranda was nervous, but she felt this was something she felt had to be done. So she summonned up all of her courage, and began speaking.

.

Miranda: Thank you all for agreeing to see me. Some of you knew my mother, others only knew her by reputation. I'm sure you've all hear the story, but right now it bears repeating. My mother, Bianca Montgomery, was raped. That's how I was concieved. My mother chose, not only to have me, but to try and prevent me from learning the truth. I am well aware that her plan seems convoluted in hindsight. This plan was not based on logic, but it was based on love. But the plan failed. Before I was even born I was the subject of tabloid fodder. Then something happenned, and my mother believed I believed I was dead. She mourned ofcourse, and also feared that this was all I would ever be rememered for. A footnote in her story, nothing more than the bastard spawn of an evil rapist. And I couldn't tell my side, show my face, be a real person to others. Instead of giving in to despair Bianca Montgomery started this organization. She wated to help others, abused women, children with nowhere else to go. And she wanted my name to become associated with good. That was how the "Miranda Montgomery memorial center for women" was created. My mother and I eventually found our way back to each other. Bianca simply took the words "memorial" and "Montgmery" removed from the name and kept working on it. Sadly, we had less than seven years together, my little sister Gabby has almost no memories of our mother Bianca. Since then, I have realized that the name Bianca Montgomery has inspired people. She is the one who brings out the good in people. And I'm not Donald Trump, I don't need buildings named after me. Therefore, I would like to suggest that you change the name of this organization to the "Bianca Montgomery memorial center for women." She was the one who created this center, she earned the right to have buildings named after her. I don't know what my future holds, but I do know I need to figure that out on my own, not in this shadow. And so, I await your decision.


	334. Chapter 334

Chapter 334

.

After the meeting Miranda and her group planned to leave. But former president Obama asked to see them. Obama agreed to let Jamal and the others take selfies with him. After this Obama spoke with Miranda.

.

Obama: The board will decide, probably over the next two weeks, whether to change the name. I just wanted to let you know Miranda, what you did today, took a lot of courage.

Miranda: Thank you mr president.

Obama: No, that title belongs to Bob Casey right now.

Miranda: Did you know my mother?

Obama: Sadly I never had the pleasure. I was aware of the good work she did. I was honored when her girlfriend Marissa asked me to be part of it when I was getting ready to leave office.

Miranda: My best friend AJ, he's Marissa's son, and David Hayward' grandson. He wanted me to thank you for pardoning him. Because of that, David and AJ got to spend time together before David was killed.

Obama: I thought David earned that. For what it's worth, I think Bianca is looking down on you from Heaven, and she's very proud of you.

Miranda: Thank you sir, you have no idea how much that means to me.


	335. Chapter 335

Chapter 335

.

As Reese prepared to bring Miranda back to the hotel she saw storm clouds gathering. Miranda seemed excited, she liked the dark clouds that came before the rain. Reese had never felt the need to tell Miranda why Bianca was often scared of these storms. Before they could leave the board asked Reese to stay, walk them through her blueprints for proposed sites. Reese wanted to get Miranda safely to the hotel before the storm. Jamal hadn't left. This wasn't the best idea, but perhaps it was the best given the circumstances.

.

Reese: I have to stay here for a bit. Jamal, could you make sure Miranda gets to the hotel safely?

Jamal: Yes. I promise I'll keep her safe.

Reese: Thank you. Miranda, I'm not stupid or naive. I know you're 17, I can't control everything. Just promise me that, whatever happens, just make sure it's what you want.

Miranda: I promise.

Reese: Good, I'll be there as soon as I can. I love you.

Miranda: I love you too.


	336. Chapter 336

Chapter 336

.

Miranda and Jamal got to the hotel before the storm. Within two months he would be going to South Carolina to officially become a marine. Miranda asked Jamal to come up with her. Some would talk, let them. In the room Miranda and Jamal began kissing, it got more passionate. Jamal asked Miranda if she ws ready, she said she was. But as Jamal began removing her clothes she lost her nerve and asked him to stop, he did.

.

Miranda: I'm sorry, I thought I was ready.

Jamal: I understand. I'll be ready when you are.

Miranda: It could be a lont time coming, if ever.

Jamal: I think it will be worth it. Perhaps I should leave, before we both give into temptation.

Miranda: It's raining.

Jamal: You're safe here, and I'll be fine.

Miranda: Promise me you'll pull over somewhere if it gets too bad.

Jamal: I promise. Anyone asks, I'll tell them we didn't do it.

Miranda: Tell them it's none of their business. They want to think you had sex with a beautiful woman, let them.

Jamal: I love you.

Miranda: I love you too.

Jamal: You'll be okay alone?

Miranda: Yeah. Reese has the only other keycard, I'll just stay here and watch a movie or something.

Jamal: Okay. I'll see you later, stay safe.

Miranda: You too.


	337. Chapter 337

Chapter 337

.

By the time the meeting ended it was already raining. Reese was nowhere near the hotel, but she saw a roadside motel. She decided to pull over and get a room for the night. She called Miranda's cellphone, let her know she couldn't make it. Miranda said she'd be fine, was just watching a movie. Reese didn't hear Jamal in the background, but feared he was just being silent. But then, Reese saw Jamal's car in the motel parking lot. She went over and tapped his window, which he then rolled down.

.

Reese: What are you doing here?

Jamal: Miranda decided she wasn't ready, so I left. I pulled over here, but I didn't have enough for a room so I'm just sitting here, waiting out the storm.

Reese: Come with me. I'm getting a room here for the storm. You got my daughter there safe, you can stay with me rather than out here in the storm.

Jamal: Thank you.

.

.

Note: We're getting close to revealing who the killer is. Time is running out if you want to send me a private message about who you think it is.


	338. Chapter 338

Chapter 338

.

Warning: This is a very dark chapter, but neccessary for the story. I warned you earlier that JR would do something to his killer, or someone that she cares about. This is it.

.

Miranda was taking a shower, thinking about the good day she'd had. She'd displayed courage before the board, the former president had commended her, had his picture taken with her, and Miranda had learned she had a noble boyfriend who was willing to wait to make love to her. Best day ever. As Miranda finished her shower she heard the door open. It must be Reese since she had the only other keycard, and the hotel staff wouldn't be here until morning. But when she stepped out of the bathroom, to her horror, Miranda saw JR Chandler in her room. He seemed to be blocking the door, and had hidden her cellphone.

.

Miranda: What are you doing here? For that matter, how did you even get in.

JR: Someone from the hotel staff let me in.

Miranda: They're not suppossed to do that.

JR: They're also not suppossed to accept bribes yet, here we are.

Miranda: I thought I was pretty clear to AJ, I'm not ready to talk directly with you. I wrote down the names of qualified shrinks and clergy. You want help, talk with them.

JR: To answer your other question, I just want to talk. And to help.

Miranda: Help with what?

JR: I know about your family's financial problems. Reese is on the verge of losing your house. And your grandmother will soon lose her company.

Miranda: You're lying.

JR: No, I'm not. Maybe they didn't want to worry you but, by Christmas, most of your family will be living on the street. I can't go into details, but it will all be mine soon.

Miranda: That sounds like you. How exactly would you help?

JR: With your help. Your grandfather, Alexander Cambias, left you a trust fund, worth over six billion dollars. This is to be given to you when you turn 18, or when you get married, whichever comes first.

Miranda: How could you possibly know that?

JR; I have some suprisingly reliable sources. So, if you'd be willing to split it with me, your half could save your family.

Miranda: Are you saying, you want to marry me?

JR: Yes.

Miranda: The fact that I'm underage is the least of the reasons why we can't.

JR: You can marry with parental permission.

Miranda: I tell her I want to marry you she'd have me committed to Oak Haven, rightfully so. There's also the fact that you murdered my mother, were my father at one point. So let me be very clear, I will never marry you!

JR: You know, a little gratitude would be nice.

Miranda: For what, murdering my mother?

JR: For trying to keep you safe from her and her unnatural lifestyle. When she took you from me I pushed her off a balcony. If she had died then, I could have kept you. But hey, I got it right eventually.

Miranda: Get out right now, or I will call the police.

JR: I tried to be nice about this, but to hell with that. You will do as I say from now on. You will marry me, and I'll give you a sneak peak right now.

.

Miranda fought back, called for help, even gave JR a few good licks. But noone came to help, and JR was too strong. In the end, JR raped Miranda.


	339. Chapter 339

Chapter 340

.

Before JR left Miranda he warned her that if she ever told anyone, he would murder her entire family. Miranda lay there in the dark, alone. How could he do that to her? To a woman he once viewed as his daughter? To any woman? Miranda feared she couldn't face her family again. They knew how she'd been created, would they think she somehow deserved this. A part of Miranda even wondered if that was true. And if she told them the truth, or even slipped and they figured it out, she would be putting them in danger. There were a lot of things Miranda thought at this time, even so her mind wouldn't let her go to certain places. Miranda decided to kill JR. She might spend the rest of her life in prison, but it would be worth it. Maybe she deserved to be in jail, but at least she could keep Gabby safe from this monster. Miranda walked out of her room, looked for JR. She had no real plan, but looked for him. She soon found JR but he was no alone. JR Chandler was being arrested. These cops, or whatever agency they were from, were placing him in handcuffs. The agents told Miranda to return to her room. As she did Miranda heard some of the charges, murder, bribery, fraud, Miranda thought she even heard the word "treason." When she got inside Miranda broke down and thanked God. JR Chandler was going to prison for the rest of his life. She wished these agents had come six hours earlier, but they came. Her rapist was going to rot, first in prison then in Hell. There was now no reason for anyone to ever know. JR wouldn't talk, why add more charges. Why give his fellow inmates reason to hurt him for raping an underage girl? When Erica was raped, she blocked it out from her mind, that was what Miranda would do. She would go to sleep, and when she woke up, this would be nothing more than a nightmare that was over forever.


	340. Chapter 340

Chapter 340

.

DA Fletcher came to JR for interrogation. He didn't really need a confession to convict JR, but it would help.

.

Fletcher: Hello JR.

JR: Okay, what's the deal?

Fletcher: You're old friend Davis, committed suicide. He knew we'd find evidence sooner or later and took the coward's way out. In his suicide note, he told us of certain transactions between you and him. For instance, the bribe you gave him for a pardon. That makes the pardon null and void. I had no idea exactly how evil you and he really were.

JR: You know this is your fault?

Fletcher: Please explain.

JR: If you had nailed Bianca for Michael Cambias' murder, Marissa would have been mine, I wouldn't have gone to the mansion with that gun. Prison is where I got my real lessons.

Fletcher: I've heard just about every excuse from criminals you could imagine, and a few you probably couldn't. So you admit to your crimes?

JR: Depends, what's in it for me?

Fletcher: You plead guilty, we leave sentancing up to the judge. There's a chance you could avoid the death penalty.

JR: You may be a good lawyer, but you're a lousy businessman.

Fletcher: Why give away something for nothing. You have nothing to trade so by all means fight this out in court. I don't mind fighting to convict you and send you to the electric chair.

JR: I have a counter offer. You're ambitious, want glory.

Fletcher: True, and I've earned everything I have.

JR: Go against me, you'll be humiliated and disgraced.

Fletcher: Are you threatening me? There is no hidden sex tape with me. I've never cheated on my wife, never had sex with a prostitute or underage girl, never been with someone who wasn't willing, no kink like Davis.

JR: I'm going to walk out of here. Hell, I'll be getting payed when I leave prison. Try to prosecute me, you'll lose.

Fletcher: I think you're going for an insanity plea. That's a good strategy for avoiding the death penalty, but either way, you will never be a free man.


	341. Chapter 341

Chapter 341

.

Most of Pine Valley was thrilled when JR was arrested, they didn't know he had one last card to play. Adam and AJ were disapointed in him, they would rely on each other for support. But things seemed to go downhill from there. Reese still couldn't find paying work, and she knew that something was wrong with her girls. Gabby seemed to feel ill. At first it was just stomach aches, which wouldn't be too unusual if it were school, but it was the last few weeks of summer vacation. Reese thought Miranda was worried and sad about Jamal, Miranda didn't tell her the truth. Reese had told Miranda that JR had been arrested at the same hotel, but Miranda lied and said she never saw him. Erica and Kendall had learned that someone, they weren't sure who, was initiating a hostile takeover of their companies. In Boston, Amanda Martin and her husband Jake got their own bad news. They had left the insanity of Pine Valley after JR nearly killed them all ten years ago. But now, their son Trevor, was falling ill. He was such an athletic boy, and he drank the energy drink that his parents bought for him. None of them knew it was defective, none even knew it had been made by Chandler Enterprises. JR never targeted them, they were one of hundreds of families whose lives were shatterred by his greed. And in early September, Reggie and Lily saw some bad news on tv. A terrorist group in Afghanistan had bombed a mosque. Specifically they put a bomb in the daycare center for children too young to pray. Seven children, and one teacher, were murdered. When they served in Afghanistan Reggie and Lily knew this area well, it was quite possible that some of their old friends had lost family members in this horrible act. This was the kind of thing that made Reggie want to re-enlist, but Lily had recently learned she was pregnant again. So Reggie had other responsibilities here.


	342. Chapter 342

Chapter 342

.

September 6th was Labor day, the day before Pine Valley High started school again. Miranda would begin her final year of highschool. She found herself going to the cemetary, to visit Bianca's grave. With noone else around, she talked to her mother like she was still here.

.

Miranda: Hey mom. You were here for me when I really needed you. Are you helping Gabby, now that she thinks she might be gay? Never mind, I guess that's between the two of you. You probably already know, what happenned. I try to push it out of my mind, but he's there. When I close my eyes, I'm afraid to go to sleep, because he'll be in my nightmares. You haven't come back since, maybe they won't let you out. I know you'd kill him, and I guess Heaven frowns on that. But I wish you were here, to tell me it wasn't my fault. I can't help but think I deserved this. I wouldn't be here if Michael hadn't hurt you, now it's happenned to me. Honestly, I wouldn't wish either of these on my worst enemy. I can't describe what it's like to experience both. Maybe you could help me forget it ever happenned, I'd appreciate that.

.

As Miranda got up to leave she saw dr Maggie Stone. And from the look on Maggie's face, she'd heard too much of Miranda's soliloqy


	343. Chapter 343

Chapter 343

.

When Miranda saw that Maggie had heard her talking about the "incident" she knew that Maggie wouldn't give up till Miranda opened up.

.

Maggie: Are you okay?

Miranda: Considering I'm at my mother's grave, I'm okay.

Maggie: Is it true? Did someone, rape you?

Miranda: Can this conversation fall under doctor-patient priveledge?

Maggie: Yes, if you want.

Miranda; Yes, I was raped.

Maggie: We should get you examined.

Miranda: Will you tell my mother Reese?

Maggie: I don't have to. But I really recommend that you talk to someone about this. The police can help protect you.

Miranda: They don't have to, it was JR.

Maggie: My god.

Miranda: Yeah, the guy who used to change my diapers stole my virginity. But he's going to rot, first in prison then in hell. All the charges against him, what's one more or less charges.

Maggie: I supposse I can understand that.

Miranda: If he were a free man I'd tell the police, but now, there's no reason to tell anyone.

Maggie; Yes there is. You shouldn't do this alone. Your family, support groups, they can help.

Miranda: No, I can't let them know this. I'm not doing this if I don't have your guarantee of privacy.

Maggie: Understood. We can get you checked out. If you got a disease, we can treat it. In the event of, certain other things, we can discuss your options.


	344. Chapter 344

Chapter 344

.

When Adam came to see JR in his cell he wasn't scared, this was pure anger.

.

Adam: I didn't want to believe it, but it's true isn't it? I could see you wanting to murder David, maybe even Krystal. But Stuart, why?

JR: Honestly, money. I figured that with him gone you'd put me in your will.

Adam: You slimy piece of worm-ridden filth.

JR: I ha a good teacher.

Adam: Don't you dare blame this on me. I had my limits.

JR: I meant someone else. Someone who wasn't weak like you.

Adam: Marion committed suicide last night. I knew she might, me and Brooke offerred to let her stay with us, but she wouldn't. Marion couldn't go on living without Stuart. When we got the call me and Brooke were sad, but not suprised.

JR: She was weak and soft, like you.

Adam: I made her a promise about what I would do when I learned who murdered Stuart. I considered doing it to Erica, really glad I couldn't go through with that. Now, it seems all I can do is write you out of my will. I don't know if you'll get the chair, but since money is all you care about, you should know you'll get none from me.

.

Adam continued talking, until his heart-attack came. JR was suprised, but not sad. He just stood in his cell, smiling. The guards heard Adam call for help and called 911. Adam feared why JR was smiling. If he died before he changed his will, JR would inherit billions.


	345. Chapter 345

Chapter 345

.

Adam Chandler survived his heart-attack, but the doctors said he wouldn't live much longer. Brooke, AJ, and Colby were there to see him over the next two weeks. He wasn't the only one who was sick. Reese brought Gabby to the hospital when her stomach pains got worse. In Boston, Amanda and Jake Martin saw their son Trevor die. The doctors did an autopsy and discovered that his death was in part because of the energy drink. Amanda blamed herself in part, since she had made love to JR Chandler, and it was his influence that caused the drink to be marketed when it was unsafe. JR was already in prison, relatively safe. When he was sentanced, Amanda wanted to be there, to speak in favor of the death penalty. If he ever got out, Amanda wanted to kill him personally. But the prosecutor hadn't set a trial date, JR was apparently just sitting in his jail cell. As Miranda waited for Maggie Stone to call with the test results she worried about what might be wrong with her little sister. She also saw on the news about a hotel manager in Philadelphia. She had seen this man, that night. He was arrested for illegally selling keycards to intruders. He'd sold them to men who then used the cards to rape women, at least three. Miranda wondered, if the other women had come forward, maybe it could have stopped JR. But at least he was in prison, where JR would be forever. At least it was over, or so she thought.


	346. Chapter 346

Chapter 346

.

On Saturday Greenlee and Annie brought Emma for a check-up. In less than one month she would be giving birth. It was a good day, and the baby boy seemed perfectly healthy. After this Greenlee and Emma discussed certain things.

.

Emma: So, you and Kendall are officially a couple again?

Greenlee: Yeah. I guess you can't help who you fall in love with.

Emma: I know. I thought I loved John, till he abadoned me.

Greenlee: To be fair, Kendall also saved me, and you.

Emma: That's true. And I know Marissa also saved me, but I get a little nervous when Marissa's around little Bianca.

Greenlee: That's maternal instinct, you'll understand it better after you have the baby. But anyway the situation is what it is, we just all have to learn to live with it. Either that, or we risk passing the hate along to our children.


	347. Chapter 347

Chapter 347

.

On Sunday September 12th Colby went to see her father, Adam Chandler, in the hospital. He looked weak, but happy to see his daughter.

.

Adam: I'm not so scared of death. I'll see some of my old friends. Palmer, Krystal, David.

Colby: Don't forget uncle Stuart.

Adam: I didn't, I'm just not sure I'm going to the same place as him. I'm sorry.

Colby: Fo what?

Adam: For putting JR back in my will. Even from prison, he'll inherit over a billion dollars when I die. I didn't leave AJ anything, I assumed his father would know when to give him his share. I want you to fight him, let the courts know I wanted to change my will, leave JR's share to AJ. I can't let his plan for murdering my brother work.

Colby: Okay dad, I promise.

.

Colby fully planned to fight her brother in court. She knew Adam was right, JR murdered uncle Stuart for money, Colby couldn't let him win.


	348. Chapter 348

Chapter 348

.

Miranda returned to dr Maggie Stone's office on Sunday. Maggie said over the phone that the test results were back, and they needed to talk. Miranda was terrified what this meant. Even during the tests Miranda would not let her mind go to certain places. Now, these possibilities were becoming more real. And the look on Maggie's face said she had some bad news.

.

Maggie: The tests are all back. The good news is you're completely clean, no disease.

Miranda: That's a relief. I've hear that rape can disrupt normal menstrual activities. Is that true?

Maggie: Sometimes. But I found no permenant damage in that area.

Miranda: I can't remember very well, but I'm not even sure if I've had my period since then.

Maggie: If you're asking if I checked for pregnancy, the answer is yes.

Miranda: Yes, as in you did the tests, or...

Maggie: Miranda, you're pregnant.


	349. Chapter 349

Chapter 349

.

The news hit Miranda hard. She was pregnant from her rape. Maggie tried to comfort Miranda as best she could.

.

Maggie: I know this news is hard. You should take a few days, think over your options.

Miranda: As I understand, I have three main options. Abortion, adoption, or raising this child myself.

Maggie: That just about sums it up.

Miranda: I don't know which one I should do. You must think I'm the world's biggest hypocrite for that.

Maggie: I don't think that at all. I think you're just scared.

Miranda: I am that. And I know that if I go with option B or C, others will know what happenned.

Maggie: Whatever you decide to do, I still recommend that you tell your family. Reese and Kendall can be there for you in ways I can't.

Miranda: No, I'm not ready for that, maybe I never will be. This must seem like old times for you.

Maggie: What do you mean?

Miranda: I know you were there for my mother when she was pregnant with me. You helped her hide the pregnancy from her mother, you brought her to the clinic when she said she wanted to abort me. Right now, I wish she had.


	350. Chapter 350

Chapter 350

.

JR sat in his cell. The days work was done and he was resting for tomorrow. Those fools out there thought he was finished, they'd soon see how stupid they really were. It was almost exactly ten years since he'd killed those three, started off on this path. As he nodded off to sleep JR saw some old friends, Michael Cambias, and Mary Smythe.

.

Mary: It's your fault I'm here JR. I thought that I would be your wife, you betrayed me.

JR: So I did. I thought you'd be sharing a bed with Lucifer by now. Then I realized, he's the prince of darkness, he can do far better than you.

Mary: He's got a spot reserved for you too.

JR: Good, I'd hate to have to wait in line. I'm evil, you're just pathetic Mary.

Michael: How could you do that to my child?

JR: I really should thank you for that Michael. You gave that bitch Bianca what she had coming, and I supposse you gave Miranda her good looks. Besides, that girl owes her life to rape, she has no right to complain. And you certainly have no right to play the concerned father at this point.

Michael: Then consider me, the ghost who will punish you when you die.

JR: Maybe, but that won't happen for a long time. I take it you know what I've got planned.

Michael: I know, pity I can't stop it.

JR: Yeah, I should be out by the ten year anniversary of Bianca's sudden death. I might just celebrate with your, and her, daughter again. Can't stop that either.


	351. Chapter 351

Chapter 351

.

After finding out she was pregnant Miranda went to see Bianca's grave every day. She was hoping she could get some inspiration from this, but none came. She feared that was her answer. Miranda didn't want to end her child's life, but she feared having it. If it was a girl, Miranda feared she could face the same danger one day. If it was a boy, Miranda's fear was much greater. Both the father and grandfather were rapists, what if he inherited their genes. Miranda knew this child was a part of her, in many ways, but she didn't care for herself right now. Miranda wanted to talk with Jamal, but he was in South Carolina, there were limited days when he could have visitors. To her suprise Miranda found herself angry at her mother. How could she have brought her into this horrible world? She knew better than most how bad it was. How could Bianca have risked her own child suffering like this?


	352. Chapter 352

Chapter 352

.

Kendall got the call from Miranda late one night. At first she thought Miranda was drunk, needed a ride home. Kendall had always told her niece that she could always call her aunt Kendall for a ride, no questions asked. But the way Miranda sounded, she hadn't been this upset since she learned the truth about her father. Kendall told Greenlee she had to go see Miranda. Greenlee believed her girlfriend, she knew Kendall would never lie where Miranda was concerned. Kendall went to see Miranda, who was in tears, and immediately asked what was wrong.

.

Kendall: It's okay Miranda, I'm here. What's wrong?

Miranda: He hurt me.

Kendall: Who hurt you?

Miranda: JR, last month in Philadelphia.

Kendall: My god. Did he, rape you?

Miranda: Yes. When he was arrested, I wanted to just forget it all but, I'm pregnant.

Kendall: We're here for you, all of us.

Miranda: No. I've thought this through. The only ones who know are me, you, JR, the bastard who let him into my room, he's in prison now, and Maggie Stone, but that's because she's my doctor.

Kendall: We should tell Reese, she can help you.

Miranda: She's busy worrying about Gabby, I can't do this to her.

Kendall: She loves you. And, if you decide to have this baby, she'll have to know.

Miranda: I don't even know if I'm having this baby. I know I must sound like a monster for saying that.

Kendall: You're not a monster. You're a scared kid who's gone through hell.

Miranda: I know it would be wrong to abort this child, but I am weak. I'm not my mother.

Kendall: That's right, you're your own person. And I will help you figure out what's best for you. No strings attatched, I promise.


	353. Chapter 353

Chapter 353

.

Maggie never broke doctor-patient priveledge with Miranda, she didn't even tell her wife Lena. Lena could tell something was off with Maggie, but didn't know what. On the night of September 22nd Reese went to Miranda's room to tell her dinner was ready. She saw Miranda doing research on her computer. The research was on adoption. Miranda said it was for a report for school, but Reese could tell her daughter was lying. After dinner Reese came to Miranda's room to talk to her about this.

.

Reese: Miranda, you can tell me the truth. I promise I won't be angry. Are you pregnant?

Miranda: Yes. I'm thinking of putting the baby up for adoption.

Reese: Okay, that can be a good option. But we should discuss that, and you should discuss this with Jamal.

Miranda: He'll still be in training when the baby is born. After that, who knows where the marines will send him.

Reese: Still, it is his child.

Miranda: I really wish that were true. If I had asked Jamal to stay that night, this baby would have a real father. He got into my room, and he raped me.

Reese: I'm so sorry. I should have risked the storm to come.

Miranda: It's not your fault, it's JR's. He's the one who raped me.

Reese: I will kill him, I swear to you.

Miranda: Don't. Gabby needs you, you can't go to prison. Besides, that bastard will be spending the rest of his worthless life in prison.


	354. Chapter 354

Chapter 354

.

General Bowen didn't like JR Chandler. But this wasn't the first time he had to deal with evil people, and he didn't expect it would be his last. Bowen handed JR a briefcase, ten thousand dollars.

.

JR: It's not the money, as much as feeling I earned it.

Bowen: That's more than a lot of hard working people make in a year.

JR: That's their problem.

Bowen: It's my duty to offer you witness protection. Living in Canada, police nearby to protect you, even plastic surgery if neccessary.

JR: Would I get to keep my money?

Bowen: No, assets to connect you to your old life. We'd pay you 600 dollars a month, and help you find an honest 9-5 job.

JR: I'd rather take my chances here.

Bowen: That is your right.

.

Bowen gave a press conference on September 23rd, exactly ten years since he murdered his first three victims. The general explained that JR Chandler was a cooperating witness in their investigations of terrorism. Specifically JR had been selling weapons to insurgents in Afghanistan. After his arrest JR gave up everything and everyone he'd worked with. That included miniature tracking devices on the weapons, which could now be used to stop these particular terrorists. In exchange for his cooperation, JR Chandler was being given a full pardon by president Bob Casey. JR was once again a free man.


	355. Chapter 355

Chapter 355

.

Many were upset upon hearing that JR Chandler was now a free man. Dixie was beside herself with grief. The son she had raised, given birth to, was responsible for so many innocent deaths. Lily and Reggie could understand the president's logic, this deal meant that future terrorist acts could be prevented. But JR had already given up everything he had. And his terrorist buddies had bombed a mosque. Killed infants with the bombs he sold them. Reggie and Lily wondered if killing JR would make the world a better place. Miranda couldn't believe it. Perhaps she should have told the police earlier. But the pardon included everything. If the president pardoned him for treason, what difference would one rape have made? Miranda had been leaning towards adoption. But now, there was the fear that if she had this baby, JR could find out, get his hands on the baby, make this child like him. Reese checked her safe, the gun was still there. She knew that Miranda was right, Gabby needed her, but Gabby needed her mommy to protect her from monsters. Maggie still didn't tell Lena what this monster had done to Miranda, but Lena knew that Maggie had treated rape survivors, she told her wife that JR was a rapist, like Michael Cambias. Marissa and Babe talked about what to do. Before Marissa was released from Oak Haven Babe told the psychiatric board that she had disposed of Marissa's gun. But now, Babe told Marissa the truth, the gun was in Babe's locker at the shooting range. Kendall, Greenlee, and Erica met at Fusion to quietly discuss their options. In Boston, Amanda was already in tears, when she heard the gunshot. She ran up to her bedroom. If some intruder had murdered her husband, she hoped he would finish the job with her. But Amanda found only the body of her husband Jake, the gun, and a suicide note. It said he couldn't live, knowing the man who killed his son was free, and he asked Amanda to forgive him. Amanda decided that today was not a day for forgiveness. She took the gun and began the long drive back to Pine Valley.


	356. Chapter 356

Chapter 356

.

As Erica, Kendall, and Greenlee discussed their current situation Fusion got a most unwelcome visitor, JR Chandler. It was clear from his smug grin that he wated to gloat about his freedom, and maybe more.

.

Erica: What the hell are you doing here?

JR: I wanted to visit my new building.

Greenlee: What are you talking about?

JR: You may have noticed that someone has been initiating hostile takeovers of your companies. That was my doing, I basically own, both of these companies.

Kendall: That can't be true. Fusion and Enchantment are rival companies, this violates anti-trust laws.

JR: Yes, but that was included in the pardon. You can try and take them back but, you'll lose. You now work for me. I will not accept any letters of resignation, I'd rather you all come to work, for me. If you do not put in full effort, I will have you arrested for breach of contract. I realize this is a bad day, well a good day for me. But I expect everyone of you here at 7am tomorrow.


	357. Chapter 357

Chapter 357

.

Note: We're almost up to the big reveal. Chapter 359 is where I reveal who killed JR. If you want to send me a private message about who you think the killer is, time is running out. You have until I post chapter 358, at which point that poll is closed. Good luck.

.

When JR returned to Chandler mansion on the night of September 23rd he toasted his success. He didn't expect any visitors, Adam was in the hospital, he had one foot in the grave and the other on a banana peel. Brooke had moved to the Pine Valley Inn, not wanting to be near JR. But someone came to see him, AJ. Neither man realized that in less than one hour, JR would be dead, but both realized that it was likely the last time they would speak.

.

AJ: I don't get it, why would you work for terrorists?

JR: More like, work with them. They didn't bounce checks, and I didn't judge. Besides, this was my plan. I knew the state would prosecute me eventually, having intel on terrorism was my ultimate get out of jail free card.

AJ: So all of this was for your pardon?

JR: Exactly. A brilliant move if I do say so myself.

AJ: How many people died so you could be free an rich?

JR: A lot.

AJ: You're pathetic. You could have the entire world, but you'll die alone. I want nothing to do with you anymore.

JR: Fine, never wanted a queer for a son anyway. So get out of my home, before I have to throw you out.


	358. Chapter 358

Chapter 358

.

Note: If you're reading this, the polls are closed as to who the killer is. In chapter 360 I will acknowledge all who correctly guessed the killer, if anyone. This is a short chapter, but includes a final rundown of suspects.

.

Michael's ghost was outside the Chandler mansion. Michael knew he had brought all of this misery on himself for what he had done to Bianca, how he had helped JR. He was all alone, nothing else matterred. Michael wanted to make JR pay for what he'd done, but he couldn't. AJ left the mansion, angry at his father. Then Michael saw a woman enter the mansion, someone who had more reason to hate JR than just about anyone else. Michael could sense that this woman had a gun in her purse, soon she would shoot JR. Who would've thought she of all people was capable of this. Michael said to himself "Good for her."

.

Note: This is a final list of suspects, one of these women kills JR in the very next chapter.

.

Dixie: JR's own mother is the least likely suspect. But after all he's done, could she feel so guilty she would murder her own son?

Marissa: JR tried to kill her, did murder the love of her life, put Marissa through hell with the Donoxinal mess, and murdered both of her parents.

Babe: JR put her sister through hell and murdered her parents. The only caution I would give is that I said the killer held a grudge against JR for nine years, but when he murdered those people Babe was still in her Orpheus coma.

Kendall: Perhaps the most likely suspect. JR murdered Kendall's sister, her husband Zack. He killed Ryan, who could also be considered the love of her life, and stole her company. Last but not least, JR raped her niece. Ofcourse I did say you might be suprised as to who the killer is, and she is sort of the obvious choice.

Erica: Kendall isn't as likely a suspect as Erica. JR murdered Erica's daughter, tried to frame her for his murders, stole her company. And if Erica knows that JR raped her granddaughter, she would absolutely murder him.

Greenlee: JR murdered Greenlee's husband Ryan, her cousin Bianca, and his manipulation of Greenlee's mother nearly killed Greenlee's daughter and unborn grandchild.

Emma: JR's plan with Mary nearly got Emma and her unborn child killed, and she hasn't exactly forgotten that JR murdered her father.

Lily: JR murdered Lily's cousin Bianca, and sold weapons to terrorists that killed friends of Lily from the army.

Maggie: JR murdered Maggie's beloved Bianca, and raped a girl that Maggie cares about. Not to mention she might think killing JR makes the world a better place for her son Franklin.

Lena: Bianca was also a beloved of Lena, and she may want to protect her step-son Frankin.

Colby: If JR outlives their father, he'll essentially profit from having murdered their uncle. This combination of revenge and greed can be a very powerful motive for Colby.

Amanda: JR's energy drink scam killed her son, and to a certain degree her husband. With them gone Amanda feels she has nothing to lose. But would I make a minor character, who has almost no screen time in this story, suddenly turn out to be the killer?

Reese: Despite their divorce, Bianca was the love of Reese's life. And now that Reese knows that the bastard who raped her daughter is free, well.

Miranda: Not the most likely suspect, at first. But JR murdered her mother, and raped her. Killing JR would be carrying on a family tradition of sorts, and she was ready to kill him in Philadelphia, until the cops arrested him.

Gabby: Gabby is only 12, but could she have figured out what this mad did to her big sister? She knows what he did to their mother. She's an unlikely suspect, but not as unlikely as...

Bianca: Bianca died in chapter 2. Is it even possible that she survived, and was revived ten years later? If so, JR raped her daughter, enough said.


	359. Chapter 359

Chapter 359

.

Note: This is it, the chapter where the killer's identity is finally revealed. You can scroll down to the bottom if you like, her name is the last word in thsi chapter. Or you can read the chapter and be in suspense just a bit longer. Thank you all for you patience, I hope you'll see it was worth it.

.

Amanda drove towards Pennsylvania. She knew it would be late when she arrived, probably best to work under the cover of darkness. She could imagine JR in bed, waking up, seeing Amanda sitting in the chair with her gun aimed at him. Adam was laying in his hospital bed, alone. Brooke, Colby, and AJ had gone home for the day. He hoped they would fight JR, deny him his blood money. Miranda lay in her bed, deciding what she should do. She wanted to protect her unborn child, but maybe that meant not bringing it into this horrible world. But Miranda feared that if she had an abortion, she'd have to live with the guilt for the rest of her life. She might not be able to have another child, without remembering what she did to this one. Miranda feared she wouldn't be able to live with herself, there was an idea. Maybe she didn't want to live either way.

.

Maggie and Lena contemplated what to do. Even if they went to murder JR, they couldn't leave little Franklin here alone. One of the could stay, but how could they decide which one? Colby considered her brother. They had been close once, before JR sold his soul. JR murdered their uncle Stuart for money, if he outlived their father he would be successful. Colby didn't want to murder her brother, but she also couldn't let him live and win. Kendall told her son Spike she had to go out, asked him to watch his little brother.

.

Babe and Marissa discussed their options. Marissa might get away with killing JR with merely being returned to Oak Haven. But then she'd have to explain how she got the gun, that could get Babe into trouble. At Erica's penthouse she, Kendall, and Greenlee drew cards. Like three card monty there was one red card, two black cards. Each woman was to draw one card, not look at it until later. Whoever got the red card was to murder JR. The other two were to go home, get some sleep, and never speak of this again.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Reggie and Lily asked themselves if killing JR would make the world a safer place for little Jaqueline and their other unborn child. At the Chandler mansion Kendall crept outside. She had her gun concealed, JR wouldn't see this until it was too late. But before she could get inside she saw another woman enter. Kendall couldn't see who this was, maybe JR was celebrating with a hooker. Kendall knew she had to wait until the other woman left, coudn't take the chance of killing an innocent, or having a witness. Reese weighed the options of killing JR, or staying free and taking care of Gabby. She decided to check and make sure her gun was in the safe. But to Reese's horror, the gun was gone. Could one of her girls have figured out the combination, and taken it. Reese checked, Gabby was asleep. She was relieved at first. The a horrifying thought occurred to Reese. No, she couldn't.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

JR saw the woman outside, just after AJ left. He let her inside, didn't know why she would come here, but he did want to gloat about his victory over her. JR was too arrogant to realize that in less than 15 minutes she would end his life. This woman was Miranda.


	360. Chapter 360

Chapter 360

.

Note: I promised I would acknowledge all who figured out the killer's identity. Sadly, noone did, or if they did figure it out they didn't tell me their theory. I realize Miranda might not seem the obvious choice, but I certainly gave her motive to kill JR. Anyway, this is the chapter where you see exactly what happenned. You might remember in chapter 1, I said that JR says something particularly nasty to make her shoot him, this chapter also contains that remark.

.

Miranda wasn't sure what she wanted to do. To kill JR, or perhaps to kill herself in front of him. Then perhaps JR would go down for her murder. Gabby needed Reese, she didn't neccessarily need a big sister, not if Miranda couldn't make the world a little bit safer.

.

JR: Why are you here? Have you considered my previous offer of marriage?

Miranda: You're a real son of a bitch, you know that?

JR: I've been told. If you do it, combine our fortunes, you can save your poor excuse for a family.

Miranda: What a great idea. I marry you, give you access to my father's money, and I don't supposse an unfortunate "accident" will be waiting for me.

JR: Hadn't even crossed my mind.

Miranda: How could my mother have ever considered you a friend once?

JR: Because she was stupid and weak, the fact that you're even here is proof of that.

Miranda: I'm here because you violated me. Also, I'm pregnant.

JR: Don't think you can do this to me.

Miranda: Do this to you? I'm the one who's carrying this baby.

JR: Look, having a kid right now would be a mistake, for both of us. If you get an abortion I'm willing to pay for it, even give you a little something for your trouble. But you will not use this to take my inheritance from me.

Miranda: This isn't about you, it isn't just about me either. It's about what's best for this child. I just have to figure out what that is. And I'd sooner kill this baby before I see it turn out like you.

JR: So do it, and get paid while you're at it.

.

As JR spoke the lights went out. A power failure perhaps. Or perhaps someone or something wanted this to happen. In the darkness Miranda took the gun from her purse. A solution definitely came to her, but she feared she couldn't go through with it.

.

Miranda: You have no idea what this is like. To have the legacy of rape continued for three generations.

JR: I did not continue the legacy, not completely. Admittedly it's not a bad idea, she is kind of cute.

Miranda: What are you talking about?

JR: Do the math. Your grandmother, Erica Kane, was sold to a child-molester on her 14th birthday. The result was Kendall, the swamp trash she sold down the river. Years later, Erica gives birth to good little Bianca, the patron saint of lesbians. Then, Bianca gets raped, gives birth to her own little bastard spawn, that would be you. Years later, Bianca gives birth to good little Gabby. So, if I was going to continue your little family tradition, I'd have to rape Gabby.

.

That was the last straw. From what Miranda could see of JR's face, he would do it. He would rape Miranda's 12 year old sister, purely out of spite. Miranda shot JR in the chest. He then begged for his life. For a brief moment all Miranda could see was this pathetic loveless man begging. Then Miranda remembered how she had begged for her life, how Gabby would beg if JR lived. So Miranda shot JR again, this time in the head, and finally ending his reign of terror once and for all.


	361. Chapter 361

Chapter 361

.

Note: This story has reache over 10,000 views, which makes it my most viewed story on this website. Thank you.

.

Kendall crept outside the Chandler mansion. As soon as the mystery woman left, she would murder JR with her gun. As she waited Kendall heard an old familiar, sinister voice. It couldn't be him, how could he possibly be alive?

.

Michael: Seems like old times.

Kendall: You can't be real.

Michael: Says who? Anyway, you, me, a gun. And once again, you're too late.

Kendall: What does that mean?

Michael: That young woman you saw go in there, she's going to murder JR before you can.

Kendall: Good for her.

Michael: She's never killed before, she might need emotional support from you.

Kendall: And I'm suppossed to believe you care about someone?

Michael: Well, JR did hrt my daughter.

Kendall: Don't you dare call Miranda yours?

Michael: She's half mine.

Kendall: And her other half, pumped you full of bullets.

Michael: True, maybe she is her mother's daughter. Guess who that woman in there is.

.

Kendall didn't want to believe it, that sweet little Miranda would take a life. But Kendall heard a gunshot, then another. Whatever just happenned Kendall rushed inside.


	362. Chapter 362

Chapter 362

.

Kendall rushed into the Chandler mansion. Michael was right about one thing. JR was dead, and Miranda was standing over his body with a gun. Miranda was crying, she seemed to be in shock.

.

Kendall: Miranda, it's okay. Give me the gun.

Miranda: What have I done?

Kendall: You did what you had to do. We'll get through this.

Miranda: He said he would hurt Gabby, the way he hurt me. The way he was smiling, I think he would have.

Kendall: He deserved to die.

Miranda: They'll send me to prison for the rest of my life.

Kendall: No they won't. I'll make sure you remain free.

Miranda: How?

Kendall: I'll figure something out. Come what may, you are not going away for protecting your 12 year old sister from a rapist.


	363. Chapter 363

Chapter 363

.

JR had begged Miranda for his life, but she shot a him again. At first JR thought her second shot missed, then he realized his chest wound didn't hurt anymore. Soon Kendall was in the room, comforting Miranda. No concern from either of them for the man who was dying on the chair. Miranda was saying that she killed JR, JR said he was still alive, but they couldn't hear him. Then JR realized the truth, he was dead, a fact conformed by the arrival of hi old friend Michael.

.

Michael: Well, isn' this bad news for you.

JR: This cannot be how it ends. After all I've done for this, it cannot be taken from me like this.

Michael: Apparently it can.

JR: Your bitch of a daughter just killed me.

Michael: I am so proud of her right now, but the truth is she takes after her mother.

JR: What now?

Michael: The first time we met, I tried to warn you what fate awaited you if you followed this path. But you were so eager for revenge, money, power, you refused to listen. So now, you get to find out exactly how bad Hell is. And I get to watch.


	364. Chapter 364

Chapter 364

.

Kendall called Jackson, said that she and Miranda needed to talk with him. By the time they arrived Reese was already with Jackson, she immediately hugged Miranda.

.

Reese: Thank God you're okay. Where the hell were you?

Miranda: I'm sorry, for everything.

Reese: What's wrong?

Miranda: I need to talk to uncle Jack. And I need to do it like he's my lawyer.

Reese: Okay. But if you need to talk with me, I can keep a secret as good as any lawyer.

.

Kendall and Reese left to let them talk. Miranda told Jackson everything, and he was bound by law to keep her confidence.

.

Miranda: Am I going to prison?

Jackson: I don't know. From what you've described, it wasn't self-defense. You brought a loaded gun to his house.

Miranda: I was considering suicide, but he made me so angry. He said he might rape my sister, I knew for a fact he was capable of this.

Jackson: According to the law the threat to Gabby would have had to be more immediate. JR however was just sitting in his chair.

Miranda: What are we going to do?

Jackson: Nothing. A lot of people had reason to kill JR. The police likely have no reason to suspect you more than others. Hopefully they won't have enough evidence to arrest anyone.

Miranda: What if they arrest someone else, someone who's innocent?

Jackson: We'll cross that bridge when we get to it.


	365. Chapter 365

Chapter 365

.

When Adam woke up in the hospital Brooke and Colby were by his side. He knew his time was limited, he had to ask this now.

.

Adam: He's dead, isn't he?

Brooke: JR, yes. The maid found his body this morning. Two bullet holes in him.

Adam: I saw him, screaming in pain. I supposse that's where I'm going.

Brooke: I don't know about that. You've done a lot of good these last ten years.

Adam: I funded those medical schools because, I was hoping those doctors could keep me alive longer. I'm sorry, for everything I did. Colby, don't follow in my footsteps, believe me when I say you won't like where it ultimately leads. I saw JR with Mary Smythe, Michael Cambias. I assume Hitler and Stalin were in a different wing. I know I asked you to fight JR in court, but please tell me you didn't kill him.

Colby: No, I didn't. I swear.

Adam: I believe you. A lot of reasons had reason to kill my son. I made him into the person who did all that.

Colby: No, JR made his own choices.

Adam: Don't be like him. Tell AJ, not to be like his father.

.

As it turned out, AJ arrived in time to see his grandfather one more time. Then Adam fell asleep. When he woke up, everyone was crying. Strangely, he no longer felt weak or in pain. Adam realized he had passed on, but where was he going. Then he saw an old friend, his oldest friend actually. Stuart held out his hand and said "Welcome home Adam."


	366. Chapter 366

Chapter 366

.

When the police pulled Amanda over, she hoped it was a broken tail light or something. But officer Sofer arrested Amanda and searched her car, where he found her concealed firearm. Amanda barely heard when he read the charges and brought her to the local police station. He eventually came to the interrogation room with a burger and soda for Amanda.

.

Amanda: Thanks for the food.

Sofer: Well it's likely to be your last decent meal for a bit, I felt you deserved it. Do you know why you're under arrest?

Amanda: Attempted murder?

Sofer: Any reason why I would arrest you for that?

Amanda: I was planning to murder JR Chandler.

Sofer: Planning to? He is dead.

Amanda: Good.

Sofer: Did you have anything to do with that?

Amanda: Not unless prayer counts.

Sofer: No. JR Chandler was a cooperating witness in investigations into international terrorism. The president is taking his murder quite seriously.

Amanda: President Casey pardoned the man who killed my son.

Sofer: Just one of many tough decisions the president has to make. You will be prosecuted for possession of an unliscenced firearm, and the murder of your husband.

Amanda: My husband killed himself when JR was pardoned.

Sofer: Your neighbors heard a gunshot, and three minutes later you left the house and drove off, without calling 911.

Amanda: When I saw his body, and a suicide note, I went to murder JR.

Sofer: Not the best alibi, but you are free to argue that in court. The district attorney might be willing to believe you, if you were to give up anyone else who was involved in JR Chandler's murder.

Amanda: I honestly don't know who killed JR. If I did, I'd send them a fruit basket.

Sofer: Then you're in trouble. When you bought gas in New York you proved you couldn't have gotten to JR Chandler in time to murder him. But there's a strong circumstancial case to be made against you for your husband's death, and you have admitted to wanting to kill a cooperating federal witness. So if you can't give up anyone for that murder, we will have to make an example against you, and seek the death penalty.


	367. Chapter 367

Chapter 367

.

Miranda tried to adjust. There were moments when it would suddenly enter her mind "How can I be studying America history after I killed a man?" School was strangely comforting, a familiar place after the chaos. She couldn't face AJ right now. He had lost his father and grandfather in one day, and she couldn't comfort her best friend. And Miranda still had an important decision to make. She still had to decide whether to bring a child into this world. On September 30th Miranda saw a story on the internet. It said that Amanda Martin had been arrested for the murder of JR Chandler. Miranda couldn't take that. She remembered Amanda a little from when she was a child, and Miranda knew for a fact that Amanda was innocent of this murder. She called Jackson, who promised to look into it. That night, he visited Miranda.

.

Jackson: I checked it out, that story on the internet is false. Amanda was arrested for possession of an unliscenced firearm, and the murder of her husband.

Miranda: Did she do it?

Jackson: That's not likely, her husband left a suicide note. But Amanda was coming back to Pine Valley to kill JR, so the prosecutor is making an example of her.

Miranda: Because of what I did.

Jackson: Amanda was planning to commit murder, you had nothing to do with you.

Miranda: Can you help her?

Jackson: I could be her lawyer, but that could cause some conflict of interest.

Miranda: Please, she needs a good lawyer.

Jackson: I may regret this, but okay.


	368. Chapter 368

Chapter 368

.

Amanda told the police everything. She admitted to attempted murder, having the gun, but she would not say she killed her husband. Amanda didn't ask for a lawyer, but one arrived. It was Jackson Montgomery. They had known each other, but not well, when Amanda lived in Pine Valley.

.

Amanda: Jack, you're my lawyer?

Jackson: If you'll have me.

Amanda: Sure. So, what's going to happen?

Jackson: They're going to try and charge you wih the murder of your husband. His suicide note should be more than enough to raise reasonable doubt. I think the prosecutor is using that charge as leverage to get you to name anyone who was involved in JR Chandler's death. As your lawyer I have to advise you to tell what you know.

Amanda: I don't know anything.

Jackson: Okay. The murder charge won't stick but, I'm more concerned about the weapons charge. You had a loaded gun outside your home, that raises the penalty. That would mean a minimum of 3.5 years, a maximum of 15 years, and they will go for the maximum. Honestly, I'm not sure I can keep you out of prison.

Amanda: I have an idea. Let me plead guilty to JR's murder, they can execute me if they want.

Jackson: No decent lawyer would encourage that. They know you didn't kill JR, but they need to make an example out of someone. I realize this seems odd, they won't let you plead guilty to a murder they kow you didn't commit, but they will absolutely go for the maximum penalty for a crime they can prove.


	369. Chapter 369

Chapter 369

.

In early October Miranda went to South Carolina. The Beaufort Marine Base was allowing a visitor's weekend for the first time since Jamal's training began, and she needed to see him.

.

Jamal: It's good to see you.

Miranda: It's good to see you too. You look different somehow.

Jamal: It's the training. I admit, it's harder than I thought, but I'm getting through it, adapting.

Miranda: Do they really you scrub toilets with a toothbrush?

Jamal: No. I often draw that duty because I'm new, occassionally it goes to someone who's earned the chance at tough duty. But we don't use toothbrushes that could be mistaken by anyone else as their own toothbrush. You look a little different.

Miranda: There's a reason. I was attacked, violated, raped.

Jamal: Who did this to you?

Miranda: Why, do you want to kill him?

Jamal: Yes.

Miranda: Too late, someone already killed JR. Anyway, I'm pregnant. I'm sorry, I really wanted you to be my first.

Jamal: Don't worry about that part. Actually, if we got married, I could be a good father.

Miranda: You would do that? Marry me, raise another man's child?

Jamal: It would be my child, and yours.

Miranda: This baby would be born before you finish your training. And then what?

Jamal: I'm praying as hard as anyone that the elected heads, not to mention the dictators of the world, can keep the peace. But if nothing else, this baby would at least have a father they can respect. I know as well as anyone how important that is.

Miranda: So do I. This isn't exactly how I imagined being proposed to, but you're exactly the kind of person I imagined as my husband.


	370. Chapter 370

Chapter 370

.

When Miranda came home she saw her mother Reese asleep on the couch. Miranda tried to be quiet, but Reese woke as soon as Miranda entered. She seemed as tired as should be expected from a woman taking care of a sick child.

.

Miranda: Sorry, didn't mean to wake you.

Reese: It's fine, I was just resting my eyes. So how did things go in South Carolina?

Miranda: Good. I talked things over with Jamal, but if you're tired it can wait.

Reese: I'm good.

Miranda: Well, I've made some important decisions. I've decided to have this baby.

Reese: Bianca would be so proud of you right now. And you know I will help you in any way I can.

Miranda: Actually, I've been thinking. Years ago, when I asked you about my father. You lied to me.

Reese: I did what I thought was best for you.

Miranda: I know, and in hindsight I think you made the right call. I don't know if I'll ever tell this baby the whole truth, but I do think it's important for this child to have a strong male role model. So, Jamal asked me to marry him.

Reese: Don't you think you're a little young to marry?

Miranda: I'm old enough to have a baby. But yes, I would need permission from my legal guardian.

Reese: I don't know if I can do that. I'll have to think about it.

Miranda: Thank you, for everything.


	371. Chapter 371

Chapter 371

.

Amanda was grateful to Jackson for what he did. He had gotten the murder charge dismissed due to Jake's suicide note. But the prosecutor was seeking the maximum penalty against her for the gun charge. If Amanda had known the that JR was already dead, she would've used the gun on herself rather than be arrested. Amanda would have gladly confessed to JR's murder, a final gift to the real killer, but she didn't want anyone thinking she had murdered her husband. In truth, Amanda was angry at him for abandoning her, let her grieve alone. Maybe Jake thought she would use the gun to join him, perhaps she would have after she killed JR. Her child was dead, and Amanda didn't like the idea of spending 15 years in prison. When the guards left Amanda quietly destroyed her pillow. It would be a tight fit, but perhaps that was best. Amanda used the pillow and the case to fashion a noose for herself. With noone around, Amanda put the noose around her neck and she hung herself.


	372. Chapter 372

Chapter 372

.

Miranda thought about Jamal's proposal. She was currenty two months pregnant, she would be seven months along when she officially turned 18. If Reese didn't give Miranda permission to marry, she could still marry Jamal before the baby came. As she contemplated this her uncle Jack came to see her. From the look on his face, he had some bad news.

.

Miranda: Uncle Jack, what's wrong?

Jackson: I have some bad news, I thought you should hear it from me first. Amanda Martin, took her own life in prison.

Miranda: Oh my god. This is all my fault.

Jackson: No. Amanda took her own life because she lost her child and her husband. That was JR Chandler's doing.

Miranda: But if I had confessed to JR's murder.

Jackson: Then she would have still been incarcerated for the gun charge. The only reason Amanda didn't kill JR was because you got there first. And noone could have brought Trevor and Jake back to her. I'm not condoning suicide, but maybe she's at peace now.

.

Miranda wondered if uncle Jack was right, or just humoring her. She began crying and hugged Jackson for dear life.


	373. Chapter 373

Chapter 373

.

Chief Jessie Hubbard questioned Jackson about Amanda Martin.

.

Jackson: I'm not sure what I can tell you. Attorney-client priveledge survives her death.

Jessie: Why did she kill herself?

Jackson: Because her husband and son were dead.

Jessie: You don't think it had anything to do with the charges against her?

Jackson: I got the most serious charges against her dismissed. Truth be told, Amanda wasn't afraid of the death penalty.

Jessie: But she was afraid of 15 years in prison.

Jackson: Where is this going?

Jessie: The prosecutor in Amanda's case was willing to reduce the charges if she had given up who murdered JR.

Jackson: Which she didn't know.

Jessie: But you represent a lot of people who had motive to kill JR. Greenlee, Reggie, Lily, Miranda.

.

Jessie noticed Jackson flinch at Miranda's name. By law Jackson couldn't say if Jessie was right, but his many years of experience at interrogating suspects told him he was on to something.

.

Jessie: I'm starting to suspect that your niece avenged her mother's death.

Jackson: You can suspect anything you like, but unless you can prove anything in court, we're done.

Jessie: I have nothing that would hold up in court. But if you could have helped one client, but didn't to protect another, that's a conflict of interest. And you should know that the government takes protecting its witnesses very seriously.


	374. Chapter 374

Chapter 374

.

After being questioned by chief Hubbard Jackson went to see Miranda in private.

.

Miranda: What's wrong?

Jackson: First, I want to make it very clear that I'm talking to you now as your attorney. Anything we say now cannot be used against you in court.

Miranda: Okay, do you think this place is being bugged?

Jackson: Can't rule it out.

Miranda: I was just kidding, but you think it's true?

Jackson: Chief Hubbard questioned me, I think he suspects you killed JR.

Miranda: How could he know?

Jackson: He doesn't know, he suspects. He mentioned your name, I flinched, his experience tells him you're the killer.

Miranda: So, it's only a matter of time before he finds evidence.

Jackson: Not neccessarily. Just keep quiet. If any cops try to question you, immediately ask for your attorney. Reese said she got rid of the gun, so there's no evidence. The only people who know for certain are you, your attorney, and two people who would die to protect you.

Miranda: Don't say that, too many people have died because of me already.


	375. Chapter 375

Chapter 375

.

Emma was having dinner with her family. In a few days she would be giving birth, bringing a new life to this family. Emma's step-mother Greenlee was apparently back together with Kendall, so Emma was eating with them, Ian, and Spike. Annie was making some last minute preperations at home. Miranda arrived unexpectedly during dinner, asking to see aunt Kendall. Miranda was family, and from the way she looked, upset, it was clear she needed to speak with Kendall alone.

.

Kendall: Is everything okay?

Miranda: No. Amanda Martin is dead.

Kendall: I know. It's tragic, but hopefully she's at peace now.

Miranda: That's what uncle Jack said. Did you have anything to do with her death.

Kendall: No. How could you ask me a question like that?

Miranda: You said you'd protect me. I thought maybe you were worried I'd go to the police to protect Amanda.

Kendall: That thought never occured to me. And Amanda killed herself because her husband and child were dead. So maybe JR deserves credit for her death as well. But I had nothing to do with that, and neither did you. You can't blame yourself for every death.


	376. Chapter 376

Chapter 376

.

After talking to her aunt Kendall Miranda found herself at her mother's grave. By this time Reese had called her cellphone and Miranda said where she was going. Reese could sense this was something Miranda might need to do alone and told her to call if she needed a ride. Miranda was talking to Bianca's grave when she saw her mother again. It had been more than ten years since Bianca was murdered, and this was only the second time that she had been able to visit her oldest daughter.

.

Miranda: I miss you mom.

Bianca: I miss you too. I've been watching over you, but I couldn't protect you from everything. Amanda wanted you to know, she doesn't blame you for what happenned.

Miranda: You've seen her, is she okay?

Bianca: Not exactly. Amanda committed suicide, so she has to spend some time in Purgatory. It's not pleasant, but she'll eventually be reunited with her husband and child.

Miranda: I'm scared, about being a mother. I don't know how you did it.

Bianca: It wasn't easy, but it was worth it.

Miranda: I take it you saw everything.

Bianca: Yeah.

Miranda: I almost killed myself, even though I knew I was pregnant. What's really weird was, when Maggie Stone examined me, I hoped I was pregnant, and hoped I wasn't. Does this make sense to you?

Bianca: Yes. I supposse, I'm one of the few who understands what's that like. I wish you had become pregnant a better way. I would have been honered to have Jamal as a son-in-lay, even posthumously. But I also know that you're going to be a good mother.

Miranda: I had some good teachers, but I can't be as good as you.

Bianca: You can be better. It took a lot of courage and integrity to ask the board to name an organization after someone else. I'm proud of you, and I will always love you. My mind is my mind, my soul is my soul. Your love has touched my heart long after it stopped beating.

Miranda: I love you mom, and you'll be a part of me forever.


	377. Chapter 377

Chapter 377

.

Emma gave birth to her baby in mid-October. It was a boy, ahe named him Ryan. Miranda was among those who visited Emma and little Ryan in the hospital. Erica also visited briefly. She had come to accept the likelihood that Greenlee would once again be her daughter-in-law and was trying to make nice. Greenlee suspected that Erica was only interested in Jackson, but she would have to accept that if she wanted to be with Kendall. Later that night Miranda and Erica were talking.

.

Miranda: How did you do it, carry Kendall to term after what happenned?

Erica: It wasn't always easy, during the pregnancy or after. It took a lot of work, on both out parts, but it was worth the effort. Why do you ask?

Miranda: I supposse I should start telling people, I'm pregnant. Jamal knows and we're getting married.

Erica: I hope you and he will be very happy together.

Miranda: Thank you.

Erica: So I'm going to be a, very young, great-grandmother.

Miranda: Hard to believe, but then most don't believe you're a grandmother to begin with.

Erica: Thank you.

Miranda: The truth is, Jamal's not the father. He knows the truth, and he'll be a great dad, the rest is just biology. I was wondering if I should tell the baby the truth about its father.

Erica: Well that depends. What exactly is the truth?

Miranda: The truth is that, like my mother before me, I was raped. It was JR Chandler. I also carried on another family tradition, I killed JR because he threatened my little sister. Jamal doesn't know that last part. So, what exactly should I tell my child?


	378. Chapter 378

Chapter 378

.

Erica was shocked when Miranda told her the truth about what happenned. It had always been her greatest fear that somthing like this could happen to her grandchild. She knew all too well that this horrible act could be done to anyone. Erica had been molested at the age of 14, her own father had basically sold her to that horrible man. The result of that horrible night had been Kendall, which had brought her great misery, and great joy. Erica had seen her daughter Bianca go through the trauma of rape, and become pregnant with Miranda. Unlike Erica, Bianca loved Miranda almost from the start, and fought for her daughter's place in this world. A part of Erica was grateful that Bianca hadn't lived to see Miranda violated. But Miranda had found a good father for her child, and Jamal knew at least part of the truth. And Miranda seemed to have carried on that family tradition as well. Erica's mother Mona had killed the man who raped Erica, Bianca had killed the man who raped her, and Miranda killed her own rapist. Erica was proud of these women, but the law was not as sentimental. She wondered, when Miranda said noone believed that Erica was a grandmother. Was that because Erica looked younger than her age, or because she didn't seem maternal? Perhaps both. Although Kendall and Greenlee were back together, Jackson still refused to be with Erica again. She had burned that bridge for good it seemed, especially if Greenlee told Jackson about her and Erica's conversation. Erica was more worried about Gabby, whose health got worse. The doctors said that Gabby had a bad reaction to an energy drink, one of many children who was on the verge of death because of JR Chandler. Gabby needed an organ transplant. Erica got a physical to see if she could be a doner. This organ was suprisingly healthy, suprising given her previous excessive drinking. The doctor wondered if perhaps Erica had preserved this organ through lack of use, but said nothing. Whatever her faults Erica clearly loved her grandchild. The doctor couldn't legally do this operation, but Erica was determined that her granddaughter would outlive her.


	379. Chapter 379

Chapter 379

.

Note: With this chapter, we officially reach 100,000 words. Thanks to all those who made it worth it.

.

When Jessie Hubbard visited the cemetary he was paying his respects to his brothers and sisters in blue that had given their lives in the line of duty. He hadn't expected to see Miranda Montgomery, but she was here, visiting her mother's grave. The way Miranda was talking, it almost seemed like she thought Bianca was actually talking back. But Miranda suddenly got quiet when she saw Jessie.

.

Jessie: Sorry, didn't mean to interrupt.

Miranda: I know it must seem stupid, but talking to her grave makes me feel less alone.

Jessie: I don't think it's stupid at all. Everything okay?

Miranda: Yeah, I'm fine.

Jessie: I hear you're expecting.

Miranda: Jamal and I are getting married, we're trying to have a small ceremony on Valentine's day.

Jessie: Isn't that before your 18th birthday?

Miranda: Reese is giving parental permission.

Jessie: That's nice. Anything else bothering you?

Miranda: Well, I'll be a mother before I graduate highschool, some kids are making nasty comments about that.

Jessie: I just think, it might be something else. Something to do with the man who murdered your mother.

Miranda: My uncle Jack doesn't want me to talk about that. He's just overly protective of me.

.

Jessie could tell Miranda was scared, feeling guilty. His intuition wouldn't be enough for a warrent, but he knew she had murdered JR. Jessie assumed it was because JR had murdered Bianca, he didn't know that JR had raped Miranda. Then Jessie got a call, and got some shocking news. It was ironic, that he heard it while talking to Miranda. Whatever Miranda might have done, she wasn't a monster, she cared about others. And now, it seemed it was Jessie's duty to give Miranda some very bad news.


	380. Chapter 380

Chapter 380

.

When Erica heard the news, that Gabby was being rushed to the hospital, she rushed right over. The doctors said Gabby needed a transplant within the next few hours, or she would die. They were waiting for a possible doner, but the nearest possible doner was in Detroit, and this organ couldn't be outside the human body for more than six hours, after four hours the odds of a successful transplant went down considerably. And a storm was coming, so the odds of this organ getting to Pine Valley in time were not good. Erica wished she had more time to prepare, but this had to be done quickly. Erica went to the hospital where Gabby was and walked right up to the receptionist. She presented her ID and organ doner card. She said she was a compatible doner for 13 year old Gabrielle Montgomery, and they needed to prep her for surgery immediately. The receptionist checked with the doctors, and to her shock they said Gabrielle Montgomery needed a new heart. Before anyone could stop her Erica Kane took a gun from her purse and blew her own brains out.


	381. Chapter 381

Chapter 381

.

The entire hospital was in shock by the sound of a gunshot. Police chief Jessie Hubbard was called, and he immediately told Erica's granddaughter Miranda. Reese was suprised, but tried to keep a level head. It was clear that Erica had sacrificed her life to save her granddaughter. The doctors performed the transplant and hoped it would be successful. Kendall and Miranda held each other for dear life, how could Erica leave them without even saying goodbye? They knew why, they just wished they'd had more time with her, even to fight again. As they waited to see if the trasplant took Jessie recieved an unusual package. It was a DVD recording from Erica Kane, Jackson had orders to give it to him after Erica's death. Jackson had assumed that would be many years until Erica died, he was wrong. Jessie watched the DVD, he was shocked again for the second time this day. In it Erica confessed to killing JR Chandler. She said it was vengeance for what JR had done to her family. Again Jessie assumed it was only about the murder of Bianca Montgomery, and to a lesser extant for Erica the murders of Ryan Lavery and Zack Slater, few knew what JR had done to Miranda. Erica's confession gave details that the police had not revealed to the public, and contradicted the false details the police had given to the press. Jessie knew that Miranda could have told Erica all of these details. But he also knew that no jury would convict Miranda, given Erica's confession. The law was not as sentimental as Jessie, but a part of him admired Erica for having given her life for two of her grandchidren.


	382. Chapter 382

Chapter 382

.

Gabby survived the transplant, the doctors said she would make a full recovery. All her family came to see her, Reese, Miranda, Jackson, Kendall, Greenlee, Spike, Iam, Emma with little Ryan. She asked about her grandmother Erica, Reese told her Erica was sick but would come by to see her later. Reese knew she had to break the news soon, but feared Gabby's system couldn't handle the shock just now. After seeing her sister Miranda saw Jessie again in the hospital.

.

Miranda: My uncle Jack doesn't want me speaking to you.

Jessie: Then don't speak, just listen. Before your grandmother took her own life she confessed to killing JR. I believe she was lying, but getting a conviction for anyone else would be difficult, if not impossible. For better or worse, you're free, because I can't prove you killed JR. Can you live with that?

Miranda: Whatever I did, I'll have to live with, for my baby's sake.

Jessie: Take care Miranda. Try and stay out of trouble.


	383. Chapter 383 final chapter

Chapter 383

.

Note: This is the final chapter. Thanks to everyone who read, and was patient as I took my time revealing who the killer was.

.

Miranda and Jamal were married on Febuary 14th 2022. It was a small ceremony in the chapel at the marine base in South Carolina. Reese attended, as did Kendall, and both Jamal's biological and adoptive mother. Shortly after this Greenlee and Kendall anounced they were re-marrying. They might not have a guarantee of success, but they did love each other. Reggie and Lily had their second child, a girl, they named her Dawn. Reese began dating a nice woman named Kristen, who accepted that Reese would soon be a grandmother. Jackson and Marissa each had their seperate families, but each also accepted that they might never fall in love again. Miranda and AJ reconciled, but she never told him the truth. She knew she would have to live with her secrets. Miranda gave birth to her child in May. She remembered what Bianca had once told her about how painful it was to give birth, she was right. As a joke Miranda even said during this "D-day is June 6th. Allied forces will land in Normandy in the following order, Omaha, Michigan, Denver. Are you writing this down Fritz?" Then she finally gave birth to her baby, a girl. Much of Miranda's family came for this. Reese, Kendall, Gabby, Jackson, Greenlee, Emma, Spike, Ian, AJ. And to Miranda's suprise she saw other, deceased relatives. Bianca, Erica, Mona, Ryan, Zach, David, Anna with little Leora, Krystal, Amanda, Jake, little Trevor. Miranda and her baby were two of the five generations of Kane women here, in spite of time, in spite of death. Miranda thought it only fitting to name her baby Mona.

.

The end.


End file.
